Indefinable
by kobitah
Summary: H/P as always. Their lives in canon. Set during season 5. starts with Reckoner. H/P friendship eventual romance. Sticking with T-Rating just in case. DISCLAIMER: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds...yet.
1. Chapter 1: Reckoner

It was getting late and as usual, Hotch was still in his office. The team had just returned from Long Island, and it was Hotch's second case since his return. He was feeling sorry for himself, and though he had a warm home with cold beer waiting for him, it wasn't like he had any_one_ to go home to, so he wasn't anxious to leave. He was doing what he had done every night for the past few months: looking over Foyet's files. He knew there was something that they were missing, something that would help them find him, but he didn't know what it was.

Garcia and JJ had left earlier, leaving Hotch alone in the office. Or so he thought. He glanced out the window, into the bullpen, and saw her walk through the glass doors. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed she'd changed. When she'd left she was wearing her usual slacks and boots, with a red sweater. Hotch shook his head when he realized he'd been cataloguing her wardrobe. But he couldn't peel his eyes away. He stood up and walked out onto the landing.

Emily was cranky. Her mother had asked her to go to a function with her, and Emily had been trying to warm in her relationship with the Ambassador, so she'd agreed. She had left a beautiful red dress in her locker, just in case they made it back in time for her to go to the party. And they had. Granted, Emily had been a little late, but she was forgiven when she provided her mother with a valid excuse. Elizabeth looked at the dress, red, knee-length, tight bodice with a flowing skirt, and nodded. Her daughter looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

And Emily had enjoyed herself at the function, at least for the first twenty-two minutes and forty-three seconds. That was when HE came over to her. They hadn't seen each other since she'd said goodbye to him outside his townhouse. She didn't hate him, he was just a kid when he hurt her. But she also didn't really want to stay and chat as though they could possibly be friends. So she'd said a quick hello, excused herself to visit with her mother, then told the Ambassador that she was exhausted and was going home for an early night. Emily assumed that her mother had seen HIM when she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and told her to get some rest. Emily said goodbye and left.

And now here she was, back at the office, hoping to pick up the paperwork she'd left for tomorrow. If she grabbed it now she could get home in time to finish it, sign it off, and still get a good night sleep. She was so busy shuffling through the papers in her briefcase that she hadn't noticed she was no longer alone. She jumped when he spoke.

"Em… Prentiss, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked. He rolled his eyes. As much as he hated to use the team's surnames out of hours, he couldn't help it with Emily. He needed a way to distance himself otherwise who knew what could happen. And that could ruin everything. So he called her Prentiss, regardless of the time of day or what the occasion was. She was Prentiss.

Emily looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I figured I'd come and get some paperwork," she said quickly, the blush starting to creep up her neck. Hotch's brow furrowed and he nodded to her dress. "You always do paperwork in a cocktail dress?" he asked. Emily looked down and chuckled. "Uh, had a function," she said. Hotch nodded. Emily realized she'd need to elaborate if she didn't want her boss, friend… whatever he was … to think she was insane. "I skipped out early. Feigned exhaustion but… there was someone there I didn't really want to see."

She felt like a moron. Here was a man whose opinion she valued, as much personally as professionally, and she's standing there looking like an idiot. She shook her head and…. There! She pulled the paperwork out of her briefcase and looked up at Hotch, smiling. "I found what I was after. I guess I'll see you in the morning," she said. Hotch nodded and smiled. "See you in the morning Prentiss," he replied. He turned to walk back into his office.

Emily's stomach started growling. "Dinner… that's what I forgot," she said to herself. She looked up and pondered. "Hey Hotch!" she called out. He stopped in his doorway and turned. "I'm starving. Do you want to maybe order a pizza? I can just as easily work here," she suggested. Hotch thought about it. It wasn't unusual for the team members to work in the conference room and share meals, but with just the two of them, and Hotch's undefined feelings about Prentiss, he wasn't sure. "My shout," she said quickly.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. What the hell? It's not like anything was going to happen in the BAU room… at least not with the cameras. He nodded and smiled. "Ok. Pizza sounds good. But Prentiss," he started, "I'm paying." Emily nodded and smiled, picking up her briefcase and laptop before running up the stairs to the landing. "Deal," she said quietly, holding out her hand. He reached out and shook it. "Pepperoni?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "And garlic bread… oh and some of those cheesy stick… oh and some soda… please?" she asked politely. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Alright. On it's way. I'll meet you in the conference room soon," he said. Emily smiled and walked down the way to the conference room.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch and Emily were sitting in the conference room, their files spread across the table. The pizza had just arrived and Emily suggested they sit on the floor, leaving their paperwork in it's place in what she called "organized chaos." Hotch found himself agreeing and wasn't sure what to say. She picked up the food and placed it on the ground, then she sat down. Hotch smiled as she crossed her legs and opened the lid of the pizza box. He sat down next to her and poured them each a drink of soda. He handed her an FBI mug filled with the sugary liquid and smiled when their hands brushed.

"So sir, what's your favourite colour?" Emily asked cheerfully as she reached over for a piece of garlic bread. Hotch had just taken a sip of his soda and it almost came out his nose when she asked him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Uh, blue," he answered quietly, "You?" Emily smiled at the reciprocity. "Mint green. You know that kind of light green. It's not bright, more pastel coloured. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with the duvet cover I had when we lived in Paris," she said. Hotch smiled. He knew Emily couldn't do just one word answers, there had to be an elaboration and explanation too.

He cleared his throat again. "Did you like living in Paris?" he asked, rolling his eyes. _Who _wouldn't _like living in Paris you moron?_ he thought to himself, but he wanted to know more about her. He knew the basics, but he had always kept himself more distant from Emily than he had with the rest of the team. Emily smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. After Rome I was pretty keen for a change of scenery. And this time we knew we'd only be there for two years maximum so it was easier for me to enjoy the culture and the history, rather than just worry about when we'd be leaving," she explained. She couldn't believe how much she was sharing with him, but she knew she could trust him. Hotch nodded. After an awkward silence Emily moved the conversation on to favourite eighties band, favourite film, favourite country, favourite comfort food. Hotch found himself laughing and smiling, actually enjoying finding out these pieces of information.

Emily looked down at the box. Wow, there was no pizza left. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Wow, it's like 12:20, we should probably pack this up," she said, folding the pizza box closed. Hotch nodded and picked up the empty garlic bread wrapper and threw it in the pizza box. He stood up and Emily followed. She picked up the trash and threw it in the rubbish bin in the corner. Hotch paused on his way to the bin with the empty soda bottle. "This was fun," he said, surprised. Emily smiled and nodded. "It was fun," she agreed.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I was wondering, do you wanna do this again?" he asked. Emily smiled and looked up at him. "Do you mean the stay at work until after midnight or were you thinking of changing locations?" she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes. "I just thought maybe we could hang out. I don't have many friends any more," he explained, trying to sound less pathetic than he felt. Emily smiled and nodded again. "Sure. Only next time we'll have to order Chinese and watch "Apocalypse Now,'" she said. Hotch chuckled, a little excited that she'd remembered his favourite movie. "It's good to see you smile Hotch, those dimples don't come out quite as often as they should," she said. Hotch began to blush and cleared his throat as he turned to the table. "Yeah, well… these days I don't really have a lot to smile about so…" he rolled his eyes. Emily bit her lip, not quite sure what to say. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm glad I could help." Hotch looked up from the table and smiled.

They quietly packed up the papers and Emily put them in her briefcase. She walked out of the room and Hotch followed, switching off the lights. He followed her along the walkway until they reached his door. She turned and smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow hey?" she said. Hotch nodded. "See you in the morning Emily," he replied. Emily took a deep breath and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "Prentiss…" he started, trying to warn her with his tone. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just when I thought you were starting to think of me as Emily," she teased. She turned and walked down the stairs. Hotch watched as she packed up her things, leaving her briefcase on her desk, but grabbing her ready bag and purse. She waved before she walked out the doors and over to the elevator. Hotch walked into his office and threw his papers on his desk. He picked up his ready bag, turned off the lights, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Hopeless

A/N: This is one of those episodes that threw me. Guys who have no real problems in their lives, whose financial status was boosted by the gentrification, were going out and killing for no reason other than entertainment. Disturbing. And the nail-gun. Geez. My dad's a tradie and I couldn't look in his work van for awhile without seeing that dude on the bar. But I guess that's what makes good television. Anyway. Please R and R.

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Criminal Minds *sad face*

* * *

Hotch sat back as Emily placed the glasses on the desk. Rossi picked up the bottle of JD and poured each of them a glass. When he finished, he put the bottle on the table and held up his glass. "To another closed case," he said. The others raised their glasses and took a sip. Emily felt the warm liquid make it's way down her throat. It both hurt and soothed her. Rossi took one more sip of his drink, finishing it off, then stood. Hotch looked up. "If you two will excuse me, there's somewhere I should be," he said. Emily nodded. "Goodnight Dave. See you Monday," she said. Hotch said goodnight and watched Dave walk out of the office.

Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled. "Well, I'm assuming you're in for the night. I'm gonna get going. Maybe I'll squeeze in a couple of chapters before I collapse," she said. Hotch nodded. "See you Monday," he said as she stood to leave. Emily turned, remembering what he'd suggested after they'd had pizza a couple of weeks ago. "Hey Hotch, do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow night? Chinese and a movie?" she asked. Hotch looked at the files on his desk and then looked back up at her. He expected to see pity or hurt on her face. Instead he just saw worry. He knew the whole team was concerned about his mental state, and apparently Emily had taken it on herself to make sure he didn't fall apart. Hotch nodded. "Sure. I'll bring snacks," he said, forcing a smile. Emily nodded. "Great. How's 7?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Sounds good. See you then," he replied. Emily smiled and walked out of the office.

Hotch sat back in his chair and watched her pack her things quickly, before she left. He leant his head on the rest and sighed. Today had ended pretty badly. And he knew that Emily was feeling fairly disconcerted after the events that transpired and Hotch wished there was something he could do. "Tomorrow night," he said to himself. Tomorrow night he would see if she would open up. And maybe then he could show her that he valued her friendship and support.

* * *

Emily was in the kitchen, pulling out some glasses, when she heard the knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peep-hole. She smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Hotch. How you going?" she asked. She looked at him and smiled. This was "casual" Hotch, dressed in a navy polo shirt and jeans. She chuckled and stepped back in the doorway. "Come in. I called up Chun King's about fifteen minutes ago so Tommy should be here soon," she explained as Hotch stepped through the door. Hotch smiled and looked at her, "Tommy?" he asked. Emily blushed. "Uh, I order from CK's a lot," she explained. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Alright," he said.

Hotch held up the paper bag he was holding. "Uh, I've got some potato chips, some candy, some chocolate… I wasn't sure what your standard junk food was." Emily smiled and took the bag, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. When she got in there she glanced in the bag and found he'd even brought along caramel toffee icecream. She pulled it out and smiled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands on his hips. "You seemed sad last night so… I thought this might cheer you up." Emily smiled and nodded, looking at the icecream. Who'd have know that Hotch was such a sweetheart? She turned to put the icecream away.

When she stood back up Emily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She smiled. "Tommy's here." Hotch put up his hands. "Allow me," he said. Emily frowned. "Hotch, you paid for pizza last time. I'm paying for this one," she argued. Hotch shook his head and opened the door without checking the peep-hole. The person on the other side was a bit of a shock.

"Uh, hi, is Emily here?" the man said. Hotch swallowed deeply. "Uh, yeah… hang on I'll get her," he said, before he turned to walk down the hallway. "Emily," he called out. She popped her head out of the kitchen with a smile, which quickly faded when she saw who was at the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. John shook his head. "You just took off Em. What was I supposed to do? You said the bare minimum to me," he said. Emily looked at Hotch. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it. We'll do this another time Prentiss," he said. Emily put her hand on his arm. "No. It's ok. I'll sort this out Hotch. Just… stay… please?" she asked. Hotch looked into her eyes and nodded. He wasn't about to leave if she didn't want him to. And Hotch didn't want to leave her alone with this guy. He was clearly making her feel uncomfortable. "I'll just go set up the movie," he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Emily smiled and nodded and watched him walk into the lounge.

Then she turned to John. "I didn't speak to you because I have nothing to say. John, we ceased being friends the moment you took off twenty-three years ago. The moment you left me to pick up the pieces. You know Matty was never the same after that and now, after he's been gone for less than six months, you think we can just pick up where we left off? I helped you out because I thought it's what Matty would want. And because it helped the case. Nothing more," she said, trying to keep her voice down. John looked at his feet and nodded. "Alright Em. I'm sorry," he said quietly. Emily nodded. "I know," she replied.

John looked over Emily's shoulder to the lounge room. "This guy, he's your boss?" he asked. Emily nodded. "And you're dating him?" he asked. Emily furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. We're just friends. He's going through a rough patch and I'm trying to cheer him up," she explained. John nodded, but he could tell she was only telling part of the truth. The way she looked at this guy, the way she'd touched him, she loved him, whether she knew it or not. John pat her arm. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I just… I guess I wish things were how they used to be," he said sadly. Emily shook her head. "I don't think they ever will be." John nodded and turned, walking out the front door.

Emily locked the deadbolt and turned to walk down the hall. When she came into the lounge Hotch sat up. He looked at her and frowned. She didn't look ok. He stood up. "Is everything alright Emily?" he asked. He hadn't seen her like this since June, when her friend had been killed. And given the acoustics of her apartment, he'd found out there was a lot more to the story than she had let on. Emily looked up at Hotch and shook her head, trying to suppress the tears, trying to fit this into her little boxes. But alas, the compartmentalization queen had taken the day off. Emily looked at her feet when she felt the first tear fall. Hotch walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not much of a hugger but I can try," he said, sympathetically. Emily nodded and he pulled her to his chest. His heart broke as her body shook with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know if it'll help but I've got Martin Sheen waiting in the DVD player. I've heard he has a soothing voice," Hotch joked, trying to cheer her up. Emily stood back and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Hotch. For everything," she said quietly. Hotch shook his head and rubbed her arms. "It's nothing you haven't done for me. I'm just paying back the favour," he said. His head jerked up with the knock at the door. "Looks like dinner's here," he said. Emily turned and watched him walk down the hallway towards the front door.

Hotch returned to the lounge room a few minutes later but Emily had disappeared. Then he heard the creak on the steps and turned to see her walking back downstairs. He smiled. She'd washed her face and tied her hair back. "Feel better?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "Much," she said. "Do you want plates or are you ok to eat out of the cartons?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Cartons it is." Emily smiled and sat on the lounge, curling her feet up under her. Hotch sat next to her and picked up the remote as she unpacked the Chinese.

As Hotch played around with the menu and hit play, Emily looked at him. "So how much did you hear?" she asked. Hotch pretended not to react. "Uh… a little," he answered. Emily rolled her eyes. "So pretty much the whole thing?" she asked. "Yep," he said nonchalantly, picking up the carton of beef in black bean sauce. Emily nodded and smiled as the movie started. He wasn't going to push. He knew she'd tell him if she wanted to. But in her own time. And not because he was there to overhear the conversation, but because she wanted to tell him. Emily sat back and held the sesame chicken in front of him. He reached in with his chopsticks and pulled out a couple of pieces. She looked at him and smiled.

Hotch woke up with a strange scent invading his nostrils. It took him awhile to place it, but when he did, he almost flew out of his seat. Almost. And looking down at Emily leaning on his chest he was glad he hadn't. She would've been thrown to the floor and that wouldn't have been good. He looked down at her, asleep, and frowned, thinking maybe something had happened. But they were still fully clothed and when he looked over at the TV, playing the loop-menu for Apocalypse Now, he realized they'd fallen asleep during the movie. He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. 1:30. He reached over to pick up the remote and turn off the TV, trying not to wake Emily, but his movements stirred her from her sleep.

She used his chest as leverage and pushed herself up. "Oh… hi," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Hi," he replied. She sat up. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Uh… 1:30," he said. Emily nodded. Hotch stood and turned off the TV. Emily stood also and started to pack up the empty Chinese cartons. She carried them to the kitchen and threw them in the trash. "

You should probably stay," she said quietly. Hotch looked up and raised his eyebrows. Emily looked at him and shook her head. "In the spare bedroom you dork," she teased. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Good idea," he replied. He passed her the glasses and she put them in the sink. "You're such a man. A woman suggests you stay, just so you don't die in a car accident on the way home, and you think she's suggesting something… a little more," she teased. Hotch smiled, "Well, as glad as I am that you agree I'm a man, I never actually thought you were suggesting anything more than a place to sleep," he said. Emily nodded. "Good," she said, smiling. "But even if you were suggesting "staying over" I'm sorry Agent Prentiss but I'm going to have to decline. I'm not a fan of sexual harassment classes," he joked. Emily's lips twitched before they both burst out laughing.

"Come on sir, I'll show you to your room," she said, huffing under her breath as she switched off the lights and led him up the stairs. He chuckled and followed her up the stairs. She led him to her spare room and opened the door. Hotch smiled when he walked in. The furniture was a chocolate brown, the walls a light yellow. "My room's down the hall, if you need anything. Bathroom's next door. There's a spare phone charger in the bedside table if you need to charge your cell," she explained. Hotch nodded and smiled. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly. Emily nodded. "Goodnight Hotch," she said as she turned to walk down the hall. "Goodnight Emily," he replied. He sighed as he closed the door and walked over to the bed. He kicked his sneakers on the floor and collapsed on the bed, using the last of his energy to reach over and turn off the light.

* * *

A/N2: So this was basically moving their friendship forward, Hotch offering a little comfort to Emily and even opening himself up to things like hugging her and touching her. I figured the movie is fairly long and given their upset it would've been late when it finished. And I've fallen asleep during it so it's not impossible even with all the bombs and firepower. So it wouldn't seem too inappropriate for Hotch to stay over.

As always, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeless Continued

A/N: Hopeless continued. The morning after. Just something a little fun. Please read and review. Also, just so you know it's been a fluke having a couple of days without assignments or reports to keep myself busy with so I can't promise that this will be updated all that regularly. Enjoy reading guys.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Suffragette City."

* * *

"Oh don't lean on me man, cause you aint got time to check it, You know my suffragette city, is outta sight… she's all right," Emily sang as she danced around her bathroom. It was a beautiful Sunday morning: the sun was shining, the air was clear, and she was happy. She looked in the mirror and paused. She had a feeling there was something she was forgetting but couldn't place a finger on it. She shrugged and wrapped a towel around her body as she danced to the music coming from her iPod. She finished combing her hair and opened the door to the bathroom. When she saw him standing there, she screamed.

Hotch woke up to an awful noise. He wasn't sure what it was until he glanced around the room and remembered. This wasn't his room. Or his apartment. Or even his neighbourhood. He'd stayed over at Emily's house after the movie. He sat up quickly and glanced around the sunlit room. "Ahhhhhh… wham bam thank you maam!" The noise was Emily. Hotch smiled and shook his head as he climbed out of bed. Not taking the time to put his pants back on he opened the door and looked down the hall. He stepped out of his room and into the hall just as the bathroom door swung open. Emily screamed and Hotch held up his hands as a hairbrush came flying at his head.

"Emily!" he called out, holding his hand up to the lump now forming on his forehead. Emily held her hand over her heart and took a deep breath, leaning on the door. "You scared the hell outta me Hotch!" she said loudly, taking out the ear-buds to her iPod. Hotch looked up at her incredulously. "I scared the hell outta you? I woke up to sounds of what I thought was some sort of new Gitmo torture technique. Coercion via aural-torture," he said sarcastically. Emily's jaw dropped and she smacked Hotch's arm. "Remind me to never go to karaoke with you," he continued. Emily stood in the doorway and folded her arms. Hotch chuckled at her attempt at intimidation… like he'd be scared of a woman, dressed in a towel, singing David Bowie.

As that thought entered his head he started to blush, realizing Emily was dressed only in a towel. He nodded down at her attire, "Uh, Prentiss, I thought I told you that I wasn't keen to attend sexual harassment classes." Emily looked down at her towel and started to blush. "Oops. I forgot you were here," she started to explain. Hotch's jaw dropped. "No… what I mean is… I just. I forgot. Sorry. You're lucky I remembered the towel. Usually I just walk to my bedroom naked," she explained. Hotch felt the corners of his mouth twitch as she stuttered through her explanation. "Well as flattered as I am that you forgot about me…" he started. Emily put her hands up. "I'll just go get dressed hey? And then, after I have some coffee in me, you can let the merciless mocking begin," she said quickly, heading for her room. "Ok!" he called after her, "And I'll start with the Bowie!" Emily turned and gave him a noteworthy attempt at Hotch's trademark glare. Hotch chuckled and turned to go back to his room.

Emily was humiliated. She pulled out her jeans and tank top from her wardrobe and quickly dressed, all the while wondering how to recover. She had basically had an entire conversation, with her boss, dressed in nothing but a towel. And if that wasn't enough to make her avoid work for a few weeks, she'd been singing Bowie songs at the top of her lungs. She shook her head and pulled her top down. _Nothing to do now but face the "merciless mocking," _she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway and made her way downstairs.

Hotch had quickly made his bed and put his jeans back on before he headed downstairs. He fumbled around the kitchen, finding the coffee grind and coffee maker, and set about putting it all together. By the time Emily made it downstairs, he'd filled a cup for her, just the way she liked it. White with one sugar. She walked into the kitchen, biting her lip. Hotch couldn't help but smile as he held out the mug to her. She looked surprised, but reached out and took the drink from his hands. She walked over to the stools and pulled herself up. She had avoided looking at him until after she'd taken a sip. When she did, she tipped her head to the side. "Ok… let the mockery begin," she said quietly.

Hotch looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. "No mocking Emily. We all have our guilty pleasures," he replied. Emily smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Although I can say that mine isn't someone who dressed himself in a checked leather suit, with a red mullet," he said under his breath. Emily frowned at him and shook her head. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?" she said. Hotch kept looking at the paper and shook his head. "Nope," he replied. Emily sighed and pouted. Hotch looked over at her and laughed. "Are you seriously pouting Agent Prentiss?" he asked loudly. Emily looked up at him with what he labeled "puppy-dog eyes" and he burst out laughing.

He held up his hands. "Ok, ok, I surrender. Now please, put that look away before I go buy you a pony," he joked. Emily sat up and grinned. "A pony?" she said with childish glee. Hotch shook his head as he continued reading the paper. "I'm only kidding. I can't afford to buy you a pony," he said. Emily's shoulders sagged as she took another sip of her coffee. "Besides, if you buy me one, then you'll have to buy the others one too. Morgan would get jealous if you play favourites," she joked. Hotch huffed and nodded. "You're already my favourite Emily," Hotch said under his breath. Emily smiled and held up her coffee mug, "Thanks sir, you're my favourite too," she replied. Hotch looked up and smiled.

Emily looked down at her coffee mug and smiled. _His favourite_, she thought to herself. She huffed. _I bet he says that to all the agents. _She ran her finger around the rim of the mug as she looked around her apartment. _Good thing he won't buy me a pony. I'd have nowhere to put it_. She shook her head and reached over to take the half of the paper Hotch had read through.

Hotch looked up and smiled as Emily took the newspaper. As they read in peace he caught himself thinking how nice this was. Sunday morning and he was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper, with a beautiful woman sitting next to him. He shook his head. _I really shouldn't be thinking about her like this_, he thought to himself. He glanced over as she read the article about NASA's new rocket. She really was beautiful. And it wasn't just Hotch's opinion, it was a fact. So thinking about something that's really true isn't wrong.

And, as much as he didn't like to play favourites, he knew she was his. And not because of his undefined feelings for her. It was just because of what she was to him. Not only had he found himself wanting to work more closely with her, but she seemed like someone he could be himself around. He had discovered this after they'd returned from Rhode Island and, since then, he'd found himself divulging more details about himself. Only when they were alone, of course, but he was surprised with how easy it was to talk to her. Of course he should've known this. Victims and their families always seemed willing to share more with Emily than with any of the others on the team. It was just her personality. He nodded and smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Emily looked over at Hotch and smiled. "Hey Hotch," she started. He looked up and nodded. "I was going to head to the little bookstore on Pennsylvania Ave this morning. Do you wanna come with me?" she asked. Hotch kept looking at his paper, wondering if it was a good idea. He rolled his eyes. _All she's asking is if you want to go to a bookstore. She's not asking you to marry you,_ he thought to himself. He looked up and nodded nonchalantly. Emily smiled. "Great. I'll just go grab my sneakers," she said. Hotch smiled and watched her walk up the stairs.

Emily walked into Bridge St Bookstore and sighed. She loved the smell of books, the feeling of walking into a place and knowing that these four walls housed some of the greatest musings in history. Tolstoy, Vonnegut, Steinbeck and Bronte. And this was her favourite bookstore. They had the new bestsellers and typical Penguin classics, but they also stocked pre-owned books, with tears and notes and coffee stains, that reminded Emily that, at some point, someone else read and enjoyed this book. She ran her hands over the spines and smiled.

Hotch frowned as he walked into the store. It was a small store, packed with books. _Funny that_, he thought to himself, _a bookstore full of books. Who'd have thought… genius_. Hotch rolled his eyes at his internal dialogue. Then he looked over at Emily and a smile began to grow on his face. She looked so peaceful, running her hands over the cracked spines of the used books. She picked up a copy of "Watership Down," and sniffed the pages.

Hotch smiled and walked over to stand beside her. "Did you just sniff that?" he asked quietly. Emily looked over at him, her face calm, and nodded. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a habit that I should know about?" he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and held up the book under his nose. "Smell it," she challenged. Hotch looked at her and raised his eyebrows again. "Smell it," she repeated. He put his nose between the pages and sniffed. "Can you smell it?" she asked. He wrinkled his brow.

"Smell what? The old, ageing ink? Or the coffee stains?" he asked dubiously. Emily rolled her eyes again and shook her head as she pulled the book away. "At some point, someone read this. They were touched by the characters and pulled into a world so different from their own. They hopped with the rabbits through the fields and burrows, they worried when Fiver sensed danger, and they went on an adventure," she whispered. Hotch took the book from her hands and looked over it. The edges were torn, there was a massive watermark down the middle of half the pages.

"I take it you like to read," he murmured. Emily smiled and looked up at the shelves. "I _love _to read. It's a chance to explore a world that doesn't have to involve serial killers or rapists. It's a chance to escape," she said. Hotch smiled at the calm on her face as she talked about books. She looked up at him and frowned. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked worriedly. Hotch shook his head and handed her the book. "No. I think you're pretty great," he said, placing the book back in her hand and walking over to the politics section.

Emily's eyes followed him as he walked away. She huffed to herself and looked down at the book, then glanced up again as he picked up a copy of "The Shock Doctrine." She smiled and watched him flip through the book. _He thinks I'm great_, she thought to herself, turning back to the shelves, _He's pretty great himself. _She thought about the last couple of weeks, getting to know Hotch, outside of work and away from the pressures of their jobs. She was surprised to realize she was enjoying this time. These "Hotch" moments. Where she actually started to believe they could be friends. And that's when she realized. It was a Sunday morning. He had been at her house the night before, watching movies and hanging out, he'd slept over then made coffee for her, and now he was standing in a bookstore with her. She huffed. Maybe they already were friends. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up a copy of "A Farewell to Arms" and sniffed.

After the bookstore, Emily and Hotch walked around Georgetown, stopping in at an old music store, a small boutique with antique furniture and knick knacks, and finally (and much to Emily's surprise) a comic book store. Hotch found himself really enjoying Emily's company and smiled when she tapped his arm or grabbed his hand to pull him into a store. They stopped at a pizza shop and grabbed a slice for lunch, then continued walking. By the end of the day both of them were exhausted. Hotch walked Emily to her door and passed over her bag of books. "Thanks Hotch," Emily started.

She looked down into her bag and pulled out the copy of "Watership Down" and held it out to him. "I picked this up for you. You can read it now, and maybe when Jack gets back you can read it to him," she said. Hotch swallowed hard. He reached out and took the book. He looked up at Emily, amazed at the gesture. She smiled and pat his arm. "I've had fun today Hotch," she said quietly. Hotch cleared his throat and nodded. "Me too," he replied, "Maybe we could do this again." Emily smiled and nodded. "I'd love that," she said quickly.

She reached her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Hotch didn't know what to do, but his body reacted to the hug, automatically wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Emily pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Hotch," she said as she turned to unlock her door. Hotch cleared his throat and nodded. "Yep. See you tomorrow," he said, watching her open her door and walk inside.

He looked down at the book in his hands and felt the tears start to well up. It was such a simple, yet beautiful gesture. A book that Emily had read when she was younger, and he was giving it to her, hoping he could one day read it to his son. Hotch wiped the tear that fell from his eye and looked up at the door and smiled. He turned and walked down the hall, hoping that he could spend some more time with that woman.

* * *

A/N2: This actually turned out to be much longer than I'd anticipated. But I figured they wouldn't want the day to end so I kept prolonging that moment.

I know that Hotch isn't normally an emotional character but I figured the combination of Jack being gone, and Emily's gesture, would probably be enough to make his eyes well up.

Watership Down is actually a really beautiful book. It's supposed to be a children's book but I think it's probably geared more towards adults. Nonetheless it's really beautiful so I think y'all should check it out.

Finally, Bridge St Books is an actual bookstore in Georgetown. I've never been there so I don't know if it is that small but I have a bookstore here that I go to and that's how I imagined this store. It's tiny and the walls are covered with ceiling to floor shelves. There are books in stacks on the floor and it's awesome. I love it. And I must admit, I sniff books too.

Please read and review. I loved hearing from y'all after the first post. It's exciting to read that others are happy with what I've written.


	4. Chapter 4: Cradle to Grave

Chapter 4: Cradle to Grave.

Emily knocked on Hotch's door. She waited a minute, still no answer. Her heart began to pound as she thought back on the last time this had happened. She shook her head. It wouldn't happen twice so soon. She reached up to knock again. "Hotch, it's Emily. You in there?" she called through the door. She heard footsteps and her heart rose in her throat when she heard the lock turn. She braced her hand on her gun, ready… just in case. She sighed with relief when she saw Hotch standing on the other side of the door.

Emily smacked him in the chest. "Don't leave me hanging like that again. You hear?" she said tiredly. Hotch nodded and frowned, "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Emily shook her head. "It's ok. I just… I freaked out a bit." Hotch nodded and stepped back. Emily looked at him and walked through the door.

"You didn't call when you got home so I was worried. I thought I'd come and make sure you were still alive," she said as she turned to watch him close the door. Hotch nodded. "I forgot. I'm sorry," he said. Emily frowned. Two apologies in as many minutes. This was odd. "What's going on Hotch?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just tired," he said. Even though he had come to share almost everything with her, Hotch couldn't bring himself to tell her about his conversation with Strauss. With everything else that had happened since his Canada, Hotch didn't want her to worry even more than she was already.

Emily folded her arms, wondering whether to persist. But she relaxed when she realized that she shouldn't push. He had learnt to come to her when he wanted to, not when she wanted him to. And as much as it pained her to see the distress behind his ever-crumbling mask, she wouldn't push. She knew he'd come to her eventually.

"Alright. I just… I wanted to check." Emily paused and watched him, his body language telling her all was not well. His shoulders were sagging, his eyes wouldn't meet hers, he kept looking at the floor, and his hands were clenched at his side. Emily could see the conflict in his tense body and sighed. "You know don't you?" she asked. Hotch looked up, confusion on his face. "You know you can come to me if you need to talk?" she clarified. Hotch's face softened and he smiled sadly. "I know Emily. And I will… just…" his voice trailed off and Emily nodded. "Just not tonight," she finished quietly. Hotch nodded.

Emily smiled and moved over in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You've got my number," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded. He knew he wanted to tell her but he just couldn't put the words together. But just knowing that she was there, waiting for him to be ready, waiting for him to open up, was enough for tonight. It was enough to remind him that he wasn't alone, that he had a friend.

Emily pulled back and smiled. "I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, patting his arm. Hotch nodded and followed her back to the door. "Thank you Emily," he said quietly as she moved through the doorway. She turned and smiled, touching his cheek gently. "No thanks necessary Aaron. You're my friend." Hotch smiled and reached up, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tight. "Ditto," he said quietly. They stood there for a moment, no need to fill the silence, before Emily smiled. "Night Hotch," she said, turning to walk back down the hall. "Night Emily," he replied, watching her walk away.

Hotch wasn't ready to tell Emily so he had been trying to keep away from her. Trying to remain distant. It was the only way to hold himself together and keep the team functioning effectively. In the conference room at Quantico he remained standing rather than sitting next to her in his usual spot. On the jet he'd avoided sitting near her until the team began brainstorming. And even then he sat opposite her.

He'd suggested she and JJ enter the un-sub's home first. He had said that to Morgan when they were discussing the tactical plan but still wanted to check with her. He looked across at her, sitting in the front passenger's seat. "Are you ok with this? I should've checked," he said. Emily looked over and shook her head. "It's fine. You don't need to check. I'm an agent. I can do this," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and frowned as he looked back at the road. "We'll be right outside and we'll come in immediately if anything starts to go wrong," he said, trying to assure himself as much as her. Emily smiled and pat his arm. "It's fine Hotch. I know you've got my back," she said. Hotch nodded as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Uh… could you repeat that please?" she asked. Hotch looked at his hands and sighed. "I've resigned as Unit Chief. Morgan's stepping up to take my place," he said quietly. Emily shook her head. "I… uh… I don't know what to say," she whispered. Hotch nodded. "I know. I know it's a shock but… Emily, this is the only way to get Strauss off my back, to stop her from scrutinizing the team and making changes," he explained. Emily looked out the window and smiled sarcastically.

"What is it? Tell me what you're thinking," Hotch asked. Emily looked over at him, confusion written all over her face. "Your opinion matters to me Emily. This time we've been spending together, you've become my friend. You're important to me and therefore your opinion is important to me," he explained. Emily forced a smile and nodded. "I'm worried," she said quickly. Hotch frowned. Emily took a deep breath. "I'm worried that Morgan's going to do a great job and that you'll feel bad about taking the job back when we catch Foyet. I'm worried that he won't _want _to step down again when this is all over. And I'm worried that this isn't going to end as quietly and easily as we all want," she said.

Hotch took a deep breath in and looked down at his feet. "I'm worried about all of that too. But I don't have a choice and I also…" his voice trailed off and Emily nodded. "You also think that, if Foyet is watching, he'll think your life is falling apart. That you're falling apart," she finished for him. Hotch nodded and frowned. He couldn't help but think that she was psychic. She always seemed to know what was going on in his mind. He supposed they were very similar, kindred spirits, who had the same thoughts, reactions, and feelings towards things.

Hotch cleared his throat again as he pondered how to bring up his next concern. "That actually brings me to something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said. Emily frowned and looked up at him from her cup of cocoa. "I really care about you Emily. You're a team mate and a friend and I… I'm worried that I'm putting you in danger," he said quietly. Emily smiled and reached over, putting her hand in his. He looked up in her eyes and saw care and concern.

Emily was touched by Hotch's concern. She knew that it was possible Foyet had been watching Hotch and therefore possible that he knew they'd been spending time together. "Hotch, I understand why you're worried. But…" Emily paused and took a deep breath as Hotch turned his hand over, holding onto her tightly. "I can't not see you on the off-chance that Foyet's watching. Like you said, I care about you. And you are my friend. My closest friend really. I like hanging out with you and being around you and I hope you do too."

She paused and looked up as he nodded and smiled. "And I want to keep hanging out with you and getting to know you better. Because there aren't many people in my life who I feel like I can actually be myself around. And if Foyet is watching, maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he'll be stupid enough to try and get to you through me. Because if he does try, then I'll be waiting," she said.

Hotch looked up and raised his eyebrows. "You _want _him to try?" he asked. Emily shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No. But I'm not going to live my life without you just because there's a chance that something might happen. I won't do it," she said firmly. Hotch smiled and moved over to sit next to her on the couch. He pulled her into a tight hug and sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "Thank you Emily," he whispered.

She ran her hands up and down his back. "No thanks necessary Hotch. We're friends now," she replied. Hotch sat back and smiled, keeping hold of her hands. "Ok friend. What's say we watch a movie?" he said brightly. Emily smiled and nodded. "And get some food. How's pizza sound?" she asked, getting up from the couch. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me," he said as he stood to look through her DVD collection.

A/N: So now they've reached the point where they're acknowledging their growing friendship. While Hotch still has the undercurrent of "unknown" feelings for her, Emily is still innocent. She's just glad to have him as a friend. I also needed to address the Foyet concern cause let's face it, Hotch isn't stupid. If he's gonna step down as Unit Chief because Foyet might be watching, his friendship with Emily has to be taken into consideration.

I was watching the episode again and noticed how Hotch didn't sit in his usual seat, even though it was empty. And for most of the episode he steered clear of her. So I thought I'd attribute that to his self-imposed distance.


	5. Chapter 5: The Eyes Have it

A/N: This is post-the eyes episode. I just watched it again and jumped when that guy comes around the corner in the carpark. I've seen the episode a few times and still jump. I'm sure I'm not alone in saying I love the bit towards the end where Emily and Hotch have their moment. I'm crazy, I know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Cat's cradle"

* * *

Emily stumbled as they walked across the tarmac of Wiley Post Airport. Hotch wasn't far behind and held his arms out to catch her. She smiled sheepishly and looked up at him. "Thanks Hotch," she said, blushing. Hotch didn't know what was going through her mind, but if it was anything like that going through his mind, then he needed to stop touching her. He stepped back and made sure she was stable again before they continued to the jet.

Hotch shook his head as they walked. "Have you been drinking on the job Agent Prentiss?" he joked. Emily looked over and smirked, smacking his chest. "No… sir," she replied sarcastically. Hotch looked at the ground and smiled. "Do you wanna come round for a movie tonight?" Emily asked quietly, hoping the others wouldn't overhear. Neither of them was worried about the others finding out about their growing friendship, but they were concerned about the insinuations the team would make. They both knew that it was nothing more than simple friendship, but the idea of Hotch spending time with _anyone _outside of work was an event worthy of empirical study.

Hotch considered taking her up on the offer. But as he thought about getting back to the office and what was on his desk in said office, he shook his head. "I would but I've got some work to get done," he replied. Emily sighed and nodded. "Ok," she said, the disappointment clear in her tone. Hotch inwardly rolled his eyes. "Raincheck?" he asked, hoping to curb the obvious chagrin. Emily looked up and nodded. "Sure," she said as they made it to the steps. "But just so you know, I make sure to collect." Hotch smiled and nodded as they made their way onboard.

Emily felt a wave of disappointment flow over her when she watched Hotch walk past. She'd sat in the four-seater at the table, hoping he would sit down. Recently, and especially following Morgan's temporary promotion, Hotch had been easier to joke with, more fun to be around, and quicker to smile than ever before. Emily found herself wanting to spend more time with him and see if it was just her imagination, or even if he was just that way when he spent time with her.

Quickly shaking off her disappointment, Emily stood up and pulled her book out of her bag. She sat down again and opened it up. _A little more light was shed by another essay in the supplement, a florid essay titled, "What San Lorenzo has meant to One American." It was most certainly ghost written. It was signed by Major General Franklin Hoenikker._ Emily glanced up from her book as Morgan slid in across from her. She smiled then returned to "Cat's Cradle."

Hotch walked to the back of the cabin to sit by himself in the single seat. He wanted to sit with Emily, finding that simply being near her always made him feel better. He didn't think about the implications or possibility of what that revelation could mean. Instead, he focused on the person who had become the subject of his hatred, his absolute disdain: Foyet. Even with these new cases the man was always in the back of Hotch's mind. He was always there, taunting Hotch with the continued absence of his son.

As much as he hated to disappoint Emily, he knew that he had to focus on finding Foyet and bringing his family home. Whenever he was alone and caught himself thinking about his growing friendship with his colleague, he felt the guilt creep in. What gave him the right to enjoy life, to enjoy a new friendship, when Hayley and Jack were far away, living their lives in secrecy and danger? Hotch shook his head. He knew Emily would chastise him for thinking these things, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and sighed. If he got in some sleep now, on the jet, then he could probably stay at the office until 11 or 12 tonight.

* * *

Emily heard the knock at her door and called out "Coming!" She quickly walked around the desk in her study and into the hall. After she checked the peep-hole she opened the door and smiled. "You are definitely a keeper Hotch," she teased as he walked through the door, holding the pizza. Hotch chuckled. "It really doesn't take much to please you does it Emily?" he joked. Emily shook her head and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Now that he'd been to her apartment a few times over the last few months he felt more at ease. He followed her and put the pizza on the kitchen bench. She was getting soda out of the fridge so Hotch walked over to the cabinet to get glasses. Emily turned and grabbed the pizza and Hotch grabbed the roll of paper towel. They made their way over to the lounge room and put the bits and pieces on the coffee table.

Emily walked over to the cabinet and held out a case. Hotch looked at it and frowned. "I'm not watching that," he said grimly. Emily held the case to her chest and pouted. "Please? I had a sudden desire to watch it this afternoon and hoped you'd watch it with me… cmon… Deborah Kerr, Cary Grant… what more could you want?" she asked. Hotch looked over at her and sighed. He could never resist the puppy dog eyes.

He waved his hand in the air and nodded, surrendering. Emily's face lit up and she turned to put the DVD in the player. When she got back to the couch she leant over and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, surprised at the contact. He turned to see her grinning. "For watching my favourite movie with me," she replied. Hotch handed her a glass of soda and smiled. "You're welcome," he replied as he sat back on the lounge, ate his pizza, and watched the SS Constitution set sail.

As the credits rolled Emily sighed. "Now that's a love story," she said quietly. She looked over and had to hold back the laughter when she saw that Hotch had fallen asleep. He was lying on his side, his arms wrapped around a cushion. Emily reached over and brushed his hair back. _Poor thing_, she thought, _He's exhausted. And after the week that we've had, I'm not surprised. _It was only 9pm so he could get a couple of hours sleep in and still be able to drive home she decided not to wake him and placed a blanket over his shoulders. She quietly packed up their rubbish and walked it over to the kitchen. She quickly washed her hands and walked down to her study to finish checking her emails.

Hotch opened his eyes and saw that the TV was turned off. Then he reached up and felt the blanket. He'd fallen asleep. He looked around the room and couldn't see Emily. Then he heard the humming coming from the hall and stood up. He walked down to her study and found her humming while she typed away. She glanced up and smiled. "Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and walked further into the study. He looked around at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined the room. He looked over at Emily and smiled as he made his way to the armchair in the corner.

"You working?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Emily shook her head. "Answering an email from my mother. Typical "why aren't you married yet? Do you want me to set you up with someone," Emily explained. Hotch smiled and nodded. They were silent for awhile and Emily studied his face. "How do you think Morgan's going so far?" she asked. Hotch looked up, surprised that this hadn't come up sooner. He shrugged.

"He seems to be doing well. I think he's settling into the job quite well," Hotch replied honestly. Emily nodded and sat back in her chair. "What do you think?" he asked. Emily put her hands behind her head and frowned. "It was a little strange at first, but… I think he's doing alright," she replied. Hotch looked at his feet.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think he'll be willing to stay there once Foyet's behind bars. You're the leader Hotch, whether it's official or not," she assured him. Hotch looked up at her and nodded. "I appreciate it Emily," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm just telling it how it is," she replied. Hotch sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Well then, I appreciate your honesty."

He looked at his watch and realized it was 11:15. "I should probably get going," he said quietly. Emily nodded and stood from her desk. "Thanks for dinner Hotch. My treat next time," she said as they walked to the door. They both knew there would be a next time. Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Nope. It's your DVD collection that we're using so I pay for dinner," he argued. Emily stood up straight, staring him in the eyes. "Maybe we can Rochambeau for the privilege," she said, seriously.

Hotch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He nodded and smiled. "Alright. If that's what you want," he reached down to hug her. Emily was shocked at first. Normally she was the one who made contact, hugging him or kissing his cheek, taking his hand to drag him into a store, or patting his arm. But this was Hotch-initiated contact. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodnight Hotch," she said quietly into his chest. He pulled back and opened the door. "Goodnight Emily," he replied. She watched him walk down the hall then closed the door.

* * *

A/N: So now I'm moving their relationship forward physically. I know that when I'm hanging out with friend's I tend to touch them, smacking their arm when we tease or hugging them goodbye. So I thought I'd throw that last hug in there. And I figured that Hotch isn't getting much in the way of physical affection with Jack gone, so he might be craving it. And given the week he'd had, promoting Morgan and basically losing his spot as Unit Chief, he'd probably need the hug even more.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Performer

A/N: This turned out REALLY long. But since it's been awhile I figured you wouldn't be too mad. Thanks for the little shove to write on this story again. It made me go back and watch the episodes again. This time I was watching for some Prentiss/Kim and Prentiss/Hotch moments and found a few. I tried to include these in the story. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily had fallen asleep at her desk for the third night in a row. She still wasn't ready to fall asleep willingly… not after their last case. Each time she tried to close her eyes, it was just moments before, in her dreams at least, they were gauged out. She couldn't bear to have that dream again. So she spent her "sleeping" time, getting excess paperwork done before falling asleep on the piles of papers. Even though she'd definitely prefer to sleep in her bed, she was just glad to be reaching the point of utter exhaustion so she could get _some_ sleep.

Hotch walked through the glass doors of the BAU, coming in early to get some "Foyet" research done before work started. He walked in and saw Emily. He made his way over to her desk and discovered her sleeping. He smiled sadly and knelt down beside her desk. He brushed her hair from her face and smiled when she hummed. He ran his hand down her back and squeezed her shoulder.

"Emily," he said quietly. Emily stirred a little and a smile swept over her face. "Jake," she moaned under her breath. Hotch wrinkled his brow, a curious smile creeping across his face. "Uh… Emily," he said, a little louder, squeezing her shoulder again.

Emily opened her eyes, smiling. When she saw Hotch she sat up quickly, glancing around the bullpen. "What the… oh my god," she cried out, putting her head in her hands. Hotch chuckled. "Uh… Jake?" he asked. Emily's face blushed a deep red and she covered it in her hands. Then she pointed a finger in Hotch's face and shook her head. "You did not hear that. You weren't even here," she said harshly. Hotch pursed his lips tightly, the smile threatening to poke through. He simply nodded and stood up.

Hotch nodded towards the kitchen. "You want a coffee?" he asked. Emily nodded and pulled herself out of her chair, rubbing her face in her hands as they made their way to the kitchenette. Hotch poured a mug and handed it to Emily. She thanked him quietly and topped up her cup with milk and two sugars. When Hotch filled his own mug, Emily tipped two sugars into his coffee and stirred it too.

Hotch sat back and took a sip of his coffee, the dark liquid making it's way down his throat. He looked up from his mug and raised his eyebrows. "So… you wanna tell me?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes. "He's just… someone," she said nervously. Hotch huffed and looked up again. "Someone?" he mimicked. Emily rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "He's… I dated him for a couple of months," she said quietly.

Hotch raised his eyebrows. Wow, she was good. He couldn't point to any changes in her behaviour to indicate a boyfriend. And she'd invited him over twice in the past month for movie nights and dinner. Furthermore, given their work hours, Hotch couldn't think of a night in the past week that Emily could've had a date.

Emily looked up and could see the cogs in Hotch's mind working. She shook her head and huffed. "We're not dating anymore. We broke up just before Oklahoma," she explained. Hotch looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry Emily. I hate to say it but this job doesn't allow for much of a social life," he lamented. Emily chuckled and nodded. "That's probably the biggest understatement I've ever heard Hotch," she muttered. Hotch nodded and smiled sadly. "Well… I'm sorry it didn't work out," he said. Emily shrugged her shoulders and stood up straight. "Story of my life I'm afraid," she said quietly. She held up her mug and smiled. "Thanks for the coffee," she said, before heading back to her desk.

Emily stumbled slightly as they walked up the hill towards the road. Kim was just behind her and reached out to grab her arm. "Thanks," she said quietly. Kim nodded and smiled. "You wear heels to try and meet your colleagues eye-to-eye and end up falling over yourself at crime scenes," she said, chuckling self-deprecatingly. Kim chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't know about that," he replied. Emily huffed. "And you Californians think you're liberal-minded. You're telling me you wouldn't want to see if you could pull of a pair of four-inch stilettos?" she joked. Kim laughed and shook his head. "Who's to say I don't already know?" he teased. Emily laughed.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had made it back to the cars before the others. They turned back and saw Prentiss and Kim laughing and talking as they made their way up the hill. It was more than just a casual stroll… more of a short hike. And Prentiss and Kim were having a seemingly leisurely chat.

"Looks like Emily might be pulling a JJ?" Morgan huffed. Rossi chuckled and shook his head. "One casual conversation at a crime scene, and you pull out that assumption?" he disagreed. Morgan shrugged. Hotch wrinkled his brow. Though it was definitely Prentiss' own business in starting a friendship with one of the locals, Hotch doubted that she would overstep those professional boundaries on a case. And he knew Emily. She definitely wouldn't do something like that. The diplomat's daughter still lived somewhere deep inside. He cleared his throat. "In any case, it's none of our business. Let's focus on the case hey guys?" he chided. Morgan raised his eyebrows at Rossi, but nodded. They all climbed into the to wait for the stragglers.

* * *

"What did the agent say?" Kim asked Emily. She poured coffee into a new mug, for herself, before filling one for Kim. "Davies said something along the lines of "he said he was taking care of it," she explained. Kim frowned and shook his head. "Have you got any idea of what he did?" he asked. Emily shook her head. "He didn't tell Davies the specifics. Just that he was going to fix it," she explained. Kim nodded and took a sip of coffee. "Welcome to Hollywood hey?" he supposed. Emily huffed and nodded. "Anything for a quick buck," she said sadly. Kim nodded and pat her shoulder. "You'll be back in Washington in no time," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Back to politics," she mumbled as they headed back to the conference room. "I can't imagine which is worse," he said, shrugging. Emily shook her head. "Both?" she pondered, pushing open the glass door.

* * *

Detective Kim tapped the roof of the patrol car, after having pushed Ray into the backseat. He turned and saw Emily and JJ sitting on the back bumper of the ambulance.

"You ok Agent Jareau?" he asked, wincing as he thought over what had just happened. JJ nodded and forced a tight smile. "I'll be fine. Just a bump on the head," she replied. Emily rubbed her friend's shoulder and smiled. "You're lucky you've got such a hard head then huh?" she teased. JJ pretended to laugh, before playfully swatting Emily's arm. JJ started to stand and Emily helped her up. "I'm just going to go and check with Ho… _Morgan_… if we'll be alright to leave tonight," she said, before walking away.

Emily and Kim watched as JJ made her way over to the guys. Kim turned back to Emily and smiled. "You guys are a breed apart from the rest of us," he said, shaking his head. Emily chuckled. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing," she replied. He shrugged, "A bit of both I guess." Emily nodded and the two of them started walking over to join the others. "So what exactly _is _going on with Morgan and Hotch?" he asked. "It's a long story," Emily replied quickly, mimicking Hotch's earlier statement, "One you probably don't want to hear." Kim nodded and put his hands in his pockets. He stopped and tapped Emily's arm. "Well, even though it wasn't the best reason to meet, I'm glad we got to meet Emily," he said. Emily looked at him and nodded. "Me too," she said, smiling.

* * *

Emily walked out of interrogation and found Kim leaning on the hall, waiting for her. "Do you believe him?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "It's hard to say. I could've just been another performance," she replied. Kim nodded and pushed himself off the wall. He slowed his stride, to match Emily and looked over at her. "Do you think they ever stop performing?" he asked. Emily huffed and shook her head. "Probably not," she replied succinctly. Emily sighed. "Ok. Can we talk about something _other _than this case?" she begged. Kim chuckled and nodded. "Why don't you let me take you out for a drink?" he asked, assuming the team would stick around, the late hour making their flight unlikely.

Emily bit her lip and turned. "Sorry but JJ got permission from the pilots. We're heading straight to the airport from here," she replied. Kim smiled and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as they continued to the conference room where everyone was packing up the case documents. "Well, if you're ever out this way again, give me a call. It'll be my treat," he said. Emily smiled and pat his arm. "Same goes for you if you're ever in DC," she replied. Kim nodded and tipped his head in the direction of his office. "Guess I'd better get started on my end of the paperwork. Have a safe flight Emily," he said. Emily smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. "Have fun with your paperwork," she replied. Kim rolled his eyes and nodded, before turning to walk down the hall.

Emily smiled. Kim was good looking, a nice guy… a detective. It was really too bad they weren't staying in LA overnight. She was definitely disappointed. She would've liked to have gone for a drink. But, such is life when you're an FBI agent. She shrugged and headed into the conference room. If nothing else, she now had a friend in California.

Hotch was packing up the photos from the board. When he turned to put them in the archive box, he looked out the window and saw Emily hug Detective Kim. It wasn't a long hug, but it was a hug. He frowned. Why was this bothering him so much? He was almost certain he held no _romantic _feelings towards Emily, so why was it such a problem? Then he thought about _that _thought. "Almost" certain. It wasn't definite.

Hotch shook his head. He couldn't think of _anyone _like that, let alone Emily. Even though he had no interest in reuniting with Hayley when she and Jack returned, he still thought it would be rather disrespectful if he started a new romantic relationship while she was gone, somewhere where that wasn't a possibility for her.

And even if he was ready to move on now, it's not like he could do that with Emily. She was a team-mate. Save for the last month or so, a subordinate. So a relationship with her was out of the question. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked up as she entered the room, sans Detective Kim. Seeing her now, he couldn't quite put a name to his feelings for Emily. He frowned. That was not good. Maybe he should try and steer clear of her for awhile. Take some time to make sure his intentions with Emily were respectful and responsible.

* * *

Emily looked up from her book and her eyes landed on Hotch. She wrinkled her brow. About thirty minutes into the flight he'd separated himself from the group and was looking over a file. Most likely Foyet-related. Emily frowned and wondered if he'd taken any time to refresh his mind since the attack. She shook her head… probably not. For a few moments she thought about how she could get him out of his head for the night. Then her mind wandered over the conversation earlier. The Beatles. That was it! She wrote a note on her phone and set a reminder for when she got home. Then she picked up her book and continued reading.

* * *

The jet had landed and Emily had quickly said goodnight to everyone, before running off to her car. Morgan looked at JJ. "What's that about?" he asked. JJ shrugged. "I don't know. And, no offense to Em. But I don't really care. I just want to go home, take some aspirin, and go to bed," she said. Morgan nodded and tipped his head toward the carpark. "Go home Jayje. We'll see you Monday," he said. JJ nodded and said goodbye to the others, before slowly making her way to her own car.

The others all dispersed. Morgan was stopping by the office to drop off his paperwork and pick up Garcia for a night of dancing. Rossi was off to an old friends' house for a dinner party. Reid had a physiotherapy appointment at GUH, and Hotch was taking his Foyet files home, rereading them over a glass of scotch. They all climbed in their respective cars and elevators, and took off.

* * *

Emily had arrived home thirty minutes after the jet landed. She immediately jumped on her laptop and googled the relevant names, finding the exact one she needed for that night. She called the number and booked two tickets. Credit card number confirmed and seats booked, she ran upstairs and showered quickly. She dressed in jeans, her "Forty licks" t-shirt, and sneakers, grabbing her purse before running out the door. She climbed in the elevator and knelt down, fixing her piece in the holster on her ankle before standing up straight again.

Hotch looked up at the knock at the door. He glanced at the clock, wondering who that could be. When he checked the peep-hole, he grew nervous. Apparently his plan to distance himself from her would only work if he told her about it. Hotch opened the door and wrinkled his brow. "Prentiss," he said quietly. Emily pouted. "Hotch, it's half-six. You don't get to call me Prentiss after 5," she said brightly, "Now can I come in?" Hotch sighed and stood back.

Emily walked through the door (not a surprise) and straight down the hall into Hotch's bedroom (DEFINITELY a surprise). "Do you own any t-shirts that don't have "FBI" written on the chest?" she called out. Hotch followed her voice and saw her standing in front of his wardrobe. What the hell?

"What the hell are you doing Emily?" he asked harshly, wincing at the tone in his voice. He could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she had a plan going through her head, and obviously that plan was to cheer him up. Emily looked at Hotch indignantly. "T-shirt. Now," she said, smiling. Hotch rolled his eyes and reached into the back of the wardrobe where he knew he had some old t-shirts. Emily took them and rifled through them, tossing the useless ones on the floor and the one she'd deemed "PERFECT!" on the bed. Next, she grabbed a pair of jeans that she knew he wore often, a pair of socks, and his sneakers.

Then she turned to him and nodded towards the bed. "I'm going to grab a couple of bottles of water from your fridge. You're getting changed into those. I'll be back in five minutes and we're leaving. The state of dress you're in will determine the level of embarrassment you'll suffer," she directed, before turning to leave, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her.

Hotch was stunned. But he quickly snapped out of it, shedding his suit as quickly as possible, before pulling on the outfit and looking in the mirror. When he noticed the shirt he was wearing, he huffed. Apparently she'd recalled that one piece of information from the team's exchanges on the jet earlier. Hotch smiled and opened the bedroom door, finding Emily standing in the hall looking at her watch.

She looked up and smiled, taking a look at Hotch in his "Emily-picked" outfit. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. "Ok. Wallet, keys, ID, cell," she directed, handing him items as he put them in the appropriate pockets. Wallet in his back-left pocket. ID in his back-right pocket. Keys in his front left. He lifted his foot onto the dining room chair and strapped his ankle holster on, sliding his revolver in. He stood up and smiled. Emily was standing near the couch, her foot up on the coffee table, adjusting the holster on her own ankle. When she stood up, she smiled. She picked up the bottles of water and nodded towards the door. "Ok, come on. We're going out," she said. Hotch rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway.

* * *

"So where are we going?" he asked as they walked down the block. Emily shook her head and held her finger up to her lips. "It's a secret," she whispered. Hotch rolled his eyes and sighed. "You do remember, I'm an expert interrogator. I can get the answer I want," he teased. Emily huffed. "Only in a dark room with a heated lamp," she replied. Hotch chuckled. "I'll bet that _would_ be the only way I could get you to tell me," he mumbled. Emily nodded and grinned.

They rounded a corner and Emily pointed across the road. "We're going this way," she said. She grabbed Hotch's hand as she led him across the road. Of course, the hand-holding was purely for speed-sake. They needed to keep up a quick pace, and this way she could direct him. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Hotch was a little surprised at the contact. But since he'd not really touched anyone since… well since his son had left, he was attributing that to the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach. He checked his watch. Just after seven. He followed Emily through the entrance to a park and frowned. "Why are we going to a park at seven at night?" he asked. Emily chuckled. "Ever the detective aren't you Hotch? Just relax. This isn't some electric kool-aid gathering. Ok?" she replied. Hotch chuckled and nodded, allowing her to lead him on.

They rounded the path and Hotch looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw the stage. There was a mid-sized gathering of about 200-250 people. A small stage was set up, bright lights shining on the crowd as they mingled. Hotch turned to Emily, his brow wrinkled and Emily chuckled. She pulled a printout from her satchel and handed it to Hotch. "They're a Beatles' cover band. I had heard about them awhile ago. And after our conversation on the jet, I thought this might cheer you up," she said. Hotch's jaw dropped.

"The Fab Faux." Hotch had read an article about this group. They were considered the best. He smiled and Emily and squeezed her hand. "Thank you Emily," he said quietly. Emily smiled and shrugged. "It's not just for you. "Here comes the sun," is probably my favourite song," she replied. Hotch smiled and let Emily lead him towards the small booth. She showed them her credit card in exchange for their arm-bands and a booklet. Then they headed through, finding the perfect spot on the grass.

When they'd gotten comfortable, Hotch leant over and kissed Emily's cheek. "Thanks again," he said. Emily blushed and shook her head. "It's what friends are for," she said. Hotch nodded. As much as he wanted to be responsible and steer clear of Emily, just in case his feelings were more than what was appropriate, he knew he couldn't. What she'd said was true. They were friends. And Hotch couldn't stand to lose the only close friend he'd had in a long time. Just because he was scared. He shook his head and looked over at Emily. He could just make sure those "feelings," whatever they were, stayed buried. Because she was too important.

* * *

"_Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I lo-ove you. Beep beep… beep beep… yeah,_" Emily sang as they strolled up the street to Hotch's apartment. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and almost walked into a couple, out for an evening stroll with their Pomeranian. Hotch chuckled and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder. "Ok. If you're not careful people are going to call the padded van for you," he teased. Emily smiled and shrugged. "I don't care. That," she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder, "Was fun. Admit it," she contined, jabbing her finger into Hotch's belly.

He nodded and smiled. "It was fun. Thank you Emily," he said. Emily shook her head. "I told you to stop thanking me. It was fun for me to. And I wanted to do it." Hotch nodded. "Ok," he said. Emily smiled and nodded victoriously as they reached the front of Hotch's building. He tipped his head towards the door. "You wanna come in for a drink?" he asked. Emily shook her head. "No. I'm exhausted. Rain check though?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Rain check's fine," he replied. Emily smiled and nodded. "Ok. I guess I'll see you Monday," she said. Hotch nodded and sighed. "See you Monday," he replied.

Emily suddenly reached forward and hugged him tight. "Thanks for coming along tonight," she said. Hotch huffed. He wasn't allowed to thank her but apparently she was allowed to thank him. He'd never understand women. Unless they were unsubs. He kissed the top of her head. His interactions with Emily outside of work were so relaxed, compared to those "on-duty." He shrugged and pulled back. "That's what friends are for," he replied. Emily smiled. "Now promise me you won't go inside and do work?" she begged. Hotch nodded. "I'm exhausted. I'll probably just go straight to bed," he replied. Emily smiled and nodded. "Ok. Goodnight Hotch."

Hotch smiled and watched her start to walk away. "Goodnight Emily," he replied, before turning to walk inside. He knew he was lying when he said he wouldn't work. But he knew he couldn't be in that apartment without looking at the Foyet files. He shrugged. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Emily made her way up the street, towards the metro station. She would bet a year's pay that Hotch would go inside and work on his Foyet files, but she wanted him to believe that she believed him. She shrugged. He'd probably lie awake thinking about the files if he didn't look at them. At least she'd been able to take his mind off of the case for a little while… Emily pulled her metro card from her satchel and swiped it as she walked through the gate… Even if only for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7: Outfoxed

A/N: I did some research and found out that the Lanley Air Show is late April. So that's where I'm setting this story.

This one was tough. Even though there were lots of Hotch/Emily moments, they're mostly related to Karl Arnold. And lots of authors have explored Arnold-related issues so I didn't want to write more of the same thing. I only hope I've done the episode justice.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily danced around the kitchen as she cooked breakfast. They'd had a late night and Hotch had chosen to stay over. Emily figured it was a combination of Hotch being too tired to drive, and his not wanting to go back to an empty apartment. Either way, she was happy to have the company. And, though it was strange to wake up at half two to the sound of the guest toilet flushing, she felt an odd feeling at having another person in the house. Especially Hotch. She couldn't exactly name that feeling but it was something along the lines of "safety."

Granted, she was an FBI agent, a terrific marksman with a pistol, and more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. But there was something about knowing there was another person there. It made her feel cared for… in a strange way.

She'd woken up early, her usual waking hours making it tough to sleep in on the weekends. So in the hour or so since she'd woken up, Emily had gone for a run, showered, and picked up some fresh groceries in order to make breakfast for her guest. And, since French toast and fried bacon was his favourite breakfast, that's what she was making.

"_I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation_." The tunes of The Who played through the dock in the kitchen, and Emily sang along, nodding her head to the beat. She spun around to pour the warmed maple syrup over the French toast when she looked up and grinned. She turned the volume down on the dock and held up the saucepan. "Morning," she said brightly. Hotch smiled and folded up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Good morning," he replied.

Emily poured the syrup over the toast and strawberries and held up a plate for Hotch. "Best start to the day is a good breakfast," she said. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Couldn't agree more," he said, taking the plate. Emily nodded and led him to the dining table. She poured them each a glass of juice and sat in her usual chair. Hotch sat in the seat next to her and smiled. "Smells delicious," he said quietly. Emily nodded and licked the syrup off her finger. "The trick is in the syrup. Mother's favourite chef taught me that one," she said.

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, the sounds of Emily's mix the soundtrack to their morning. Hotch smiled when the sounds of John Lennon's voice filling the air. Emily looked over at him and smiled. "So have you got plans for today?" Hotch asked. Emily shrugged and shook her head. "I have to run a few errands. Pharmacy, weekly phone call to my mother, oh… and I have to find a gift for my cousin's wedding that's coming up," she said, rolling her eyes. Hotch chuckled, aware of Emily's strained relationship with her mother on all things concerning marriage. "The wedding's soon?" he asked. Emily shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "It's not for a couple of months. But if I leave it until the last minute, I'll have to give them a free oil change from the local Mobil," she joked. Hotch nodded.

Suddenly, Emily turned and gripped Hotch's forearm. "I just thought of something," she said, her eyes wide. Then she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "What is it?" Hotch asked. Emily shook her head and played with the condensation on her glass. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea," she said, hoping Hotch would accept that and move on. However much to Emily's chagrin, Hotch wouldn't do that. "I'm sure it's not. Tell me Emily, please?" he begged. Emily looked over and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to promise that you won't just laugh in my face," she said. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Of course I wouldn't," he said assuringly. Emily nodded and turned to face him.

"I have a "plus one" invite and thought you might like to accompany me," she said quickly, "But don't worry. It was a stupid idea." Hotch huffed and shook his head. "It's not a stupid idea. You need a date to your cousin's wedding. And I need to get out of my apartment before I go crazy," he reviewed. Emily looked up, surprised. "You'll come?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled. "That's what friends are for," he said quietly. Emily grinned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried out. Hotch laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's fine Emily. Really. You'd be doing me a favour. I need to practice my dancing skills," he said into her hair. Emily pulled back and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Because you go out dancing so often," she teased. Hotch smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I do," he joked.

* * *

Hotch was walking down the hall from Emily's apartment, when his cell began to ring. He paused and pulled it out. "Hotchner," he answered. "Hey Hotch, it's JJ. We've got a case. Hampton, Virginia. Morgan says we need to leave as soon as possible," she explained. Hotch wrinkled his brow and turned back towards Emily's door. "Ok. Meeting at the office?" he asked. "In the foyer. We'll drive out together once everyone's here," she explained. Hotch confirmed the plan and said goodbye.

He knocked on Emily's door and wasn't surprised to see her opening it while she talked on the phone. She gave him a knowing nod and gestured for him to come inside.

"Ok. See you soon Jayje," Emily said, before hanging up her phone. "I'll just run upstairs and change," she said. She paused mid-way up the stairs. "Do you have your go-bag?" she asked. Hotch nodded and lifted it up. "You could get changed here. Save us driving back to your place," she suggested. Hotch nodded and tipped his head towards the downstairs bathroom. "I'll just change down here," he said. Emily nodded and continued up the stairs.

Five minutes later, they met in the hallway. Emily grabbed her ready bag from under the stairs, and her purse from the kitchen counter. "You ready?" Hotch asked, fixing his dark maroon tie. Emily nodded and pulled her purse up on her shoulder. "Let's go," she said, grabbing her keys from the hook near the door.

* * *

Emily looked over at Hotch. His knuckles were almost white as they gripped the steering wheel. "Should I be worried?" Emily asked. Hotch frowned and looked over at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "You've done your homework. You know the case," he replied quietly, never peeling his eyes off the road. Emily nodded, then turned back to the file in her lap.

They made it to the prison in record time. There really was no time to waste. Emily discarded her jacket on the rear seat of the SUV. Not only was it too hot for both layers, but Hotch suggested she try a more casual look. "We need him to open up to you. And everyone's always saying…" he was interrupted when Emily voiced his thoughts, "You look like FBI." Hotch smiled tightly and nodded. "Exactly."

He gestured for her to walk ahead of him as they made their way down the narrow path leading to the front entrance to the prison. "You need to prepare yourself," he said grimly as he opened the door for her. Emily wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Prepare myself? For what?" she asked. Hotch paused before walking in after her. "To get to this particular interview room, we need to pass the other inmates in his cell-block. Some of them are… well, let's just say it won't be pleasant." Emily frowned but nodded. She would definitely need a long, cold drink after this one. She rolled her shoulders back and stood up straight, holding her ID up for the guard that greeted them at the front desk.

* * *

Emily walked through the glass doors of the BAU. She saw the light on and knew she had guessed right. She tightened her grip on the small paper bag she was carrying and made her way up the stairs.

Hotch was deep in thought. He was, once again, going through the Foyet files that had seeped into his mind countless times in the past months. He looked up at the knock at the door and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Emily shrugged and tipped her head towards him. "I should be asking you that question," she said quietly. Hotch frowned and laced his fingers together, leaning over the files. Emily saw the move for what it was… defensive… and rolled her eyes. She held up the small bag and smiled. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten," she said, more of a statement than a question. Hotch huffed. "Eating can wait until we find him," he mumbled. Emily shook her head and moved closer, placing the bag on the desk. "Eat Hotch. I'll take a look at the file and tell you what I see," she said, quiet but firm. Hotch paused for a moment, before agreeing with her suggestion. He folded the front of the file over and passed it to her, picking up the bag in one fluid motion.

While Hotch unwrapped and started on his burger, Emily made herself comfortable. She took off her jacket, slipped off her shoes, and spread the file out over the coffee table. Hotch looked on, watching her as her mind took in the pictures and notes in the case file. His thoughts were, if only for a moment, distracted from Foyet. He caught himself wondering what would've become of him if Emily hadn't been in his life. For starters, he wouldn't be eating at that moment. He probably would've worked through the night, without eating or taking a break. He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. None of that mattered at the moment. His only thoughts should be that of finding Foyet, bringing Jack home safely, and making sure that Hayley didn't completely cut off his contact to his son.

Emily looked over the case files and began making notes on the legal pad Hotch had handed her. There was so much information. And she was sure Hotch had looked over the same words and pictures a thousand times in the past months. At least he could let her take a look. Fresh eyes really were the only cure. And, though it was horrible looking at the photos of Hotch's mangled body after the attack, she knew she had to do this. She wouldn't let him go through this alone. If the past few months had taught her anything, it was that friends were rare in their line of work. And when you found one, you had to give 110%. So that's what she had to give to Hotch.

Emily had been working on the Foyet files for about two hours, when she looked up. She smiled sadly. Hotch had fallen asleep, his head resting on the back of his desk chair. She shook her head. The guy had been working this case for months, the only rest she could actually guarantee he'd had, was when he'd stayed at her place after a late night. She turned back to the case file. She'd work a little longer then grab a nap on the couch.

Emily opened the next file and read the first line. "No Deal 1488 201 1439." The numbers of Foyet's numerous homes. She groaned and rolled her neck. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8: 100

A/N: This episode did the jumping forward and backwards thing so I thought I'd try and run through the timeline in sequence. So each segment is just short, but highlighting what I interpreted from the episode. There's a couple of manufactured H/P moments, but I've tried to stick as close to the actual show as possible, seeing as that's the point to this story.

Obviously it would be silly to try and make something more in Hotch/Prentiss interactions for this episode. So this is one where, for some of it at least, their relationships with the others are examined. I honestly hope I did this episode justice. I suppose only time (and reviews) will tell.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily followed Hotch out of the prison. He had barely stopped long enough to sign himself out of the visitor's log, before walking briskly through the front foyer and down the steps. Emily caught up with him as he made his way down the path towards the parking lot.

She'd called out to him countless times, but to no avail. That picture and article from the newspaper was like a shot of adrenaline to the man, sending him further down the spiral that had become his obsession with finding George Foyet. Emily pulled out her cell and hit speed dial 3.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered quickly. "JJ, it's Emily. Just warning you guys, Karl Arnold's secret fan… it was Foyet," she explained. JJ gasped on the other end and assured Emily that the rest of the team would be duly warned. Hotch would need all of them on their toes in order to catch _this _killer.

Emily quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV, just as Hotch pushed the car into drive. She buckled up as he pulled the car out of the prison lot. The wheels screeched as he rounded the turn, leading to the highway. Hotch hadn't said a word since they'd left Arnold's cell-block. "_We will find whoever sent you that_." Emily glanced at her watch. Twenty minutes and counting. This wasn't good.

She looked over at Hotch, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Now wasn't the time for friendship. Now was the time for action Emily needed to go home for awhile and let Agent Prentiss take charge. Hotch would need Prentiss for this one. Emily could be there when Foyet was behind bars, for good, and Hotch was reunited with his son.

* * *

"_It makes sense to stay close to Hotch. He stuck around Boston to watch Shaunessy deteriorate._"

Those words echoed in Emily's head. She cringed every time her mind replayed them. She glanced over at Hotch, his keen eyes watching the windows to "Peter Rhea's" apartment. She wrinkled her brow and looked down at her hands, fidgeting them in her lap.

"About what I said in the conference room… about your life deteriorating… I'm sorry," she said quickly. Hotch frowned but was relentless in his observations of Foyet's apartment. "We've already discussed this haven't we? So can we just focus please Agent Prentiss?" he snapped.

Emily sighed and sat forward in her seat, checking the monitor on the dashboard. She wasn't going to believe that Hotch had meant to snap at her. He was under intense pressure, and she probably should have waited until they'd locked Foyet up before she brought that up again. But her conscience needed her to make sure he understood.

Hotch glanced at her, before returning his gaze to the apartment. "I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… I _have to_ focus on finding Hayley and Jack," he explained. Emily bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't need to explain Hotch," she said reassuringly, patting his arm before looking up at the windows again. Hotch reached for his mic. "Morgan… Hotch. We need to do something," he said down the line. Emily wrinkled her brow at Morgan's response. They were going in soon.

* * *

Emily looked over at Morgan as the ambulance sped away. "Someone should've gone with him," he said. Emily shook her head. "He needs to find this out himself Morgan. All we can do is back him up," she said. Morgan wrinkled his brow and shook his head, then headed back inside to talk to the others.

Emily stayed on the front stoop of Kassmeyer's house and folded her arms. She couldn't help but agree with what Morgan had said. She should've jumped into the ambulance with him. He needed someone there with him and she'd be damned if it was anyone but her. He was her colleague, her boss, but above all, he was her friend. And she needed to do something.

Emily turned and walked back into the house, joining the others.

* * *

Emily reached over and took JJ's hand in her own. She squeezed hard and JJ squeezed back. The only way the team was going to get through all of this, was together.

_I know you didn't sign on for this. _

The others could hear the torment in his voice as Hotch spoke those words. A sentence never more true.

_Neither did you. _

Emily's heart broke and her eyes met with Morgan's.

_I'm sorry for everything. _

Again: a sentence never more true. Hotch could not express to this woman how much her love had meant to him. Through their marriage, through the birth of their son, even through their divorce. Hotch had never stopped loving Hayley. And now, in her last moments, he couldn't help but say those four words. He had hurt her. And he was sorry.

_Promise me that you will tell him how we met. And how you used to make me laugh. _

After everything his body, his soul, and his mind had gone through, he wasn't sure if he could keep the last part of that promise. He would surely tell Jack about the play. He still had the hat. But laughter. That was an emotion he couldn't express. So how could he talk about it?

_Hayley…_

Emily could hear the pain in her friend's voice. And she was certain that this was Aaron, not Agent Hotchner. The moment he had heard Hayley's voice, he ceased to be that man. Instead, he was heartbroken, shattered, completely void of any self-control. And Emily had no doubts that in those few minutes that were left before Hotch reached his old house, his self-control would be worthless. He would kill Foyet.

_He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him._

Silence.

_Promise me. _

Hotch wasn't sure if he could promise this. He knew what Hayley was saying. But was he even capable of that feeling anymore? Of course he loved his son. With all of his heart, he loved his son. But Hayley had been the love of his life. And now they were saying goodbye. Hotch felt the tears stream down his face. He had to promise her. If it was the only thing she was asking of him, he could promise her.

_I promise. _

*BANG BANG BANG*

* * *

Emily couldn't bring herself to look in the room. It wasn't right. That woman gave up everything. Her life. She gave up her life. To save her son. To save… Hotch's son. Emily shuddered. The pain that Hotch must be going through. Emily tapped Morgan's shoulder and tipped her head towards the hall. Morgan nodded and watched Emily leave.

She made her way downstairs and through the dining room. She had to look away as Foyet's body was transferred to the gurney, his lifeless form nothing but dead weight.

Emily found JJ and Reid in the front yard, the smell of death and blood and tears too much to bear. It definitely wasn't the most gruesome scene they had to bear witness to, but it hit too close to home. It was one of their own.

Emily walked straight to JJ and the two women embraced.

"How is he?" Reid asked, when JJ and Emily had pulled apart. Emily shrugged and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I honestly don't know. I was afraid to look," she admitted quietly. The others nodded in understanding. "Morgan's with him?" JJ asked. Emily nodded and turned her neck to look at the house.

Emily felt a hand squeeze her upper arm. She turned and saw that JJ and Reid had moved over to the SUV's and Rossi was standing next to her. His face looked years older than it had that morning. "Are you ready?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow in confusion and Rossi frowned, nodding towards the house. "This is just the beginning," he said sadly.

It clicked. Hotch would need his team now, more than ever before. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Rossi painfully. "I hate politics."

* * *

Reid and Emily were sitting in the bullpen, going through the piles of paperwork in silence. One outcome from the Foyet incident was that the team was put on temporary standby awaiting a full investigation into their actions. As a result, Morgan had suggested they use the time to complete the work that had amassed.

It had been two days since the tragedy, and it was still strangely quiet. Even the phones seemed to ring at a quieter volume. In any case, it was weird.

Emily looked up when she heard the glass doors open, and she found Gayle, Strauss' assistant, walking through. She and Reid watched as the older woman pinned a memo to the BAU noticeboard. They waited until she had exited, before rushing over to peruse the note.

**ATTENTION: All members of the BAU**

The following agents are required to attend separate debriefings, beginning at 13:00 on the 5th of May, 2010.

Agents are required to present themselves fifteen minutes prior to their allotted time. Attendance is mandatory. Failure to attend will result in immediate disciplinary action.

Regards,  
Section Chief,  
Erin Strauss

**SSA Jennifer Jareau **10:00

**TA Penelope Garcia **11:00

**SSA David Rossi **12:00

**SSA (Dr.) Spencer Reid **13:00

**SSA Emily Prentiss **14:00

**SSA Derek Morgan **15:00

**SSA (Unit Chief) Aaron Hotchner **16:00

Emily turned to Reid. "Tomorrow?" he pondered aloud. "We need to call the others," she said, quickly pulling out her cell and hitting JJ's number. Just minutes later, the entire BAU, minus Hotch, had congregated around the board.

"Do you think it's about…" Reid started, before being cut off by Morgan's "Of course it is." Silence again. "What do we do?" JJ asked. Emily bit her lip and looked between Rossi and Morgan. "The only thing we can do," Morgan started. "Tell the truth," Rossi finished. The others nodded and disseminated, heading back to their appropriate work-spaces to contemplate what they were going to say.

* * *

Emily walked out of her debriefing and shuddered. She truly hoped she would never have to endure another interrogation like that. But she could hold her head up high. She had told the truth. She had been honest. And she had made sure that Strauss knew: Emily Prentiss would support Aaron Hotchner to the end. No questions asked.

Strauss had been livid with Emily's curt and succinct answers. She had tried so hard to pin this on Hotch, but Emily wouldn't have any of it. It was a tragedy, of epic proportions. Nothing Strauss could do to Hotch could possibly be any more painful than what he had already endured. He had lost the love of his life. He had almost lost his son. All because of this damn job.

Emily shook her head. Job be damned, she would not stand by and let that evil woman tarnish the strong, brave man that lead the BAU. It was not going to happen.

She found the others, minus Derek and Hotch, waiting in the conference room. They offered her sympathetic faces and Emily smiled sadly. She dropped into a chair next to Rossi, who reached over and squeezed her arm. "How'd you go?" he asked. Emily sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I told the truth. And… I don't know if she tried this with the rest of you but…" Emily cut herself off when she saw the others nodding. "She tried to spin it off on Hotch," JJ said. Emily shook her head.

"So who's next?" Emily asked. "Morgan's next. Then Hotch," Reid explained. As if he heard his own name, just in that moment, Hotch's face appeared in the doorway, carrying his small son. Emily was the first to see him, and offered him a sad smile. He wrinkled his brow and nodded.

The others saw Emily smile and turned to see Hotch. They all stood and greeted him with a handshake, and Jack with a smile. JJ knelt down beside the small boy. "We have some colouring in pencils and some paper. Do you want to come and draw some pictures?" she asked him sweetly.

Jack looked up at his dad questioningly. At Hotch's nod and small smile, Jack turned back to JJ and nodded. He took her hand and followed her to the table. Rossi, Garcia, and Reid joined them.

Emily turned to Hotch, her arms folded against her chest, and smiled sadly. "You ready for this?" she asked. Hotch shrugged. "I have to be don't I?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "You don't Hotch," she replied, touching his arm, "But I think it's good that you're here." Hotch nodded, still frowning.

Emily nodded towards the bullpen. "I was going to make some coffee. Do you want to come down?" she asked. She was actually hoping to get him away from the others, to see if he would open up a little more. Call it wishful thinking, but she was hoping that the friendship they'd established over the past months would be enough to get him to open up.

Hotch could see the suggestion for what it was. And he was glad. He nodded and turned, following Emily down the short staircase to the kitchenette.

Emily switched on the perculator and stood back, leaning against the counter. "So how is Jack handling it?" she asked quietly. The bullpen was fairly quiet, just a couple of agents and office staff floating around. So she didn't feel obliged to keep that question to herself.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't think he quite understands it but he's stopped asking so many questions," he explained. Emily nodded and smiled sadly. She could see the warring emotions in Hotch's eyes and wanted, so badly, to be able to take his pain away. But all she could do was offer her friendship and hope that was enough.

"I'm sure you've already had a lot of people offer this, but I wanted to say it anyway," she started. Hotch looked up and wrinkled his brow, his hands stiff in his pockets. "If there's _anything _you need, I want you to know that I'm here. Even if it's just someone to have a drink with," she offered. Hotch nodded. "Thank you Emily," he said quietly. Emily smiled sadly and nodded, before she turned to pour the six cups of coffee and one glass of milk. Hotch smiled a little when he saw that. He reached over and squeezed Emily's shoulder. She looked up and smiled back, her lips tight. They picked up the trays of drinks and made their way upstairs.

* * *

Emily was sitting on her lounge, drinking her third glass of wine on an empty stomach. She knew it wasn't healthy, but if any time called for drinking loads of alcohol and not eating a thing… it was now.

It was a comfort thing for her. She waited until she was happily drunk before calling to order a pizza. While she waited for her food, she would listen to Edith Piaf or Joni Mitchell. Then, while she gorged on comfort food (pepperoni pizza and chocolate mint icecream), she would continue listening to the music, and keep drinking, until she passed out on the couch.

She glanced at the almost empty bottle of wine and nodded. Time for pizza. She stood and stumbled her way over to the kitchen, where she picked up her phone and a tub of icecream. She made her way back to the couch, dialing the number from memory.

Just as she popped the lid of the icecream tub, her cell buzzed. Emily groaned and leant over the tub sitting in her lap to pick it up. She was relieved that it was just a message and not a call. A call could mean work. And though she usually loved her job, tonight was far from usual.

Emily opened the message and smiled sadly. It was becoming the norm. Her smiles were no longer a reaction to something happy or amusing. They were her attempt at not being swallowed up in the grief and tragedy of what had happened. And this smile was no exception. The fact that he had reached out in his moment of grief was the cause of the smile, and that in itself was sad.

_Emily._

_I just wanted you to know that I really do appreciate your friendship and support. I'm sorry I haven't been more forthcoming, but I thought, considering the circumstances, it was time to tell you how much your friendship means to me. I know that this is going to be an incredibly difficult time for Jack and myself, and I know that I can call on you. That in itself is more comforting than you could know. _

_Thanks again, Aaron. _

Emily felt the tears start to fall down her face as she placed the cell on the couch beside her. She looked down at the tub of icecream and wrinkled her nose, placing it on the coffee table. She picked up her cell and curled up in a ball, letting the tears flow freely as she allowed herself to mourn for her friend's loss. Tomorrow, she would have to reel her emotions in again and be the support that Aaron needed. Tonight, she would let them go. Tonight, she would be sad.


	9. Chapter 9: Slave

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Any quotes from the episodes are used for artistic purposes and I take no credit for them.

* * *

Emily stood back in the hall and sighed. Her hands gripped the small pyrex dish and her heart started to beat fast. She rolled her eyes. She'd been at this door before. Many times in fact. Movie nights, late night drinking binges, early morning pick-ups. But never before had she been standing there, so unsure of what to say. All she could think to do, was knock.

She didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat any faster than it already was, but right now it felt about ready to jump out of her chest. This would be the first time she'd seen Hotch and Jack since the day of their interrogations. That was two days earlier.

Thankfully Hotch had been cleared. But that didn't mean he was coming back. Emily just hoped she wouldn't lose Hotch in the end. She needed him in her life, as much as she hated to admit it. But it was the truth. He was quickly becoming her closest friend.

Emily stood up straight when she heard the lock scrape against the door. She pasted on a half-genuine smile, since that was all she could muster, as the door opened and her eyes met Hotch's. Her smile immediately vanished when she saw the state in which he was answering the door.

He was dressed in sweat-pants and an old t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days.

Hotch frowned and stepped back in the doorway and Emily walked past. She raised her eyebrows when she caught a whiff of his smell. He didn't just _look_ like he hadn't showered. He smelt like it too.

Emily walked straight through the lounge room, decorated with old pizza boxes and empty juice-boxes, and into the kitchen. She by-passed the piles of dishes that littered the counters and opened the fridge. She huffed. Just as she expected. Empty.

After she put the dish into the fridge, Emily stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, and looked at Hotch. "Where's Jack?" she asked, looking around. Hotch folded his arms across his chest. "At his grandmother's. She's taking care of him for a couple of days while I organize a few things," he explained. Emily nodded and moved towards him. She turned him around and began pushing him towards his bedroom.

"Emily!" he cried out, definitely not accustomed to being pushed around by a subordinate. Emily persisted and pushed him into his room. She pointed to the shower and wrinkled her nose. "You need to shower Hotch. I'll get started on the kitchen and start cleaning. Then I'll fix you something to eat. I'll bet a month's salary you haven't eaten anything nutritious in days," she said, shaking her head. Hotch folded his arms defiantly and raised his eyebrows. "I'll have you know I ate pizza for dinner last night," he said. Emily huffed. "Uh… I said nutritious. Now would you just do as you're told and go and shower," she commanded. Hotch rolled his eyes but obeyed.

Emily stood in the room and watched him walk through the door. She waited until he'd closed it before she got started. Seeing the state of his bedroom, she figured she'd start there.

Although it felt strange picking up Hotch's personal belongings, she considered him a friend and didn't mind. She stripped his bed and ducked down the hall, tossing the sheets into the laundry before grabbing a new set from the linen closet. After she'd redressed the bed, with new pillow cases and a new comforter, she gathered up his dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper, leaving it in the hallway. Then she closed the door and headed down the hall to start on the kitchen.

She opened the kitchen window to air the apartment, before starting on the dirty dishes. It didn't take long to stack them in the dishwasher, before she cleaned the benches. She quickly filled the sink and washed the assortment of pots and pans that had been left on the bench, then turned to start on the living room.

Emily was just about to get started on vacuuming the couches when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She stood and walked towards the dining room table, under the pretense of cleaning the window sills, when she looked up and saw Hotch.

* * *

Hotch wasn't sure what to expect when he walked out of the bathroom. He hadn't felt much like taking care of himself over the past few days. His family and friends had called to give him their condolences. Hayley's mother had taken Jack for a few days, needing the connection with the small boy after the loss of her daughter. So Hotch hadn't felt the need to interact with anyone except the pizza or Chinese delivery boys. Until Emily. It seemed like that was his life in the past few months. He didn't do anything he didn't want to do… unless it was Emily asking.

So Hotch had entertained her, going into the bathroom and showering for the first time in days. If asked, he'd deny that he actually felt better after the shower. But it was true. He did feel better. Not great. His heart still ached for Hayley and his mind kept wondering what he could've done differently. Should he have kept them with him, safe from Foyet, but still knowing where they were? Should he have done _all _of it differently? He'd never know.

Hotch definitely hadn't been expecting the sight he'd seen as he opened his bathroom door. He looked around his room in surprise. She'd taken every piece of dirty clothing from the floor AND changed the sheets on the bed. She'd even packed up the empty glasses and bowls from the bedside tables and wiped down the surfaces. Hotch shook his head in surprise and quickly went about dressing, wondering how much more she'd done.

He glanced down the hall and saw the laundry door open. From where he stood he couldn't hear a thing. He looked down the other way and heard noises coming from the living room. He trotted down the hall and looked in the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows. What this woman could do in fifteen minutes. The kitchen was spotless.

As he poked his head around the corner and into the living room, he found Emily cleaning the dining room table. She looked up and smiled, standing up straight.

"Feel any better?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Hotch nodded. He looked around the apartment, before turning back to Emily. "You really didn't have to Emily," he said quietly. Emily smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's fine Hotch. I wanted to," she replied.

Emily gently placed the cloth back on the table and looked around the apartment. "Well, my work here is done," she said. Hotch frowned. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know the words to say. What could he say? He had loved Hayley, and lost her twice. Once to his own selfish obsession with chasing monsters, and a second time to one of those monsters. He couldn't put into words how he felt.

Emily smiled sadly and walked over to stand in front of Hotch. She stood on her tiptoes, placed her hands on either side of his head, and pulled him down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me," she whispered. Hotch felt a stray tear slip down his face and his heart flooded with emotion when Emily reached up to wipe it away. "You know I'm here for you. No matter what… right?" she asked. Hotch nodded and thanked her quietly. He would never be able to tell her exactly what she meant to him.

Emily nodded and turned, picking up her purse from the table near the door, and opening it. She turned as Hotch walked over. "I'll talk to you soon ok?" she said. Hotch nodded again and watched her turn and walk down the hall. When she left his sight, he turned back to his empty apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Emily rushed into her downstairs laundry and grabbed the small cardigan from the dryer. She wasn't sure if she'd even need it, but they would most likely be out until late that night. And she needed to be prepared.

Just as she was closing the dryer, there was a knock at the door. Emily walked to the front door and checked the peephole. She opened the door and smiled sadly. "You almost ready?" Dave asked. Emily nodded and tipped her head down the hall. "Just need to get my shoes and purse and I'll be ready," she replied.

"Sorry I'm early. I just thought you might like to get a coffee before we head to the cemetery," he suggested. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "When did our ability to function begin to rely so heavily on the consumption of coffee?" she asked, exasperatedly. Dave huffed and shrugged. "Somewhere between thousands of college all-nighters and chasing down un-subs," he replied. Emily bit her lip and nodded. She slipped into her shoes and stood up straight. "Ready?" she asked. Dave nodded and they walked towards the door.

They were both quiet in the car, letting the silence soothe them and prepare them for what was bound to be an emotional day. The burial was set for 4pm, leaving them enough time, post-lunch, to grab a quick coffee.

Dave was keen to know how Emily was coping. He'd seen she and Hotch grow close over time, and had known that she would feel his pain. But she hadn't shown any change in her behaviour in the past week. She had shown up to work each day, at precisely 8am. She put in a good ten hours a day and had not faltered in her work. She'd finished her reports, completed her psych eval, and even done some hand-to-hand combat training with a couple of the guys from counter-terrorism. All in all, she'd done an exemplary job, despite the turmoil Dave knew was lurking beneath the surface.

Emily was relieved that Dave had let her stay silent in the car. She needed the time to get ready for what was to come. Though she had only met Hayley a few times before she and Hotch had divorced, and only a couple of times since, Emily's sadness was real. She was sad for Hotch. She knew he had loved her until the moment she stopped breathing. And probably even after that. She knew that he considered her the love of his life, even after their divorce. And she knew that his heart was breaking, not only for their now motherless son, but for his own loss as well. The loss of a true friend.

Furthermore, Emily was sad for Jack. Though both of her parents were still alive, she knew what it was like to grow up without them. Her father was a high-level Marine, serving overseas for the bulk of Emily's childhood. And her mother, the "career politician," had been so busy in her diplomatic roles both in the USA and overseas, that she had been virtually non-existent in Emily's life. She had shown up for the important moments: her graduation from high school and university, dance recitals and orchestra concerts, birthdays and Christmases. But her role was mostly ceremonial. And because of these experiences, she felt sad for Jack. No child should have to grow up without their mother.

Dave pulled up outside a coffee shop, just around the corner from the cemetery. Emily left her cardigan and purse on the floor of the car, taking her cell phone and some cash with her. She was joined on the sidewalk by Dave and the two of them walked into the café.

After they'd ordered their coffees and found a table, Dave sat back in his chair. Emily took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "So how was he when you saw him the day before yesterday?" she asked. Dave looked up and smiled. He knew Hotch would probably tell Emily. Dave shrugged. "He was passed out on the couch," he replied. Emily huffed and nodded. Hotch had messaged her yesterday morning to say that Dave had "dosed" him with a bottle of tequila. It had worked for the while, allowing Hotch some time to sleep. Though the hangover was definitely something he could've done without, the alcohol had loosened his tongue enough to spill to Dave.

Dave took a sip of his coffee and looked up at Emily. "So how are you doing?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and swallowed hard. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get upset. Today was about Hotch's grief. And though she could offer the conciliatory tear, she needed to be strong in case he needed her. "I'm fine. I'm worried about Hotch but I'm really fine," she finally replied. "And it's not like I can really be upset. I didn't know Hayley that well. I'd only met her a few times. She was virtually a stranger." Dave nodded. "It's understandable though… that you would be sad. Hotch is your friend. And you feel sad for him," he said. Emily wrinkled her brow then nodded. "True," she replied succinctly.

Dave sat forward, playing with his mug. "You know, the other night, when Hotch was talking, he was saying how he supposed he was lucky. When I asked him what he meant, he said that he had lost his oldest friend, but that his closest friend was still there," Dave explained. Emily wrinkled her brow in confusion and Dave huffed. "He's talking about you Emily. You went there. You tidied up his house. You made it a home for his kid. You did all of that because you care about him. And because he cares about you. You're allowed to feel sad when something like this happens to your best friend. You're allowed to feel sad for them," he finished.

Emily wrinkled her brow again and sat back in her seat. She felt the tear slip down her face and she reached up to wipe it away. "I don't know how to help him though. What kind of best friend does that make me?" she asked. Dave shook his head. "You don't need to _do_ anything besides just be there. When he's ready, he'll come to you," he said quietly, reaching over to squeeze her hand, "Just make sure you're ready."

* * *

"W.S. Gilbert wrote, 'It's love that makes the world go round.' And if that's true, then the world spun a little faster with Hayley in it." Emily looked over at Hotch and noticed the pain on his face as he spoke. He was trying so hard to remain stoic, emotionless, calm, as he read the eulogy. But she could see the emotions beneath the surface. Dave glanced over at Emily before he turned back to face Hotch.

"She would tell us…" Hotch's voice wavered and Emily fought the urge to move next to him, supporting him as he said goodbye. And it was as though Dave could read her mind. He instinctively reached behind and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving the support she needed. "She would tell us to love our families unconditionally. And to hold them close, because in the end, they are all that matter."

Emily couldn't hold the tears in as Hotch read the passage from the play. She could imagine him, sitting in the home that they shared, looking through the pages of their high school yearbook, reading through the script of the play. She could see the tears on his face, smell the salt, hear the cries of pain as he wept for his lost love. That image made the tears well up in her eyes, in sympathy for her friend.

As the priest called the service to end with a prayer, and the mourners placed the white roses on the dark grey coffin, Emily walked away: Morgan on her left, Dave on her right. They walked in silence towards the cars. Morgan gave Emily a quick hug. "See you at the hall?" he asked. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "We'll see you there," she said. She hugged JJ and Garcia, promising they'd be there soon. She and Dave needed to stay.

Emily and Dave stood near the black town car, waiting for Hotch to join them. Hotch and Jack said goodbye to Hayley, placing the final roses on her coffin, before they walked away.

Emily looked up and offered Hotch a sad smile. He nodded and looked down at Jack. "Jack, do you remember Emily and Dave?" he asked, nodding to his two friends. Jack nodded but didn't raise his head from his dad's shoulder. "We just wanted to make sure you had a ride," Dave said. Hotch nodded and tipped his head toward Jessica. "We're going to ride there with Jessica and their mom," he explained. Emily nodded and ran her hand down Jack's back. "We'll see you there," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and reached up to squeeze her shoulder. "Thank you Em," he said quietly. Emily nodded and smiled before turning to climb into the car. Hotch shook Dave's hand before he walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Hotch and Jack stood on the grass and watched them drive away, before turning back to walk over to Jessica.

* * *

"You have to ask yourself, what kind of father you want to be. And when you figure that out, then you'll know what to do," Rossi answered him.

Hotch huffed and paused. "I meant what I said today. Things have changed. And I need to do what's best for Jack." Rossi nodded. "You will," he replied.

Hotch turned to look inside, at his son picking at the small sandwich on his plate, then over at the team, sitting at their table.

He turned back to face Rossi. "No matter what happens, whether I come back or not, I need you to take care of them," he said quietly. Rossi nodded. "I will," he replied. Rossi was quiet as he contemplated the question nagging at his mind. "And what about you? Who's going to take care of you?" he asked.

Hotch wrinkled his brow and turned to look out over the gardens. How could he possibly answer that? He knew Emily wanted to take care of him. But it wasn't fair to her. She had no obligation to him, or to Jack, so how could he ask for her help. Hotch shrugged. "I can take care of myself," he replied. Rossi huffed and nodded. "I have no doubt. But what about her? She wants to help," he said, knowing he didn't have to name names.

Hotch nodded and glanced into the hall, looking directly at Emily, before turning back to Rossi. "People who get close to me, get hurt. And I don't even know if I'm coming back," he said. Rossi wrinkled his brow. "So you think she'll stop wanting to help you just because you're not on the team anymore? You think that little of her?" he probed. Hotch shook his head defensively. "I know she wants to help Dave. But people who get close to me, get hurt. I can't do that to her," he argued.

Rossi huffed. "She's a big girl Hotch. And perfectly capable of making that decision for herself. You need to let her help you. And not just to clean up your apartment. Talk to her Hotch. You know it'll help," he argued.

Hotch turned to look into the hall again when he saw Morgan walking towards them, holding his cell in his hand. That, along with the weary look on the younger man's face, could only mean one thing. A case.

Hotch said goodbye to the others and watched them walk away. Emily turned back and looked at him. Hotch nodded and offered her a sad smile, before she turned and followed the others up the stairs. He turned and looked out over the grounds once more, wondering what to do: about the FBI, and about opening his heart up again.

* * *

A/N: Just a short author's note to clear up a couple of things.

1. In this story, it's just friendship for both Hotch and Emily. So when I say things like "opening his heart again" or "talking about his feelings" I mean friendship/talking about his feelings about Hayley. I don't know if I'm going to explore some alternate endings in the future, but just make sure y'all understand, this is primarily a friendship piece.

2. I'm doing this particular episode/arc in 3 chapters. A) Slave. B) Of. C) Duty. So look out as I post them and remember these three chapters will all be for the same episode.

3. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm loving the contributions in the reviews and PM. To nataliebianca and bonesbird, thanks heaps. It's good to know people are enjoying the story and have something positive to say. Reviews make me happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Of

A/N: I'm going to apologise in advance. This chapter isn't 100%. My mind has been in a weird place all day. Writing a novel atm and my editor is riding my ass. Work up to my eyeballs. And uni is driving me nuts. So please keep that in mind. Another A/N at the bottom. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal minds.

* * *

Morgan looked up from the floor and straight at Emily. She hadn't spoken in a few minutes and Morgan was getting worried. He knew this would be a case that she would identify with. Not only did she share similar features with the two victims, she also had a similar background. One where proper etiquette and social norms were highly valued. And the worst part for Emily, was that Hotch wasn't there to back her up.

It wasn't news to the team that the two agents had grown close over time. Whenever they were on a case, and either one of them was struggling, the other would inevitably listen and help them solve the problem. And they made a great team. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and would come up with the key that would open up the case.

Rossi had told Morgan that they'd even been spending time on their weekends together. For Emily, this wasn't unusual. She spent ample time with the girls, going out for coffee and shopping. And she was a regular fixture on nights when Morgan would hit the bars. He'd even heard she and Reid talking about making their Star Trek nights a regular occurrence.

But Hotch, he was different. He preferred the hermit lifestyle and was rarely seen anywhere except work and home. Apparently, Emily had changed that in him. But Morgan wasn't sure how this new world, the one where Hotch might not even be in the BAU, was going to work. Hotch, though he enjoyed his job and lived to chase monsters, he was now a full-time father. Morgan didn't know if he'd be able or willing to juggle both of those roles.

"Have you spoken to Hotch?" Morgan asked, looking up at Emily. She met his gaze and shook her head, biting her lip. "I thought I'd give him some space. He's supposed to be moving Jack's things today and tomorrow," she explained. Morgan nodded and smiled. "I can't imagine Hotch is going to appreciate having all of Jack's toys strewn across his apartment," he joked. Emily huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he'll have to adjust," she said quietly. Morgan nodded. "We all will," he added.

* * *

Hotch tucked Jack into one side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chest. He leant over and kissed the top of his son's head. "Night buddy. I love you," he whispered. He leant against the headboard of the bed and waited, staying with Jack until he fell asleep. The small boy's breathing evened out as his exhausted body gave in to slumber. Hotch smiled and climbed off the bed, closing the door a little before making his way back down the hall.

He switched on the TV and started flicking through channels. He wasn't really in the mood for anything except mind-numbing entertainment. He'd settled on a channel with a late-night showing of "To Kill a Mockingbird," when his cell began to buzz. He picked it up and read the SMS from Emily. _Too late to call? Em. _He hit speed dial 2 and held his phone to his ear.

The team had taken Hotch's advice and called it a night. They headed back to the hotel and Emily had quickly said goodnight, opting to skip the usual practice of joining the others at the bar for a quick nightcap. She just wanted to shower, change, and get some sleep.

She shut off the faucet and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying herself and dressing in her pajamas. As she dropped down on her bed, she thought it might be a good idea to call Hotch and see how he was doing. She texted him first, checking if he was awake. She didn't want to wake him, or Jack, from their much-needed sleep. She sent the text and waited for the reply. She was surprised when, instead of a reply text, her cell began to ring.

"Prentiss," she said down the line. "Hey. It's Hotch. How's it going?" Hotch asked. Emily smiled and sat up in bed. "Uh. It's going ok. We're back at the hotel. I believe refresh and regroup was the plan for tonight," she explained. Hotch sighed and Emily could tell that he didn't like being kept out of the loop. But she wasn't telling him anything about this case. He needed to rest his mind and heart, give him some time to heal.

"Have there been any more victims since you got there?" he asked. Emily huffed. "Hotch, I'm not telling you anything about this case. You don't need to know what's going on down here," she chided. Hotch frowned and shook his head. Why wouldn't she just tell him? It wasn't like he couldn't find out another way. "You were the one who wanted to talk," he mumbled, his frustration slipping out just a little.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I wanted to call and check in. See how you two boys are doing," she replied, her voice just above a whisper. She wouldn't snap back. Upping the anger in the conversation would just lead to a fight and she didn't want to upset him even more. He had enough crap to deal with already. She really did just want to see if there was anything she could do to make it easier for him. And for Jack.

Hotch rubbed his face in his hand. "I'm sorry Emily. I guess I'm just tired. I haven't slept well the last couple of nights," he explained. Emily didn't say anything. She just listened as he told her about Jack wanting to sleep in his Dad's bed; about how he had spoken to Hayley and Jessica's mother; how he had been trying to figure out what he was going to do about work.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. Hotch huffed and shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm just wondering if I'll even have a choice in the matter. Strauss has been trying to edge me out for years and now, she has her chance," he thought aloud. Emily nodded and shrugged. "Whatever happens or doesn't happen Hotch, the team, our family, you've got our support," she assured him. Hotch nodded. "I know Emily. And I'm grateful for it," he replied. Emily looked at her clock and yawned instinctively. "I'll let you get some sleep. Talk to you soon," Hotch said, noticing the fatigue in her voice and the yawn she'd tried to suppress. Emily smiled and nodded. She should've guessed she couldn't get that past him. "Ok. I'll definitely talk to you soon," she replied. "Good luck Emily," he said. "You too Hotch," she answered. They said goodnight and hung up.

Emily lay down and stared at her phone. She just hoped that Hotch would be able figure this out on his own. Because God knows there was nothing more she wanted than for him to be back in his spot. Unit Chief. It's where he belonged.

* * *

Dave looked up from his coffee when his cell began to ring. "Rossi," he answered quickly. "Hey Dave. It's Hotch," he said quietly. Jack was in the next room, sorting out his toys, and he didn't want his son to hear this conversation. He moved past the dining room and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hotch. What's going on?" Dave asked brightly. Hotch took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I just met with Strauss. She offered me early retirement," he explained briefly. Dave wrinkled his brow. The minute Hotch had said Strauss' name, he knew this couldn't be good. "Early retirement?" he asked. Hotch nodded and frowned.

"Full pension and benefits. Effective immediately. If I choose to leave," he explained. Dave wrinkled his brow once more. "And what did you say?" he asked. Hotch shrugged. "I told her I needed to think about it. To weigh my options and decide what was best for Jack," he explained. Dave nodded. In other words, Hotch was staying. "And…?" he asked, hoping to get a confirmation. But Hotch didn't give it. "I haven't decided yet," he answered.

"What can I do?" Rossi asked. Hotch shook his head. "Nothing. I just needed to talk. Repeating it makes it seem more real. Repeating it to another agent at least," he added, remembering his conversation with Jessica. Though he appreciated her support, she wasn't an agent. She didn't understand the pull to go back. But she was being supportive nonetheless.

"So how's the case going? You found another victim right?" Hotch asked. Dave shook his head. "Emily warned me you might call to ask. And she was right. You don't need to know," Dave answered. Emily had been right. Not only did Hotch need this time to himself, but it wouldn't help him to know how much Emily looked like the victims. Hotch had always been protective of the women on the team and whenever there was a case where they resembled the victim/s, he took it personally.

Hotch rolled his eyes and sat back on his bed. "Well, just make sure you're taking care of the girls. I've seen the newspaper articles and Emily looks exactly like the women," he stated, "And if you tell Emily _or _JJ that I just said that, you're toast." He knew that the women on the team could take care of themselves, but that didn't stop him from worrying. And being a few hours ride away on the jet, that made him worry even more. He wasn't there to stop whatever might happen.

Rossi huffed. "Believe me, they are safe Hotch. You just focus on you for the moment. Let us worry about the case," he replied. He looked up and saw JJ and Reid walking out the front door of the station. "Uh look. I have to get back to the station. I'll talk to you when you get back," Rossi said. Hotch said goodbye and they hung up. Rossi stared at his phone. What the hell was Erin thinking? Offering Hotch early retirement… like he couldn't see right through that ploy. Rossi rolled his eyes. That woman would need a good talking to.

He shoved his cell in his pocket and stood from the table. That particular _unpleasant _conversation with Strauss would have to wait for another time. Right now, it was time to get back to work. The sooner they solved this case, the sooner they could be back in DC. The sooner they were back in DC, the sooner Rossi could urge Emily to talk to Hotch.

* * *

A/N: Just another few things.

In preparation for writing these stories, I've been re-watching the episodes and all I can say is kudos to the writers of the show. They keep coming up with incredible stories and fantastic episodes. I can't think of another show that has the same level of production as Criminal Minds.

I appreciate all of the reviews but do ask that if people are going to review and throw in some criticism, at least make it constructive. Suggest ways to improve the story, don't just flame for flame's sake. It's not helpful and in all honesty, doesn't feel too good either. This site is supposed to be a place to explore stories that the show can't/won't and, if you don't like a particular story, just stop reading.

Thanks guys and please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11: Duty

A/N: I just have to say that this particular episode really hit home for me. I'm a single woman, living on my own, and the danger is definitely there. I often fear that one day, that will happen to me. So for this chapter, I'm going to look at that, seeing as Emily lives in similar circumstances (though she is a trained FBI agent and carrying a gun).

This is the final chapter of the "Slave of Duty" episode. Next we'll move onto "Retaliation." I must say, I'm loving the "Emily kicking ass" storylines they've got going in these couple of episodes. It's good to see her kicking down unsubs and chasing down trucks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. The parts of the show used in this story are the work of the writers and all credit goes to them.

* * *

Hotch sat on the small stone bench, overlooking the large cemetery, with Hayley's grave directly in front. Rossi had left about an hour before, leaving Hotch alone once more. He was grateful to his friend for checking on him, and for reading his mind about his decision to stay. And he had meant what he said. Hayley did already know. She knew long before she died, that he would never leave the BAU.

Now he just had to figure out how to do this. How could he be a fulltime father _and _a fulltime agent? He had definitely perfected the skills of the latter, but he had a less than stellar record when it came to Jack.

Hotch felt a cool breeze brush past, and he stood up from his seat. He picked up the small bunch of flowers and placed them in the small hole next to the grave. Then he stood and brushed his hands off. "Goodbye Hayley," he said quietly. He turned and slowly walked back to his car.

* * *

Emily had learnt, over time, that there were some cases that would stick with you long after you filed the paperwork. And this case was gearing up to be just like that. She quickly finished her reports and handed them to Morgan, before she left the office. It was a little early, only 4pm, when she left. But given the days that they'd spent in Tennessee, Morgan had ok'ed the early clock-off. On the way home, she dropped into the bottle-o and Chinese place around the corner.

Once she arrived home, she made sure her weapon was secured to her belt, before making her way inside. She stepped into the front hall and placed her food and ready-bag on the floor, turned and locked the door behind her. Then, swiftly and strategically, she cleared her own home. She started with the downstairs rooms, her study and laundry, kitchen and living room, before making her way upstairs. She stealthily climbed the staircase and cleared the top level. She checked her second-storey windows, just in case, before heading back downstairs.

Once she was certain everything was secure, she walked back to the hall and picked up her belongings, discarding her ready-bag at the door of the laundry, before continuing to the kitchen. After she got herself situated in the living room, she ate dinner, and now here she was.

Emily lay on the floor of her living room, her head elevated by the couch cushion. To her left was her cell phone, her home phone, her pistol, and a bottle of wine. To her right, sat a carton of honey soy chicken noodles and a glass of wine. Over the stereo, John Butler sang about being a fool. One lone lamp shone in the corner of the room, casting long shadows across the room as the sun hid behind the Capitol.

Emily was in her own little world as she thought back over the case. That bastard had murdered three women, and taken another hostage. He had beaten them and assaulted them, making them fear for their lives. He had made them beg and plead. He had kicked them, pummeled them, and gave them no choice but to submit to his dominance.

But for Emily, one thing about this case worse than any of the others… he had made them feel unsafe in their own homes. She couldn't imagine what that could feel like. She couldn't imagine walking into her home and feeling anything but completely secure. Until tonight.

She rolled her eyes at her own insecurity. The reality of an unsub lying in wait for her when she came home from dealing with another was extremely unlikely. But she felt the need to check anyway. She was lucky than any other woman in the general population. Not only was she aware of the scumbags that were roaming the streets, selling the vegetables, driving the cabs, and parking the cars, but she was also armed and well-trained. She could defend herself.

Emily's mind wandered back to the take-down. Ann Heron was lucky to be alive. And depending on how you looked at it, Joe Belzer wasn't so lucky.

_Emily kicked Belzer in the gut, knocking him to the ground and winding him in the process. She knelt down, digging her knee between his legs and grabbing a hold around his throat. He winced as she pressed down hard on his larynx. _

"_Fantasy's over," Emily said bluntly. "Is that what you did to them? You hit them to shut them up and then forced them to play along with you sick delusion?" she asked. Belzer shook his head and smirked. "I loved them." Emily huffed and smiled sarcastically. "You're finally gonna meet your soulmate, Joe. In prison. Only you're not going to be able to push him around the way you did those women. And when he comes for you, in the middle of the night, when you're least expecting it… you do me a favour… play along." _

Emily shook her head and felt the tears start to fall down her face. That scumbag. He didn't even hold any remorse for what he'd done. He had a fantasy and he saw those women as disposable, merely pawns in a life that could've been. She wondered if there was actually any hope for true love.

She thought about her friends and shook her head. Morgan was the epitome of a lifelong bachelor. Reid was just… odd. Emily loved them both but they weren't really examples for happily ever afters. Rossi too. He had been married three times, but lost the self-confessed love of_ his_ life when he was much younger.

The girls on the team were definitely better at the game than the guys. JJ loved Will, and Will loved JJ. They had a beautiful son and were definitely happy. Garcia had found her perfect man in Kevin, and for all intents and purposes it looked like they would get the happily ever after as well.

Then of course, there was Hotch. His own heart had been through the proverbial wringer. He met and married his high-school sweetheart. They lived a happy life together, raised a beautiful son together, and were seemingly happy. So what happened? His job got in the way, his obsession with serial killers and rapists and pedophiles and torturers. It took him away from his wife and son, so they left. And now, even after those years of torment and heartache, he was enduring even more with the death of Hayley.

Emily shook her head. Apparently being a profiler is like an upside-down horseshoe when it came to romance and falling in love. Maybe she needed to make a choice: give up on the dream of her own family, of her perfect man and their almost-perfect marriage; or give up her spot in the BAU and change careers. She huffed. Her job would always win in the end. No matter what, she felt called to this job. She felt like it was where she belonged. And after decades of never belonging anywhere, she needed that now.

* * *

Hotch looked at the clock on the dash. It was only 5:30. Still early. Jack would be at Jessica's overnight while Hotch moved the last of their belongings into his apartment, so Hotch had some time to himself. He figured he'd go and pick up a pizza and six-pack, before heading back to the house. Just as he was about to put the car into drive, his cell started to ring.

"Hotchner," he answered sternly. "Hey Hotch. It's Morgan," Morgan replied down the line. He was just relieved that Hotch had picked up. "What can I do for you?" Hotch asked. Morgan paused. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell the man. He had a lot to deal with. But Emily was his friend. Not to mention, if Hotch really was coming back, he needed to know. Just in case someone wanted to bring it up when Hotch came back. He shook his head. The man deserved to know. How much he worried about it was up to him.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, checking that his cell hadn't cut out. "I'm here. Sorry," Morgan replied. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I needed to call and let you know something. About the case," he started. Hotch frowned, wondering what this could be about. "It's about Emily," Morgan added. Hotch frowned even more, if that was possible. What about Emily? Was she hurt? Did the unsub do something to her? Oh God. The possibilities were endless, the worst of which was playing through Hotch's mind.

"Is she ok?" he asked, as calmly as possible, his heart beginning to beat faster. "She's fine… I think," Morgan replied quickly. "You think?" Hotch asked, confused. There was a pause and Hotch rolled his eyes. "Morgan. Just tell me damnit," he sighed, frustrated and quickly losing his temper. "I'm sorry Hotch. When we took the unsub, Belzer, Emily knocked him down and got in his face. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but she was pissed. This case really got to her and she left early today. I just… I thought you should know," he explained.

Hotch breathed out. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding that breath in. But sure enough, he felt the pressure relax in his chest. "Ok Morgan. Thanks. I'll take care of it," he replied. The two men said goodbye and hung up. Hotch wrinkled his brow and put the car in drive once more. He'd do the last boxes tomorrow, before picking Jack up. Right now, he needed to be somewhere else. But first, he thought as he pulled out of the cemetery, he needed to stop by Baskin Robbins.

* * *

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say. _

_But sometimes – sometimes, _

_You just have to walk away – walk away. _

Emily just lay there and let the tears fall freely. She couldn't be bothered wiping them away, knowing more would just take their place moments later. She hated to be like this, the emotional woman, but this case had just hit too close to home. She rolled her eyes. Apparently that was the theme for the year. Matty's death, Foyet, Hotch's attack, the case in Rossi's hometown, Hayley's death, and now this case. It seemed like everything hit home. Every case, every unsub, every victim.

Emily rolled over on her side and curled up in a ball, wiping her nose with a tissue as she looked out over the city. She closed her eyes and felt her breathing even out. She desperately needed to sleep. Just as she was about to hit that point of unconsciousness, she heard a knock at the door. She frowned, wondering if she could just ignore them.

A second, louder knock, came. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the ground, making her way down the hall to the front door. When she reached it, she looked through the peephole and gasped.

Hotch?! What the hell is he doing here? Emily wondered. She turned to look at herself in the mirror in the hall and cringed. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her nose was red and her hair was still wet from her shower. She rolled her eyes at her attempts to make herself look presentable. Who really cares? It's only Hotch. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to the door, unhooking the latch just as he was about to knock for a third time.

Emily pasted on a smile as she opened the door. "Hotch. What are you doing here?" she asked brightly. But Hotch saw right through her diversion. He frowned and looked at her. She was dressed in sweats and a hoodie, the actual hood-part pulled over her hair. Her face was red and splotchy and he could tell she'd been crying. He reached up and wiped the salty water that had taken up residence on her cheek.

"Morgan called," he said finally, and in a deep, hushed tone. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. "What exactly did _he_ say?" she asked, leaning in the doorframe. She was annoyed that he'd called Hotch. The man didn't need to be concerned with her. She was a big girl and could definitely handle this on her own.

Hotch shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He too had noticed how Emily was avoiding letting him in. Over time he'd come to know the signs that she was struggling. It usually consisted of empty Chinese cartons, a bottle of wine, and sad and mellow, usually acoustic music.

"He told me you took down the unsub," he started. Emily rolled her eyes. "You guys take down an unsub _alone_, and it's nothing. I take one down when I've got four other agents and SWAT guys surrounding me, and it needs a discussion!" she cried out. Hotch rolled his eyes. "He also said that you spoke to the guy. And that you were upset when you left this afternoon. Left _early_, I might add," he finished. Emily bit her lip. He had her on those points. But she wasn't about to concede defeat and let him in. He had been there when she'd hit rock-bottom before. And one look at her living room and he'd know she was there again.

"Where's Jack? Shouldn't you be at home with your son?" Emily asked. She knew it was a low blow, but she had to resort to such tactics. He would _not _be coming in tonight. Hotch huffed. "Jack is at Jessica's. Which means I have nothing better to do tonight, than sit on your living room floor and listen," he bent down to pick up the tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough icecream he'd picked up. And by the look on Emily's face (she was eyeing off the tub and biting her lip), he knew he had her.

Emily reached out to grab the tub, hoping to stun him then close the door in his face. But she wasn't quick enough. His reflexes were sharp and he pulled the tub back, holding it behind him. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Emily, you've helped me so much lately. Let me help you," he pleaded. He waited a few moments, getting ready to use the other secret weapon he'd come armed with, when Emily groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You win," she mumbled, stepping back in the door.

Hotch followed Emily through to the living room and sat down. He looked around while she ducked into the kitchen to get two spoons and some napkins. While she was gone, he ran through his checklist. Chinese? Check. Wine? Check. Virtual darkness? Check. And… his ears perked up… acoustic mix-tape? Check. He nodded and glanced up at Emily as she made her way back to the living room. She joined him on the floor and handed him one spoon while he popped open the lid to the icecream. They both dug in and scooped out a spoonful.

After Emily had swallowed her first spoonful, Hotch looked up at her. "You ready?" he asked. Emily nodded and sat back, leaning against the couch and looking out the large picture windows.

"He was murdering them in their homes," she said bluntly. "We've seen worse cases Emily," Hotch probed. What she'd mentioned was just the surface of the problem. Emily nodded. "I know. But this… this case. I was just like these women," she started, "I _am _these women." Hotch nodded. Now they were getting somewhere. "Does that make you angry? Nervous? Sad?" he prompted. Emily shrugged. "All of the above I guess… I just. It made me so mad that he took away their right to feel safe in their own home. Everyone has a right to feel safe. Especially at home. And…"

Emily stopped when she realized what she was saying. Hotch knew what it was like to have that feeling stripped. He'd been attacked in his home. He had almost died in his apartment and his (ex) wife had been killed in the home they had shared. She glanced at Hotch, with wide eyes, then looked down at the tub of icecream.

It was as if he could read her mind. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's ok Emily. I've already dealt with that fear. You need to talk about this and I am your friend," he assured her. Emily looked up and saw the genuine concern in his eyes. She was overcome with love and caring for this man, and she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hotch instinctively put his arms around her waist and held her against him.

"I don't know what I was thinking Hotch. It was like my heart completely took over my body and I couldn't stop it. I just wanted to put that fear into him. The fear that he could, at any moment, be attacked. That same fear that he'd forced on those women. I was so angry and I just…" Emily pulled back, but Hotch kept hold of her hands and squeezed them for support. "I just wanted to make him pay," she finished quietly. Hotch nodded and squeezed her hands again. "He will Emily. For the rest of his life, he will pay," he replied, just above a whisper.

Hotch reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the new tears on her face. "Do you feel better now?" he asked. Emily nodded and wiped her hand across her face. "I really do," she replied, reaching for her spoon. They each took another scoop of icecream and sat back. Emily looked over at Hotch. "Your turn," she said quietly, jabbing his thigh with the handle of her spoon.

Hotch huffed and nodded. This was how they worked. It was a reciprocal friendship. He needed to talk as much as she did and he really did want to know her opinion about what he should do. He took a deep breath and started. "Well. Strauss came to visit yesterday," he started.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to rehash all of the points that Hotch had already raised with the others, so I skipped going into detail. As I said in the first author's note, this chapter was really about Emily's issues. And though Hotch is still going through the motions of coming to terms with what happened with Hayley, I figured it wouldn't be long before he was back at work, so he needed to get moving on his other friendships, offering support to his friends/team-mates like he used to.


	12. Chapter 12: Retaliation

A/N: For this chapter, I was watching the episode and saw Emily talking to someone on the phone. Given what she was saying, I just assumed it was Hotch on the other end. So the first part of this is my version of the conversation. I had to write Hotch's side of the conversation but there are some direct quotes from Emily's side that are in the actual episode. So no plagiarism intended.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily nodded to Bunting. "Can you get him secured in the car? I need to check in with Agent Hotchner," she asked politely. Bunting nodded, taking Shrader's arm and leading him to the car. Emily walked over to the clearing by the cabin, looking for better reception. When she finally hit three bars, she pressed speed dial 2.

"Hey Hotch. It's me," she said. "Hey. Is everyone ok? Did you find Jenny?" he asked. Emily huffed. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Jenny's here. She seems ok. A little dehydrated maybe and possibly suffering from shock," she informed him, "Morgan managed to apprehend Shrader but got bitten in the process." Hotch nodded. "Is he ok?" Hotch asked. Emily chuckled and nodded. "He'll be fine. We'll get him a lollipop when they bandage up his arm," she mocked. Hotch huffed and glanced around the table at the others. "We'll start packing things up here," he replied.

"Morgan's gonna wait for the ambulance. Bunting and I are taking him in," she explained. "Did you find anything else? Did anything show up at the cabin?" Hotch asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "Uh, yeah, no the cabin's empty. The crime-tech's are on it," she replied. Hotch nodded. "Ok. Well, make sure they know to contact Bunting with any of their findings. Our job is done," he advised her. Emily nodded. "Yes sir," she replied, half sarcastically.

Hotch huffed. "Emily, I said our job is done. So drop the sir," he said drolly. Emily chuckled. "Sorry… sir," she replied, teasing. "Just get back here. The sooner we leave, the sooner I get to see my son," he said. He glanced around the station. JJ was busy talking to the locals, Reid and Rossi were in the copy-room, getting copies for the Bureau's reports. "And the sooner I see him, the sooner you do too," he added. Emily nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me," she replied, "See you when we get back." Hotch smiled and they said goodbye and hung up.

She was glad to get to know Jack a little more. Since she'd returned from Tennessee, and especially since Hotch's return to work, she'd spent a couple of lunches and movie nights with them. He was a great kid and definitely the perfect pick-me-up after a horrible day of serial killers and rapists. She was just glad to be able to help them both recover. And she loved being "Aunt Emily" to that little boy.

Emily informed Morgan of the expected departure, and he nodded. "Drive safe," he said. Emily rolled her eyes. "Tell that to Bunting. I'm just a passenger," she called back as she walked away. Morgan chuckled and turned back to head over to the ambulance.

Twenty minutes later, all Emily could see was black.

* * *

Hotch was relieved to turn and see Emily and Derek walk into the station. Emily was walking. Thank God. He breathed out and turned back, his gaze following her as she sat down in the seat JJ offered.

After they'd sent Garcia on a chase for someone Shrader might call on for help, they hung up. She'd get back to them momentarily. In the meantime, Hotch needed to check on Emily.

Emily stood, excusing herself. "You ok Emily?" Morgan asked. She nodded. "Fine. Just feeling a little warm. I think I need to get some fresh air," she replied, heading for the front doors. Morgan looked at Hotch, who nodded and stood up. "I'll go," Hotch said.

He opened the front door of the station and looked to the left, then to the right. Emily was about three metres away, looking up at the sky. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Hotch walk towards her.

"You ok?" he asked as he made his way to her side. Emily nodded. "I'm fine," she replied, her voice sounding raspy. Hotch leant against the wall and looked down at his shoes. "I couldn't save Bunting," she said quietly. Hotch frowned and looked over at her. "Emily. You can't blame yourself," he said sadly. Emily sniffed and shook her head. "I… I know. But knowing doesn't make it easier," she replied. Hotch reached over, breaking his own "no-touching-at-work" rule and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I know," he whispered.

After a few moments, Emily pushed herself off the wall. "We should probably get back inside and try to catch this bastard right?" she asked. Hotch nodded and stood up straight, following her back into the station. He nodded to himself. Cookie dough would definitely be needed after this case.

* * *

"I could've killed that man's family. I did nothing to stop Shrader from killing Bunting. And I shot a man in the head," Emily mumbled. Hotch frowned and reached over to brush Emily's hair back. "Emily. You did your job. You saved Muller's family," he replied. Emily shrugged and looked over at him.

"You need to go home. I don't need you to sit here with me while I cry," she said, patting Hotch's arm. "Emily," he started but was cut off with Emily's shaking head. "No. I've been doing this for decades without you. And your son needs you more than me. Go home," she said bluntly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and stood up. Emily joined him and walked with him to her front door.

"You really didn't need to come around," Emily started, squeezing Hotch's arm, "But I appreciate it." He nodded. "Emily, you mean something to me. You mean _a lo_t to me. And I don't want you to feel like you're alone because you're not," he said, reaching up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Emily smiled and nodded. "The feeling is very mutual," she said quietly into his chest.

When they pulled apart, Hotch offered her a smile and she smiled back. "Give Jack a kiss for me," she said quietly as she opened the door. Hotch nodded. "Give me a call if you need anything," Hotch replied, turning in the hall. Emily huffed and nodded. "Same goes for you," she replied.

Hotch nodded and said goodnight, then turned to walk down to her elevator. Emily watched him leave then closed the door, clicking the lock in place. She made her way back to the living room and cleaned up the mess of tissues and icecream. Any more drama in her life and she'd be better off buying shares in Baskin Robbins. And doing a few extra laps on her runs.

She switched off the downstairs lights and made her way up the stairs, no doubt about to endure a sleepless night, with Bunting's face haunting her. She sighed and climbed into bed, leaving the bedside lamp on. As she closed her eyes, she pictured Jack and Hotch, playing in the park on a Saturday, hoping those images would keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to write anything about an emotional Hotch reaction to Emily's accident, because we all saw it and it wasn't that emotional. And in all honesty, he wouldn't really react quite so viscerally in front of the team. So I figured I'd leave their "reunion" until after she returned to the station and make it a little light/supportive.

So a little bit of a depressing chapter but let's face it, they can't all be fluff. I promise, the next one is going to be fun. And involve Jack. And probably one of the Chucky movies.

Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13: Uncanny valley

A/N: I had to change the date of the weekend because of the next chapter. So just a minor adjustment.

Once again trying not to manufacture big moments from scenes in the episode. Just little friendship pieces based on actual events in the episode. Although now that I say that, I realize the last two segments are "Kobi's speculation." So please let me know if I've messed up. There were a few little behavioural things I noticed. When they were talking to Garcia and Hotch interrupted her, Emily winced. It was pretty funny to see that while I was writing this. Anyway. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or Beanie Babies.

* * *

Karl Wallace stood back in the office and watched as the two agents left. He covered his face in his hands. What was going to happen to Bethany? Why couldn't they tell him more? Why couldn't they promise to save her? He ran his hand down his face and put it in his pocket, reaching for his cell. He had to call Mom.

Emily followed Hotch out of Detective Cotrone's office. He kept walking until they reached the footpath in front of the station, before he turned and glared at her. Emily was slightly taken back. She'd noticed he wasn't happy that she's pulled him in to speak to Karl, but what choice did she have? The man's wife had been taken by a murderer. A woman who had already killed three women. Emily's conscience didn't allow her to ignore the pleading of victim's families. Call it female compassion… call it compassion in general… she didn't care. The man deserved a moment of the lead profiler's time.

Hotch gritted his teeth. Anyone else and he would have already been calling them up on their behaviour. He hated being surprised. Hotch took a deep breath and looked up at Emily. "I really don't appreciate being blind-sided Agent Prentiss. In the future, if you intend to force me into a conversation with a victim's husband or family, make sure to give me fair warning," he muttered sternly.

Emily's jaw dropped. What the hell? Give him fair warning? This was a case, she hadn't been given fair warning when the guy had shown up at the station, and he was the leader of the team… he needed to know about Bethany's diabetes. Emily folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I didn't realize I was "blind-siding" you sir. I thought you needed to know. Don't worry though, it'll never happen again… sir," she replied, with just as much severity in her tone as he'd had in his. "If that's all, I think we should go and share this with the others," she added, turning back towards the station door.

Hotch frowned as he watched Emily walk away. Why was she pissed? At least she knew what Karl Wallace was going to say when she dragged him into that office. He'd had no clue. And he didn't appreciate the now very real face he could attach to the term "Bethany Wallace's family." If she didn't make it out of this alive, that man's face would haunt him for a long time. Hotch rolled his eyes. Maybe he was being a little harsh. Emily was just thinking about the woman's husband, and how he needed to feel like he'd done everything in his power to get her home alive. Maybe he should apologise…

Hotch wrinkled his brow further and grunted, following the path Emily had made into the station. He didn't need to apologise. He'd done nothing wrong. She had dragged him into an unknown situation and he'd been left there like a complete fool, not knowing what to say to the man. Emily was the one who should be apologizing. Hotch looked over to her, sitting at the conference table, flipping through the station's book of contact numbers. He cleared his throat and sat down at the table, as far from that woman as possible.

* * *

Emily tapped on the frame of Hotch's office-door. He looked up and nodded. She walked in and held out the thick folder with her case notes and final report. "I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow," she said bluntly, placing the folder on his desk. Hotch frowned and watched as she turned away to walk out the door again. "Emily wait," he said quickly, standing up.

Emily didn't turn, just stood and waited. Hotch surprised her even further by walking past her and closing the door. He turned to face her and he smiled inwardly at her attempt to hide her surprise. He tipped his head to the two visitor's chairs in front of his desk. Emily obliged and sat down. Hotch smiled and sat in the other seat, pulling it around to face her.

"Emily, I'm sorry I was so rude to you today. I stand by the belief that I was taken by surprise. But I didn't react in a very professional manner… at least not with you. And for that I'm sorry," he said quickly, watching her face for a reaction.

Emily wrinkled her brow and quickly glanced at Hotch, before looking at the diploma on the wall once more. Yeah. Those damn puppy-dog eyes he gets when he's begging for forgiveness. But she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hotch, I appreciate the apology. And maybe I could have pulled you aside or texted you before you walked in. But I stand by my actions. That man deserved the chance to talk to you, and you needed to know about her condition. I won't apologise for pulling you in to talk to him. But I promise to never blind-side you again," she said honestly.

Hotch nodded and reached over to squeeze Emily's hand. "And I promise to try and stop being such a hard-ass," he replied. Emily huffed. "Like that's possible," she muttered under her breath. Hotch sat up straight and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "And just when I thought all was forgiven," he teased. Emily bit her lip and shook her head. "Not quite," she replied.

Hotch wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, wondering what his punishment was going to be. Emily sat up in her seat and faced him, straight on. "Well, my cousin's wedding is coming up in a couple of weekends. And my R.S.V.P. did say yes to the plus one," she said quietly, looking Hotch square in the eyes.

Hotch huffed. If taking Emily to her cousin's wedding was _all _she was asking, he was getting off light. He nodded. "So if I go to the wedding we're all good?" he asked. Emily's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yep," she said quickly. Hotch huffed and held out his hand. "Deal," he said. Emily reached up and shook his hand. "Deal," she replied.

Emily tipped her head towards the door. "I'm gonna head home," she said, standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow." Hotch nodded and stood, walking back to the other side of his desk. "See you tomorrow Emily." Emily turned when she reached the door, and before opening it, faced him. "By the way," she started, waiting for Hotch to look up, "You might want to apologise to Garcia." Hotch frowned. "Why? What did I do?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes. Men. "You interrupted her "dread and doom in pop-culture" rant," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow in confusion and Emily laughed. "Just tell her you're sorry," she chuckled. Hotch shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Ok," he replied. "Goodnight Hotch," Emily called as she walked out the door. "Night Emily," he replied.

He watched her as she made her way down to the bullpen, pausing at her desk to gather her things and say goodnight to Reid. He wrinkled his brow. Why did he have to apologise to Garcia? Eh, he'd done it enough times to know what to send. He picked up his phone and dialed the number from memory. "Hi. This is Agent Hotchner from the FBI. I'd like to place an order for delivery for tomorrow morning," he started.

At their affirmative he listed the details. "A 'Bright Mini Box' with the Garcia usual please," he said. He'd called enough times that they knew what that meant. "And which Beanie baby would you like this time Agent Hotchner?" the sales assistant asked. Hotch shrugged and sighed. "Uh… go with the Hello Kitty one please," he asked politely. The assistant agreed and took down the order, making sure that Hotch's credit card details were correct. "That should be there early tomorrow morning," she said. Hotch thanked the girl and hung up. Crisis number two converted. Now to get home and explain to Jack why he wasn't there for his first play-date with Samuel.

* * *

Emily took a lick of her icecream and looked down at Jack. He'd been struggling for about the last 100m, melted icecream now running down his little arm. Emily chuckled and knelt down, holding her own cone up for Hotch to hold. She pulled the napkins she'd grabbed out of her pocket and proceeded to clean up the five-year olds arm and face. Then she wrapped one of the napkins around the base of Jack's cone. As she stood and took her own icecream back, Emily smiled at Hotch.

"Thanks for that," he said quietly, running his hand over his son's head. Emily shrugged. "What's a sunny Sunday afternoon without a mess of icecream huh?" she smirked, looking down to smile at Jack. He smiled back before attacking his cone once more.

They continued walking down the path. As they passed a couple of girls riding bicycles, Emily pointed over to some tables under trees. "Is that Reid?" she asked. Hotch followed her finger and nodded. "Yeah. It is," he replied. They stood and watched as Reid played chess with the young man sitting across from him. The two players flitted back and forth, hitting the timer once they'd made their move.

"You think he's ok?" Emily asked. Hotch nodded and continued walking down the path. "Yeah. I think he's ok," he replied. Emily nodded, satisfied that Hotch felt that way. "I was a bit worried that he might…" her voice trailed off. Hotch would know what she meant and she didn't want to say anything in front of little pigs with big ears.

Hotch did understand. He nodded and glanced up at Reid once more. "I was a little worried too. After his talk with Dr. Malcolm I thought he'd be a little… upset," he said. Emily nodded. "That's why you sent Rossi along," she posited. Hotch nodded. "But he seems ok," he said thoughtfully, "I'm just glad we're past that whole nightmare. I was this close to grounding him after Owen Savage. But he seems a lot better now," Hotch explained. Emily nodded in agreement. "I'm glad too," she replied. Hotch looked over at her and smiled. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder, before tipping his head to the left. "You ready to head home?" he asked. Emily nodded and they turned to walk back in the direction of the car. Emily looked up at the sky and sighed. It was a good day.


	14. Chapter 14: Risky Business

A/N: Just a "little" chapter here. Jokes. I noticed a few things regarding H/P in this ep so I used those that were relevant. Also, this chapter is Emily's cousin's wedding. There's a specific date shown at the start of the episode, showing that two victims were killed on the 15th January, 2010. So i'm using that as a benchmark for this chapter. The wedding is on the 30th January.

To quote Garcia, "Plus, plus, also and..." I added a JJ/Emily moment of support. I'm going to try and add at least one segment to each chapter where Hotch and/or Emily have a moment with another team-member. Since this was such a JJ-centric episode, I figured I'd do her this time.

Finally, I've brought Emily's parents into the mix. In this story, they're still divorced, but Emily's dad never remarried. He works in a secret organisation running special ops, thus the secrecy. And he randomly pops up over time so look out for him to reappear.

Please read and review. Thanks again to nataliebianca and bonesbird for your continued assistance and support. You guys rock.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily climbed into the passenger seat of the second SUV. She looked into the back-seat and saw the piles of ready-bags, then looked over at Hotch. _Good, _she thought to herself. She needed to talk to Hotch and was glad no one else was there to overhear the conversation. Hotch started the car and pulled out of the airport parking lot, driving behind Morgan and the others.

"Hotch, what's going on with JJ?" Emily asked bluntly. She'd noticed a number of things since the team had started the case, and thought she'd ask Hotch. Of all the people on the team, he'd be the most likely to know.

Hotch frowned and glanced at Emily before he looked back at the road. "I don't know. But she definitely seems convinced there's something here besides suicide," he replied. Emily nodded. "Why do you ask?" he asked. Emily shrugged and leant her head in her hand. "Just a few things. What she said on the jet about "spontaneous proclamations of love." And she seemed a little upset back at the office. I walked into the ladies room and found her at the basin, splashing her face. And she wouldn't stop playing with that necklace," Emily explained. Hotch nodded.

"I've never seen her wear it before," he said. Emily looked at him with an amused expression. "Not that I catalogue what the team wears. I just… I notice things," he said defensively. Emily nodded and smirked. Hotch rolled his eyes. "In any case, I think I might need you to help me out," he said. Emily nodded. "Just keep an eye on her. If she needs to talk, I think I'd prefer it to be you," he explained. Emily nodded again. "Of course Hotch. She's my friend. If she needs me, no doubt I'll be there. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Good."

* * *

Emily walked into the ladies room of the station and found JJ, leaning against the vanity. She walked over and stood beside her, close enough to reach out if her friend needed her, but far enough that she wasn't invading her space.

"You ok?" Emily asked, after a few moments of silence. JJ nodded but stayed silent. "You wanna talk about it?" Emily asked. JJ wrinkled her brow and turned to face Emily. "I screwed up. I didn't mean to say "if." It just... I screwed up," she said, defeated. Emily wrinkled her brow and reached over, squeezing JJ's shoulder. "Jayje. We all say things that people might misinterpret. You're human. That's all," she said, trying to assure her friend.

JJ shook her head. "I'm supposed to be the one member of the team who says the right thing, every time. Then I go and say "if." I mean... those parents are already going through extraordinary pain. And I made it worse," she admitted. Emily smiled sadly. "Jayje, it was always going to be a totally shit time for them. It wouldn't matter what you said. They would've tried to read into your words to prove to them that their daughter didn't commit suicide," Emily said.

JJ turned and bent over the vanity, splashing her face with cool water. Emily rubbed her shoulder and held out some paper towels. "Thanks," JJ said. Emily shrugged. "I don't know how many times you've talked me down off a ledge. It's way past my turn to return the favour," Emily assured her. JJ reached over and gave her friend a hug. "I just need another minute," she said quietly. Emily nodded and stepped back, tipping her head towards the door. "I'll head out and let them know you're ok," she said. JJ wrinkled her brow. "What? They were worried?" she asked. Emily frowned and nodded. "Of course," she replied, "We're a family JJ. It's what we do." JJ smiled sadly and watched Emily as she walked through the door. Thank god for friends.

* * *

Emily stood up from her seat and walked down to grab her bag from the storage area. Hotch walked behind her, through the jet, and toward the doors. He noticed she'd left her star puzzle on the table, so he picked it up and threw it in his bag. He looked around the cabin and checked that nothing else was left.

The team made their way to the waiting SUV's and hopped in, ready to head back to Quantico. Everyone needed to drop some bits and pieces off on their desks, so they walked through the now empty halls of the BAU.

The others quickly went to their respective offices and rushed back out just as quickly. After this case, JJ just wanted to hold Henry and Will. Garcia just wanted to play a marathon round of WOW. Reid wanted to sleep… or watch Star Trek. And of course, Morgan was keen to go out, get wasted, and get his "groove thang" on. Emily and Hotch were just as eager to leave. But Hotch had some work to do before he could go home, and Emily missed hanging out with him so she was waiting around.

Hotch walked down from his office, surprised to find Emily still at her desk. She looked up and smiled. "You done?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "You?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "What's left can be finished tomorrow," she replied. Hotch nodded and smiled, tipping his head towards the glass doors. "I'll walk with you," he said. Emily nodded and started to pack up her things.

"Did you speak to JJ?" Emily asked as she closed the files on her desk. Hotch nodded. "I did. She… she should probably tell you what was going on. But it was strictly case-related. She'll be fine," he explained. Emily nodded and stood from her seat. "What about you? Are you alright?" she asked. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Emily shrugged and tipped her head to the side. "I don't know. You've just been quiet since the jet," she mused aloud. Hotch shrugged. "I'm fine. I just… Every time I close my eyes, I see her face," he admitted quietly. Emily wrinkled her brow and touched his arm. "It's ok to be sad Hotch. You loved Hayley," Emily assured him. Hotch nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wonder when it'll stop, when I'll stop missing her or stop regretting everything," he pondered. Emily shrugged and bit her lip. "When you're ready," she replied, "It may be that you'll never stop missing her. But you've got Jack." Hotch nodded and smiled. "You're right," he said, leaning against her desk. "And you've got me. And while it might not be the same, that's not necessarily a bad thing," she added. Hotch huffed and nodded. "Definitely not a bad thing," he agreed. Emily chuckled and switched off her computer and desk lamp.

"So, do you think Reid's trying to win your heart?" Hotch asked as Emily bent down to pick up her ready-bag. Emily frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked, wrinkling her brow. Hotch huffed. "He put your star back together. That'd make him the prince and you the fair maiden." Emily laughed. "Does it now?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled and Emily smiled back. "Then what does that make you?" she asked. Hotch "I don't know. What do you think?"

Emily thought for a moment then chuckled. "A lady in waiting?" she asked. Hotch wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What?" he cried out. Emily laughed and pat his shoulder. "Well, they were traditionally the women who cared for the fair maiden. They were her friends and closest confidantes. And they made sure the prince treated her well," she explained. Hotch shrugged and smiled slightly. "Ok, granted I do take those roles. But I'm voting for a different title," he said. Emily thought another while before holding up her hand. "I know! What about humble man-servant?" she asked. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "I guess it's better than lady-in-waiting," he thought out loud. "My thoughts exactly," Emily agreed, "Now humble man-servant. You got plans for tonight?" she asked as they walked towards the elevators.

* * *

Emily rushed around her bedroom. Where were her earrings? The ones her Dad brought back from Spain last month. They were black opals in a silver setting, and her new favourite pieces of jewelry. She never got to wear them to work, the last time she'd worn them were... she couldn't remember. So she wanted to make the most of today and wear them to Kimmy's wedding. She shrugged and grabbed her next favourite set of earrings and pushed them in. Then she grabbed her shoes and purse and ran down the stairs.

Hotch had called to say he'd be picking her up at 12:30. Emily lived close to the church, so they wouldn't need to rush to get there by 1pm. She grabbed her cell from the kitchen counter and pushed it into the small clutch. Just as she was about to slip into her shoes, there was a knock at the door.

Emily groaned and left her shoes on the floor near the kitchen while she jogged towards the front door. She pulled it open and smiled. Damn he looked nice in a suit. It never ceased to amaze her. "Hey!" she said brightly, before turning back to walk down the hall.

Hotch was stunned. The woman was gorgeous! She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, cutting off just past her knees. He couldn't help but watch as she walked down the hall, the silky material moving as she did. He followed, quickly offering his shoulder as a leaning post while she slipped into her shoes.

"Thanks," she said quietly, smiling. She stood up straight, now almost at eye level with Hotch. "I'm ready. Let's go," she said. Emily was walking back down the front hall to her door when she realized Hotch wasn't following her. She turned back and saw him staring at her. She looked down at her dress and turned. "What's wrong? Did I rip it? Is there something on my dress?" she asked frantically.

Hotch finally registered that Emily was talking. He blinked twice and raised his eyebrows. "Uh. No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about… something," he answered vaguely. Thankfully, Emily wasn't in an inquisitive mood. She simply smiled and tipped her head towards the door. "We should probably get going. We don't want to arrive _after _the bride," she said. Hotch huffed and nodded. He joined her at the door and they made their way out.

They paused at the elevator and Hotch reached into his jacket pocket. "I almost forgot. You left these at my place some time ago. I finally remembered to bring them with me," he said, pulling out a small package of white tissue paper.

Emily wrinkled her brow and looked up at him. She took the small parcel and gently unwrapped it. When she saw what was contained in it, she gasped. "You found them!" she cried out, leaning up to kiss Hotch on the cheek. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. If I'd known they were so important, I would've brought them to you earlier," he smiled. Emily shook her head in disbelief and passed Hotch her small black clutch. She started to change her earrings, passing him the pair she'd been wearing, and slipping in the others. "My Dad brought these back from Spain. I wanted to wear them tonight to surprise him but I couldn't find them. You are my superhero Hotch," she gushed.

Hotch smiled and waited for Emily to fix herself up. "Anytime Emily," he assured her. Emily looked up and smiled, then laughed when she saw the big lipstick lips on his cheek. She reached up to wipe away the make up and smiled. "You look good in pink," she teased. Hotch huffed. "Even so," he said, passing Emily her clutch and reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, "I think it best for both of us that I don't show up to your cousin's wedding with lipstick on my face." Emily smiled and nodded. He was definitely her hero, lipstick or not.

* * *

Hotch swallowed hard as he followed Emily to the back of the church. They were headed to see "the parents." Or in this case, "the mother." He wondered why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he was _dating _Emily. He was just there as her date for this particular occasion. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter. He stood up straight as they reached Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily smiled at her mother's surprised face. But she wasn't sure if the surprise was because Emily had actually shown up with a date, or whether it was the identity of said date. Emily shrugged and leant forward, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mom," she said brightly. She gestured to Hotch. "You remember Aaron Hotchner don't you?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded and smiled, holding out her hand. "Agent Hotchner," she said politely. Hotch shook her hand and smiled. "Please, call me Aaron. It's a pleasure to see you again Ambassador," he replied. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and nodded. "Lovely to see you too," she added. Hotch smiled nervously and looked over at Emily.

"Well, we're going to say hello to Kimmy and Patrick before we head to the reception. Have you got a ride?" Emily asked. Elizabeth nodded towards the gentleman standing near the door. "I'll be fine. I'll see you there," Elizabeth replied. Emily nodded and smiled, before taking Hotch's hand and leading him to the line of well-wishers.

When they were out of ear-shot, Hotch sighed heavily. Emily turned to look at him and smiled. "Wow Hotch. You're a little sweaty," she said, squeezing his hand. Hotch huffed and wiped his brow. "Sit me in a room with a serial killer and… not a drop. Spend ninety seconds with your mother and I peak a fever," he joked. Emily pat his arm and smiled. "Well, just remember. This isn't it. My Dad texted me to say he'd be at the reception," Emily teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and gave Emily a pleading look. But Emily shook her head. "No way. This place makes the best vodka martinis and I haven't seen my Dad since before he left for Israel. Plus, you owe me a couple of dances," she teased. Hotch's shoulders sagged in defeat. As much as he wanted to skip the dances, Emily did have a point. He could really use a drink. And he wasn't about to stop his friend from seeing her father. He knew they needed to make the most of the time they had, given their respective jobs. He nodded and smiled when Emily grinned.

They reached the front of the line in no time. Kimmy squealed when she saw her cousin and threw her arms around her waist. "You look beautiful Kimmy. I _love _the dress," Emily gushed, standing back to take a closer look. Kimmy rolled her eyes and looked over at Hotch. "She thinks I look gorgeous," Kimmy teased. She looked back at Emily. "You look beautiful sweetheart. I love this colour on you," she said, running her hand over the material. Kimmy leant in to whisper in Emily's ear, "You didn't tell me you were bringing James Bond with you," she teased.

Emily laughed and reached for Hotch. "Uh, Kimmy, this is Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is my cousin, Kim," Emily explained. Hotch held out his hand and was surprised when Kimmy batted it away, opting to give him a hug. Emily chuckled at his expression. Kimmy grabbed Patrick's arm to pull him over from his conversation with his groomsman. "Pat, you remember my cousin Emily? And this is Aaron," she explained to her new husband. Emily and Pat exchanged a hug and then the men shook hands.

Kimmy nodded her head towards the line. "We should probably keep going. But I'll definitely catch up with you at the reception. Ok sweetie?" she said, hugging Emily again. Emily nodded and stood back. "We'll see you there," she said. Kimmy stood back and watched as Emily took Hotch's hand and led him down the front steps of the church.

Hotch followed Emily out of the church. They stopped a couple of times to say hello to family members, Emily promising to catch up at the reception. Then she led him down the street. "Where are we going?" Hotch asked, letting Emily take the lead. It was a little odd holding her hand, but it was definitely needed considering the number of Prentiss' that had congregated on the relatively small city of DC.

"Well, we have a little time to kill before the reception. And there's something I _know_ you've been dying to do for awhile. So I thought we could kill two birds with one stone," she explained. Hotch stopped suddenly. "What is it?" he asked, worriedly. Emily chuckled. "Don't worry. It's a good surprise," she assured him.

Hotch followed her warily and laughed when she stopped in front of the large building. "Really?" he asked, looking up at the sign. Emily nodded and grinned. "This is sure to kill a couple of hours," she assured him. Hotch smiled and nodded, following her through the sliding glass doors.

They walked up to the counter and Emily smiled at the young teenage boy. "I'll have two tickets to _Red Cliff_ please," Emily asked, handing over the money. The boy nodded and printed off the two tickets, passing them through the small window with the change. Emily turned and took Hotch's hand, leading him up the steps towards the cinema.

* * *

"My god that was good!" Emily cried out enthusiastically as they walked out of the theatres. Hotch chuckled and nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders to direct her out of the way of the crowd heading towards them. "It was," he agreed. Emily turned and smiled. "The part where they put their shields down and virtually blind their enemy. That was awesome," she said. Hotch nodded. "They say the best defence is a good offence," he added. Emily chuckled and nodded.

"The actor who play Liang, he's quite handsome," she mused aloud. Hotch huffed. "Takeshi Kaneshiro," he said. Emily wrinkled her brow. ""What?" she asked. Hotch chuckled. "The actor. He was in _House of Flying Daggers_," he elaborated. Emily smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He had a really nice smile," she said, gripping her clutch. "You think so huh?" he asked, eyeing Emily sideways. She nodded and pat his arm. "But he's got nothing on you Hotch," she added.

Hotch laughed and nodded. "Sure," he replied, "Now, if you're done, are you ready to go and dance the night away?" he asked. Emily nodded and grinned, reaching over to grab his hand again. "Yep. And, if you're a good date, I might take you to see part 2 tomorrow," she replied. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Two movies in the one weekend. That's more than I've seen the past decade," he joked. Emily chuckled as they walked into the parking lot and climbed into the car.

* * *

Emily looked over at Hotch and smiled sweetly. "Can we dance now? Please," she begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Hotch rolled his eyes and picked up the napkin from his lap. He nodded and groaned at Emily's squeal of delight. "Come on Prentiss," he said, holding out his hand. Emily jumped out of her seat and squeezed another cousin's shoulder. She took Hotch's hand and followed him to the dancefloor. They made it out for the last chorus of Natalie Cole's version of "L-O-V-E" before the sultry sounds of Ella floated across the room with her rendition of "Exactly Like You."

Emily smiled when Hotch put his hand on her waist and moved in time to the music. "Having fun?" she asked, one hand in his, the other rubbing his shoulder. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I am. You?" he asked. Emily nodded and glanced over his shoulder, seeing her mother sitting at a table with her two sisters.

"Who knew Aaron "Glare-master" Hotchner was such a fantastic dancer?" she teased. Hotch smiled and surprised Emily by spinning her out, before he pulled her back to his chest. Emily huffed and ran her hand over his shoulder. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" Emily asked. Hotch nodded.

The song ended and Emily grasped Hotch's hand to lead him back to the table. The next song started and Emily smiled. "I love this song," she sighed, closing her eyes. Hotch smiled and turned her around, keeping them on the dancefloor and pulling her close to his chest as Nat King Cole sang the lullaby. Emily looked up at Hotch. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Hotch," she said quietly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Of course Em. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he replied.

Emily smiled and leant her head on his chest. "My Dad used to sing this to me whenever I got hurt," she admitted quietly. Hotch rubbed his hand down her back. "You got hurt a lot?" he asked. Emily nodded against his chest and chuckled. "I was always climbing trees or boulders or the side of the embassies," she explained. Hotch laughed. "Quite the Lara Croft hey?" he asked. Emily huffed. "Anyway. Every time I fell down or fell over or fell off, he'd kiss my knee or arm or whatever, and start to sing this song," she reminisced. "It's your song huh?" Hotch asked. Emily looked up at Hotch and nodded.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead. Emily wrinkled her nose and giggled. "What was that for?" she asked. Hotch shrugged. "You may not have been _physically _hurt this week, but I know the last few cases have definitely hurt your mind," he explained. Emily smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "You're really a sweetheart, you know that Hotch?" she said. Hotch rolled his eyes. "Just don't go telling the guys. I've got a reputation to protect," he joked. Emily nodded and mock-saluted him. "Yes sir," she said brightly. Hotch huffed and pulled her against his chest again.

* * *

Towards the end of the song, Hotch felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and Emily looked up. "Daddy!" she cried out, wrapping one arm around her dad's neck, while keeping a firm hand in Hotch's. "Hey there my pretty girl," Simon replied, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist. When they pulled back, Simon held out his hand to Hotch. "Simon Prentiss," he said sternly. Hotch shook the older man's hand and smiled. "Aaron Hotchner. Pleasure to meet you sir," he replied. Simon nodded. "And you son. Now," he said, nodding towards Emily, "Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked. Hotch shook his head and ran his hand down Emily's arm. "Not at all. I should go and check in with the sitter," he said. Emily smiled and she and her dad watched Hotch walk away.

When Hotch left their sight, Simon turned to Emily and smiled, putting one hand on her waist. Emily watched Hotch walk away, before looking up at her Dad. He was here! "So how was Israel?" she asked. Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Hot," he replied succinctly, "But I'll have to go back again. We didn't get everything done," he explained. Emily nodded. Her Dad's work was top-secret so she didn't need or want to know. She was just glad he was there.

Simon looked around the large ballroom, then back at his daughter. "So, Aaron Hotchner? Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked. Emily smiled at her Dad. "Uh, well he worked for mother about 14 years ago," she explained. Simon nodded. "And he's my Unit Chief," she added quickly. Simon wrinkled his brow.

"You're dating your boss?" he asked. Emily chuckled and shook her head. "No Dad. I'm not dating him. We're just friends," she assured him. Simon nodded and smiled. "He lost his wife a few months ago and I've been helping him out," Emily explained. She looked up and saw that Hotch had just walked back inside. She smiled and looked back at her dad. "We've been helping each other out," she added. Simon smiled and nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything bad. I just… I want to be sure you're taking care of yourself," he asked. Emily smiled and pat her dad's cheek. "I am Daddy. Hotch is one of the good guys. You have nothing to worry about ok?" she asked. Simon nodded. "Ok sweetheart," he agreed.

* * *

Emily had danced with her dad for a few songs. She enjoyed catching up with him and regretted seeing him sporadically. "I'll call you as soon as I get back from Israel ok pretty girl?" Simon asked, as he walked Emily over to the bar. Emily nodded and smiled. "Ok Daddy," she answered quietly.

Hotch looked up from the drink he'd been nursing as he watched Emily and her father dance. He smiled as they walked towards him. He stood from his seat as they approached. "Here you go Agent Hotchner. You can have your date back now that I've had a chance to catch up," Simon joked. Hotch smiled and nodded. Simon kissed Emily's cheek. "I'll just go and say goodbye to Kimmy and your mother. Then I'm off," he said. Emily pulled her dad into a tight hug. "Call me as soon as you can," she asked. Simon nodded. "Of course," he agreed, "I love you sweetheart." Emily felt a tear slip down her face and she reached up to wipe it away. "I love you too," she whispered back. "It was great to see you again Agent Hotchner. Make sure you keep my daughter safe," Simon said, holding his hand out. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Of course," he said, shaking the older man's hand.

Hotch and Emily turned and watched Simon walk away. Emily felt a tug in her chest. She missed her dad so much. And each time she said goodbye was more difficult than the last. She felt another tear slip down her cheek and Hotch ran his hand down her back. He leant forward. "I think I heard Kimmy say something about doing the "Nutbush," he whispered. Emily chuckled and looked back over her shoulder at Hotch. "Really?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Really," he whispered again.

Emily reached over and picked Hotch's hand up. She squeezed it tight, watching her Dad walk through the front doors of the ballroom. Hotch squeezed back and Emily smiled. She knew it wasn't the same, but having Hotch there, with her, supporting her, was more than enough. She turned when the doors closed and waved to the bartender.

* * *

After four martinis and countless glasses of champagne, Hotch had managed to get Emily back to her apartment. He pulled his car up to the curb, parking in front of her building. After he'd turned the lights and ignition off, and unbuckled, he looked over and smiled. She'd fallen asleep. Hotch climbed out of the car and moved around to the passenger side.

He opened the door gently and reached over to unlock the buckle. He placed his arm under her knees and the other around her waist, lifting her out of the car. After he stood up, he kicked the door shut and started his way up the path.

He made it up to her apartment in one piece, only stopping to wait for the elevator. When they reached her front door, Hotch placed Emily on the ground, holding onto her waist to keep her vertical, while he unlocked her door. Then he picked her up again and carried her inside and straight upstairs to her room.

He placed her gently on the bed and put her clutch on the bedside table. Then he went about fixing up her blankets. He slipped her shoes off her feet and pulled the blanket up over her chest, then collapsed on the bed beside her.

After a few moments, he groaned. He couldn't afford to get too relaxed, or he'd never get up. But Emily's bed was so comfortable. And he was honestly just planning on sleeping on the couch anyway. It was well past midnight and Jack was safe at Jessica's house. Plus, given the amount of alcohol Emily had had to drink tonight, she'd be waking up in a few hours, sick to her stomach, and no-one to take care of her. Hotch nodded inwardly. That was it. He was staying. His last thought as he fell asleep was _God she looked beautiful tonight. _


	15. Chapter 15: Parasite

A/N: Firstly, can I just say that I love public holidays? I work in retail (audience groans) and rarely get days off like this. But I've had 5 days off in a row! So good for catching up on uni/this/having a life!

This episode is going to be in two parts. One is for before the case, the second for during/after. I have a lot that I want to do in this part, which is funny because the two of them are barely on screen together in this episode. But in trying to read into that, I've written HEAPS! So please read and review and keep that in mind.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Hotch called out, bolting upright in bed. His hand immediately found his nose and felt something wet. He reached over to the bedside table and groaned as he switched on the lamp. "Son of a…" he started, but was interrupted when he heard Emily.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?" Emily moaned, realizing she'd spoken far to loud. She glanced over, then back at her lap. When her mind finally registered the bleeding man beside her, she sat up quickly. "What happened? Oh my god. You're bleeding!" she cried out, ignoring the pounding in her head.

Hotch looked over at Emily, incredulously. "Do ya think?" he asked, mumbling through the pain. Emily threw her hands over her mouth and jumped out of bed, making it into her ensuite and over the toilet bowl with milliseconds to spare.

Hotch rolled his eyes and, tipping his head back to ebb the flow of blood, he stumbled his way into the bathroom. He felt around the vanity for tissues, and when he couldn't find them, he went for the next best thing.

When he'd cleaned himself up a bit, he turned his attention to Emily, who was leaning over the bowl, in the process of emptying the contents of her stomach. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding back her hair, and rubbing her back.

Emily could feel the churning in her stomach start to dissipate, and she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. She turned to look at Hotch and wrinkled her brow. "Why do you have tampons stuffed up your nose?" she asked, a smirk growing on her face. Hotch rolled his eyes. "They're the best things for a bloody nose," he replied defensively.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, standing up to wet a face washer for her. Emily shrugged. "I still feel gross but I don't think there's anything left in my stomach," she replied. Hotch turned and placed the cool washer on her face, pressing his fingers into her temples and down the sides of her nose. Emily smiled under the shield of the washer, feeling relief and that strange sense of being cared for.

Hotch pulled the washer away and smiled down at her. "So why did you feel the need to sucker-punch me in the nose?" he asked, tossing the washer on the vanity. Emily bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry," she said, reaching up to squeeze his hand. "I must've been dreaming or something. And, in my defence, I'm not used to having strange bedfellows," she added. Hotch huffed. "Well then, maybe next time you drink too much I won't be around for you to hit," he said, standing up and holding his hand out. Emily chuckled. "But then who will take care of me?" she asked, throwing out her bottom lip in a pout.

Hotch rolled his eyes for the third time since they'd woken up. There were two people in this world who could make him falter with that look: Jack and Emily. And he was 100% sure they both knew the power they had over him. So rather than making her beg for forgiveness for punching him, he simply put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the bedroom.

He switched off the bathroom light and walked Emily over to the bed, helping her under the covers, then pulling them up to her chin. He leant over and kissed the top of her head, brushing the hair back from her face. "Goodnight Emily," he whispered, watching as she closed her eyes. When he heard her begin to drift back to sleep, he stood up, ready to walk out the door. He turned when he heard her voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked, sitting upright in bed. Hotch turned and tipped his head towards the hallway. "I was just going to set myself up in the guest bedroom," he explained innocently. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled back the blanket on the other side of the bed. "Just sleep here Hotch. I promise you, I'm too exhausted to take advantage of you and I definitely won't knock you unconscious again," she assured him.

Hotch huffed and folded his arms as he walked over to the bed. "I'm not scared of you," he said defensively. Emily chuckled and nodded as he climbed back into bed. She pat his arm playfully. "I'm sure you're not Special Agent Hotchner," she teased. Hotch huffed and reached over to switch the light. "Goodnight Agent Prentiss," he said in his most superior of tones. Emily laughed and rolled over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Night Hotch," she replied.

* * *

Emily walked down the stairs the following morning, to find an empty apartment. She wrinkled her brow and pushed her bottom lip out. _Where is he? _she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. Hotch had made her breakfast. He was quickly becoming her favourite Hotchner man. Ok… maybe Jack still held the title but Hotch was running a close second.

She reached for the note that sat on top of the pancakes and smiled as she read.

_Emily, _

_Didn't want to wake you up. I'm sure you're exhausted after last night/this morning. Thanks so much for taking me to the wedding. I now have photographic evidence to prove that you do indeed know the Macarena. Just in case. _

_Enjoy the pancakes. I made them just the way you like._

_If you feel up to it, I'm picking Jack up this morning and we're heading to the park this afternoon. Feel free to join us. He loves his Aunt Emmy. If you don't come along, I guess I'll see you Monday. _

_Aaron. _

Emily couldn't help the smile that continued to grow on her face. The man was a true gentleman. Emily had forgotten that there were actual nice guys out there. She huffed to herself. Maybe she'd been out of the dating game for too long. If she'd learnt anything from Hotch, it was that chivalry still existed. She shrugged. Something to think about next time one of her friends tried to set her up on a blind date.

* * *

Hotch was watching Jack play on the jungle gym. The kid seemed like he never lost energy. So far, since Hotch had picked him up at 11, the two Hotchner men had tidied their apartment, started the fixings for dinner, prepared and eaten lunch, built a fort out of cardboard boxes and bedsheets, finished the back catalogue of laundry from the previous week, and now were enjoying some fun in the park. To say that Hotch was exhausted would be an understatement.

So he was more than happy that his role in the park was to sit back and be the mindful security. It suited him just fine. He quietly watched him son play and make new friends, and enjoyed the serenity of the weekend. No doubt the week to come would hold it's own set of horrors to face, but for now, he was just happy to sit back and relax. His mood was further heightened when he recognized the familiar scent filling his nostrils and turned to see Emily plop down on the seat next to him.

"How's your head?" he asked quietly. Emily let out a groan and Hotch chuckled. "Serves you right," he added. Emily pffted and playfully smacked his thigh. "How's your nose?" she asked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her, before returning his gaze to Jack. "I'll live," he answered succinctly. Emily smiled mischievously and reached into her purse. "I bought you a little present. To say I'm sorry and thank you for last night," she said, holding out a small blue package. Hotch wrinkled his brow and smiled. "You didn't have to," he said quietly. Emily shrugged. "It's not ten carat diamonds Hotch. Just a small gift," she replied.

Emily's eyes were glued to Hotch as he unwrapped the present. He rolled his eyes and looked up at her. "Very funny Prentiss," he said sarcastically. Emily chuckled and grinned, tapping the small box of Libra maxi's. "Just in case. A very wise man once said that they're the best thing for a bloody nose," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Jack on the playground.

"Seriously though, Hotch," Emily started, turning to look at Jack, "Thanks for last night. I can't imagine it would've been as much fun without you there," she said seriously, reaching over to squeeze his forearm. "You're welcome Emily," he replied, smiling subtly. Emily bit her lip and turned. "Now what do I have to do to make you give up the Macarena photos?" she begged, "Whatever you want, I'll pay." Hotch laughed out loud and shook his head, reaching up to put his arm around Emily's shoulder. "You can't afford me Agent Prentiss," he replied.

* * *

Jack had just realized that Emily had joined them at the park and was excited. "Daddy. You said if Aunt Emily showed up that we could get icecream. So can we? Please?" the young boy asked excitedly. Hotch rolled his eyes and looked at Emily, before looking back at his son. Emily pat Hotch's shoulder and nodded, before leaning down beside Jack. "Ok. But you have to hold both our hands while we cross the road. Ok?" she asked. Jack nodded enthusiastically, grabbing hold of each of their hands, and dragging them up the path.

They slowly made their way up the street, stopping each time Jack found something to keep him occupied. "We're here! We're here!" Jack cried out, pushing through the door that Hotch held open for them. Hotch's cell began to buzz and he tapped Emily's shoulder. He passed her a $20 note and tipped his head to the street. Emily nodded and smiled. Guess he was having his usual.

While Hotch spoke on the phone, Emily picked Jack up so he could see the flavours. Even if he did know what he was getting already. "Look Emmy! The lady did it all in one scoop!" Jack cried out. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Cute kid." Emily looked up and smiled at the handsome man standing next to her. "He is," she agreed. "Name's Stephen," he said, holding out his hand. Emily reached out and they shook. "Emily," she replied, smiling.

"Your son?" the man asked, turning to look at the icecream again. Emily shook her head and brushed her fingers through Jack's auburn hair. "No. He's my best friend's son," she explained. The man nodded and smiled. "He's very well behaved. Your friend should be proud," he said, before turning back to take his cone from the server. "Have a nice afternoon… Emily," he said politely, before heading over to where his friend was waiting. Emily smiled and turned back to the girl.

After their three cones had been prepared, Emily took Jack's and passed it to him, then grabbed hers and Hotch's from the holder. Then they started out the door. Hotch looked up from his call and smiled. He took his icecream from Emily and looked down at Jack, already covered in Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip icecream. And they'd just done the laundry. Emily looked down at Jack and chuckled. Apparently he needed more napkins. She tapped Hotch's shoulder and gestured for the napkins. He nodded and took his son's hand, leading him to the small table by the store window. He looked back up and frowned, not paying attention to the conversation he was having with a frustrated Strauss.

Emily had grabbed a handful of napkins and was back on her way out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the handsome man from the icecream line. "Hi. I'm sorry to startle you. I just thought…" the man paused and took a deep breath, "I was hoping you'd like to go out for a drink sometime next week." Emily had to stop herself from grinning as she nodded. "Sure. A drink would be great," she said brightly. Stephen held out a business card and Emily pulled hers from her purse. "Give me a call sometime," she said, smiling. "I will," he replied, putting the card in his jeans pocket as he watched Emily head back outside.

"What was that about?" Hotch asked nervously, reaching for the napkins and wiping Jack's face. He was trying not to be obvious. In reality, he wanted to walk into the icecream shop, grab Emily's card back, and tell him to stay away. But he wasn't sure why. Sure he found her attractive… who wouldn't… but he couldn't even contemplate ruining his friendship with Emily by acting on that attraction. So didn't that mean she was well within her rights to date other men? He shook his head and looked up at her, waiting for her response.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "He's nice. He's handsome. Why not?" she thought out loud. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Do you make a habit of giving your number out to complete strangers?" he asked defensively. Emily frowned and shook her head, tossing the icecream-soaked napkins in the trash can. "No. But seriously Hotch. It's just my number. If I don't want to go out with him, I can just say no," she replied.

Honestly, what was the big deal? It wouldn't effect her work, or their friendship. And she'd thought long and hard earlier that morning about starting to date again. Since she'd joined the BAU, dates had been few and far between. And she was only getting older. She wanted something. Maybe not a lifelong love. Maybe not kids and grandkids. But she definitely wanted something more. So here was her chance. And Stephen seemed nice enough. At least from the little she'd seen. So where was the harm?

Hotch shook his head. "Nothing. I guess you're right," he replied. Emily smiled and nodded, patting his arm, ignoring how he seemed to jump at her touch. "I thought we'd already discussed this Hotch. I'm _always _right," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and threw his napkin in the trash. "Must've slipped my mind," he replied. Emily huffed and took Jack's hand, heading back towards their apartment.

Just as they reached the corner of the block, Hotch heard someone running behind them, calling out. The three of them turned and Emily smiled. What was with this guy? She'd said yes. Stephen reached them and held out his hand to Hotch, holding onto a small blue package. "Sorry man. You dropped your tampons back there," Stephen said. Hotch rolled his eyes and took them quickly, putting them back in his pocket. He glared at Emily, who was trying hard to contain her laughter. "Have a nice afternoon guys," he said, smiling. He nodded to Emily. "I'll call you soon." Emily nodded and bit her lip. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair and turned to look at Hotch. His face was beet-red. "Not a word," he grunted, taking Jack's hand and leading the group across the road.

* * *

JJ knocked on Hotch's office door and entered when he gave permission to do so. "How was your weekend?" she asked politely, handing over the files she had to drop off. Hotch reached up and took the files, refusing to look up. "Fine. And yours?" he asked quickly. JJ wrinkled her brow and shrugged. "Good. Henry's driving us nuts. He keeps climbing all over the place. We don't have a drop of alcohol in the house just in case," she replied. Hotch huffed. "Must make life interesting for Will," he replied casually. JJ chuckled and nodded. "Sure does," she replied. When Hotch didn't continue the conversation, JJ excused herself and walked out of the office.

She made her way down to the bullpen and paused at Emily's desk. "Hey Jayje. We still on for coffee this afternoon?" Emily asked brightly. JJ nodded and tipped her head towards Hotch's office. "Sure. Just one quick question," she started. Emily nodded. "Do you know what's up with Hotch?" she asked.

Emily wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "No. Sorry. Why do you ask?" Emily inquired. JJ shrugged her shoulders. "He was just… acting a little strange," she pondered aloud. Emily frowned and shook her head. "I have no idea," she repeated. Then she had a lightbulb moment. "You know I heard him having a talk with Strauss on the phone over the weekend. And he didn't seem too happy after they hung up," she said quickly. JJ nodded in understanding. "It's probably just that then," she agreed. "Ok. I'll see you at two," JJ said brightly, patting Emily's shoulder and heading back to her office. Hopefully this meeting with the white-collar guy wouldn't last too long. She was jonesing for a coffee.

* * *

A/N: So I'm just trying to explain why Hotch _didn't _partner himself with Emily during this case. Because seriously, almost every other episode, they're together. And then suddenly, they're not. So I wanted something to show that their professional lives could be influenced by their personal. I'm not making this another "Hotch is jealous" STORY. Just this chapter. And maybe a couple further down the road. But he would definitely get jealous if Emily was going to start dating someone else. It would eat into their friendship-time. Anywho. Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16: Parasite Part Deux

A/N: Part two of Parasite. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Good to know people think I'm sticking to the characters. It's hard, cause I want to explore the relationship more, but I'm trying to stick true to the show. So thanks again.

This chapter picks up just before JJ and Goldman come into the room. I've been re-watching these episodes to try and base the story on what I see. I'm going for a stubborn/grumpy/asshole Hotch in this chapter. And there are two parts in particular that I was thinking about while I was writing. The first is when Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Reid walk into the conference room where all of the paperwork is piled in boxes. Hotch has this "excited" face (as much as Hotch can get excited anyway), like he's about to jump up and down in glee. I'm going with the "Hotch used to be a lawyer and therefore must love paperwork." Second, is when they're discussing the "affinity groups" and Hotch has a grumpy face again. I'm drawing on that particular dichotomy. And Rossi is the all-seeing eye once more. So please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. :(

* * *

Emily looked up from the file as Hotch and Rossi entered the room. Morgan had left a space for Hotch between Emily and himself. It was no secret that the two agents had bonded and were good friends. Or that they worked together seamlessly. But instead of taking his assumed seat, Hotch sat on the other side of Morgan, away from Emily. She wrinkled her brow and looked back at the file.

"So this is a white-collar case?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded briefly. "Should be right up your alley Hotch," Emily teased. The others around the table laughed along. It wasn't a secret that Hotch loved a good paper trail. He might've been one of the world's bravest agents, but deep down, he was still a lawyer at heart. Hotch frowned and looked up, resting his hand on the table. "Why do you say that Prentiss?" he asked gruffly. Emily wrinkled her brow and shrugged. "You like paperwork," she answered quietly. Hotch frowned and looked back at the file. "Why don't we just get back to the case huh?" he suggested.

Emily looked up at Rossi who shrugged his shoulders. She frowned. What the hell was his problem today? First JJ comes to her and says he was acting short and clipped, foregoing polite conversation. Now this? And she'd heard rumours that he had pinned Agent Isles in the gym that morning. Not an easy feat when the man in question weighed the same as Mike Tyson. And had his muscles to boot. She nodded at Morgan and Rossi, assuring them with a simple look. She would pull him aside later and ask what his problem was.

Everyone, except Hotch, looked up when they heard JJ's footsteps headed for the conference room. She was followed by a middle-aged man, dressed in a suit.

"Everyone, this is Agent Russell Goldman from the San Diego White Collar Team…" she started.

* * *

They were flying over the States, about halfway into their trip. After a few moments of brainstorming and assignments, Hotch suggested everyone familiarize themselves with the case. He really just wanted off this damn jet. Emily was sitting across from him, her legs in close proximity to his. Each time she changed sitting positions, he felt her foot tap his shin. Just a gentle tap, but enough to make him acutely aware of the space they shared.

He felt a harder jab than usual, but chose to ignore it. Then it happened again. But he wasn't about to acknowledge her. When it happened a third time, he looked up, exasperatedly. Emily tipped her head towards the small kitchenette, and wrinkled her brow. Hotch rolled his eyes, but nodded. Apparently she'd picked up on his mood. And now he was about to hear all about it.

He stood and followed her to the other end of the jet, far enough away from the others that, with low voices, their conversation could be private. Emily stepped behind the curtain and pulled it back. She turned to face Hotch, her hands on her hips. But she said nothing. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going back to my seat. Agent Prentiss," he cut. Emily stopped his hand as he reached for the curtain. "Agent Hotchner. You might be my supervisor, but you're also my friend. And I'm worried," she said sternly, her face giving away her true emotion: concern. Hotch rolled his eyes again. "What do you want from me Emily?" he asked, sighing. Emily shook her head. "I just want you to tell me the truth. You've been acting strange all day. JJ's noticed it, Rossi… everyone. And I know you don't like to talk about your problems during a case, but if we don't talk now, then you'll only make this case that much worse." Hotch shook his head and folded his arms. "I'm fine. I'm just tired," he lied. When he saw that Emily didn't believe him, he decided to elaborate. "I've just been having nightmares that past few nights. Worrying," he explained. That much wasn't a lie. He did have nightmares.

Sometimes it was Foyet. Hotch never made it in time to save his son. Sometimes it was a faceless unsub. And still, Hotch didn't make it in time. Sometimes it was Emily. Emily being shot by Foyet. Emily being stabbed by Foyet. Emily being shot by a stray bullet meant for Foyet. But the dreams he'd had the night before had nothing to do with Foyet. And everything to do with Emily.

Emily in a beautiful white gown, being led down a rose-petal covered aisle, her arm linked with her father's. Hotch standing at the head of the aisle, smiling at her. But when Emily reached him, she kept going and joined hands with someone else. From that point on, the dream turned into a nightmare. Sundays at the park, without Emily. Team barbecues where her new husband was popular among the team members. And most importantly, popular with Jack. The three of them laughing.

Hotch shook his head as Emily rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to help," she said quietly. Hotch shrugged, her hand falling away. "It doesn't matter… I'll live," he replied. "Now do you mind if we get back to work?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and shook her head, turning to watch Hotch walk down the aisle, back to his seat.

From where he was sitting, Hotch couldn't see Emily. But JJ, Morgan, and Rossi could. When she met the eyes of those three concerned parties, she shook her head. They all nodded and turned back to their cases. Something else was wrong. She could tell. But clearly, now wasn't the time to discuss it. Maybe when they had a moment at the hotel, later that night. Or if they got the chance to be alone later. Emily nodded. It would have to do.

* * *

Hotch was actually starting to enjoy this. Without the murders, this case would've been a regular vacation for the team. They were buried under masses of paperwork… sure… but to Hotch (and Reid as well) it was fun. He looked over the table at Reid, quickly reading through the papers. The kid was incredible, how fast he could read. Hotch shook his head and smiled, turning back to his own pile.

"You're looking happier," Rossi remarked, looking over at Hotch. Hotch huffed and sat back. "Happier?" he mused, folding his arms across his chair. Rossi nodded and turned from the whiteboard. "On the jet… earlier. You've been a bit grumpy all day," Rossi elaborated. Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Really," he replied. "I'm just tired I guess," he explained. Rossi nodded and smiled. "Well, let's solve this case quickly then. Sooner we figure this out, sooner we get home to some well-deserved rest," he replied. Hotch nodded and picked up his pen once more.

A few moments later, Rossi turned when he heard Emily's voice. He watched the female agent and Goldman walk into the room. He glanced down at Hotch and noticed a frown had once again taken up residence on his face. What was going on there? Weren't they friends? Did they have a fight? All of these questions ran through Rossi's mind. But now wasn't the time for them. He turned back to his whiteboard before talking to Goldman.

* * *

Rossi looked over at JJ and Goldman talking to the locals who were standing on the dock. He turned in his seat, holding onto the steering wheel, and faced Emily. "I think it's you," he said bluntly. Emily turned and wrinkled her brow. "What are you talking about?" she asked defensively. Rossi pat her arm. "Hotch. I think he might be upset with you," he said quietly.

Emily's jaw dropped. "Me? What did I do?" she asked. Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But Hotch was actually enjoying the paperwork yesterday afternoon. He was smiling and joking with Reid. And actually went to fill up the jug of coffee a couple of times," he explained. Emily wrinkled her brow. Where was Dave going with this?

"Then, you and Goldman walked in and his mood changed," Rossi finished. Emily shook her head. "He's my bes…" Emily started, but cut herself off. The team might've known they spent lots of time together, but they weren't aware of just how close they'd become. Rossi smiled and nodded. "It's ok Emily. It's good even. He needs you," Rossi assured her. Emily smiled sadly and nodded. "But he would say something to me," she thought aloud, "If I did something wrong, he would _definitely _bring it up." Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about that. Hotch doesn't really talk about his… feelings. He's definitely a man in that respect," the older man argued. "Look, why don't you talk to him when the case is over. In the meantime, we'll just make sure the two of you don't work too closely," he suggested. Emily rolled her eyes. It had come to this. Now their professional relationship _was _being clouded by their personal. She shrugged but nodded. It would be alright. Once the case was closed.

* * *

"You should've seen Goldman at the scene. He's never seen a body like that. I doubt he's even shot his gun before," Emily said. Hotch shrugged. "That doesn't make him a bad agent," he replied. Emily wrinkled her brow. "I never said that," she said quietly. Emily was this close to giving in and discussing this now. She'd been wracking her brain trying to figure out what she'd done. And now Hotch was giving her even more attitude, reading into things she said.

During the presentation of the profile, Emily had steered clear of him, standing beside Rossi, away from Hotch. It definitely felt strange. The two agents were usually inseparable, even in front of stations full of cops. But today, that wasn't the case. Hotch spat out his words during the presentation, and avoided looking Emily's way as she filled the officers in. Rossi could feel the tension… hell everyone could.

"What are you saying then Prentiss? That if someone hasn't seen a dead body before, or reacts to one in a negative way, that they're bad at their job?" Hotch asked rudely. Emily frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "All I'm saying is that this can't be easy for him. He's been chasing this guy for a long time. And now he's killing people," she replied sternly, matching his tone. Hotch huffed and turned back to the paperwork. Emily grabbed her wallet from her purse and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hotch called out. They still had a lot of work to do. "Out," she called back, not turning. Hotch rolled his eyes. Maybe he was being rude, but it wasn't his fault._ She_ was the first one to disregard _him_ and his feelings. He was just reacting to that.

Hotch turned back to the table when he saw Rossi head his way. The man did not look happy.

* * *

Emily closed the file on her desk and put it on top of the pile. She glanced at her watch and sighed… 7:15. She was glad this day was over. She was especially glad this case was over. She stood from her desk and looked up at Hotch's office. He'd left some time ago, choosing to take his work home and spend some much-needed time with his son.

She contemplated going over to his house, to discuss what he'd been upset about, but she didn't have the energy. Emily huffed. Though they were just friends, Emily knew that she and Hotch could fight like an old married couple. They knew what hurt the other, they knew the ammunition that could sting, and they knew most of the other's deepest, darkest secrets.

But tonight wasn't the night for it. Hotch had just seen a man killed in front of his family. In front of his son. Emily couldn't imagine what went through his mind as that happened. She _could _imagine that he was thinking about Jack. Emily thought about what they would've done tonight. Probably watched some TV, maybe played with Jack's new train-set. Maybe Hotch even baked cookies. It was one of those things he liked to do with his son. Something that reminded them both of Hayley. Emily smiled as she thought about the mess they could be making.

Just as she was about to pick up her cell to call him, it rang. After she got over the scare, she answered it, unsure of the caller ID. "Prentiss," she said graciously. "Hi. Uh. Emily?" the caller asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "Yes. Who is this?" she asked. "Uh. This is Stephen. From the icecream shop," he explained. A grin grew on Emily's face. "Hi," she said brightly. "Hi," he replied, "I was wondering if you were free tonight. I know it's late notice but I just returned from Palm Springs on a business trip and couldn't imagine waiting another few days," he explained. Emily huffed and nodded. "Sure. I'm just leaving work now. Do you know where Saloun is?" she asked. Stephen smiled. "Georgetown?" he asked. Emily nodded. "That's it. How's 8?" she asked. Stephen agreed and they hung up.

* * *

Emily walked down the stairs into the large bar. She glanced around the room and smiled when she saw him. He'd found a table, towards the middle of the bar. It was close enough to the stage that they could hear the music and enjoy it, but far enough away that they could talk. Emily waved when he stood up. God he was handsome. The man looked good in a suit.

"Hi," he said, smiling as he leant over to kiss her cheek, "You look beautiful." Emily huffed and shook her head. "I came straight from work," she blushed. Stephen shrugged and grinned. "Well then that look is definitely working for you," he added. Emily smiled. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. Emily nodded. "A gin martini with a twist?" she asked. Stephen nodded and stood to get the drinks.

Emily took the time to turn and watch him. He was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, with a navy blue dress shirt. He'd opted to forego the tie and definitely looked good. His light brown hair was brushed back and his smile was… perfect. Emily watched him talk to the bartender, and turned when he picked up the drinks, ready to return. When he placed the drink in front of her, she smiled and thanked him.

"So tell me Stephen, what do you do?" she asked. Stephen huffed. "Wow. You're jumping right in aren't you?" he teased, taking a quick sip of his scotch and soda. Emily shrugged and gestured for him to answer. "I work in PR for large multi-national corporations. At the moment I'm handling a large project between a huge company and their affiliates," he answered, "And you?"

* * *

A/N: I was going to go on, but I thought I'd cut it off there. You get the general idea of what I was going for… I hope. Next episode: Public Enemy. Be prepared for a Hotch/JJ argument and a Hotch/Emily argument.


	17. Chapter 17: Public Enemy

A/N: Just a quick note. In spite of the rather rapid succession in postings, this may be it for a little while. I'm putting up this chapter, and the next one (since they're part of an episode arc) but it's back to the real world tomorrow so it may be a while between postings. I could just wait a couple of days and post then, but I'm quite proud of the next two chapters and want to see what readers think. So enjoy, read and review, and make sure you read the note at the bottom. It contains a very important warning.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch looked up from his book. He stood and walked over to the door. After checking the peephole, he sighed. It was someone from the team, but not the someone he'd been hoping for. He opened the door and forced a smile.

"What can I do for you Dave?" he asked, folding his arms defensively. Rossi huffed and tipped his head toward the lounge room. "You mind if I come in?" he asked. Hotch stood back, making room for his old friend to walk in. He closed the door and took his time locking it. When he turned, he found the place in the book and folded the corner down, marking his place. He slowly put the book on the table and stood again.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hotch asked. Rossi shook his head and, very obviously, looked around the apartment. No sign of her. He turned back to his friend and shook his head. "I'm going to assume that Emily didn't come over tonight?" he asked rhetorically. Hotch frowned and shook his head. "Why would she?" he asked. Rossi huffed again and made his way over to the armchair. He took a seat and crossed one leg over the other. With a skilful hand, he ran his fingers down his face, through his goatee.

"You know, Aaron, back when they first started the BAU, there wasn't any training for the agents. We were assigned to the Unit because we had a particular skill. Something that couldn't be taught in a classroom, but something that was just a part of who we are," Rossi stated. Hotch rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest. "Did you really come here at 9:30 on a Thursday night to give me a BAU history lesson?" he asked sarcastically.

Rossi smiled and nodded. Typical Hotch. Evade the topic at all costs. Rossi leant forward and taps the tips of his fingers together. "I've known you for what… about 18 years now? Do you really think I can't read you by now?" he asked. Hotch huffed, but stayed in his hostile stance. "Just spit it out Dave," he said bitterly.

Rossi nodded. "You're mad at Emily," he said matter-of-factly. He looked over at his friend to note his reaction. Sure enough: pursed lips, clenched fists, set brow. All signs that he was right. "For what, exactly, I'm not sure. But she knows you're mad," Rossi continued. This time, Hotch looked over at him and unfolded his arms. "Good," he said quickly, before standing up. Hotch grabbed his empty glass from the coffee table and walked over to his drink cart, filling his glass again. When he had his next dose of scotch and ice, he headed back to the lounge.

Rossi was shocked. Appalled. Wasn't she his friend? And he was being flippant about her feelings? This wasn't the Hotch he knew. "She doesn't know why though," Rossi added. Hotch looked at his drink, swirling the mix of alcohol and frozen water. He glanced up at Rossi, then looked back at his drink. The older man looked pissed. But that wasn't Hotch's problem.

"You gonna tell me or do I need to get my heat lamp and handcuffs?" Rossi joked. Hotch huffed and shook his head. He wiped his finger down the side of the glass, playing with the condensation. "I think I have feelings for her," he mumbled. He looked up, hoping Rossi's reaction wouldn't be as horrendous as he had imagined.

Rossi was shocked. Sure he knew they were friends but… this? "Feelings?" he probed. Hotch nodded. He shrugged and sat back, swirling his drink once more, before taking a sip. "Last Sunday, she went with Jack and I for icecream," he started. Rossi raised his eyebrows and Hotch shrugged. "We've gone a few times. We meet at the park and Emily and Jack play," he explained. Rossi nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"As she was walking out of the store, she stopped and was talking to a man. They exchanged numbers and he said he'd call her. I couldn't help but feel… I don't know… I can't explain it," he reminisced. "Jealous?" Rossi prompted. Hotch nodded and looked down at his drink. "Are you sure you're not just feeling protective? I mean, you are friends," Rossi suggested. Hotch shook his head. "With Garcia, I'm protective. JJ… I'm protective. Jessica tells me she has a date, I look the guy up in the database to make sure. But this… this was…" Hotch paused again, lost for words. "Different," Rossi finished. Hotch nodded again.

"So why don't you tell her?" Rossi asked, even though he already knew the answer. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "The rules. I can't even pick grapes in the produce section of the supermarket. How could I break a huge rule like this?" he asked. Rossi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you think she's worth it," he answered. Hotch nodded. "Of course she is. And if it was just _my _career on the line, I wouldn't think twice," he added. That thought struck him as odd. For his marriage he wasn't willing to relocate. For Emily, he was willing to sacrifice _everything. _But that's how it is with mistakes. You learn from them.

"But that's not all is it?" Rossi probed. Hotch shook his head and stared at his glass again. "If I was to… say or do something… it could ruin what we have now," he thought out loud. Rossi rolled his eyes and leant forward. "Or it could be so much better Aaron. Don't throw your life away because of maybes. Or you'll never be happy," he said firmly. Hotch looked up and shrugged. "It probably doesn't even matter. She deserves someone who can make her happy," he mused. Rossi rolled his eyes. "And you don't think you can do that?" he asked. Hotch shook his head. "I don't think I'm capable," he replied.

Rossi stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I could stand here all night and tell you you're being an idiot, but I don't think it'll help. All I can do is tell you to give it a shot. You don't know what she's thinking," he said quickly. Hotch sat back on the couch and shook his head. "You're right. I don't. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to find out either," he replied. Rossi shrugged. "The least you can do is tell her that you're not _angry _with her. She deserves that much," Rossi said sternly. Without another word, he walked towards the door. "Goodnight Aaron," he said quietly, before walking out. He closed the door behind him and heard Hotch's footsteps towards the door, followed by the clicking of the lock and the sliding of the latch. Rossi shook his head and walked down the hall. "Idiot."

* * *

JJ walked out of the station, slamming the front door shut. Emily followed her and tapped her shoulder. "JJ. Wait," Emily called out. JJ turned to face her friend and shook her head. "How am I supposed to ask this woman? The unsub could hurt her! The unsub could hurt her daughter! I… I can't Emily," JJ cried out. Emily rubbed JJ's arm and nodded. "You know that you have to Jayje. It's the only viable option we have right now," she argued.

JJ nodded and wiped her face. "I know. I just… Sometimes I really hate Hotch for what he orders us to do," she said, before climbing into the SUV.

Emily stood back and watched her friend drive away. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Rossi.

"Is she ok?" he asked. Emily shook her head and bit her lip. "No. She's not," Emily replied, "And honestly, I don't blame her." Rossi wrinkled his brow. "You know we have to do this. You both know that right?" he asked. Emily nodded. "But it doesn't make it any easier. JJ just wants to make sure that that little girl grows up with at least one of her parents," she explained, "And Hotch is being an insensitive prick about it." With that, Emily turned to walk back into the station.

* * *

Hotch turned to Emily. They were watching the vigil, keeping an eye out for Connor. But Hotch's mind was elsewhere.

_Rossi followed Emily back into the station and walked into the conference room. Emily had gone straight to the bathroom. Hotch looked up from the table and frowned. "Are they ok?" he asked, tipping his head towards the door. Rossi shook his head. "JJ's not too pleased with you. And Emily thinks you're an insensitive prick," he explained. Hotch huffed. "I can't win," he mumbled, "If we don't do this, then we're going to need another victim to catch this guy. If I push this plan, I'm a prick. What the hell do they expect from me?" _

_Rossi rolled his eyes. "A little less self-pity and a little more compassion?" he suggested. Hotch looked at him incredulously. "Thanks for that," he replied sarcastically. Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying this isn't a viable plan. I'm just saying, you have to understand where JJ's coming from," he argued. Hotch nodded. "I know," he replied, "But what about Emily?" Rossi held up his hands, surrendering. "You already know my opinion on that one. But if you think your way is better… by all means. Let the woman think you're a prick." _

Hotch looked at the woman in question and shook his head. He couldn't do that. She was his closest friend… one of the few that he had. If he told her about how he felt, maybe he'd lose her… maybe not. But if he kept acting this way, it was a no-brainer. She would probably never speak to him again… with the exception of work. And Hotch couldn't bear that thought. Maybe there was a way he could learn to deal with these new feelings, but still keep them to himself. He wasn't about to find out the hard way that she didn't feel the same way. And he wasn't about to come clean. He nodded inwardly. There had to be a way.

* * *

Hotch looked around the group of officers. They looked exhausted. They had just captured Connor, who had turned up at the vigil. He was led away by Detective Moreland's officers. Hotch looked at his own people, grateful that they'd made it through another case in tact.

Morgan was talking with Officer Gardella, trying to persuade him to take it easy on Connor. They'd get the confession out of him. Rossi was talking to Detective Moreland, assuring him that they'd stay to help put the evidence together.

Hotch turned and looked at Emily. He glanced down at his shoes, before looking up at her once again. "Do you think we could talk when we get home?" he asked quietly. After this case, it only reminded him of what he and Rossi had discussed earlier that week and earlier that day.

Being a trained agent didn't stop you from getting hurt any more than the average person. They put their lives on the line every day. And Hotch couldn't imagine what would happen if something happened to Emily and they had never made up. He'd already lost Hayley, after years of torment and self-imposed guilt. He couldn't make that mistake with the woman who was becoming his best friend… the woman who probably already held that title.

Emily looked up, startled. Her heart began to beat and she nodded, smiling sadly. She reached over and squeezed Hotch's arm. "Of course Hotch. Of course we can," she replied. Hotch smiled sadly and nodded, before turning to head back to the SUV's. Emily watched after him and smiled. Finally! He was finally going to talk to her.

* * *

Emily poured herself another glass of wine and switched on Joni Mitchell. She sat back on the couch and sighed. Her mind kept stewing over the team's conversation on the jet.

_Hotch glanced up at JJ, then looked down at the table. "There are lots of ways that sons defeat their fathers," he pondered. _

Emily thought about that statement. It went to the heart of Hotch's obsession with his job. She had long-suspected he had a horrific past. She'd seen him falter on cases involving abuse. She'd seen him with his son, afraid that he might one day follow in his father's footsteps. Although he had never opened up about his past, Emily knew there was something there… something dark… something horrible that kept him going in this job, long after his body had begged for him to give up.

As she took a sip of her wine, she saw car lights flash on the street and she stood to look out the window. Just as she peered out, her cell rang. "Hello?" she answered. "It's me. Can you come downstairs," Hotch asked. Emily smiled. It was as if her thoughts were materializing. The very man she'd been thinking about was waiting for her. "Sure. Just let me grab a coat," she replied, before hanging up.

Minutes later, Emily walked through the front door of her apartment building. "What are you doing here? It's one AM," she asked, pulling her coat tight around her body. Hotch nodded. "I know. I'm sorry if I woke you," he said quietly, looking at his feet. Emily shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. I wasn't asleep. Just having a nightcap," she answered.

Hotch looked up and nodded and Emily's face filled with concern. "What's going on Hotch? You've been acting strange for awhile now and I'm worried," she said honestly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He looked back at his feet and shook his head.

"Is it something _I've _done?" Emily asked, stepping closer as a car drove by. Hotch shook his head. "No. It's nothing you've done Emily. It's me," he replied. Emily wrinkled her brow further and reached for Hotch's hand. "Talk to me Hotch. Tell me what's going on in your head," she begged, reaching up to cup his cheeks in her hands. Hotch looked her in the eyes and rolled his. "I… I…" he stuttered. He turned away from her and walked back over to his car, leaning against the bonnet.

"Do you think JJ was right?" he asked. Emily frowned. "Right about what?" she asked. "Right when she asked whether sociopaths kids have a chance?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and shrugged her shoulders. She made her way over and leant against the car, standing next to Hotch. "It depends," she answered briefly, while she thought about how she could elaborate. "On what?" he asked.

"Well, in psychology we believe that there are three types of factors: bio-psycho-social. Genetics are just one factor that can contribute to sociopathy or psychopathy," she explained. She rolled her eyes, wondering why she needed to do so. Hotch obviously knew this.

"I know that… intellectually at least. But I can't help but think that there's still a chance…" his voice trailed off when he realized he was about to divulge a little too much information. Emily reached over and placed a tentative hand on his and squeezed. "You don't have to worry about your secrets Hotch, they're safe with me," she assured him.

Hotch shook his head, refusing to meet her eye. "Why don't we go inside? You can take off your coat and I can make you some tea," she suggested. Hotch looked up at her, finally, and nodded. "Ok," he replied, letting her take his hand and lead him upstairs. This definitely wasn't what he'd intended to talk about tonight. But he didn't need to worry. There would be plenty of chances to tell Emily how he felt. Or at least he hoped so. Tonight, he just needed to tell his secret. And there was no one he trusted more than this woman.

Emily wrinkled her nose as Hotch followed her upstairs. He hadn't let go of her hand the whole way. Apparently this would be a huge step for him: opening up like this. And she intended to give him the security he needed. She'd meant what she said. His secrets were safe with her. And though she knew there was something else that had been playing on his mind, long before this latest case, this was enough for now. For tonight, it was about him. And she would listen with open ears, an open mind, and a supportive heart.

* * *

A/N: I intended to get this discussion into the one chapter, but I'm already up to 2800 words. I'd prefer to just add in another mid-chapter before Mosley Lane. So please note that. You will get to hear my version of Hotch's juicy back-story. And just a warning (one I will repeat at the start of the next chapter) there will be discussion of child abuse. So if you don't think you can stand imagining such things, just skip forward to Mosley Lane. Or, for the moment, just don't read chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18: Public Enemy Part Deux

**A/N: BIG WARNING. This chapter contains details of child abuse. I am just warning readers so that, if they feel they won't be able to read it, they can skip forward to the next chapter.**

Character-wise, I couldn't remember if Hotch said what age he was when his father died… just that he was "young." So I may be embellishing a little in terms of character truths. For that, I apologize.

* * *

Emily picked up the two mugs of hot tea and made her way over to the couch. She placed the two cups on the table and lifted Hotch's legs. After she'd sat, she placed his legs back on her own and passed him his mug.

"This feels like I'm in a therapist's office," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and put her own mug back on the table. "If this were a therapist's office, I'd be sitting in the armchair behind your head," she retorted. Hotch huffed. "So you like to do it Freud-style huh?" he joked. Emily nodded and smiled as she untied the laces on his shoes and slipped them off. "But only with certain people," she joked, winking. Hotch huffed and closed his eyes, the feeling of Emily's fingers on his aching feet. "I'm just trying to get you to relax," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and took a deep breath.

"It started when I was really little, probably about five. My Dad was a big drinker. Mostly bourbon," Hotch started, "He would get drunk after work, then come home. To this day, I can hear him stumbling through the front door and into the family room." Hotch shivered as Emily's hand rubbed his feet, reveling in that feeling he'd lost long ago.., the feeling of being cared for.

"At first it was just my mother who bore the brunt of it. She would tell us to go and hide, that she'd take care of it. I would take Sean, who was a baby at the time, and hide in the wardrobe in our room. I would talk to him about all sorts of things… making up stories. I didn't want him to hear."

"You're a good brother," Emily said quietly, watching the emotions change on Hotch's face as he spoke. He shook his head. "It didn't matter," he continued, "I couldn't protect him… at least not like I should have."

"It was too loud. My Dad would scream at Mom, telling her she was worthless. That she did nothing right. That she was pitiful. I could hear when his hand… his fist… would connect with her cheek. He'd use anything he could find. His own hands, his belt, his boots… one time he used a candle holder. And she would submit to him. She'd agree with him that she was worthless. She'd cry and he'd hit her louder. But he didn't touch us… at least not then. He would knock us around a little bit, but for most of those years we just heard it."

Emily felt the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Hotch as a small boy, trying to protect his little brother, and having to listen to such scenes. She reflexively squeezed his foot and waited for him to continue.

"One night… it must've been just after he was diagnosed… he came into the room after he was done with her. He pulled Sean out of my arms and threw him in his crib. Then he grabbed me by the arm and twisted it behind my back, pushing me out into the family room."

Emily could hear Hotch's voice waver. She pat his foot and waited for him to look at her. "We can take a break if you need?" she suggested. Hotch shook his head. He needed to tell her. He needed that pressure… that weight that had been present since the first time it happened… to be lifted. He just wanted to breathe again. And he knew this was the only way. He might get frustrated… he might even cry. But if he was going to let anyone see him cry tonight, it would be Emily. He could trust her with his tears.

"He threw me on the ground and started to kick me. I honestly thought that this was it. I kept calling out to Sean, telling him I loved him. That just made him kick me harder. He pulled me up by my hair and hit me with his fist. He kept calling me a bastard, saying that he couldn't even be sure I was his son, that my mother was nothing but a whore. He punched me and kicked me and the last thing I remember was when he grabbed the iron from the board behind the couch, and smacked me in the head with it."

Emily couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat. She felt the tears stream down her face and reached up to wipe them away. Hotch reached over and took her hand, pulling her towards him. She lay down next to him, on the couch, and he played with her hair while he continued.

"It happened every couple of days for months. He tried to get to Sean but I would stop him. He'd beat me twice as hard and twice as long, but I couldn't let him do that. He was just a baby… he probably would've killed him," Hotch said, feeling the tears on his own face, "Then one day… he didn't come home. I'd followed him around, wondering where he'd been going. I had found out he'd been sick. So I just figured that's why he did it. It's not an excuse but... I don't know. It makes it easier somehow."

"Even after everything he did to us… everything he did to _her_… Mom still wept at his funeral. And she was a wreck for months. She didn't get out of bed for about a month after the funeral. And she refused to even look at either Sean or me. Up until she died, she wouldn't be alone with us. She couldn't let herself. She was afraid she'd see Dad in our eyes and go insane."

Emily ran her hand over Hotch's chest and sighed. This poor man. It was no wonder he felt the need to make the world a safer place. And it was no wonder he had such a tough exterior. He'd had to learn from a young age how to let things slip off him, like water from a bird's feathers.

"How old were you when he died?" she asked. Hotch reached over and picked up her hand, squeezing it tight. "Thirteen," he replied quietly. Emily sat up, holding herself up on his chest. "It went on for _nine years_?" she asked. Hotch nodded and felt the tears well up in his eyes at the thought. Emily brushed her fingers through his hair. "You must think I'm horrible," he cried out. Emily sat up and shook her head. "No Hotch. Why would you say that?" she asked. Hotch refused to meet her eye and shook his head as he sat up. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. "It went on for _nine years _and I did nothing!" he cried out.

Emily ran her hand across his shoulders and shook her head. "You were just a kid Hotch. There was nothing you could do," she whispered, rubbing his back. Hotch shook his head. "I should've stopped him. Why didn't I stop him? I'm just as bad as he is."

Emily's heart broke at the lies he'd been telling himself for years. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. "Hotch. You need to listen to me. Ok?" she asked. When she felt him nod, she sat back and held his face in her hands. "You are not to blame. It was your father's choice to hurt you and your family. And his fault alone. You need to let go of that guilt… of that blame. Because you're not only hurting yourself with it. You're hurting Jack, who needs his Daddy to show him love. You're hurting your brother, who I'm sure blames you for none of it. And you're hurting everyone who loves you and cares about you. Including me," she said sternly.

Hotch looked into her eyes. He knew she truly believed everything she was saying. But could it be that simple? Could it be as easy as just letting go of the guilt? And why was she not running away right now? Surely it was finally registering that this was one truly screwed up person. But she didn't look like she wanted to run. Quite the opposite actually. Did she mean it? Did she really love him? He didn't even care if it was the same way in which he loved her. But it was love. Someone on this planet loved him. Someone besides Jack. Someone who was choosing to do so, regardless of the horrors she now knew.

Hotch felt himself wrap his arms around her waist and sigh, finally giving way to the floodgates that had now been opened. It might not be romantic love, but it was more than enough. He felt his heart get lighter with each tear and felt her breath on his neck.

Emily held tight. There was no way she was letting go now. He needed her and she needed him. She felt his body shake with each sob, as if he was shaking off his past, shaking off the guilt and the blame.

After awhile, Emily felt his sobs subside. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you Emily," he said quietly. Emily smiled sadly and shook her head. "You're my best friend Hotch. This… is why I'm here," she assured him. Hotch nodded and reached up to wipe his face. Emily looked up at the clock. It was almost three.

"Where's Jack tonight?" she asked. Hotch looked at his watch. "Uh, he's at Jessica's until tomorrow afternoon. I was at the office until late tonight," he explained. Emily nodded and stood up, taking his hand. "You need to get some sleep. Come on," she said, nodding towards the stairs. She switched off the lights, leaving one on in the kitchen, and led him upstairs. She turned in the hallway.

"Now you have two choices. You can sleep in the guest room. New sheets, comfy pillows, warm blankets," she said, pointing to door number one. "Or," she continued, "You can sleep in my bed and keep me warm." Hotch wrinkled his brow. If he slept alone, there was no doubt he'd have nightmares. But if he slept with Emily, he wasn't sure he'd be ok with the feelings that conjured up. After tonight's sharing, he wasn't sure if he was ready to share those particular feelings with her. He shrugged his shoulders. Emily rolled her eyes and took his hand. Apparently she had already made his mind up for him.

She led him into her room and closed the door. After she'd pulled back the blankets, she walked over to him and loosened his tie. He wasn't feeling comfortable, but he was definitely feeling cared for. As Emily started to unbutton his shirt, Hotch reached up and grabbed her hands, stilling them. "I think I can handle this part on my own," he said quietly. Emily huffed and bit her lip. "Sorry," she said, blushing, "I'm just going to brush my teeth." Hotch nodded and watched her walk towards her ensuite. "Emily," he called after her. She stopped and turned, offering him a smile. "Thank you," he whispered. Emily shook her head. "Anytime Hotch."


	19. Chapter 19: Mosley Lane

A/N: Hey all. Thanks so much for your reviews for the last chapter. I was trying to capture that particular circumstance in a way that was respectful to people who suffer from such abuse. And from your reviews, I think I managed it alright.

Chapter stuff: this is the episode Mosley Lane. Those unsubs were just FREAKY! I caught myself singing that lullaby to my nephew the other night and had to stop.

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch rolled over in what was becoming a very familiar bed. He smiled when he saw Emily still sleeping next to him. He lay back on the pillow and watched her face as she slept. The peace. The serenity. The calm. It was something Hotch rarely saw in his own life. He wrinkled his brow at that thought. His life was one chaotic event after another, the pauses between each… fleeting. He reached over to brush a stray hair from Emily's face. That was just another thing she had brought into his life. Peace.

Hotch felt a little awkward, watching her sleep. But he couldn't help it. He stared at her features, taking in her fair skin and dark hair. The sun peaked in through the gap in the blinds, shining a perfectly-placed sliver across her hair and face, illuminating her features. Hotch smiled and turned to lay on his side.

While he watched her sleep, Hotch thought about the previous night. He'd not revealed so much of himself to another human being. Ever. While the others he had worked with over the years may have contemplated his history, he had never felt willing to open up to them. Not like he had with Emily. And he hadn't felt the need to skip over any parts of it, hide her from the guilt that weighed so heavy on his heart, or even make light of it. He had told her how it was, every detail. And she still stayed.

"You think too loudly," Emily mumbled into her pillow. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at her alarm clock, then over at Hotch. "It's 6:30! On a Saturday morning!" she cried out. Hotch huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "My internal clock is always on time," he replied. Emily groaned and rolled on her side, facing Hotch. "Well, since we only went to sleep three and a half hours ago, do you think you could hit the snooze button for awhile longer?" she whined. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Sure," he replied quietly. Emily reached over and put her hand on his chest, patting it gently. "Good man," she mumbled, before closing her eyes.

Hotch reached up and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. He couldn't help waking up. It was actually a sleep-in for him to stay in bed this late. But Emily had stayed awake last night… that morning… with him. And if she was only asking for a sleep-in as payback, he could definitely grant her that one wish. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing his tired body to sleep once more.

* * *

"Prentiss," Emily answered quickly. She and Garcia had been going over the details of the case, trying to figure out if there was anything their tech-analyst could help with at this stage. They'd all but given up for the time being so Garcia had headed out to get refills of coffee. It was the least she could do.

"Emily. It's me," Hotch said, "How's it going back there?" he asked. Emily sighed. "Uh, how's it going there?" she deflected. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Mrs. Lynch just took us through the scene. She's starting to blame herself," he explained. Emily frowned and sighed. "Why do people do that? There was nothing they could've done differently," Emily replied. "We know it happens," Hotch answered sadly.

"But we managed to get a few other things out of her," he added, "She remembers a woman calling out for her lost son just before she realized Aimee had vanished. She turned for a few seconds and when she turned back, her daughter was gone," Hotch explained. Emily wrinkled her brow. "So has Sarah shown up yet?" Hotch asked, catching Emily by surprise. "She shows up every time," he added. Emily nodded. "Yeah. She showed up a short while ago. JJ's in with her now," she replied. Hotch huffed. It was sad, but some things never change. "Ok. Well Dave and I'll be heading back soon. We'll go over everything when we get there," he said. Emily nodded. "Ok. Drive safe," she replied.

* * *

"_Have you thought about why you suddenly believe her?" Morgan asked, "Do you think it might be because you're a mother?" The others at the table exchanged wrinkled brows as they waited for JJ to reply. She frowned. _

Emily sighed as she leant her head back on the rest. They were about ten minutes into their 45 minute drive back to Ashburn and they'd been relatively quiet for most of it. But Emily's mind was anything but quiet.

She thought back over the discussion the team had, the two women trying to convince the four men that, perhaps, Sarah was right this time. That her son's abduction was linked to this latest one. Emily and JJ had both known that they would have to make a strong and clear argument, but they hadn't expected quite that much resistance. And Emily was surprised in what Morgan had asked. Yes, she was a mother now. But Henry's existence didn't change facts. And the fact that both Sarah _and _Barbara had the same accounts in the moments leading up to their child's abductions… that was more than mere coincidence.

"And you say I think too loudly," Hotch mused, breaking Emily's thoughts. She looked over and smiled. "I guess it's like osmosis. You're exposed to someone for long enough and you start to think and act like them," she replied. Hotch huffed. "So long as you don't try my glares, I think the world will be safe," he added.

For a few moments, they sat in silence once more. At least, until Hotch's curiosity got the better of him. He was sure Emily had been thinking about the same thing as him. And he wanted to know what her opinion was, though he was sure he already knew the answer to that.

"So do you think JJ's being a mother makes her view things differently?" Hotch asked bluntly. Emily huffed. She'd been expecting that one. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back out the window. "I don't see how it couldn't," she replied honestly, "Did becoming a dad change things for you?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow. "In some ways yes, in others no," he replied. Emily wrinkled her brow. "So do _you _unconsciously think about Jack whenever a case involves kids?" she asked, watching his face. Hotch glanced over at her and nodded. "Of course I do," he replied. Emily nodded. "Then how come it's ok for you to have changed post-Jack, but JJ can't look at things differently post-Henry?"

Hotch thought on that for a moment, but couldn't come up with a logical argument. "I suppose there shouldn't be a difference," he replied. Emily nodded and looked out the window again.

* * *

Hotch looked up and down the aisle. He couldn't see him. Oh god! How could he have lost his son? "Jack!" he called out, ready to bend down and pull his back-up piece from his ankle holster. Instead, he ran down the aisle and into the next, in search of his son.

He had thought, after this case, that he'd be more aware of everything Jack was doing, and everywhere he was going. Earlier that morning, at the park, Hotch hadn't let Jack out of his sight. There were no distractions. But now, he was standing in the supermarket, searching for his five-year old son.

How many times did they speak to parents who had to recount the moments leading up to their child's disappearance? Even with all of those children that were rescued, and reunited with their parents, there was still the large percentage that weren't. Parents who now had to live with the doubt and the guilt. These thoughts raced through Hotch's mind as he searched.

He reached the toiletry aisle when his cell began to buzz. He answered it without checking the ID. "Hotchner," he said, panic evident in his voice. "Thank God. Hotch. It's Emily," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Where are you?" she asked. "I'm at the supermarket. Jack's gone missing. I can't find him. One minute we were in Safeway, the next he was gone," he blurted out quickly. Emily sighed. "I've got him Hotch. He saw me walking past the market and ran out to say hello," she explained.

Hotch's heart could've exploded in that moment. He was safe. Jack was safe. "Where are you now?" he asked calmly. "We're just down a few stores. We can meet you there though?" she suggested. "No. I'll come to you. What store are you in?" he asked. "Uh, just in the pharmacy two stores down. We'll wait outside ok?" she offered. "Ok. I'll be right there," he replied, before hanging up.

Hotch left the shopping cart in the store and took off to meet Emily and Jack. His heart had returned to a relatively normal rate. He squeezed past a woman at the checkout and ran out of the store. Once he was in the main thoroughfare, he looked to his left, then to his right, and saw them. Emily was standing in the walkway, looking out for Hotch. Jack held her hand, his face stained with tears. Hotch ran towards the two of them and lifted his son into his arms.

"Jack. Don't you ever do that again you hear?!" Hotch cried out, almost brought to tears himself. He felt his son nod, his head firmly leaning against Hotch's shoulder. "I'm sorry Daddy," he replied, his voice tentative and unsure. Hotch knelt down and placed his son's feet on the ground. He lifted Jack's head to meet his eyes and smiled sadly. "Daddy needs to know where you are… all the time. Ok? You can't just run off like that," he explained. His heart broke as his son's head dropped again, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

Hotch pulled Jack close to him once more, hugging the small boy tightly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you buddy. I just love you so much," he explained quietly. Jack nodded against Hotch's chest and Hotch felt a sob wretch his son's small body. "I love you too Daddy," he replied quietly, reaching up to wrap his tiny arms around his neck.

Emily watched as the two Hotchner boys were reunited. Considering their job, she could only imagine what had been running through Hotch's mind as he searched the market for his son. Her own mind had gone there too, when she'd realized Jack's dad probably didn't know where he was.

"Em." Hotch looked up as Emily smiled and held her hand out for the gentleman walking towards the group. "They didn't have the one you needed so I just got the purple one," he said, passing her a small paper bag. Emily nodded and blushed, shoving the paper bag into her purse. She quickly glanced at Hotch, then turned her eyes to Jack.

Hotch stood as Emily began the introductions. "Hotch. You remember Stephen? Steve, this is Hotch… Aaron. Jack's daddy," she explained. The two men shook hands. "Bit of an adventure hey?" Stephen said, tipping his head towards Jack. The small boy had now made a comfortable place for himself, tucked into his dad's shoulder.

Hotch nodded. "Every day's an adventure with a five-year old," Emily joked, running her hand down Jack's back. Hotch wrinkled his brow, wondering what she was doing with the icecream putz. Had she actually gone out with this man? Was he her boyfriend? What about all the time _he _had spent with her? Did that count for nothing? Feeling the jealousy rise up in the pit of his stomach, Hotch started to move away, ready to say goodbye. But just as he was about to open his mouth…

"Well. It was good to see you again, Aaron. I'm actually meeting someone in about a half hour," Stephen explained, tapping his watch. He turned to Emily and smiled. "It was great running into you again Em. We'll organize coffee soon," he said quickly. Emily nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Bye Steve. And thanks," she said, tapping her purse.

Hotch, Emily, and Jack watched as Stephen walked away. Emily turned to the boys and rubbed Jack's back again. "So, I'm assuming you still need groceries?" she asked, "Would you like some company?" Hotch wrinkled his brow, even more confused. But he wasn't about to turn his best friend away. Maybe she could push the cart while he kept a firm hold of Jack. And that's probably what she'd been thinking as well.

Hotch nodded and Emily smiled. She reached up and rubbed his shoulder, tipping her head in the direction of the Safeway. "I'll explain everything later," she whispered, leaning close to him. Hotch looked over at her and frowned. She had developed a scary ability in being able to read his mind. It was a little unsettling. A small smile broke out on his face and he nodded, leading Emily into the market. She was going to explain it all later.

* * *

Hotch walked back down the hall towards the kitchen. When they'd returned from the supermarket, Hotch had carried Jack straight to his room. After their "adventure" he'd crashed. They'd managed to grab the essentials from the market, with Emily's help, before Hotch had given up. He could get the rest of the list another time. For now, he was just happy to stock up on toilet paper, some fruit and vegetables, and toothpaste.

"You didn't have to do that," Hotch remarked when he found Emily in the kitchen. She'd unpacked the groceries, finding the relevant locations in the kitchen. Emily looked up and smiled. "It's fine. You've had enough drama today. Finding out that you now have five litres of milk… just trying to save you," she explained. Hotch rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. There it was. He had thought they needed milk but… apparently not.

"Don't sweat it. I've checked the pantry. You've got plenty of ingredients to make some cookies and muffins," she suggested. Hotch nodded and turned. He gave Emily a smile and helped her put away the last of the groceries.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked, once the bags were packed away. Emily nodded and picked up the kettle from the bench. "_I _was supposed to be making _you _coffee," he said, walking over and attempting to take it from her hand. But she pulled it away from him and shook her head. "I think I can fill up a kettle with water Hotch. I've certainly completed more complicated tasks in the past," she teased. Hotch huffed and relented, turning to get some mugs from the cabinet.

Once they'd made the fixings for their coffee, Hotch led Emily over to the lounge. They took their usual seats, next to each other, and Hotch sighed. Emily reached over and rubbed his arm. "He's safe Hotch," she whispered. Hotch nodded and glanced at her, before looking back at his mug. "I know. It just… it really scared me," he explained. Emily shook her head and smiled sadly. "You don't need to explain. I understand," she replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Emily building up the courage to bring up what she needed to. She cleared her throat and started.

"So I ran into Stephen at the mall," she opened. Hotch looked up and nodded, frowning. "He just started seeing this woman who _really _likes to paint. And it's her birthday. So he was searching for a good present for her," she elaborated, "I ended up showing him this great little arts and craft store."

Hotch looked up again, surprised. Stephen was seeing someone else. Not Emily. He wrinkled his brow. "You went out with him though… didn't you?" he asked. Emily nodded and chuckled. "We went out once and figured out we have a lot in common. Except for the important stuff. So we thought we'd just be friends," she explained.

Hotch sighed, inwardly. He couldn't let Emily see how jealous he'd been. But the relief certainly lifted the burden on his heart. Even though he still wasn't sure how to tell her… or even if he should… he still didn't like the thought of her seeing other people. Asshole… maybe. But if he could just have a little more time to see if she felt the same way, or if she could someday, he might just do it.

"Well that's good. You can always use another friend," he replied, as nonchalantly as possible. Emily huffed and turned, folding her arms. "You saying I don't have enough friends?" she asked, smirking slightly. Hotch glanced at her nervously and shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. When he realized she was just teasing, he chuckled. "Although I am pretty magnificent so even if I was your only friend, you'd still be pretty set," he joked.

Emily rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. "You're an idiot," she mumbled, turning back. Hotch huffed. "Maybe so. But I can still kick your ass at poker," he retorted. Emily turned once more and bit her lip. "Are you challenging me… SIR?" she asked. Hotch wriggled his eyebrows and sat up straight. "What if I am?" he asked. The two agents stared each other down for about a minute, before Emily jumped up from the couch. Hotch watched her move to the corner of the room and open the cupboard where he kept the boardgames. She returned with the deck of cards. "Bring it," she teased, dropping the deck on the table.


	20. Chapter 20: Solitary man

"Ok. What's next Jack?" Emily asked brightly, looking up from the bowl. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Your writing is too messy!" he answered, holding up the piece of paper. Emily chuckled and walked to the other side of the counter and peered over Jack's shoulder. "That's not messy," she said, pointing to the next ingredient on the list.

Jack turned and rolled his eyes at Emily, who laughed. "Fine. Why don't you go and ask Daddy? See if he thinks that," she suggested, lifting the boy off the bar stool. Jack held onto the paper and walked to his dad, working on reports at the dining table. He held the paper out and looked up. "Daddy, what does this say?" he asked sweetly. Hotch took the paper and pushed his glasses up his nose. He squinted and wrinkled up his face. "I have no idea buddy. Sorry. But my guess would be…" he looked again… "fill cheese malt? Wait. I thought you guys were making cookies."

Emily walked over to the dining room and shook her head as she took the paper back. "It doesn't say cheese!" she cried out, "It says full cream milk." Hotch wrinkled his brow and shook his head, taking the paper back. "Thank god you use a computer for your reports. I'd never get any work done if I had to ask you to interpret your work," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and picked Jack up, placing him back on the stool. Then she walked back and grabbed the paper from Hotch's hand, before walking into the kitchen again.

Hotch followed, laughing. "You're not going to get mad are you?" he teased, standing next to her. Emily looked up and smiled at Jack. "Jack, can you please tell your Daddy that I'm not speaking to him right now?" Emily requested. Hotch huffed, but listened patiently as Jack relayed the message. Hotch turned to face her but Jack interjected. "Daddy. I think you should do your work," the five-year old suggested. Hotch's jaw dropped as he looked between Emily and Jack. Emily just raised her eyebrows as she measured the milk and poured it into the large mixing bowl. Hotch huffed and shook his head, but walked back to the dining table.

A few minutes later, the laughter was back. He looked up and smiled. Emily was standing behind Jack, the two of them stirring the ingredients together. Jack was pointing to the mix as it started to change colour. Hotch smiled. It was that innocence about his son that he loved. Here was a man, sitting in an apartment on a rainy Sunday afternoon. His son and best friend were making cookies in the kitchen. He was looking through case reports detailing horrific crimes. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked down at the paperwork, then back up at Emily and Jack. He rolled his eyes and closed the file, dropping his glasses on top. He could do his work later.

* * *

Emily looked up from the TV when she heard Hotch's footsteps. "He asleep?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "He's exhausted," he replied, dropping next to her on the couch. He reached over and took the remote, changing the channel so they could start the DVD. "He loved making cookies with his Aunt Emily though," he added. Emily smiled and pat Hotch's leg. "I loved making cookies with him too," she replied. Hotch smiled and reached down, squeezing her hand.

Emily looked up at Hotch and wrinkled her brow. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly. Hotch nodded and watched as Emily sat up on the couch, turning to face him. She looked nervous. "What is it Em?" he asked, reaching over to tap his fingers on her knee. Emily looked up and smiled.

"You know you're my best friend right?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know," he replied. Emily nodded. "And you know that I love you and Jack. You guys make my life so much better," she added. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "And we both feel the same way about you," he responded. Emily smiled and picked up Hotch's hand, playing with his fingers.

"What's on your mind Emily? You're always honest with me so…" his voice trailed off. Emily nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Do you ever think about dating again?" she asked. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "What? Dating? Uh… no. Not really," he answered, "Why?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. "I was just thinking. With all of the time we spend together… And the work that you do. I wasn't sure if I was stopping you," she replied.

Hotch smiled sadly and shrugged his shoulders. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not really interested in dating. My work, Jack… being your humble man-servant," he started. Emily chuckled. "It all keeps me busy." Emily nodded. "Ok. Just checking," she said quickly, hoping he would drop the topic. She heard him take another breath. Apparently not.

"What about you? Do you want to date someone?" he asked nervously. Emily wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "No. I mean… if I met someone again… maybe. But I'm pretty set right now," she replied, looking up at him. She smiled and reached for his hand. "Besides, I have you. You give in to my every need," she added. Hotch looked up mischievously. "_Every _need?" he joked, "What about… hm hmm?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Ok. Not _e__very _need. But… I have you," she replied.

"And I have you. So what's the problem?" he asked. "You're a man," she replied, smirking. Hotch chuckled. "Uh… yeah. I am," he answered, "So what?" Emily nodded and raised her eyebrows. "I… uh…" she shook her head, blushing, "Never mind." Hotch wrinkled his brow but left it. He had an idea of what she was wondering, but he wasn't sure what that meant. Did it mean she wanted something more? Hotch shrugged. He'd talk to her about it another time.

"You ready to get your Kubrick on?" she asked, changing the subject. Hotch huffed and nodded, switching on the DVD. "Sounds good," he replied. Emily nodded and shuffled in her seat. When she continued into the start of the movie, Hotch hit pause. "Emily, just come here," he said, holding up his arm. Emily smiled and moved closer, leaning against Hotch's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "We good now?" he asked. Emily nodded and he hit play.

* * *

Emily closed the door of the SUV. Time to call in. She pulled her cell from her pocket and hit. Speed dial 2. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hotchner," he answered. "Hey Hotch. It's me," she replied. "How is Nancy Campbell's daughter?" he asked. Emily sighed and glanced over at the truck. "She's ok… considering the circumstances," she answered. Hotch frowned. "Bring her back to the station. We can question her further here. And that way, if anything happens, we can be the ones to tell her," he explained. Emily nodded. "Ok," she replied. "I should go. Morgan wants to head back now," she explained. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Ok. See you when you get here," he replied. They hung up.

Hotch frowned as he looked down at his cell. Emily was struggling. She always did this. She gets too close to the victims or the children and then she gets hurt. Hotch wondered how badly this could end. He should really have a talk to her. He didn't want her to burn out, or break down. He needed her here, on these cases. Without her, the team wouldn't function as efficiently or effectively. She had to know that. Hotch nodded to himself. He'd talk to her once the case was done.

* * *

Emily was at the front of the station, leaning against the wall. She'd just spoken with JJ who had told her that Jody's adoptive parents had pulled out of the adoption. That was the last straw. She shook her head and pushed her way out of the building, into the fresh night air. She just needed to get away from everyone. Away from all the noise and chaos in the station. Away from the shuffling of papers signaling the end of the case.

Why couldn't it be that kids could catch a break? It wasn't fair. Courtney had lost her father and almost lost her mother. Jody had lost both of her parents. And now she had nowhere to go. Why couldn't kids be exempt from pain and suffering? Why did they have to get hurt?

"You ok?" Hotch asked, walking towards her. Emily huffed and looked up at the sky. "Just angry with the world right now," she replied, "You?" Hotch shrugged. "We got Nancy back to her daughter. And Jody is alive. It's the best outcome we could've hoped for this case," he answered honestly. Emily nodded and pushed herself off the wall.

"Emily. Do you remember when we had that case a couple of years ago? The one where the two unsubs were killing families. They made the kids watch," he asked. Emily nodded. "Carrie," she answered. Hotch nodded. "And you remember how you wanted to take her home with you?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm not going to take Jody home with me. You don't need to worry Hotch," she mumbled.

Hotch shook his head. "Not my point," he said, watching her pace. Emily turned and wrinkled her brow. "Then what is your point? That things happen? Things happen to kids all the time? Well that's not a solution Hotch. It's a cry of surrender. And I don't surrender," she cried out. Hotch shook his head. "That wasn't my point either," he repeated. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"My point is… You said you needed to be human. Do you remember?" he asked. Emily nodded and gestured for him to go on. "You said that. And I agreed. Your being human… your being the warm shoulder for someone to lean on during these cases… it's something you bring to this team," Hotch explained. He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "But I wonder if it's maybe eating away at you? You come home from cases emotionally and physically exhausted. I worry that you're giving too much of yourself," he said quietly.

Emily shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'll wake up one day and I'll be bitter and jaded and fail to see the light in the world," she relented, "But until that day comes, I refuse to sit back and let people deal with this stuff on their own." Hotch checked over her features. She was being honest. She didn't care how much of herself this job took from her. She would keep going until she had nothing left to give. Hotch wasn't sure if that worried him even more, or if it made him infinitely proud.

He reached over and pulled her to his chest. He didn't say a word, letting his actions speak for themselves. At first, she was stiff in his arms. She wasn't sure if she could let go of this yet. She needed to be angry for a little while. But after a moment, she felt her arms creep around his waist and hold tight. "Thank you Hotch," she whispered. Hotch shook his head. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just being your friend," he whispered back, "And when you feel like you've got nothing left to give, come to me. I'll help you find it again." He felt Emily's tears soak through his dress shirt and he held her tighter. He would never let her go.


	21. Chapter 21: The Fight

A/N: So I've been reading reviews of the episode and I have to say, I kind of agree. The story missed alot of the profiling that has made the show a success and there was definitely too much action and not enough actual discussion. It's what we get to see of the cast. The team talking and throwing ideas off each other. On the other hand, I still enjoyed it. Maybe it's because of my own work that I didn't see the episode as being quite so violent as others might think. But I found the unsub/story believable, the extras were great (even though the ben mcbride character was played by the same guy who was an unsub in season 1), and I liked seeing the shows attempt at showcasing the new team. We still got to see Emily and Hotch, though the others had smaller roles. But then... the Strauss thing... anyone else pick up on that? Anywho. This chapter (and the next) is based on that episode. So please read and review.

Story note: There've been a few questions as to the friendship/romance potential of this story. At first I wasn't going to make it another romance fic but I couldn't help myself. But don't fear, at the moment it's going to stay friendship until I decide Hotch has the courage to tell Emily. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily woke up and stretched her arms out. It had been a long time since she'd slept that well. She sat up in bed and wrinkled her brow. Where the hell was she? Her expression shifted as she remembered. The pipes in her apartment had leaked through the ceiling and had flooded her entire downstairs. The carpet needed to be ripped up and replaced, as well as the hardwood floors. The bottoms of the cabinets in the kitchen were swelling. All in all… the place was a mess.

So Hotch had offered her a place to stay. He had the extra bedroom so he was more than happy for Emily to occupy it while she was virtually homeless. And she'd agreed. And… that's where she'd woken up this morning. Blue walls, gold curtains, a white bedspread. To be honest, it was unusual waking up at Hotch's house but not in his bed. To others, it might be strange. But to Hotch and Emily, they didn't see the point in sleeping separately. They kept their hands to themselves and it was usually pure exhaustion that led them to the sleeping arrangements.

But weeknights were different. They had Jack here. And Emily knew that Jessica came in on Mondays. So sharing a bed was not an option, no matter how innocent it was.

Emily climbed out of bed and went about putting her things together for the day. She had a large suitcase of her clothes there, and needed to do laundry. She shrugged. She'd take what she might need if they got a case, and if not, she had outfits picked out for the rest of the week.

* * *

Hotch woke up and sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. 6am. Plenty of time to get up, take a shower, get Jack ready for Jessica to pick him up, and have a couple of mugs of coffee. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and made his way into the hall.

He found Jack in his room and went about picking out his clothes for school. Then the two boys headed into the kitchen to make Jack's breakfast. Hotch sat him down at the table, before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and opened his laptop, checking his emails. Nothing too important. He closed it again and listened to Jack talk about what he wanted to do at school today.

Once he was finished his cereal, Jack hopped down from his chair and carried his bowl to the kitchen. Hotch followed and lifted the bowl into the sink. Then he and Jack made their way back down to his bedroom to get ready. After Jack was dressed, Hotch set him up to play in the lounge room, while he went to get ready for work. He opened the door to the bathroom and had the fright of his life.

"Hotch! What the hell?!" Emily screamed. Hotch quickly pulled his shirt up to cover his face. "I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't realize you were in here," he said through his shirt, "I actually forgot you stayed here." Emily stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. Then she reached up and pulled his t-shirt down and shot him a look. One word: bad.

"What?" he asked innocently, ignoring the fact that she was standing in front of him in a towel. "What? You say that you forgot I was here and then don't know… you really are a man aren't you Hotch?" she chided. Hotch rolled his eyes and reached up, brushing a hair behind her ear. "I didn't forget you existed. I just forgot you were staying here. I have a routine," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Emily rolled her eyes. Hotch had learnt, over time. The combination of brushing her hair with his fingers and shooting his big brown eyes at her was enough to make her forget why she was mad. And now he used it whenever he needed. "It doesn't really matter… I guess," she mumbled.

Hotch smiled. It worked. He was proud. It was quite a coup to get Emily Prentiss to fold, but he'd managed it. Her being half-naked probably helped as well. Just as he was about to leave the room to let her finish up, Hotch stepped into the hall and bumped into Jessica. She looked at him, then looked over his shoulder. Emily looked up, stunned. She pasted on a smile and held up a hand to wave.

Hotch turned back to Jessica. "Morning," he said quickly. "Morning," Jessica said, smiling. "Uh, Emily's apartment is flooded so she's staying here," he explained. Jessica nodded and smirked. It was fun to watch Aaron squirm. It didn't happen very often, but when it did… you made the most of it. "Great," she replied, "Well… not great that your apartment's flooded. But great that Jack and Aaron have someone to break their routine," she added. Emily smiled and nodded.

Jessica jabbed her thumb of her shoulder. "I was just coming to get you so Jack and I could leave," she said. Hotch nodded and turned to Emily as he closed the door. "Sorry," he replied. Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Give Jack a kiss goodbye for me," she said brightly. Hotch nodded and pulled the door shut.

Hotch walked down the hall and found Jessica getting Jack's school things together. He handed her his water bottle and smiled. "I'm sorry about that. I should've called to warn you," he said. Jessica shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. This is your home Aaron. You don't need to explain yourself to me," she assured him. Hotch nodded. "And I know that you and Emily are good friends. Jack doesn't stop talking about her," she explained. Hotch nodded and smiled. He knelt down and said goodbye to Jack, then watched as he and his aunt made their way out of the apartment.

Hotch rolled his eyes inwardly. He was so embarrassed about Jessica finding Emily in his bathroom. And he'd already slept in the same bed as the woman! If she'd come over on one of those Sunday mornings, she could've found Emily sleeping in Hotch's bed. And that would be even more awkward to explain. Thank god she didn't come in on Sundays.

But Monday mornings were different. Jessica actually came in on Monday mornings. And Hotch didn't want her getting the wrong idea if she stumbled upon Emily in his bed. While Hotch had made up his mind in that department, he still didn't go about publicly declaring his feelings for the woman. Hell, he hadn't even told her yet! So no… his ex-wife's sister did not need to know that Emily, his best friend (at the moment), sometimes slept in his bed. Hotch nodded and turned to head back down the hall. If he hurried he could get his things together by the time Emily was done in the bathroom.

* * *

Hotch answered his cell as they were walking into the café. They'd decided that, after that morning, the day called for real coffee. So they'd stopped in on the way to work. Emily continued into the store, knowledgeable enough to order Hotch's coffee just the way he liked.

"Hotchner," he replied. "Hotch, it's JJ. We've got a case. San Francisco," she explained. Hotch sighed and nodded. "Ok. Notify the rest of the team. We'll be there as soon as possible," he replied. "We?" JJ asked. Hotch cringed. Faux pas' before his morning coffee. There was nothing worse. "Uh yeah. Prentiss is with me," he replied. JJ wrinkled her brow mischievously. "Ok," she answered. "Her apartment is flooded so she stayed over last night," he explained. JJ nodded. "Alright. Well I'll call the others. See you when you get here," she replied. "Thanks JJ," Hotch said, before they both hung up.

Hotch walked into the café and tapped Emily's shoulder. She turned and noticed his expression immediately. "Where?" she asked, her shoulders sagging. "San Francisco," he explained. Emily nodded and frowned. She picked up their coffees from the counter, handing Hotch's over. He thanked her and opened the door.

* * *

They were about ten minutes from the office when Hotch's cell rang again. "Hotchner," he answered. "Hotch. Sam Cooper," the caller replied. "Cooper. What's going on?" he asked. Emily looked over and frowned. Cooper… who did they know who had that name? The cop from New York? No reason he'd be calling Hotch. What about that BAU guy from way back? Sam Cooper. He retired awhile ago. Left to do private work overseas somewhere. Emily smiled. That was a conversation with her mother that she'd actually enjoyed. Wonders will never cease.

"Can you come meet me?" Sam asked. Hotch frowned as he turned the corner. "Sure. Where and when?" he asked. Sam sighed. "The Warehouse. Fifteen minutes?" he asked. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked over at Emily, then back at the road. "Sure," he replied. They said goodbye and hung up.

Hotch looked over at Emily as he put his foot further down on the gas. "I'm going to drop you off at the office. I have to meet with Sam Cooper. Tell JJ that I'll meet everyone at the airstrip when I'm done," he explained. Emily nodded. Sam Cooper it is. "Sure you don't just want me to come with you?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "Not until I know what this is about," he replied. Emily frowned and nodded.

* * *

Emily stood up from her seat and followed Hotch to the kitchenette. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked when he turned. Hotch looked at her and noted the concern on her face. He appreciated it, but it was still unnecessary. "It'll be fine Emily. I'm not worried about the Director," he answered. Emily wrinkled her brow. "You could get fired because of this. Doesn't Cooper realize that?" she asked.

Hotch nodded. "Of course he does," he replied. He reached over and squeezed Emily's arm. "You don't need to worry though. It's like Rossi said. Cooper wouldn't push so hard if he wasn't sure," Hotch reasoned. Emily raised her eyebrows and nodded. "If you think it's ok," she countered. Hotch nodded and smiled. "It's ok. I'm gonna be around, kicking your ass, for a long time yet," he joked. Emily rolled her eyes. "You wish old man," she teased.

Hotch poured two cups of coffee and handed one to her. "So what can you tell me about him? I mean… we've all heard stories," Emily said quietly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and shrugged. "He was on the initial BAU team. He's a good profiler… doesn't like to go by the books," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "What?" Hotch asked, noticing her expression.

Emily shrugged. "Opposites definitely attract," she teased. Hotch huffed and nodded. "So you're saying I go by the books?" he probed. Emily shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "You're probably the most straight-laced person I know. And considering my upbringing… that says a lot," she teased. Hotch shook his head and put his mug on the counter. "Do you want to keep busting my balls or can I finish?" he asked. Emily gestured for him to continue.

"He and Dave go back to his… second wife I believe. I met him when I first started at the BAU. A bunch of guys in a tight office, practically living together. But Cooper was… is… a good agent," he finished. Emily nodded. "So what about his team?" she asked.

"They told him he could make up a team for himself. From what I hear he picked a British Special Forces Sniper, a West-Point drop-out fresh from the Academy, and the third… haven't heard much about him," Hotch explained. Emily nodded. Hotch finished his coffee and put the mug in the small sink. He nodded towards the others. "What's say we go do our jobs now, Prentiss?" he suggested. Emily huffed and nodded, placing her mug next to his.


	22. Chapter 22: The Fight Part Deux

Emily and Mick trailed behind Hotch and Cooper. They had just agreed to a plan. Mick would watch the street from the rooftops, looking for anyone acting suspiciously. Emily would stay at the street level, ready to follow anyone Mick picked up on. Hotch wasn't so sure about this plan, about Emily being there without back-up… without him. But she had assured him that she would be fine.

They reached the Laundromat and Emily tapped Mick's shoulder. "I just have to make a call. I'll be there in a second," she said. Mick nodded and followed the others inside.

Hotch turned and noticed that Emily had disappeared. He tapped Mick's shoulder. "Where's Prentiss?" he asked, trying not to seem worried. Mick shrugged his shoulder and tipped his head towards the door. "Said she had to make a call," he replied. Hotch nodded and turned back, walking out onto the street. He found Emily standing there, talking on the phone.

He waited until she'd hung up before he said anything. "Everything ok?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "It's fine. I just wanted to check my messages quickly," she replied. Hotch nodded and moved closer to her. "Are you sure this is going to be alright?" he asked. Emily shot him a confused look. "Tonight?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine Hotch," she replied. When his expression of concern remained, she reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Aaron. I'll be fine," she said, trying to re-assure him further. Hotch shook his head and looked at his feet. "Just make sure he's got your back," Hotch begged. Emily nodded and smiled, reaching down to squeeze Hotch's hand. "He does," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and tipped his head toward the door. "You ready to go back in?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled, following him back inside.

* * *

"Can I talk to your analyst?" Cooper asked, holding his hand out. Hotch nodded. "Sure," he replied, passing his cell over. Hotch made his way over to the table where Emily stood and looked over her shoulder at the file.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "I think he's a screwed up son of a bitch," she replied. Hotch huffed. "About Cooper," he corrected. Emily bit her lip and smirked. "Uh. I like him. He's… different," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked over. "Different? To who?" he asked.

Emily blushed and turned to face him. "To you," she answered. Hotch turned to face her and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked, watching her face. Emily thought for a moment. Appropriate wording was definitely needed in this situation.

"He's… daring," she started, "He doesn't mind defying orders, because he knows he's right." Hotch nodded and turned, leaning against the table. "He's protective of his people, but he knows their strengths and focuses on them. With Mick, it wasn't that he was a bit of a smart-ass. It was that his man is the best sniper he's seen," she elaborated. When Hotch still said nothing, she continued. "And he doesn't doubt Gina just because she's a woman. It's rare in this agency… in any agency. He knows she's strong and lets her get the job done."

Hotch frowned as Emily walked away. She tapped Mick's shoulder, holding out a file. What could he say? He didn't think he doubted any of the women on the team. They were strong, independent, they could carry their own weight. But it was Hotch's chivalrous side that made him protective of them. Of all of them… not just the women. He didn't want to see anyone on his team hurt.

* * *

Hotch stood by the SUV, waiting for the others. He watched as Morgan, JJ, and Reid walked over to one of the cars and hopped in. Emily made her way to Hotch and smiled. "We did it," she said brightly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and nodded.

"What is it?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "You could've gotten shot," he answered quietly. Emily frowned and stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm. "Hotch. I'm alive. Mick had my back," she countered. Hotch shook his head. "Not the point," he mumbled.

Emily huffed. "Then what is the point?" she asked. Hotch looked down at his feet, then back up at Emily. "I wasn't there," he replied. Emily rolled her eyes. "My god Hotch. You don't have to try and save everyone. You have to let others save the day sometimes," she retorted. Hotch frowned and shook his head. "I don't think I have to save everyone, Emily. But I should at least be there for the ones I care about," he said quickly, before turning to climb into the car. Emily rolled her eyes. Hero complex if she ever saw it.

* * *

Hotch and Cooper made their way down the steps of the jet. They were quickly followed by the eight other agents, and the group made their way towards the SUVs.

"You dropped this," Mick said, holding out a book for Emily. She smiled and took it back, putting it into her ready-bag. "So I was wondering, do you want to go out for a drink tonight?" he asked, glancing around to check they were alone. When Emily shot him a shocked look, he held up his hand. "Just want to give you a chance to pay me back for saving your life," he said quickly.

Emily huffed. "Uh. Sure," she replied, "But not tonight." Mick pouted and Emily chuckled. "I just want to get the reports done, go home, and have a nice long bubble bath," she said dreamily. Mick chuckled. "Well… that could be another way for you to repay my kindness," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah well… I don't think Hotch would appreciate you coming over to use his bath," she joked.

Mick wrinkled his brow. "Hotchner? You… you're living with him?" he asked. Emily nodded innocently and smiled. "Yeah. I mean… just for the moment," she answered, "My apartment flooded so I'm staying with him while it's fixed." Mick nodded and smiled. "Bet that's a party and a half," he joked. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's fun," she said defensively, "He has a son so we play with him, make cookies, watch movies. It's great," she added.

"But he's so serious! What do you two have to talk about?" he asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders and watched Cooper and Hotch talk. "He's not so serious when you get to know him. He's my best friend," she explained. Mick wrinkled his brow. "So you're not dating him?" he asked. Emily's jaw dropped and she shook her head vehemently. "God no! He's my friend! He's…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head once more. "So that's a no?" Mick asked, chuckling. Emily bit her lip and looked over at Hotch again. It was definitely a no but…

_But? When did the but pop up? _Emily wondered to herself. Sure she'd had a little crush on him since she'd met him. But that would never happen. Hotch was too into the rules. And even though the fraternization rules were just a guidance, she was pretty certain he would never date a team-mate. And that was even if he had feelings for her. But she wasn't so sure that he _didn't._

She thought for a moment and wondered if that was why he was so nice to her. He was always surprising her with his sweet nature. The hard-shell he displayed at work was quite the opposite of the man she'd come to know at home. He was sweet and kind, and he had no problem giving in to her every whim.

He'd taken care of her after the wedding, when she was too drunk and sick to care for herself. And he'd let her stay at his place. She stewed on that thought for a moment, before wondering, if he did have feelings for her, maybe she should stay somewhere else while her apartment was being fixed.

"If it helps, I think he likes you," Mick whispered, breaking Emily from her thoughts. She wrinkled her brow and punched his arm playfully. "You're an idiot," she teased. Mick shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm still cute and loveable right?" he asked. Emily huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "That one is definitely questionable," she teased. Mick pouted. "Awww, poor baby," Emily teased. Mick shot her a glare and she laughed, causing the others to turn around, just as Mick put his arm around Emily's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to watch those two," Cooper joked. Hotch wrinkled his brow and watched them muck around as they walked. He wasn't sure it was _jealousy _that he was feeling… but it was definitely something. He had already talked with Emily about the "handsome Brit," and she'd told him she would never go there. But there was still something in the pit of Hotch's stomach, churning it a little.

The group reached the cars and hopped in. Hotch in the driver's seat, Cooper next to him. He frowned as he watched Mick open the back door of the second SUV and helped Emily in. He couldn't see Emily's reaction, but when he saw Mick smile shyly and look at his feet, before climbing into the car, that small ball of tension in Hotch's stomach grew a little.

He frowned for a moment, as he started the car, before he realized. It didn't matter if Mick had her attention now. At the end of the day, Emily was going home with him. Even though it was only temporary, Hotch knew he wanted something with Emily… something more… and he had a plan in his mind about using this time to his advantage. He nodded and followed Morgan out of the airport and towards Quantico. The case was over.

* * *

Emily turned over in bed for the thousandth time that night. She groaned when she read the display on the clock. 2am. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It had been two days since the teams had returned from San Francisco and Emily had barely gotten any sleep. She couldn't help but think about what Mick had said.

Did Hotch really have feelings for her? Emily had coffee with her new friend a day later and he'd provided her with some examples… some observations. And they'd made sense. Mick made a great argument actually. And though Emily had never really put any thought into how she felt about Hotch, she had to admit. Talking about it with Mick had brought some of her own feelings to the forefront. She was starting to believe that maybe she wanted something more with her friend.

And that had caused endless grief, both at home and at work. While her interactions with Jack were normal, she'd found herself jumping whenever Hotch touched her. Earlier that evening, Emily had been standing at the kitchen counter, serving salad onto each of their plates, when Hotch turned from the cooktop with the sauce for their lamb chops. He placed his hand on her back as he poured the liquid over the plates and Emily's heart had raced.

Everything had become noteworthy. Every little touch, every thing he said, every thing _she _said… Emily took it all and interpreted it, running it through her mind. She'd never felt so lost before. Did she actually want to see if the two of them could be something more? And most importantly, was she willing to risk her closest friendship for a chance like this?

Emily looked at the clock again and sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep if she just lay there. There was a place, not too far away, where she knew she could get rest. She pushed back the covers and swung her feet onto the floor. She tiptoed into the hall and down to the first door on the left. She moved over to the bed and pushed back the covers, climbing in.

Hotch rolled over and wrinkled his brow as Emily snuggled into his side. "Something I can do for you?" he whispered. Emily shook her head. "Couldn't sleep," she replied. Hotch pushed himself up to look down at her. "Are you sick? Do you need something? Water?" he asked, concerned. Emily smiled and shook her head. "I always sleep better with you," she whispered. Hotch smiled and lay his head back on the pillow. He lifted his arm and Emily lay her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Better?" he asked. Emily nodded and closed her eyes, the beating of Hotch's heart like a metronome, sending her to sleep.

Hotch could hear Emily's breathing even out. He glanced down at her face and smiled. That peace again. He ran his fingers through her hair and wondered what he'd do without her. She was definitely one of the most important people in his life. Not quite on par with Jack, but close. He listened as she snored slightly and smiled as her hand unconsciously began stroking his chest. One of these days he would tell her how he felt. And it would be incredible. They would talk, and he would listen to her. And they might even live happily ever after.

But that day wasn't here yet. There was still too much for Hotch to work through. His own doubts about Emily's feelings, though not quite as apparent now as they sometimes were. His concerns about the effect such a change could have on the team. His worry about Emily and Jack's relationship. And most of all, his worry that he might not be ready yet. The loss of Hayley still weighed heavy on his heart and he wasn't sure if he was ready to love again. But Emily made it so easy. He ran his hand down her arm and smiled. Soon.


	23. Chapter 23: Rite of Passage

A/N: Hey all. So, new episode = new chapter. The next three chapters (incl this one) are about rite of passage. The first two (23 and 24) are just after the episode. chapter 25 will be a couple of days after that. So please, read and review.

And I apologise for the inconsistencies in this story. It wasn't really my main story so I didn't focus on it. Now it's become that and I've had to go through and re-read it. It was never intended to be another H/P romance but it is turning into one. It's hard for me to NOT write them falling in love. Anyway, just wanted to apologise for the discrepancies and discontinuity.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily winced as the ringing in her ears increased. Apparently this was why doctors suggest you avoid flying after an injury to your ears. And while she normally wasn't one for taking painkillers, she was beginning to wish she hadn't turned down those offered by the doctor in Texas. But she was always stubborn. And even though she knew it was nothing like what he'd gone through, she felt like it was wrong to do it in front of Reid. Sure, he'd come a long way since those dark days following the Henkel case, but she had been there and had seen, firsthand, how he had struggled.

Furthermore, apart from the obvious relief from physical pain, she'd never really liked the feeling the pills gave her. She didn't like to be completely unaware of what was going on around her. Maybe it was her control-freak tendencies, or maybe it was just her preference to being alert at all times. In any case, she did not want to rely on painkillers to get through the day. No matter how painful her eardrums were at that moment.

Hotch huffed at Emily's stubbornness. From his own experience, he knew how painful damage to one's eardrums could be, and he knew that Emily was in pain. The small crease in her brow; the slight pucker in her left cheek, indicating she was biting it; and the way her eyes were glazed over, like she was concentrating so much on the pain, that she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. These were all indications. He looked over at her and sighed, wishing there was something he could do, something she would let him do. He reached down between them and picked up her hand, squeezing it gently. When she squeezed back, he knew. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand until her breathing evened out. Hopefully she could get some rest.

* * *

Hotch put the finishing touches on dinner and pulled the saucepan off the cooktop. He threw a dish towel over his shoulder and walked into the lounge room, where he found Emily and Jack. While this was not unusual, especially given her status of temporary roommate, they weren't usually so quiet. Hotch reached the other side of the couch and smiled. _That _was why they were so quiet.

Emily had been exhausted when they returned from Texas. Her ears had been ringing since Morgan had shot Boyd, the combination of the tight space in the SUV, and the loud noise of the mp-5 proving too much for her eardrums. She and Hotch had returned home, where he set about putting dinner together.

Jack had eaten his mac and cheese and brushed his teeth, then went to sit with Emily in the lounge. They had been watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when Hotch had gone back into the kitchen, and the cartoons were still playing. Emily and Jack, however, were sleeping on the couch.

Hotch knelt down beside the lounge and ran his hand down Jack's back. He smiled at the protective arms Emily had wrapped around him. He reached down and picked up his sleeping son, pulling him to his chest. Emily stirred and her arms followed Jack's body as she opened her eyes.

Hotch smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as he squatted beside the couch, clutching his still-sleeping son. "Dinner's ready. I'll just go put him down," he whispered. Emily sat up and nodded, rubbing her hands down her face. She looked up and watched as Hotch carried Jack through the lounge and disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later, Hotch met Emily in the kitchen. She was stirring the mince and sauce in the pan, heating it up while she waited. She felt her heart beat a little faster as he leant put his hand on the spoon, gently releasing it from her grasp.

"It's my turn to cook dinner. You're supposed to be relaxing," he chided. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled as she opened the fridge. Pulling out the bottle of wine and finding two clean glasses, she smirked. "We've _both _had a stressful couple of days," she replied, "And I doubt the doctor would say that stirring the pasta sauce is a strenuous activity for my ears."

Hotch huffed. "In any case," he started, taking the glass of wine she offered, "It's my turn to take care of you. So please… let me?" he pleaded. Emily smiled sweetly and ran her hand over his shoulder. "You are taking care of me, Hotch," she replied. And it was true. If nothing else, he was giving her a place to stay while her apartment was fixed. Beyond that, he was doing his best to take care of her.

Since they'd arrived back from Texas that afternoon, Hotch had made sure that the apartment was relatively quiet. A difficult task when there was a five-year-old involved. But Jack had behaved himself and was being rewarded the following day to a trip to the zoo.

Hotch fixed their plates of spaghetti and salads, and joined Emily at the table. Dinner was a quiet affair, the two agents exhausted from the past few days in Texas. Hotch brought up a request from locals in Florida who were dealing with a serial. He went over the details, but noticed the vacant look in Emily's eyes. She was in pain. And by the way she was playing with her food and attempting to feign interest in what he was saying, he knew now wasn't the time. He looked at her half-finished plate of dinner and smiled. At least she'd eaten something.

"Why don't you go and lie down on the couch?" he suggested, "I'll clean up." Emily frowned and shook her head. "No way," she retorted as she stood, "You made dinner. The least I can do is clean up." Hotch huffed and stood, meeting her eye-to-eye. "Emily, you've taken care of me after I was involved in an explosion, after I was stabbed, after… everything. Can you please just let me do this?" he asked.

Emily wrinkled her brow and looked over at him. He was serious. He really thought he owed her. She rolled her eyes. Didn't he know she'd do anything for him? And that included everything he'd just listed. She didn't expect him to pay her back. Didn't want it, in fact.

But seeing the serious look on his face, she conceded, offering him a nod. He picked up her glass and filled it, swapping it for her plate. "Good. Now go and lie down. I'll be in once everything's cleaned up," he said, softening his tone. He watched as Emily made her way to the lounge, offering her a soft smile when she turned with a wrinkled brow.

By the time Hotch had finished in the kitchen, Emily was half-way through her glass of wine. He carried the half-finished bottle into the lounge and sat next to her on the couch. He looked over at her, leaning on the arm of the chair, and smiled. Emily looked over at him and returned the smile.

"How you feeling?" he asked quietly. Emily shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her temples as she looked back at the blank TV. "I'm fine. Just a little headache," she replied. Hotch huffed and turned on the couch so that he was facing her. He put a cushion in his lap, took her hand and pulled her over. Emily lay down and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hotch shook his head, placing his index and middle fingers on her temples.

As he rolled them in a circular motion, Emily closed her eyes and sighed. She felt the tension leak out of her body as his fingers worked their magic. He started at her temples, them ran his fingers down the sides of her nose, pressing on her sinuses. He pressed on her cheekbones, under her eyes, and ran his fingers all the way down to her chin. The whole time, Emily kept her eyes closed. But she couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips.

Emily opened her eyes and was met with a rare sight. Aaron Hotchner… with dimples. Even though she had seen him smile at an increasing rate since their friendship had deepened, it was still an uncommon occurrence to see his dimples.

She couldn't help returning the smile, and held his gaze, the look exchanging more than any words they'd spoken to each other. All of the confusion that Emily had concerning her feelings for Hotch started to dissipate and she began to think that maybe, just maybe, she could have a relationship with this man.

Hotch looked into Emily's eyes and caught a glimmer of something… something indefinable. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it looked a little something like… love. He had known for awhile that Emily loved him. At least, as much as a best friend could. And he had felt the same way. But his feelings had changed at some point. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when they had changed, but he was definitely beginning to contemplate the possibility of a future with her. The possibility of more. And while it may have been a scary thought in the past, he was beginning to get more excited at the prospect. He just needed to figure out how… and when… to tell her.

He ran his fingers through Emily's hair, rubbing his thumb over her forehead. Emily reached up with her hands and took hold of his, squeezing them tight. Hotch leant forward and closed the space between them, his lips drawing near to hers. Emily felt the slightest contact, chills running down her spine as she felt Hotch's breath on her lips. Just as his lips reached hers…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.


	24. Chapter 24: Rite of Passage Part Deux

Just as his lips reached hers…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Hotch jerked his head up and looked at the door. Emily closed her eyes and cringed. Her heart, which had already been beating exceptionally fast in the lead-up to their almost-kiss, continued to pick up pace. Had they just sent their friendship down an unrecoverable path? She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the couch, hoping he would say something first.

Rather than answering the door immediately, Hotch ran his hand down his face. What had almost happened? He had almost kissed Emily. He'd almost kissed his best friend. He looked over at her, sitting up and staring at the table. Silent. He wrinkled his brow, hoping she would say something. When the knock at the door continued, Hotch stood in silence, walking over to answer it.

"Morgan?" he asked, swinging the door open. Hotch frowned and turned to look at Emily, before looking back at Morgan. Emily stood up and wrinkled her brow as Morgan made his way into the apartment, wondering what the hell he was doing there. They hadn't said a word to each other since they'd left Texas. Emily was still pissed about him shooting inside the car, and he was pissed that she was pissed.

Hotch closed and locked the door behind him. "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you," Morgan said quietly. Hotch shook his head. "No bother," he replied. "Uh… I was hoping to talk to Emily," Morgan requested, looking over at the woman who was currently doing her best to scare him. And if he was completely honest, she was. You don't mess with a woman who carries a gun… period.

Hotch glanced nervously at Emily. She stood with her arms folded and her brow wrinkled. Hotch was tempted to ask her if she wanted him to stay (perhaps to mediate). But she just nodded, staring at the floor. Morgan was relieved, but tried to hide his reaction.

Hotch glanced between the two agents, noticing the tension. He cleared his throat and nodded towards the hall. "I'm just going to go and check on Jack," he said, "I'll be just down the hall if anyone needs anything," he finished, heading down past the couch. He avoided looking at Emily. Right now, she could deal with Morgan. When they were done, then it would be his turn. He disappeared around the corner and went straight to his room, closing the door.

Morgan waited for Hotch to leave before he turned to face Emily again. She still looked pretty mad. And she had that single line in her forehead, a tell-tale sign that she had a migraine. Morgan frowned. Emily with a migraine was bad enough. But when you were the reason for the pain, she could make your life a living hell.

Before he said anything, Morgan held out the small bag he'd brought with him. A peace offering. Emily looked from his eyes, down to the bag, then back up to his face once more. She reached out and took the bag from him, wrinkling her brow. "What's this?" she asked. Morgan shrugged. "It's just a small way to say I'm sorry," he replied. Emily peeked in the bag and huffed. She pulled out the contents and a smile grew on her face. Excedrin, a small block of chocolate, and earplugs.

Emily raised her eyebrows and held up the earplugs. Morgan smiled slightly and nodded. "For next time," he said quietly. Emily smirked and put the gifts back in the bag. She placed it on the coffee table and tipped her head towards the kitchen. "You want a drink?" she asked. Morgan nodded. "Sure," he replied. Emily nodded and led him through to the kitchen.

"I went to your place first and saw the sign on your front door. When I called Garcia she said you were staying here," he explained as he watched Emily move about the kitchen. She sighed as she filled the kettle at the sink. "Yeah, well it made sense. My apartment is definitely not livable at the moment and Hotch has a spare room," she explained. Morgan nodded and smiled. "And you guys are friends anyway right?" he added. Emily looked up from the counter and smiled, nodding. "Right," she replied, ignoring her inner dialogue about that topic.

Emily fixed the coffees and leant on the counter. They stood in silence for a few moments, both contemplating what they wanted to say. Morgan took a sip of his drink and sighed. "I'm sorry Emily. I know you said you had him," he started, "I guess I just like to be in control." Emily huffed and nodded. "It's fine Morgan," she replied. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Ok, maybe it's not _fine_. I have a migraine but I'm actually not feeling that bad. It would've been worse if you'd let him shoot us… or worse… Hotch and Dave." Morgan nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

Emily frowned as she stared into her mug, contemplating whether or not to bring up this particular train of thought. She sighed. She'd not lied to Morgan in the three years she'd been with the team. And she wasn't about to start then. "I wanted to be the one to take this unsub down," she admitted quietly.

Morgan looked up, his brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?" he asked. Emily shrugged and ran her finger along the rim of the mug. "You guys always get to play the heroes," she explained, "It's _your _bullet that kills the unsub. It's _you _that tackles him. My job is always to comfort the victim or protect the victim. Granted it's important… I just wanted to be the one to save the day this time."

Morgan frowned and nodded. "I understand Emily," he replied, "And you know we don't do it because we think you can't… right?" he asked. Emily looked up, surprised, and shook her head. "Of course I don't think that," she answered. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Good. Because you can kick ass like the rest of us," he replied, "I guess… especially Hotch and myself… we have a hero complex. We need to be in control. We need to keep everyone else safe." Emily nodded and went back to staring at her coffee.

They sat in silence for a moment before Emily wrinkled her brow. "So what exactly is "strong safety?" she asked. Morgan huffed and looked up. "Football," he replied, with a smile. Emily smiled and nodded. "You got into college on a scholarship right?" she asked. Morgan smiled. "Right. Injured myself though. But I still graduated with honours," he added. Emily smiled. "So you're more than just a pretty face," she teased. Morgan chuckled. "Apparently so," he replied.

Morgan stayed for a while longer, leaving in a much happier mood than when he arrived. His relationship with Emily was back to normal. They'd chatted and hung out for a bit, enjoying conversation that had nothing to do with unsubs.

Emily opened the door and waited while Morgan zipped his jacket up. He leant forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you Monday right?" he asked. Emily nodded as Morgan pulled away. She stood up straight. "I'll see you then," she replied, smiling, "Have a great weekend." Morgan nodded and walked through the door. Emily closed it behind him and leant on it with a content sigh.

She looked towards the hall and sighed again. One down… one to go.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for the delay in posts. It's been stock-take time at one of my jobs, assignment hand-ins for my teaching job, and one of my PCA clients had an accident and was hospitalized. So life is a little crazy atm.

I thought it was really important to address the issue of Morgan/Hotch always taking down the unsub in these cases. As a feminist, I sit there and wonder why it's always Emily and JJ who are responsible for taking care of the victims and consoling them. We've seen, in the past, that they can both kick ass as good, if not better than, the boys ("Slave of Duty", "Penelope", "Minimal Loss"). So I wanted Emily to vocalize that frustration. Because let's admit it, she's thinking the same thing.


	25. Chapter 25: Rite of Passage Part Trois

A/N: So, apparently I'm a liar. Earlier in this story (chapter on Slave of Duty I think), I said that this was primarily a friendship piece. And, while that was true then, this story has changed. Though the beginning was definitely about them growing closer in their friendship, it's definitely turned into something else. Maybe, one day, I'll have the self-control to write a STRICTLY friendship piece, but right now, I'm just letting the story go where it wants.

Just a tip, Bonesbird and a couple of other CM fans have put together a podcast. So if you're on twitter, check it out. Discussing all things CM (including facial hair if I'm correct).

This chapter is just a short one but I will (hopefully) post the next two chapters really soon. I figured since there's such a huge gap between episodes, I'd draw this one out over a few more chapters. And the muse is working with me today so I am happy. Please read and review.

* * *

Emily walked down the hall and stopped outside Jack's room. She poked her head in and smiled. In his sleep he'd kicked his blanket off the end of the bed, the small boy now curled up, his favourite stuffed elephant hugged tight against his chest. Emily sighed and made her way into the room, stooping down to pick up the TMNT blanket. She pulled it over Jack's obviously exhausted body, and leant over to kiss his cheek. As she stood, she brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled. She really loved the kid. And no matter what happened with his dad, Emily truly hoped she could still be a part of his life.

After a few moments of watching Jack sleep, Emily turned and made her way out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She checked her watch. 12:17. God. Tonight had gone fast. She sighed and slowly headed down to Hotch's bedroom door, anticipating his first words and hoping they could figure this out.

She'd thought about it, even while she was talking with Morgan (women CAN multitask!). And she'd come to the conclusion that she did want something with Hotch. But what that could be, how fast it could move, and whether or not Hotch felt the same way… these were all answers Emily didn't know.

Sure, Mick had spent the better half of the last two weeks trying to convince her that Hotch _did _feel the same way. And JJ and Garcia were constantly dropping hints. Morgan's teasing that Emily and Hotch were like an old married couple, the analytical eyes of Rossi following the two agents, both at work and out of it, and even Reid's suggestive statistics about the rates of couples who meet in the workplace.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise as she reached for the doorknob. Reid! Even Reid was starting to hint things! And if the socially awkward (though still incredibly loveable) Dr. Spencer Reid, PhD. could figure this out… why had it taken them so long? Emily shook her head in wonder and pushed open the door, waiting for the onslaught of questions and conversation.

Instead, she saw him sleeping, curled up on his bed, still dressed in his slacks and shirt. She smiled and picked up the blanket from the foot of the bed, pulling it over his body in the same way she'd done with Jack. She ran her hand over his shoulder and sighed. She leant over and kissed his cheek gently, surprised (and slightly relieved) that he didn't stir. He was exhausted, both in body and mind.

The loss of the sheriff in Texas was upsetting for him. Seeing a victim, in the condition in which she'd been left, after you'd already spent time with them… it was a shock to all of them. And though Hotch kept himself together in the field and in the office, Emily had discovered that shield came down when the front door was closed and everyone had gone to bed. She ran her hand over his shoulder once more, enjoying the rare chance to just watch Superman as he slept, before turning out the light and closing the door behind her.

Emily made her way across the hall to her room and set about changing for bed. As much as she knew that they needed to talk about what had almost happened, at least now they could sleep on it. They could both think about what they wanted to say, what they wanted to do, and come to a mature, logical agreement. Maybe she should suggest he take Jack to the zoo on his own tomorrow. That way they could spend the day apart, then when they got home and Jack was in bed, they could talk about it. She nodded as she climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up. Good plan.


	26. Chapter 26: Rite of Passage Pt 4 Emily

**Emily**

* * *

Morgan knocked on JJ's door and smiled when he heard the squealing. Henry no doubt, terrorizing his poor parents. He just stood back and waited. It should be a good day. Game of football in the park with some local PD buddies (including Will), couple of beers, and finishing it off with a date tonight. Couldn't get a better Saturday.

JJ opened the door, flustered. Now that Henry could run, he was doing his best to outrun both of his parents. And she'd thought that, considering they were both in law enforcement and both more physically fit than most other parents, they could catch him. How foolish she had been. She stood up, gripping her son to her hip, and offering Morgan an apologetic smile.

"Hey. Sorry about that. This boy is driving Mommy crazy!" JJ explained, holding the door open for her friend. Morgan huffed and shook his head. "It's not a problem Jayje," Morgan replied, patting JJ's shoulder and ruffling Henry's hair.

JJ nodded and smiled. "Will just ran down to the store. Apparently he forgot to buy beer last night but he should be back soon," she explained, walking towards the family room, "Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?" she offered. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Sure. A water would be good thanks," he replied, kneeling down to play with Henry's trucks.

"So what did you get up to last night?" JJ called from the kitchen, "Or do I not want to know?" Morgan chuckled as Henry ran the truck along Morgan's shoulder. "Uh… no I didn't get into any trouble," he replied, "It was a quiet one last night." JJ returned from the kitchen and passed him a glass of water, before sitting on the couch, already exhausted. Having Morgan here was a distraction for Henry and she was making the most of it.

"I actually went to Emily's to apologise," he explained. JJ wrinkled her brow. "I didn't realize she'd moved back into her place," she pondered aloud. Morgan shook his head and put the glass on the coffee table. "She's not. I called Garcia and she told me where Em was staying… Hotch's," he finished, watching JJ's face for a reaction. At her simple nod and knowing smile, Morgan realized she'd already been informed of Emily's "temporary" living arrangement. Now all he had to do was wait for her opinion… 3…2…1…

"A little strange right? But understandable," JJ smiled, "And definitely good for both of them." Morgan nodded and leant back. "They have been spending a lot of time together… both in and out of work," he added. JJ nodded. "Even before she started staying with them she was sleeping over sometimes," JJ supplied. Morgan's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't known that! "Really? Are they…" he asked, completely surprised. JJ shook her head and huffed. "No," she replied, "Well… not yet anyway." Morgan huffed and wrinkled his brow suspiciously, "What else do you know?" JJ smiled. "Uh, just… before I tell you any more, you have to swear you won't tell them I told you," she requested. Morgan nodded. "Of course," he replied. JJ nodded.

* * *

Emily woke with a strange feeling. She could feel something pressing down on her stomach, just lightly, and opened one eye to check it out. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulder as he snuggled closer into her side.

"Morning Emly," the four-year old whispered. Emily smiled. "Morning Jack," she replied in hushed tones. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. "So what brings you in here?" Emily asked. Jack played with Emily's pajama shirt, shyly avoiding eye contact as he answered. "I had a bad dream and you always make them go away," he answered honestly, in a voice that made Emily's heart constrict.

Emily felt the tears start to well in her eyes. If she wasn't completely in love with this little boy already, that timid confession would have nailed it. She reached over and pulled him back into a cuddle. She kissed the top of his head and ran her hand down his back. "You wanna know something Jack?" she whispered. She felt him nod against her chest and she sighed. "I love you very much. And I am more than happy to make your bad dream go away. No matter what."

* * *

JJ ran her finger through the condensation on her glass. "Well, I guess to start off with… I know, from Emily, that they didn't really start spending time, _alone_ together until after we got back from Long Island. But there's always been… something. Maybe it was just friends but… I don't know," she started. Morgan nodded. He'd seen it too. While the whole team had been worried, Emily was the one who was most obvious in her concern for Hotch after his divorce, after everything really. And it was the same the other way. They were all understandably upset when they had to listen to Cyrus beat Emily, but Hotch was almost in tears.

"What made you suspicious?" Morgan asked, hoping for JJ to give him a little more dirt. JJ shrugged her shoulders. "We were all a little confused when he didn't show up to Dr. Barton's. But Emily kept asking me if I'd heard from him. _And_, she was the one who actually left the victim's home to find him," she explained, "I guess, at the time, I just figured she was worried about her boss but… I couldn't be sure. We were all surprised that Hotch hadn't shown up but… Emily was really concerned."

* * *

They sat there for a few minutes, Emily playing with Jack's hair, Jack playing with a button on Emily's flannelette pajama top. They both looked up when they heard the knock at the door, and saw Hotch make his way into the room. Emily smiled as he climbed onto the bed and ran his hand down Jack's back.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked. Hotch sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If he was being honest, he slept like a log. Pure exhaustion and emotional rollercoasters did that to him. "Ok I guess," he replied, "How was Morgan?" Emily smiled and looked down at Jack, who was watching his dad. "He apologized, we talked… we're fine," she explained succinctly. Hotch huffed and nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Hotch cleared his throat.

"Alright. So who wants to go to the zoo today?" he asked Jack. The little boy sat up quickly, his eyes wide with excitement. "I do! I do!" he cried out, bouncing in Emily's lap. She laughed and kissed his forehead, wondering how it was possible to be this cute.

Hotch sat up and smiled. He tipped his head toward the door. "Ok buddy. Why don't you go and get ready," Hotch suggested. Jack turned to hop off the bed, but turned and gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek. "We're going to the zoo!" he squealed. Emily laughed again and nodded, watching the small boy, who'd unknowingly stolen her heart, run from the room.

* * *

"What about you?" JJ asked. Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the same thing… Emily's concern about Hotch. That was what got me thinking there was something more than just worry about a colleague," he started. Henry ran over to JJ and climbed onto the couch next to her. Morgan stood and moved into the armchair. He leant forward, elbows to knees, and sighed.

"Emily's like the mother-hen with all of us. Whenever someone gets injured, she's there, making sure we let the paramedics get to us and take care of us. But when we're back home, and we've left the office, that's it. She knows we can take care of ourselves and she lets us do it," he shook his head, "But it was different for Hotch. Maybe it's because it was Foyet, and she felt like she needed to remind him that it was about power and manipulation… I don't know," Morgan shrugged, "But she went above and beyond for a colleague. She drove him to and from work the first few times. She made him dinners and put them in his fridge so he'd remember to eat. She even took some of the files from his desk and gave them to Rossi to sign off… so he'd have more time on Foyet."

JJ raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known about the dinners, or the files. She shook her head. Man, Emily was gone. That much they knew. And there was no doubt in JJ's mind that the same was true for Hotch.

* * *

Emily turned to Hotch and shook her head. "I love that kid," she said, pointing to the now empty doorway. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know," he replied, "And he loves you too." This was one of the things that he'd been thinking about in his room the night before. Whatever they decided today, and every day in the future, would affect Jack… no matter what. Regardless of what happened between he and Emily, she would always be a part of Jack's life. He had no intentions of taking that away from either of them. He loved both of them and couldn't imagine hurting them in that way.

Emily smiled and reached over, taking Hotch's hand in hers. "I was thinking," she started. Hotch turned to face her, and nodded. "Why don't you boys go to the zoo alone? I can use a day at home to get some laundry done," she suggested. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "You don't want to come with us?" he asked. Emily shook her head and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I would love a day with the two of you," she said quietly, before looking up at his confused face, "But we both have some stuff to think about. And we're not going to be able to do that if we're together," she explained.

Hotch nodded, but refrained from smiling. So she did want to think about it. She wasn't saying an outright "no". Of course she wasn't saying an outright "yes" either, but Emily's "glass-half-full" approach to life was starting to infiltrate Hotch's usual dour take on things. So he was looking at this as a positive thing.

"Ok," he replied, reaching over to squeeze her hand, "I'll take Jack. You relax and we'll talk tonight after Jack's gone to bed." Emily smiled and squeezed back. She nodded and leant over to kiss his forehead. "Sounds good to me," she whispered.

* * *

"I didn't know about the dinners or the files," JJ said quietly. Morgan nodded. "Rossi told me," he replied. JJ shook her head. "I knew she was concerned. And I knew she'd called him up on his behaviour when he walked into Jarvis' house in Louisville," she said. Morgan wrinkled his brow. "She did what?" he asked.

JJ nodded. "Emily told me about it," she started, "She dropped Hotch at home when we got back to DC. She told me she'd left, then gone back and pounded on his door and yelled at him for making them worry. She was really embarrassed afterwards, but she said that he didn't yell back. He just stood there and took it. That made her even more angry so she came over here and vented for about an hour," JJ explained.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He would never… but then again Emily and Hotch had a different dynamic than Morgan and Hotch. So maybe she felt comfortable enough to yell at her boss. He shook his head.

* * *

Emily sighed as she lay back in the warm water. The sounds of Miles Davis filtered through her ears and the scents of vanilla and cinnamon wafted in the air. This was the perfect way to relax.

Hotch and Jack had left that morning, just after nine. In just over three hours, Emily had finished the laundry (as a treat she'd even done the boys), tidied the kitchen, and finished her reports from the Texas case. She'd emailed her mother, confirming the time and place for their monthly mother-daughter dinner, and phoned her dad to catch up.

And now, she was relaxing in a bath, with candles and music, and contemplating the possibility of a life with Hotch. If she was asked to be honest, she'd say it was a long time coming. She'd had a crush on him since her first day in the Unit, but he'd been married so it was just a little crush. Nothing major.

Then Hayley left. And Hotch had been left a broken man. Emily's heart had broken for him after that, and after the string of tests life had thrown at him after that. It seemed as though every case reminded him of what he'd lost. New York was followed by Colorado, which was followed by an endless list of cases that tested their team, and its fearless leader.

Then there was Foyet. He had broken Hotch's resolve even further. After Canada, after Foyet's initial attack, Emily was surprised that Hotch managed to stay standing. But he had. And that was when things changed. Even though Emily couldn't be sure what her motivation was in the beginning, whether it was because of her feelings for Hotch, or something else, she felt the need to make sure that he was ok, that he would get through it all.

And that was when everything began. The movie nights, the pizza nights, the sleepovers. Everything started after Long Island. It was as though Hotch had realized that she was there, willing to be his pillar of strength. And he realized that he needed her.

Emily sighed. She needed him just as much. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but he'd become her best friend. The one person that was there when she'd had a bad night, a bad case, a horrible nightmare. He was the one person that she felt she could open up to, without being stared at like she had two heads. She could be honest with him and tell him what was on her mind. She could get him to open up in ways no one else could.

And she loved him.

Plain and simple.

She wanted nothing more than to start the day in his arms and fall asleep in the same spot. She wanted to come home from a case and not have to say goodnight at the door, or at the office, or in the car. She wanted to wake up from a nightmare and realize that he was holding her, and she wanted to do the same for him.

Plain and simple.

She loved him.

* * *

A/N: So that's Emily's side. Next up is Hotch's. Will be in the same style, with Morgan/JJ conversation between Hotch's musings. Then the discussion. Treating everyone to a few extra chapters, hoping to ward off the depression between episodes. Please read and review.


	27. Chapter 27: Rite of Passage Pt 5 Hotch

**Hotch**

* * *

Hotch smiled while he watched Jack play with his new friend at the park. They were walking back to the apartment, after a morning at the zoo and lunch at Qboda's, when Jack asked if they could go to the park. Hotch was more than fine with that, giving him the chance to sit back and watch his son play, while he thought about Emily.

So that's where he found himself, watching Jack play with the little brown-haired girl, and thinking about Emily. And he couldn't help but smile. It had become clear to him that morning, when he had gone to Jack's bedroom door. Hotch didn't approve of eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. And the conversation he'd heard brought a smile to his usually stoic face.

He'd known that Jack had Emily wrapped around his little finger. But he hadn't known that his son was so quickly drawn to her, especially after a bad dream. He would usually climb into his dad's bed. And part of that scared the crap out of him, the part where he was doubtful that he was actually capable of making a relationship work, and the part that didn't want to see either one of them hurt by his inabilities.

But he knew that he couldn't remain paralysed by fear. If he didn't do anything, didn't say anything, to let Emily know how he felt, then he could lose her anyway. And that would be foolish. Hotch smiled as Jack picked himself up off the ground and dusted his hands off. Jack deserved more than what Hotch was able to provide on his own. Without Emily, both of them would miss out.

* * *

"So what about Hotch? I mean, you don't think it's just Emily do you?" Morgan asked. JJ ran her fingers through Henry's hair and shook her head. "Not a chance," she replied, "You?" Morgan shook his head. "No way. The guy's been a veritable shut-in for years, even when he was married. Then Emily starts paying attention to him and he's suddenly more sociable than ever," Morgan answered, "No way it's just her."

JJ huffed and nodded. "First sign?" she asked. Morgan didn't even have to consider before answering. "It wasn't the first time I'd noticed something. But it definitely got me thinking again," he started. JJ nodded and helped Henry down from the couch. The toddler ran down the hall to his room, no doubt to play with the mountain of toys in there. Morgan looked back at JJ and continued.

"You remember when we went to Nashville? For the home invasions?" he asked. JJ nodded. She remembered the case. They'd been called away while they were still at Hayley's funeral. The whole team had struggled with the idea of leaving Hotch behind, letting him struggle through this on his own. And Emily had been distracted throughout the whole case.

Morgan nodded. "Well, after the take-down, I had to go and tell Hotch what had happened. Just a professional courtesy in case he decided to come back and someone questioned him about Emily's behaviour," he explained. JJ nodded. "He didn't take it well. He freaked out. And I know he went to check on her," Morgan continued, "And when I asked him the next afternoon, he said that everything was taken care of, that Emily was feeling better. Then he asked me to make sure it stayed that way until he got back to work."

JJ smiled. She knew he'd been concerned about Emily. He'd even asked JJ herself to take care of her. But she hadn't wanted to assume that there was anything more than friendship between the two agents. It would be nothing more than an assumption and she had made a habit of NOT doing such things. But this conversation with Morgan was making her think that it wasn't just her imagination. Someone else had seen it. Someone besides JJ or Garcia.

* * *

Hotch held Jack's hand as they walked up the street. He looked at the shop windows and paused in front of an old second-hand bookstore. He smiled as he looked at the book in the front window. "The Tale of Peter Rabbit." Emily had told him, during one of their pizza nights, that it was her favourite children's book. Her father read it to her when she was younger, and it was one of the treasured memories she had from her childhood.

Hotch looked down at Jack. "You want to buy Emily a present?" he asked. Jack nodded eagerly and Hotch leant down to pick him up. They walked into the store and Hotch found the book, taking it from the display. They looked around the store, finding the entire Beatrix Potter collection in the back. And though it was a fair chunk of cash, Hotch thought it would be a great way to tell her that he wanted her in his life. In Jack's life. That maybe, further down the road, they could read the stories to their kids. Because Hotch had no doubt, that if they moved forward the way he wanted, that Jack would be getting at least one little brother or sister.

He carried Jack, and their new find, over to the counter, placing it down gently. Then he handed his credit card over and kissed his son's head as they waited for the older woman to swipe it through the machine. She looked up and smiled at Jack while Hotch signed the slip. "Is this a present for you young man?" she asked the four-year old. Jack looked at his dad and hid in the crook of his neck. Hotch smiled and shook his head. "No, this is a present for someone special," he answered for his son. Jack suddenly sat up energetically. "It's for Emly!" he cried out. Hotch smiled and nodded. "It is," he replied. He accepted his card and the small paper bag from the woman, and headed back to the street.

* * *

"So I've told you mine. What was yours?" Morgan asked. JJ chuckled and nodded. "Fair's fair I suppose," she huffed. Morgan nodded. "Well, I guess I knew for awhile as well, but it became really clear after Emily's accident. When I went to relay your message, I swear, Hotch could've had a heart attack," she explained.

Morgan hadn't been there, but he had spoken to Reid and the younger agent hadn't seen any reaction on Hotch's face. "He didn't show anything… any emotion. It was like he was trying so hard to look like nothing, that he showed everything," JJ explained.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and nodded. "And then, when you and Emily got back to the station, he barely took his eyes off of her," she continued. Morgan had noticed that, but had downplayed it. He shook his head.

"Do you think they'd ever do anything about it though? I mean, Emily might not always follow the rules, but Hotch does," Morgan asked. JJ shrugged her shoulders. "The rules aren't really enforced though. But I suppose, they are supervisor and subordinate… I honestly don't know," she replied, confused by her own answer. Morgan nodded. "Me either," he replied. "But they should," JJ said quietly. Morgan nodded. They should.

* * *

Hotch opened the door to the apartment and carried his sleeping son through the door. He carried him straight to his room, sitting him up on the bed to take off his jacket, then lying him down to remove his shoes. He pulled a blanket over his body and kissed his forehead.

Hotch stood and picked up the small brown paper bag and left the room, closing the door a little. He walked into his room and put the gift on his bed. He'd give it to her later, when Jack was awake. He knew his son would love to see Emily's face when he saw the present, though for different reasons than Hotch.

Wondering why the house was so quiet, he went in search of Emily. They'd walked through the living room and dining room, past the kitchen. But she wasn't there. She obviously wasn't in Jack's room, since he'd just put the boy in bed. And she wasn't in Hotch's room. In fact, as he checked her room and the bathroom, she was nowhere.

Hotch frowned and made his way down the hall again. Where was she? He walked into the kitchen and pulled the water jug from the fridge. When he turned to reach for a glass, he saw the note. He put the jug on the bench and wrinkled his brow in confusion, as he opened the small slip of paper.

_Aaron, _

_Just going to check on the work at my apartment. Laundry's done and sitting on your dresser. I put Jack's clothes away. I'll be back by 5, in time for dinner. Was thinking chicken pesto penne. I'll pick up the ingredients on the way home. Give me a call if you want something else. _

_Hope you had fun at the zoo. I'll see you soon. _

_Love Emily. _

Hotch smiled. No doubt. It was there in the note. "On the way home." "Love Emily." He didn't doubt for a moment that she felt the same way about him. He put the note back down and poured himself a glass of water, walking over to the lounge room to switch on ESPN. He sighed and sat back as he watched the TV, glancing at the clock on the wall. Two hours.


	28. Chapter 28: Rite of Passage Pt 6

A/N: Hey all. Apologies for the delays. Assignment time at uni and deadline for the first chapter of my book all happened to fall in the same two week period so it's been a little hectic. This follows on from the previous chapter. Emily's going to her apartment.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily walked up the front steps of her apartment building and sighed as she pushed open the large glass doors. She quickly made her way over to the bank of elevators and waited for the car to arrive, reminding herself that it was a quick in-and-out job to check on her apartment and grab a bag of "fun stuff" from the box in the back of her closet.

"The Box" that hadn't been used in quite a while.

Even just that thought made her chuckle. Hotch opening the bag she brought from home and choking on his pesto penne when he discovered the handcuffs or the tiny red lacy… DING!

Emily reached into her pocket as she exited the elevator car, pulling out her apartment key. She honestly hoped the contractors were behind schedule so she could have an excuse to stay at Casa de Hotchner a little longer… maybe indefinitely. She was interrupted by her musings when she heard the familiar voice.

"Emily Rose Prentiss! You are impossible to reach!" Elizabeth called out. She'd been standing at her daughter's door, waiting for her to return home, when she heard the elevator bell and saw Emily walking towards her.

Emily looked up and pasted the best smile she could muster. "Mother. What are you doing here?" she asked as casually as possible. Elizabeth shook her head and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was coming to check that you were still alive," she started, "Only to discover this sign on your door."

Emily glanced at the sign and nodded as she turned her key in the lock. "Yeah… sorry," she cringed, "I was sure I'd left a message with your assistant." Elizabeth waved her hand in the air and nodded, rolling her eyes simultaneously. "I'm sure you did," she replied. "So what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, "And where are you staying?"

Emily cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm staying with someone from work. And I'm just here to check up on things," she replied, leaving out the specifics of the who and what. Elizabeth nodded, obviously placated by her daughter's succinct answer. "Well then. I'm glad you're alive," she replied. Emily huffed. "Me too, Mother," she replied.

Emily walked into the front hall of her apartment and sighed, noticing the barely complete floors and what looked to be just the beginning on the kitchen cabinets. "So do you have plans for dinner?" Elizabeth called after her. Emily shook her head and sighed. "Uh… sort of," she called back. Elizabeth frowned and looked into the apartment. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, "And before you make up a lie, know that I've made reservations for the two of us at La Chaumiere."

Emily sighed and shook her head. So much for those fun plans. She shrugged her shoulders. She might not be getting lucky but at least she'd be getting escargot. "I'll just run upstairs and change Mother," she called back, "Make yourself at home." Elizabeth smiled and folded her arms, choosing to remain in the hall. Who knew how safe it was to walk around a construction site?

* * *

Hotch glanced up at the clock and sighed. Where was she? He'd watched as much football as he could stand and now he wanted to get a start on dinner. Not just because of everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to ask… but Jack, though playing quietly with his toys, was starting to get hungry.

As if he could read his father's mind, the small boy looked up and pouted. "Daddy, when is Emly coming home? I'm hungry," he asked quietly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and shrugged. "I don't know buddy. But," he replied, standing up, "Why don't we get you in the bath so you're nice and clean when she gets home?" Jack jumped up from the floor and nodded. Hotch smiled and picked him up, laughing when his son made airplane sounds as they walked down the hall.

Hotch started the water running while Jack went to his room to get undressed and grab his bathrobe. Just as he was squirting the bubble bath, he heard the phone ring. He hurried to the lounge and grabbed the phone, racing back to the bathroom just as Jack was throwing his robe on the floor.

"Hotchner," he said quickly, lifting Jack into the tub. "Hotch, it's me," Emily replied. Hotch smiled and tossed Jack's toy boat in as he leant back on the vanity. "Hey, we were just wondering where you were," he said cheerily. Jack looked up and grinned. "Hi Emly!" he called out. Hotch heard Emily's chuckle down the line and smiled. "Jack says hi," he said brightly.

Emily smiled and looked at her feet. "Tell him I said hi back," she replied. "So when are you coming home? I was getting worried about you," Hotch asked. Emily bit her lip to stop from grinning. No doubt in her mind. "Uh… I might be a little late," she said quietly, pulling her standard "dinner-with-Mother-black-dress" from her wardrobe. "How late?" Hotch asked, wrinkling his brow as he lowered the lid on the toilet.

"Uh… a lot late," Emily replied, "My mother is here and is insisting on taking me out for dinner." Hotch sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I'm sorry," he huffed. Emily rolled her eyes. "Me too," she mumbled as she zipped up her dress, "So I probably won't be home until late. Is that ok?" Hotch huffed and nodded. "Of course it is," he replied as convincingly as possible, "You have dinner with your mother and we'll figure something out."

Emily sighed down the line and nodded as she pulled on her heel. "I'm really sorry about this. I promise, we will talk eventually," she assured him. "I know," Hotch sighed, "I'll leave the latch unlocked for you." Emily smiled and said goodbye. "Goodnight Jack!" she called down the phone. Hotch smiled and looked at his son, talking to his rubber ducky. "He's a little busy right now," Hotch joked. "I'll just have to kiss him goodnight when I get home," Emily replied.

Hotch smiled and nodded, "Have fun Em." Emily snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will," she replied, before closing her cell. With one last look in the mirror she sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? She's got a wonderful man and a beautiful little boy ten minutes drive away, just waiting for her so they can start the rest of their lives together, and she somehow gets wrangled into dinner with her mother. At least La Chaumiere has a good wine selection.

* * *

Hotch looked up from his book when he heard the scratching at the door. And since they lived in a closed apartment building, he doubted it was a cat. He placed his copy of "I, Thou," on the table next to his half empty beer, and made his way to the front door. He paused to check the peephole and couldn't help but laugh as he unlocked the door and swung it open.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Emily, expecting the door to remain still, fell forward into the apartment and into Hotch's arms. She squealed as she fell, but the fear turned to laughter when she realized she hadn't fallen flat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked, lifting her head gently. Emily giggled and nodded. "I'm fline," she replied, immediately screwing up her face, "I'm flin… fli… good thanks." Hotch chuckled and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind her and locking the deadbolt and latch. Apparently, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Rose Prentiss was drunk. And as he watched her walk over and lean against the couch while she tried to undo her heels with the power of positive thinking, he realized she was more than just drunk. She was absolutely wasted.

Emily started to sway and, just as she began to topple forward, Hotch caught her once more. He huffed and sat her on the end of the couch and brushed her hair back. "Why don't we just get you to bed?" he suggested as he removed her heels. Emily nodded quickly, grinning and playing with the buttons on Hotch's polo shirt. "I like the sound of that Special Agent Hotchner," she flirted. Hotch huffed and patted her hand away gently. "To sleep… Prentiss," he replied.

Emily wrinkled her brow as he started to pick her up. "But I don't wanna sleep!" she whined, "I wanna do something fun." Hotch shook his head and sighed. He was insane. He knew it. The woman he was in love with wanted to have some fun and he was saying no! A very small, very Neanderthal part of him was screaming bloody murder. But the bigger part… the Southern Gentleman in him… was saying that sex while Emily was toasted was not a very romantic first time. So it was time she went to bed.

Hotch paused outside Emily's room. While it would be best for his suffering manhood that she didn't sleep in his bed tonight, she'd most likely be up in a few hours to be sick and Hotch didn't want Jack to wake up. So at least, if she slept in his room, she'd have access to his ensuite. He nodded and turned back towards his own room. He'd just take a cold shower if things got a little dicey.

Emily had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, but stirred when Hotch lay her down on the bed. She looked up at him as he pulled the sheets up to her chest. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and smiled sleepily. "You're a sweet man Aaron Hotchner," she whispered. Hotch huffed. "Just don't tell anyone," he replied in hushed tones. Emily closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep as Hotch brushed her hair from her face. "Not that you'll remember any of this in the morning," he teased.

* * *

Emily plodded down the hall, following the sounds of laughter. As much as she loved Jack, right now his beautiful giggles were pounding in her head. She turned the corner and found the two boys, sitting on the carpet in the lounge room, playing with a racecar set.

Hotch looked up from the game and smiled. "Emly!" Jack squealed, running over to her side, oblivious to the pain his voice was causing. "How you feeling?" Hotch asked as he joined them. Emily rolled her eyes and shot him a look of indignation. He huffed and ran his hand down her arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He reached over and took Jack from Emily, placing him back on the ground. "Hey buddy, why don't you go and make your bed?" he suggested, nodding down the hall. Jack nodded and smiled. "Okay Daddy," he replied, before racing away. Hotch turned and saw Emily leaning on the counter, her head in her hands. He made his way over and rubbed his hands over her shoulders and down her back. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Aspirin? A new brain?" he teased.

Emily groaned as his hands worked their magic. "I feel like a high school marching band is playing Hava Nagila in my head while a raccoon is slowly dying in my mouth," she moaned. Hotch huffed and shook his head at the image she'd painted. "So why exactly did you get drunk? Last I heard your mother was a well-respected diplomat," he asked. Emily sat up and turned her neck, while Hotch went around and began to pour a fresh cup of coffee.

"We got to the restaurant and were just sitting down when one of my mother's friends and her "eligible young son" walked past. Mother invited them to join us and one thing led to another," she explained. Hotch frowned as he handed the mug over. "Your mother was setting you up?" he asked. Emily took a sip of the coffee and smiled as she nodded. "Yep. And after we all finished our main courses, the two mothers conveniently AND SIMULTANEOUSLY decided to call it a night," Emily added.

Hotch smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Emily shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "It was fine. Stuart was nice, and fun," she said, "And quite a dancer." Hotch raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "You danced with him?" Hotch asked incredulously. Emily grinned and nodded, standing and making her way into the kitchen. "We went to Omega and had Cosmopolitans," she explained. Hotch wrinkled his brow in confusion, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He's gay Hotch," Emily elaborated, reaching over to squeeze his forearm, "Like Elton John and mesh vests gay."

Hotch huffed and looked down at his shoes, "Oh." Emily smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Yeah… oh," she teased, "But he did promise to be my go-to-guy for my mother's next embassy party." Hotch smiled and nodded silently. Emily sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Ok, so look. I know we said we'd talk today but… to be completely honest, I'm not 25 years old anymore and big nights out don't usually go down as well as they used to," she explained, "I think I just want to eat some greasy food and bury my head under my pillow for the day. Is that ok?" she asked.

Hotch nodded as he ran his hands down her arms. He knew they needed to talk, but if they wanted to get through this conversation, they _both _needed to have level heads. And right now, Emily's head was a little fuzzy. So he was ok with postponing "The Talk" until she felt better.

He looked at her and smiled. "What do you mean you're not 25 years old? You don't look a day over 24," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh you smooth talker," she replied. Hotch huffed and nodded his head down the hall. "Why don't you go and shower? I'll make you some greasy bacon and eggs and bring them down to you," he suggested. Emily smiled and closed her eyes. "You really know the way to a girls heart Aaron Hotchner," she replied. Hotch smiled as Emily leant up and quickly kissed his lips.

He turned and watched as she made her way down the hall. As he turned back towards the kitchen, he touched his lips and smiled. Yep, they would DEFINITELY need to talk soon. He wanted more of that. And more _than _that. But right now… he turned and opened the fridge to get the bacon and eggs… now he needed to make breakfast for the woman he loved.


	29. Chapter 29: A thousand words

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the great reviews. It's still crazy uni season so updates are going to be sporadic again. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up this week sometime but for now, a little more longing. It's just too much fun to have them all stressed about their "conversation." But don't fear, they WILL talk soon. And if you're wondering about the physically demonstrative change, I figured since their almost kiss, Emily would probably be able to get away with a quick peck or a squeeze on the knee. At least until the talk... then it's game on!

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"A what?" Hotch asked, wrinkling his brow as he turned from the dryer. Emily smiled and reached over, taking one end of the sheet. "Sin to win. I go every year with my college roommate," Emily repeated as she brought the two corners of her end together. "And what exactly does it entail?" Hotch inquired suspiciously, meeting Emily in the middle. "Uh, see if I told you, I'd have to kill you," she teased as she picked up the bottom corners of the sheet to meet Hotch's.

Hotch rolled his eyes and put the folded sheet in the linen closet. "And it's the whole weekend?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. She grabbed the next sheet and shook it out. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Hotch huffed and shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the end of the sheet. "Why should there be a problem? It just means we have to put off a very important conversation… again," he pointed out.

Emily pouted and met Hotch in the middle again, this time dropping her end of the sheet and putting her arms around his neck. "We can go out for dinner on Sunday night after I get back… maybe get a sitter for Jack?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows. Hotch dropped his head before looking her in the eyes. "Fine," he mumbled.

Emily raised one eyebrow and bit her lip. "Fine?" she asked. Hotch rolled his eyes and threw the sheet in the closet before wrapping his arms around her waist. "It sounds like the perfect plan," he clarified. Emily smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him quickly. "Glad you agree," she said, taking a step back. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Now if only I could remember where I left my knee-high boots and mask."

* * *

Emily threw her head back on the soft leather seat and sighed. "You ok?" Rossi asked, looking over at his obviously disappointed comrade. Emily nodded and smiled sadly. "Had big plans this weekend is all," she replied. Rossi glanced over her shoulder at Hotch, sitting in the corner of the cabin, and smiled. "Those plans didn't happen to involve your "temporary" room-mate did they?" he teased.

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No Dave, they didn't," she replied honestly, "Just an old college room-mate, a hotel room in Atlantic City, and a lot of leather," she expanded. Rossi wrinkled his brow and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" he asked. Emily smiled mischievously and stood from her seat to get some coffee. Rossi's gaze followed her, watching her walk down the aisle.

_An old college room-mate and leather? _he pondered. His mind went to any number of places before he heard the clearing of someone's throat. Someone who was obviously unhappy that he had been watching the beautiful, enigmatic brunette. Rossi turned again and huffed. Sure enough, a characteristically stoic Aaron Hotchner was waiting.

Hotch smiled sarcastically when Rossi turned. "You done with your case file?" he asked. Rossi nodded and held the file up. Hotch nodded and stood to make his way back down the aisle, when Rossi tapped his arm. "You ok Hotch?" he asked. Hotch turned and was about to tell Rossi to mind his own business, when he realized that this wasn't just another agent. This was Dave. And he knew Hotch's thoughts even without asking.

Hotch took a deep breath and dropped into the seat across from Dave. He leant forward and cleared his throat. "I was planning on telling her this weekend," he explained quietly. Dave wrinkled his brow, but his face softened when he realized his friend was talking about Emily. His eyes widened in surprise.

While he had long been hoping that Hotch would say something to her, he didn't think he'd actually put his plan into actions. But… apparently he had. "Really?" Dave asked, sitting forward and linking his hands, "You were going to tell her that you liked her?" he asked. Hotch shook his head and glanced up to check that Emily was still out of earshot.

"I was going to tell her that I _love _her," he clarified. Rossi raised his eyebrows even further. "I've been trying to talk to her for the past week but things have just kept coming up. So I made reservations for Sunday night at Marcel's. Hired a sitter. It was all planned," he explained, "But now…"

Dave smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Well then, we'd better solve this case quickly so you can make your reservation," he replied. Hotch huffed and nodded. He stayed a few more moments, listening to Dave explain his plans for the weekend… another cocktail party with the city's richest… and thinking that he probably didn't even need to tell Emily how he felt. Their behaviour towards each other in the past couple of weeks, and the fact that Emily didn't even pretend to go to her room at bedtime, was probably proof enough for her.

But Hotch glanced quickly down the aisle and watched Emily as she spoke to Reid. The way she moved, the way her face lit up when she spoke… Hotch didn't care if she already knew. He wanted to TELL her. To say the words out loud.

Hotch looked up when he heard Emily shuffle back down the aisle. He smiled as he stood, offering her seat back. Emily passed Hotch and he gently put his hand on her back. She looked up at him and smiled, before taking her seat again. Hotch nodded to the two agents, before returning to his seat.

Rossi watched all of this in silence. He shook his head and huffed, picking up the next file, this one on the missing girl. Emily wrinkled her brow and smiled. "What?" she asked, suspiciously. Rossi smiled sweetly and shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. Emily wrinkled her brow again, but shrugged her shoulders as she opened the file Hotch had left on the table.

* * *

Emily and Hotch watched as Morgan climbed into his car. They waved as he drove through the empty carpark, before they turned to head to Hotch's car. Emily cleared her throat. "So I guess your plan worked," she said quietly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and turned to face her. "What do you mean?" he asked as they reached the car. He opened the back door and they tossed their bags on the backseat.

"Well… no sin-to-win weekend with Jenna. But you still get to take me to dinner tomorrow…" Emily checked her watch, "Tonight." Hotch huffed and climbed into the driver's seat. "I did not plan this Emily," he replied defensively. Emily raised her eyebrows and Hotch smiled. "Ok, well I planned dinner but I didn't plan the case," he argued. Emily smiled and leant back on the seat. "Wow Hotch. You're quite a man. Anyone else would've been trying to take credit for this turn of events," she teased.

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "But not you… the ever-upstanding Agent Hotchner." Hotch huffed and reached over to turn down the airconditioning. "That's me," he joked. Emily chuckled and closed her eyes. "You're a different man once you leave Quantico. Or maybe it's just when you're with me," she joked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "Or maybe it's both," he added as he merged onto the freeway.

They sat in comfortable silence, the humming of the wheels on the road the only sounds in the night, before Emily cleared her throat. "So I was thinking…" she started, "It's too late to pick Jack up. So we'll have the apartment all to ourselves." Hotch could feel his throat constricting as he thought about what she could be implying. He cleared his throat before speaking. "And?" he squeaked. Emily smiled and squeezed his knee. "And I was thinking we could play "Find Emily's tattoo,"' she replied.

Emily squealed when she felt the car swerve. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before looking over at Hotch. He cringed and bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Emily raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. "It was just a joke Hotch," she teased, "No need to commit suicide." Hotch rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "Funny," he said quietly. Emily huffed and Hotch sighed. "So what were you really thinking?" he asked.

* * *

Emily picked up the bowl and hit the lights as she made her way to the lounge. She dropped down next to Hotch and put the bowl on the coffee table. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Hotch mused aloud, glancing over at Emily. She grinned and nodded. "I know," she replied, lifting his left arm and leaning into his side, "But we never get to watch scary movies when Jack's around so I figured we should make the most of it," she explained.

Hotch shifted slightly, getting more comfortable and snuggling closer to Emily in the process. Since they hadn't told each other how they felt, Hotch figured this would be as close to "Find Emily's tattoo" as he would get for awhile. He tipped his head onto hers and sighed. This was close enough. As long as he got to hold her all night, he didn't care. Come tomorrow night, maybe they'd get to do more.

Emily sighed and hit play, reaching forward for some popcorn as the sounds of Also Sprach Zarathustra pumped through the stereo. She smiled as Hotch's fingers played along to the theme song, tapping on her hip. "This is nice," she whispered. Hotch smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It is," he replied. Hotch sighed as he leaned his head back and watched the sun's light come into view. "Now be quiet and watch the movie," he teased. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yes sir," she replied sarcastically, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.


	30. Chapter 30: A thousand words Pt 2

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the great reviews. Glad you're still enjoying the story. I handed in an assignment on Friday so I've had finally had some spare time. Movie night with the boyfriend: CHECK. Caught up with friends: CHECK. Another chapter of the story: CHECK. I have another assignment due this week though so it might take awhile for another chapter to appear. Depends whether I use this story as a bribe for myself, or as a distraction.

Please read and review. I love to know what y'all think.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Hotch ran down the hall from his room and found an elated looking Emily standing in the lounge, screaming into her cell. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shot her a questioning look as she listened to the caller. Emily looked up and winked at Hotch, a huge grin on her face. "That's great news. Thank you so much. I'll be around later this morning," she replied brightly. As she closed her cell she slowly looked up to meet Hotch in the eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked with wide eyes. Emily's grin pushed at the sides of her face. "They've finished the kitchen! My contractor just called to say they should be finished the whole downstairs by this Tuesday but that it's just cosmetic stuff now so I can go home!" she answered excitedly. "Oh," Hotch replied, a defeated look quickly brushing over his face before he pulled on a mask. He forced a smile and pulled Emily into a hug, "That's really good Em."

Emily couldn't help but note his initial reaction and stood stiffly in his arms. She pulled back so she could see his face, and touched her hand to his cheek. "Why so glum? It's not like I'm going off to war. Just to Georgetown," she teased. Hotch huffed and looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed. "I know that. I just…" he paused before clearing his throat, "Jack's going to miss having you around."

Emily smiled and pulled Hotch into a hug again. "I'm going to miss Jack too," she whispered. Hotch sighed against her dark hair and ran his hands down her back. "Just Jack?" he asked. Emily smiled against Hotch's sweater and rested her hands on Hotch's back. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "I'll miss Mrs. Clements next door too," she teased, "She makes the _best _blueberry muffins!"

Hotch huffed and kissed her forehead. "Very funny Prentiss," he mumbled, pulling back. He tipped his head towards the kitchen. "Why don't you go have a shower while I make the coffee? Then we can drive round and check it out," he suggested. Emily nodded and leant up, kissing his cheek and smiling. "Sounds like a plan," she replied.

Hotch turned and watched as Emily walked down the hall towards her room. Just before she reached her door, she turned and bit her lip. "You're still on for dinner tonight though right?" she asked. A smile grew over Hotch's face and he nodded. "Absolutely," he agreed. Emily grinned and nodded, turning back to her room.

When her door had closed, Hotch threw his hands up in the air in triumph and danced a little on-the-spot, glad that his plans were still on. Who knew, if all went well tonight, he might have Emily as a room-mate on a more permanent basis. When he heard Emily's door creak open again, he pulled his hands back to his side and cleared his throat, hearing her bare feet patter towards the bathroom as he moved to get started on the coffee.

* * *

Emily held out her hand to shake the contractor's. "Thank-you so much Dean. You've done a great job," she said gratefully. Dean smiled and nodded, glancing around the large room. "It's not a problem Agent Prentiss," he replied, flashing his 1000-watt smile, "But as I said on the phone, we're not done just yet. The walls still need the final coat of paint and the upstairs bathroom still needs finishing. But that should be done by Tuesday… Wednesday at the latest."

Emily nodded and smiled. She didn't care what was left or how long it would take. She was just glad to be home. As much as she loved staying with Hotch and Jack, she missed her home. After so many years of moving from one place to another, she liked having somewhere to call her own, having a place that she was proud to invite others around, having a place that she could go to where she felt comfortable.

Emily was broken from her thoughts when she heard Hotch clear his throat. "Emily!" he called down the stairs. Emily poked her head out and saw him standing on the landing in the upstairs hallway. "You ok?" she asked. Hotch shook his head and frowned. "The bathroom floor still needs tiles and the guest bedroom still has some watermarks. They might need to check the walls up here before they let you move back in," he sighed.

Emily rolled her eyes and shot Dean an apologetic look. "I'll be right back," she said quietly. Dean smiled and nodded as he crouched down to check the hinges on the new kitchen cabinets. Emily jogged up the steps and found Hotch crouching in the guest bedroom, his hand running over the water-damaged walls.

"See," he said, pointing to the large stains. Emily crouched beside him and sighed. "Oh yeah," she exhaled, "I see what you mean." Hotch stayed silent so Emily figured she'd poke the bear. "Maybe I should think about staying in a hotel then. Or with my mother. I don't want to inconvenience you any more." Emily watched Hotch out of the corner of her eye and waited. His eyes shot up and his jaw dropped. "You're not staying in a hotel Emily!" he cried out, "And you're not an inconvenience." Emily bit back a smile and pat his shoulder. "I was just joking Hotch," she whispered.

Hotch shot Emily an indignant look. "Ok Captain Sarcastic. I'm just looking out for you," he huffed as he stood up. Emily looked up at him and smiled. "Ooh, name-calling! I love it when you bite!" she teased as she stood up beside him. Hotch rolled his eyes and stared at his feet.

Emily smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "You know that I appreciate you looking out for me. And I know you only want me to be safe," she said quietly, "But Hotch, if tonight is what I think tonight is about, then we need our space to figure it all out. So this is going to be a good thing."

Hotch stared at his feet a moment longer, refusing to meet Emily's gaze. He was half relieved and half stunned. Relief from the fact that she still wanted to give this a try, and stunned that she still wanted to give this a try. He had been 99% certain of Emily's feelings towards him, but he couldn't help but be bothered by that 1% of uncertainty.

He finally looked up when Emily sighed, and when his eyes met hers, he knew. She felt exactly the same way. As Emily's smile grew, so did Hotch's and he pulled her into a hug. "You may have a point," he whispered. Emily chuckled. "I _may _have a point?" she asked incredulously as she stood back, "The case has been tried sir, and I have been proven correct," she teased.

"You have no real proof... it's all circumstantial," Hotch retorted, resulting in an eye-roll from Emily, "But I do agree that this _might _be a good thing… in the short-term at least." Emily grinned and nodded, leaning up to kiss Hotch's cheek. "Good. Then it's sorted. I'm moving back in and you can pick me up at 7," she said brightly, before turning and walking back into the hall. Hotch shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Emily opened the door from her newly renovated bathroom and sighed. It felt so good to be home. She checked the clock on the microwave. 6:45. Hotch would be there any minute so she needed to move fast. She raced up the stairs and into her room, switching on the music on her iPod dock.

"_Now and then I'll try to bend, Under pressure, wind up snapping in the end_," Emily screamed along to the lyrics as she jumped about her room. She pulled on her underwear and bra, then her skirt. As she brushed her hair and sang along to the Foo Fighters, she couldn't help but think what tonight was about. What would he say? What would she say? What would they walk away with?

Emily had spent the past weeks… months really… thinking about the possible consequences of their potential relationship, and anything or anyone that might stand in their way. Since she had recently realized that she wasn't alone in how she felt, she figured that tonight was just something they needed to do to push them from their very comfortable friendship, and into a more serious, more committed relationship.

But there were a few things to discuss if they wanted this to work. Would they tell the team straight away or would they wait? Were they supposed to tell Strauss or would that be a move that could have one or both of them removed from the team? And what about Jack? It still hadn't been that long since his mom had died. What sort of effect would this have on him?

Emily shook her head and her oncoming melancholy as she pulled her black silk top over her head. Tonight. They would discuss all of this tonight. Right now, she had some setting up to do.

* * *

Hotch placed Jack's "ready-bag" on his bed and smiled as he went about opening his toybox. As his son began to pull out every single toy in his collection, Hotch knelt down next to him. "Now make sure you behave for Aunt Jessica. Ok Jack?" Hotch asked, watching his son. Jack nodded and looked up at his dad. "Ok Daddy," he replied.

Hotch smiled and pulled the little boy into a hug. "I love you buddy," Hotch whispered. Jack nodded against his dad's chest. "Are you going to see Emly tonight?" Jack asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I am," he replied honestly, "And what do you think about that?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "I like Emly," he replied, "She makes you smile… And she tells good stories." Hotch smiled and brushed Jack's light brown hair from his face. "Do you want to see more of Emily?" Hotch asked. Jack nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "Can I Daddy? Can I come tonight?" he asked. Hotch huffed and shook his head. "I'm sorry buddy," he replied. At the forlorn look on his young son's face, Hotch sighed, "But, maybe we can go to the park with her on Saturday. Would you like that?" he asked. Jack nodded again and Hotch laughed. "Ok, I'll ask her tonight," he whispered.

Jack pulled away from his dad and went back to destroying his room. When he was sure Jack was done talking, Hotch rejoined Jessica in the living room. She looked up just as he made his way into the room.

"I really appreciate this Jess. I know you've had him since Friday but…" Hotch was cut off when Jessica shook her head. "You don't have to thank me Aaron. I love Jack. And I love you. And I want you to be happy," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," Hotch nodded and looked at his feet. "So you're taking Emily out to dinner?" Jess asked. Hotch nodded and cleared his throat. "We're just… I don't know what she's going to say, but I have to try," he admitted. Jess smiled sadly and nodded. "Hayley would want you to be happy. And from what I've seen lately, Emily does that," she remarked. Hotch smiled and nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments before Hotch rubbed his hands together. "Alright. I'd better go," he said quickly, glancing at his watch. Jess nodded and watched Hotch walk down the hall towards Jack's room. A few moments later the two Hotchner boys made their way down the hall towards the lounge and Hotch said goodbye.

As he made his way down the front walk to his car, he took a deep breath. Now or never.


	31. Chapter 31: A thousand words Pt 3

A/N: I'm distracting myself from studying so here it is. I don't know if this works but give it a go. If y'all want to read more of the discussion, I'll see what I can do. But I figure everyone does the discussion of how they're gonna make it work so I'd just be treading on broken ground. And I didn't want their date to be perfect so I had a little fun. Lemme know what you think.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath and opened the door. As she put her foot to the pavement, Hotch hurried around the front of the car to help her out. She was reaching out with her other hand, just as Hotch made his way to her side and BAM. Her face flushed a bright pink and she saw Hotch cringe. "I'm so sorry!" Emily cried out. Her hand quickly came up to cover her mouth. She had just smacked Hotch's crutch.

Hotch stepped back on the pavement, completely shocked. He was coming to open Emily's door for her and was suddenly on the receiving end of a rather uncomfortable greeting. His face grew hot, but his temperature cooled when he saw the downright embarrassment on Emily's face. She had climbed back into the car and was trying to shut the door, closing herself off from him. But he wasn't about to let his big plans get ruined by an inadvertent slip of the hand.

He opened the door again and knelt down beside the car, placing his hand on Emily's knee. "Not that I don't want this to eventually happen, but I'm just not that type of boy Emily," he teased. He knew it was the best way to get through to her. Emily's way of dealing with things was to joke about it. So he'd do it her way.

Emily looked up in shock at Hotch's joke. Then her face softened and she reached up to brush her fingers through his hair. "What can I say Hotch? You are one piece of man candy, I just can't keep my hands off of you," she retorted. Hotch huffed and smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we start again?" he asked, standing up. He held out his hand and smiled. "Madame," he said politely. Emily chuckled and put her hand in his, allowing him to help her out of the car. He closed the door behind her, keeping hold of her hand, before they started their way to the restaurant.

* * *

A glass of spilled Merlot onto Hotch's khaki slacks, one splash of Napolitana sauce on Emily's nose, and almost knocking out the waiter when they wanted more breadsticks. It had been a great date so far.

"Ok, next problem," Hotch said, offering to fill Emily's half-empty glass of wine. She nodded and waited until he was finished before moving onto her next concern. So far, they'd covered Strauss (they would discuss it with her if the subject arose, but they had no legal or procedural obligation to inform her of their new relationship unless it began to affect their work), Jack (Jack loves Emily and Emily loves Jack: enough said), and now, Emily was about to raise her second biggest concern.

"The team," she said quickly, "Do we tell them? Do we wait? Are we even capable of keeping this a secret from them?" she asked honestly. Hotch took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I would honestly like to keep this to ourselves for a short while," he admitted, "But if you think it would be better to tell them, then we could discuss it."

Emily shook her head. As much as she loved her friends, she didn't want her personal life to become the watercooler gossip while they were still trying to figure everything out. So that's what she told him. "Besides, it's not like they don't already know that we're best friends. We spend most, if not all, of our spare time together. And we already finish each other's sentences. It wouldn't be too tough to keep this new aspect of our relationship from them," she explained.

Hotch nodded and reached over, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "I agree," he replied. Emily smiled and nodded. "Ok. So it's sorted," she said, "Should we set a timeline for when we want to tell them? Or should we just wait and see how long it takes them to figure it out on their own?" Hotch chuckled and shrugged. "I say wait and see. It could take awhile though," he joked. Emily smiled and bit her lip.

* * *

Hotch and Emily walked down the hall towards her apartment door. Emily loved the feeling of Hotch's thumb rubbing over her hand. Goosebumps made their way up her arm and the hairs on the back of her neck stood tall. When they reached the door, Emily pulled her keys out and bit her lip. "Do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked as she turned.

Hotch wrinkled his brow as he contemplated the question. If they went inside, he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd have her pressed up against the wall in five seconds. But he didn't want to make the mistake of going too fast. This was new for both of them and he wanted them to take it slow, to let themselves… and Jack… adjust to the changes.

So he smiled and shook his head. "I'd love to," he whispered, pulling her into a hug, "But I think we should call it a night." Emily sighed and nodded against his chest. "I think that's a great idea," she replied. Hotch smiled and kissed her hairline. "I had a great time tonight Emily," he whispered. Emily smiled and pulled back. "Me too," she replied quietly.

They stood in silence for a moment, both contemplating that first move. As they stood, watching each other, waiting, a young man walked past, headphones blasting in his ears, and broke Hotch from his reverie. He cleared his throat and stepped back, leaning forward awkwardly to kiss Emily's cheek. "Goodnight Em," he whispered. "Night," she replied.

Hotch smiled sadly and watched as Emily opened her apartment door and stepped inside. When the door clicked shut, he smacked his forehead with an open palm, frustrated. "Stupid stupid stupid," he chastised himself. He turned and started to walk down the hall towards the elevator, continuing his self-recrimination.

Just as he stepped into the car and the doors began to close, he saw a hand poke through the rapidly shrinking opening. He looked up, surprised, and was shocked even further when Emily threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into the most fantastic, most passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body as their lips pressed together.

When they pulled apart, Emily smiled, her lips red and swollen, her top slightly messed. Hotch grinned and pulled her into another quick kiss, before she pulled away again. "Goodnight stupid," she said brightly, stepping back into the hallway. Hotch's jaw dropped and the doors began to close again, Emily waving to him as she disappeared. As the car began to descend towards the ground floor, Hotch threw his arms in the air and did his victory dance for the second time that day. Then he looked down at the red-wine stain on his pants and laughed.


	32. Chapter 32: Exit Wounds

Emily walked into the BAU on her own, while JJ and Garcia headed to their respective offices to grab their ready-bags and case files. As she pushed through the glass doors, she saw Hotch sitting in his office, hunched over his desk. She huffed to herself. Typical. The guy has a night sans girlfriend and what does he do? Paperwork.

Hotch looked up when Emily tapped on the doorframe. He smiled as he looked over her outfit. Quickly checking the outskirts of the office for eavesdroppers, he stood up and closed the distance between them. "You look beautiful," he said quietly. Emily smiled and brushed her fingers through the hair that had fallen over his forehead. "You look tired," she replied, gently running the tips of her fingers over the prominent bags under his eyes.

Hotch sighed and nodded. "Everyone else is on their way. We've got a big one," he said quickly. Emily nodded and smiled sadly. "Jack?" she asked. "Friend's house for a sleepover. Jess is picking him up tomorrow afternoon," Hotch explained. Emily nodded and pointed towards the conference room. "You ready?" she asked. Hotch ran his hand down her arm and nodded towards his desk. "I just have to grab my file and preliminary notes. I'll meet you in there," he said. Emily smiled sadly and nodded. She paused outside his window and watched as he walked over to his desk. His shoulders sagged and his head hung low. Emily sighed, wondering how long it would take for him to let himself rest. She took the remaining steps to the conference room and took her seat.

* * *

Emily stepped out onto the balcony and rubbed her hands over her arms. Freaking typical was all she could think. She'd managed barely 30 minutes of sleep on the jet, and now she was sharing the room with a snoring JJ. Who would have guessed that such a small woman could make such a loud noise?

As she sat down on the small bench on the balcony, she wrapped the large, thick blanket around her legs. Considering how cold it actually was, Emily felt almost comfortable. It was probably because of the time she'd spent in Russia. In any case, she wasn't freezing.

Emily exhaled and watched as her breath danced in the moonlight. The swirls and twirls of the warm air wafted through the cold. The light of the moon shone brightly, far brighter than it did in the city. Emily could feel the difference in the air. It was cleaner, crisper, easier to breathe. She closed her eyes, her breath and the unmistakable hum of the surrounding forest the only sounds in the night.

Just as her eyes began to feel heavier with fatigue, she heard a door creak open and footsteps make their way down the balcony. She opened one eye and glanced down the way, breathing a sigh of relief when Hotch's face came into view.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked nervously. Emily sighed and held up the blanket for him. He sat down next to her and pulled the blanket over his legs, tucking it in. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his chest, he kissed her forehead. "You're freezing," he whispered harshly. Emily shook her head. "No way. This is perfect," she replied, lifting her legs and sitting them over one of his.

Hotch rubbed his hand down Emily's arm and smiled when she leant against his chest. "Emily, it's not even 20 out here. You'll freeze to death," he whispered again, his eyes closing under the weight of two days without sleep. Emily huffed. "I love the cold," she whispered back. "You're weird," he teased. Emily chuckled softly and nodded. "I know," she admitted, "But so are you." Hotch huffed and pulled her against his chest again. "I know. And I love you anyway," he mumbled.

Emily sat up suddenly. "You what now?" she asked loudly. Hotch wrinkled his brow and sat up, putting his finger to his lips. "Quiet. You'll wake everyone up," he said roughly. Emily's eyes widened. "You what?" Emily repeated. Hotch smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you Emily Rose Prentiss," he admitted. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you too Aaron James Hotchner," she whispered gently.

They pulled back and Emily kissed him quickly. "I wanted to tell you that at dinner last week, but I figured we'd say it all eventually. And you wanted to talk about those issues so I thought it could wait," he explained. Emily kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't care about when you say it. So long as you say it," she exclaimed in a whisper. Hotch smiled against her lips.

They stayed in their embrace a moment longer, before Emily felt Hotch's cold hands on her lower back. She squealed and Hotch quickly covered her lips with his to stifle the sound. "Now go back to bed before you catch pneumonia crazy lady," he teased. Emily huffed and shook her head. "Is that an order sir?" she teased. Hotch nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. "It is," he replied sternly.

Emily stood and squeezed his hand. "Alright," she conceded, "I'll see you in the morning." Hotch nodded and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Emily," he whispered. "Goodnight Stupid," she replied, bundling up her blanket and slipping back into her room.

* * *

Morgan turned to head back to the tavern and the others started to follow. Hotch placed his hand on Emily's shoulder and the two agents paused on the path. "What is it?" Emily asked, concern on her face. Hotch reached for Emily's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I need you to be careful Emily," he whispered. Emily wrinkled her brow and nodded. "Of course," she replied. Hotch raised his eyebrows and frowned. "So no more midnight star-gazing ok?" he elaborated.

Understanding swept over Emily's face and she nodded, squeezing Hotch's hand. "I get it," she whispered. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Good," he replied, "Now let's get inside where it's warm." Emily chuckled and nodded. "Weirdo," she teased. Hotch shook his head and followed her down the hill.

* * *

Emily pulled JJ aside after the profile was delivered to the sheriff's department. "How's Pen?" she asked. JJ bit her lip and nodded. "She'll be fine," she replied, "She just doesn't have the experience in the field that we all do." Emily nodded and wrinkled her brow.

"What is it?" JJ asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was…" she paused, "Every now and then, I get this strange feeling about cases. This is one of those times." JJ nodded and pushed her hands in her pockets. "I know what you mean," she replied. Emily smiled and rubbed JJ's shoulder before the two women headed out the door.

* * *

"He called her Emily." Reid looked up and wrinkled his brow. "What?" the younger agent asked. "Hotch called her Emily. Earlier this morning," Morgan repeated. Reid wrinkled his brow even further. "So what?" he asked.

Morgan huffed. "Kid, you're a profiler. Don't you know what this means?" he asked incredulously. Reid shrugged his shoulders. "A change in the dynamics of a working relationship doesn't necessarily correlate directly to a change in the dynamics of a personal relationship," Reid argued, "Hotch calls Rossi, Dave, sometimes. Does that mean that they're romantically involved?"

Morgan shook his head. "This is different. This is a case," he said, patting Reid's shoulder as he passed. The younger agent followed Morgan out of the dining room and into the large bar where the Franklin Sheriff's Department was gathering.

* * *

"He called her Emily." JJ and Garcia looked up from the computer screen and raised their eyebrows at the young genius. "What was that?" JJ asked. Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Morgan said that earlier this morning, Hotch called Emily by her given name," he elaborated.

Garcia and JJ exchanged suspicious looks, before returning their gaze to their young colleague. "Morgan seems to think there's something going on there," Reid mumbled as he read through the case file on Josh.

JJ stood up from the armchair. "I need a coffee," she declared. Garcia stood up to join her, "Me too," she stated, "Reid. Do you want anything from the kitchen?" she asked. Reid shook his head. "No thanks," he replied. JJ grabbed Garcia's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

When the door swung shut behind them, Garcia squealed in delight. "Ok. Do we really think this means what we think this means?" JJ asked. Garcia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Absolutodmundo," she replied. JJ huffed and nodded. "Ok… so what now?" she asked.

Garcia tapped her fingers together mischievously. "It's intervention time."

* * *

Emily walked down the steps, carrying her duffel. Garcia was slowly packing her gear and Emily paused on the steps as she watched. "Are you ok?" Emily asked when she reached the bottom step. Garcia looked up and nodded, forcing a sad smile. "I'll be fine," she replied.

Emily dropped her bag on the floor behind the couch and nodded to the pile of equipment left on the table. "Do you want a hand?" she asked. Garcia stood up straight and nodded. "Sure," she replied, "I still have to pack up the satellite." Emily smiled and tipped her head toward the door. "Go ahead. I'll finish up here," she assured her friend. Garcia smiled and squeezed Emily's shoulder.

As she headed towards the door, she turned and looked up. "Nice sweater," she said quickly, then kept walking. Emily looked down at the sweater she was wearing and smirked. Then she looked up quickly, only to see Penelope disappearing through the front door of the tavern. Emily smiled and ran her hand down over the soft fleece of the sweater. Hotch's sweater.

* * *

Emily walked quietly down the stairs, feeling more relaxed after her shower. She stopped with a few more steps to go, and sighed. Hotch had fallen asleep on the couch, an open case file sitting in his lap. She smiled and switched off the bright overhead lights, the only light now coming from the dim downlights in the front hall.

She gently lifted the file and closed it, placing it gently on the coffee table. She turned and smiled as she looked down at Hotch. She reached down and softly pulled his glasses from his face. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her. "Hey," he mumbled. Emily smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Shh. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Hotch shook his head and reached up for her. "No. I'm fine," he replied, "Come and lie down with me." Emily smiled and nodded, climbing onto the couch and lying next to Hotch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"This is nice," he whispered. Emily smiled and nodded against his chest. "It is," she replied. She pat his chest and pushed herself up slightly. "But it would be even nicer if we had my 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets wrapped around us," she suggested. Hotch huffed and opened his eyes. He looked up and brushed Emily's hair behind her ear. "Alright," he said, nodding, "Let's go to bed."

Emily smiled and stood up from the couch, holding out a hand to help him up. "Sounds like a plan to me old-timer," she teased. Hotch poked her side, eliciting a shriek from his girlfriend. "Come on honey. It was just a joke baby-face," she teased, rubbing her fingers over his five-o'clock shadow. Hotch rolled his eyes and pushed her gently towards the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33: Exit Wounds Part Deux

A/N: Hey all. Sorry about the delay in posts and the small size of this chapter. With the end of semester comes pure insanity. Rushing to finish assignments/cramming for exams. Not to mention siblings weddings and family get-togethers. My life is just crazy busy so I apologise. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. This chapter is really just a small bridge-chapter between the two episodes. Something had to happen to explain Hotch/Prentiss not being paired up so this is it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, AJ and Paget would be safe.

* * *

Emily rolled over in bed and whimpered as her hand ran over the cool sheets. She opened her eyes and confirmed her suspicion that Hotch was gone. She sat up and pulled the sheet up to her chin, shivering in the cold. As she looked around the room, she noticed that the hall light was on.

Emily swung her feet over the edge of the bed and picked up her robe from the end of the bed. She wrapped it around her body as she made her way down the hall, following the noise of the TV. She paused just over halfway down the staircase when she saw Hotch watching the TV. She continued down the steps and made her way over to the couch. Hotch looked up and smiled sadly.

"Sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you up," he said quietly as Emily dropped down beside him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "You didn't wake me. I turned over to cuddle and your side was empty," she replied quietly. They were silent for a moment, Hotch closing his eyes and relaxing as Emily's fingers brushed through his hair. Emily smiled when he sighed. "You ok?" she asked quietly.

Hotch nodded and rubbed Emily's thigh. "I'm fine. Just running on adrenaline still I guess," he replied. Emily huffed and nodded. "So what you're saying," she started, shifting to straddle his lap, "Is that you need a distraction?" Hotch smiled and ran his hands up Emily's sides. "A distraction hey?" he asked, shifting slightly and moving his hands under Emily's robe, "Are you sure about this? You did say you wanted to wait." She bit her lip and smiled mischievously as she pulled her arms out of the robe, letting it slip to the floor.

Hotch smiled and pulled Emily's face towards his, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Emily moved her hands up his chest, to the sides of his face, tugging at the tufts of hair on the sides. She sat back in his lap and lifted her arms while Hotch lifted the hem of her pajama top and slowly pulled it up her torso.

He rolled them on the couch, rolling her under him. He felt her hands snake under his shirt and he wrinkled his eyebrows. Emily moaned as she kissed Hotch passionately. Hotch pulled away quickly, noticing the lust in Emily's eyes, and his face began to heat up. He stood up from the couch and turned, ignoring the confused look on Emily's face.

"Hotch! Where are you going?" Emily called out. She sat up and watched him as he quickly raced up the stairs, the loud slamming of her ensuite door following soon-after. She swung her feet to the floor and made her way back upstairs. She pressed her ear against the bathroom door for a moment and listened, hoping that he wasn't really as upset as he seemed. She tapped her knuckles on the door and sighed, hearing a small cough from inside the bathroom.

"Honey. Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Hotch looked up into the mirror, his face filled with shame. He really needed to get out of there now. This was so embarrassing! He wasn't a teenage kid anymore. He shouldn't be afraid of this. This wasn't the first time he'd ever been intimate with a woman. Granted this would be the first time he had sex with Emily… but they'd certainly broken the intimacy barrier a few steps back. So why was he freaking out?

He heard Emily knock again and clear her throat. "Honey I'm just going to make some tea ok?" she said. Silence again. Emily sighed and tapped her finger on the door once more before she sighed and turned to leave. She shook her head as she walked down the hall towards the staircase. Hopefully some chamomile tea and a good night's sleep would help him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hotch walked down the stairs, fixing his tie, and found Emily sitting in the lounge. She looked up from her book and smiled as she stood. She made her way over to where Hotch stood staring at his feet.

"You ok?" she asked warily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hotch frowned and nodded. "I'm fine," he replied, clearing his throat, "But I have a few things I need to get done at the office so I should go." Emily frowned and stepped back. "You're leaving?" she asked. Hotch nodded and Emily wrinkled her brow. "It's 11pm. You need to relax honey," she said, squeezing his shoulders.

Hotch shook his head and stepped out of her reach under the ruse of picking up his briefcase. "I'll relax later. We got back late and I still need to get the reports in to Strauss," he explained. Emily bit her lip and nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist. Hotch leant forward and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly. Emily nodded and followed him to the door, locking it when he pulled it shut. She wrinkled her brow. Apparently this would take more than chamomile tea and sleep.


	34. Chapter 34: Internet is Forever

Hotch punched the door as he left the station. They'd just lost another victim to this psychopath. When would they catch a break?

He leant against the wall and looked up at the sky, wishing to be anywhere but here right now. _This is why I don't go on the internet,_ he thought to himself.

The door opened and two uniforms walked through on their way to the cars. He nodded as they passed him, oblivious to the other person who had followed.

"Hotch," Morgan started. When Hotch turned to face him he continued. "You know this isn't her fault, right?" Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Garcia," Morgan continued. Hotch's brow cleared and he looked at his feet and shook his head. "She's not an agent. She's not a profiler," Morgan stated, "She's a hacker. She sits in a room surrounded by computers."

Hotch cleared his throat and nodded. "I know that," he replied, "And I'm sorry I reacted like that." Hotch understood that Garcia wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't have the training, or even the inclination, to be able to watch a woman get murdered and handle it appropriately. He supposed he had just experienced this so much in his life that it was normal.

Morgan nodded and looked his friend square in the eyes. "Then you need to tell her that," he said quietly, patting Hotch on the shoulder.

The two men stood in silence for a moment before Morgan cleared his throat. "Uh, is there anything else going on?" he asked nervously. Hotch wrinkled his brow again, and shook his head. "I just want to get this case closed so we can go home," he replied. Morgan nodded and the two men stood straight, and headed back into the station.

* * *

JJ climbed into the jet and made her way down the aisle to her seat, dropping beside Emily. "You ok?" JJ asked her friend. Emily smiled sadly and nodded. "Just considering cancelling my facebook account," she replied. JJ chuckled and nodded. "Ditto."

The two women sat in silence as the rest of the team took their spots. The door closed and Emily could feel those butterflies in her tummy, the way they danced just before take off. Once the jet was in the air, Emily breathed out a heavy sigh.

"So other than the facebook thing, is there anything else on your mind?" JJ asked. Emily bit her lip and stared at her hands fidgeting in her lap. She looked up and checked that no-one could overhear this conversation. Then she leant forward and, in a low voice, started their story.

"Wow… you guys are good," JJ said once Emily had gone through the details. Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly. "Although I have to say, I'm not all that surprised," JJ added. Emily huffed and nodded.

"Is that all? Because you and Hotch being together sounds like something you'd be grinning about, not moping," she pushed. Emily nodded and leant forward in her seat again. "There's one thing I'm not telling you," she started, "And it's the part that I know, Hotch would kill me if I told you." JJ wrinkled her brow and leant forward so that they could lower their voices further.

"What is it? You can tell me anything Emily," JJ urged. Emily took a deep breath and explained what had happened at her place the night they'd returned from Alaska. "It doesn't take a profiler to understand what that's about," Emily continued, "But I don't know how to make it better… how to make him understand that I don't care about the scars… that we all have them."

JJ nodded smiled sadly. "I wish I knew what to tell you," she replied, "I guess you just have to think of a way to let him know how you feel."

Emily was secretly hoping that JJ had the answers to her problem. But she knew that this was something she'd have to figure out on her own. Preferably before she consented to a life of celibacy.

* * *

Hotch had promised Emily that he'd be over once he'd filed the reports. If he was being honest, he'd have to admit that he was terrified of leaving and going to meet her. They hadn't had a chance to talk since "That Night." Sometimes Hotch was actually grateful for their 24/7 job.

He had just hit "send" on the email to Strauss, informing her that they'd managed to catch Johnson before he killed another woman. He sat back and thought about the hell Lucy Masters now had to go through. In any case, she could at least be thankful to be alive.

Hotch started to pack up the paperwork, filing it away in his desk drawers, when he felt his phone start to vibrate. He pulled the device out of his pocket and smiled… So much for a serious photo of the two of them. Of course, Emily always did look good in red.

"Hey. I'm just packing up now. I should be home in about an hour," he said quickly. Emily smiled, "Ok. That's good. But can I ask a favour?" she asked. "Of course, what do you need?" Hotch replied. "I left my day planner in the second drawer of my desk. Think you can bring it home with you?" Hotch huffed as he slipped on his jacket, "I think I can handle it."

"Great," Emily sighed, "I'll see you when you get here."

Hotch grabbed his briefcase and go-bag and headed down the stairs into the bullpen. He dropped his things next to Emily's desk and opened her second drawer. He found her day planner on the top of some files. Then something caught his eye. He lifted out the photo and couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. "Well I never," he mumbled to himself.

He placed the photo in his briefcase, along with Emily's planner, and closed it up. Reaching up to switch off her lamp, he thought for a second, then grabbed her post-it notes and a pen, wrote a little note and slipped it under her keyboard. Then he grabbed his things and was out the door.

* * *

_Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity._

Emily sighed and took a sip of her rose tea, reading the Carl Jung book recommended to her by Reid. It was actually turning out to be quite helpful. Though Reid didn't know it when he recommended it to her, Emily was starting to think that the chapters on grief and loss were probably the answer to her issue with Hotch.

Speaking of which, Emily felt a smile grow on her face when she heard the lock on the door begin to turn. She waited in the lounge and looked up just as Hotch appeared in the hall.

"Hey handsome," she said quietly. Hotch smiled, threw his things on the floor, and made his way over to the lounge. He collapsed on the couch and dropped his head in Emily's lap. She placed her tea on the coffee table and sat back.

"What kept you at the office so late?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. Hotch sighed. "Just needed to finish my reports before tomorrow. And I had to organize something for Garcia," he replied. Emily chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You know you'd probably be far wealthier if you just stopped making mistakes where Garcia's concerned," she teased. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know… but then I'd end up spending the money on you anyway."

Emily looked thoughtfully as she pondered that outcome. "I think I could handle that," she teased.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Hotch cleared his throat. "Do you think it's true… what Reid said?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Hotch shrugged, holding back the grin. "That we're attracted to our spouses because of the similarities to ourselves?" he explained. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it has some merit," she answered, "Why?"

Hotch let the smile creep over his face as he reached into his jacket pocket. "It's just," he pulled the photo out, keeping it folded, "If it's true, and I'm attracted to you because I see parts of myself in you… then what does this say about me?" he asked, holding up the photo.

Emily's jaw dropped and she began to blush a deep red. "Where did you find this?" she asked, her voice quivering. Hotch chuckled and sat up, wrapping his arm around Emily. "In the second drawer of your desk," he replied. Emily pulled the throw rug off the back of the couch and yanked it over her head. Hotch chuckled and tugged at the blanket, to no avail. So he pulled up the side of the blanket and crawled underneath with her. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and pointed to the photo. "Please get rid of that," she begged. Hotch nodded and smiled, folding the photo and putting it back in his pocket.

He looked back at Emily and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted… I'll shred it up tomorrow." Emily nodded and mouthed a quiet thank you. Hotch pulled the throw down and tossed it to the side.

"Are we ok?" he asked. Emily pretended to mull it over before nodding and grinning. "You ready for bed?" Hotch asked. Emily shook her head and picked up Hotch's hands in her own.

"I think we need to have a talk first," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow and nodded. "Ok… what is it?" he asked.

Emily took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes. "It's about the other night," she started. Hotch could feel his heart begin to beat faster and nodded. "I figured you'd want to talk about that," he replied.

Emily nodded and smiled sadly. "Good… well… I think I know why you got upset. And I just… I need to explain something to you. But I need you to listen and not say anything until I'm done," she stated. Hotch nodded and squeezed her hands. She was so much braver than he was. He would've preferred to have pretended that it didn't happen at all and move on. But she was right. They needed to talk.

Emily ran one hand up Hotch's shoulder and played with the hair behind his ear. "Honey… I need you to know that I love you and I care for you. I know the things that you've endured because of this job. And I know the type of person that you are," Emily started, "You are private and censored. You don't wear your emotions for the world to see. But you are caring and loving and strong. And I don't want to miss out on the chance to show you how I feel about you because you're scared. I am not going to reject you. I am not going to run away." Emily squeezed Hotch's hand to emphasize her words, "I'm in this for the long run." She took a deep breath, preparing for the final, and most difficult, part of her speech. "You just need to figure out if you're willing to be vulnerable and let me in."

Hotch stared at Emily's face, then looked down at their hands. When he looked back up at her, his face softened and he realized the anguish he'd put her through. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, leant over, and kissed her gently.

"I do want this Emily," he replied. At the show of relief on her face, he continued. "I know I need to let you in and I have. I just… There hasn't been anyone since I was stabbed and I don't want you to get freaked out." At that, Emily shook her head fervently and opened her mouth to speak. But Hotch wasn't finished. "Or feel sorry for me." Emily closed her mouth and nodded in understanding.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well then we're good," she replied, "Because I love you and respect you too much to ever feel sorry for you. I know you're not the type of person who appreciates that."

Hotch nodded and smiled, leaning forward to kiss Emily. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you say we head up to bed?" he whispered breathlessly. Emily grinned and nodded, rising from the couch and holding her hands out to him.

Hotch took her hands and she led him up to her room, pausing in the doorway. She turned and kissed him softly. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Hotch huffed and nodded. "As sure as I've ever been," he replied.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He guided them back to the bed, working on the buttons on her shirt. When the backs of her knees hit the mattress, she reached down and untucked his shirt, working on the zipper of his slacks.

Slowly they undressed one another, taking their time and enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching. When she was only left with her underwear, Emily gently sat on the edge of the bed, Hotch looking down on her, his eyes filled with desire. He stood in between her legs, Emily reaching down to pull his boxers down. He kicked them onto the floor as he started to reach for his undershirt.

Emily gently tapped his hands away, lifting the shirt up, inch by inch. As his shirt ascended, Emily placed tender kisses on each of the scars. Hotch ran his fingers through her hair, feeling his control slip away with each kiss. When his shirt was high enough, Hotch took over and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor.

Emily put her hands on his hips and looked up, catching his eye and smiling. "I love you," she whispered. Hotch smiled and gently guided her back onto the bed until she was lying down, his strong frame held up over her body. As she ran her fingers down his strong arms, he leant down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Emily."

* * *

A/N: I've never been too good at writing the sex scenes so I thought I'd leave it at that. Stick to what I know.

Please read and review.


	35. Chapter 35: Darkest Night, Longest Hour

A/N: Decided to join the two episodes. Given the intensity and the time-constraints, I doubted Hotch would take any time aside to converse with his girlfriend. Thus, it's just a nice long chapter at the end of both.

DISCLAIMER: Sometimes I forget, owning the DVD's doesn't equal owning the show.

* * *

"Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair." Emily danced around the kitchen, chopping the vegetables and tossing them into the meat and sauce mix on the stove. She stood in one place and swaying her hips, stirring the mix and checking on the pasta.

Hotch smiled mischievously as he leant against the wall, watching Emily. She was apparently oblivious to him, and continued her dancing/cooking routine. Hotch stepped into the kitchen and made his way over to the stove, placing his hands on Emily's hips. She smiled and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Smells delicious," he whispered, reaching around and dipping his finger into the saucepan. Emily reached over and smacked on his hand. "Hey!" Hotch cried out. Emily shook her head. "This isn't for you," she huffed, "It's for Morgan." Hotch's jaw dropped. Morgan got home-made lasagna and he didn't? Emily reached behind her and put her finger to Hotch's lip. "Before you say a word, check the fridge."

Hotch walked over to the fridge and chuckled. "For you and Jack," Emily explained. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "And where will you be eating tonight?" he asked. Emily smiled and sprinkled the cheese over the top of the lasagna, popping it in the oven. "Once this is ready I'm going to Morgan's," she explained. She nodded to the bottle on the counter. "Sometimes you just need a good friend, a good meal, and some liquid courage."

* * *

Emily reached up with her free hand and tapped gently on the door. "_Coming_!" she heard his voice through the door. A moment later the distinctive sound of the chain being unlatched could be heard through the wood. When the door flew open, Emily was surprised at the emotion she could see on the normally stern agents' face.

"Emily," Morgan said, surprised at his friend's presence on his doorstep, "What are you doing here?" Emily smiled sadly and held up the jute bag, containing the lasagna and bottle of scotch. "You're not obligated to talk, but sometimes just having someone in the same room can help." Morgan smiled sadly and stepped back, gesturing for Emily to come in.

The two agents made their way down to the kitchen and Emily placed the bag on the counter. She pulled out the scotch and the lasagna. Morgan walked over and stood next to her, taking the dish from her hands and placing it in the stove. "Drink while that heats up?" Emily suggested. Morgan nodded and walked to the counter, pulling out two glasses. He removed a bucket of ice from the freezer and nodded towards the living room. Emily grabbed the bottle and followed.

Morgan sat in the armchair, Emily opting for the long sofa. She leant forward and cracked open the bottle, pouring decent shots into the two glasses. Then she reached over and dropped three cubes of ice into each, passing one glass to Morgan. He sighed as he lifted the glass to his lips and took his first sip, the dark spirit sifting down his throat.

After minutes of comfortable silence, Morgan cleared his throat. Emily looked up and smiled sadly as her friend began his story.

"The sight of him falling to the ground. I couldn't do anything to save him… " he began. Emily wrinkled her brow. "You were bound Morgan. Flynn had you tied up and had belted you." Morgan nodded and sighed. "I know… but I can't help thinking that I just lay there while that bastard killed Spicer. He killed him in front of his family and I couldn't do a thing." Emily nodded for him to continue. "I tried to help Kristin. They had gone and she fell onto the floor next to me… maybe if I'd managed to untie her, she'd still be alive.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "Morgan, I know you did the best that you could. You tried and that's what counts." Morgan shook his head, as if he was having trouble believing her. Emily wrinkled her brow and the two agents fell into silence again.

A couple of minutes later a ringing resounded from the kitchen. Morgan started to stand but Emily tapped his arm. "Let me," she urged. Morgan nodded and sat down, listening to Emily as she fixed their plates. He looked out his window at the beautiful DC skyline. It felt wrong that he was here, with a wonderful friend.

A moment later Emily emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates. "I just heaped on some salad. Sorry if there's too much," she explained as she handed him the plate. Morgan smiled and thanked her. "Smells delicious," he said quietly. Emily sat back in her spot and poured two more drinks.

"So what's Hotch up to tonight?" Morgan asked. Emily looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked. Morgan huffed and smiled. "I mean you guys have been hanging out almost every free night for God knows how long…" his voice trailed off. Emily smiled and nodded. "Right… uh as far as I know he's having a quiet night with Jack."

The pair remained in comfortable silence while they ate, the sounds of the stereo the only noise. When they were both finished, Morgan stood and took Emily's empty plate. When he returned to the lounge, he sighed as he collapsed in the armchair.

"So do you think Ellie's gonna be alright?" Emily asked. Morgan shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I hope so… I'm gonna do my best to make sure."

Suddenly, Emily sat up and turned to her friend. "You don't happen to have a copy of "Four Weddings and a Funeral" do you?" she asked. Morgan wrinkled his eyebrow. "Uh… maybe. Why?" he replied. Emily grinned and grabbed the bottle from the table. "I have a game we could play…"

* * *

_Charles sighs deeply and rolls over, reaching for his alarm clock on his bedside table. He takes a look and his eyes grow wide. "Fuck!" _

"Drink!" Emily cried out. Morgan almost chokes on his shot, laughing at their ridiculous game. "You do remember how many times they say "fuck" in this movie don't you?" he asked the woman sitting next to him. Emily nods as she pours their next shots. "Why do you think I suggested this movie and that word?"

Just three minutes into the movie and both agents are rolling on the floor in laughter. "Quick drink!" Morgan cried out. "They didn't say the word!" Emily replied. "Who cares, just drink!" Emily slogged back the shot and blinked her eyes. She was beginning to find it difficult to focus.

She reached up and poured another shot for each of them, missing the glasses and spilling scotch on the table. "Oh fuck!" Emily cried out. Morgan, in between fits of laughter, cried out, "Drink!" Emily snorted as she knocked back the shot. "You do realize that was me who said it don't you?"

Morgan sat back, his head on the couch, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Emily shuffled over and leant her head back in the same way. She turned to face him and he met her gaze. "Thanks Emily," he said quietly. Emily just offered him a sad smile in return before managing to sit up to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Emily turned over and immediately regretted it. As she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. Then she recognized the familiar sound of the menu loop for the "Four Weddings and a Funeral" DVD. She sat up quickly, then put her hand to her forehead. "Oh my god."

Next to her, on the floor, Morgan awoke to a loud pounding in his head. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed the pattern of his living room carpet. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"Do you mind not yelling? I think my head's about to explode," Emily cried out from the couch. "I feel like I swallowed a raccoon," Morgan complained. Emily sat up quickly and before Morgan realized he heard her running down the hall to the bathroom. He stood up, his body swaying, and felt his way down the hall. "Emily," he called out.

"You just had to say raccoon didn't you," she whimpered. Morgan found her in his guest bath, sitting on the floor with her head in the toilet. She really was a great friend. Putting herself through this pain so he didn't have to get drunk alone. He'd really have to thank her one day. He rushed into the bathroom just as his own regrets came up… thanking her would have to wait.

Hotch and Jack were playing in the lounge room when Emily walked through their door. "Emily, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked, standing to greet her. "Couldn't go home… Men working on upstairs bathroom… Going to your room," she replied dryly. Hotch huffed and nodded to his son, "I'll be back in a second buddy."

Hotch followed Emily into his room. She wandered over to the bed, dropping her purse on the carpet, before climbing in and pulling the blanket over her entire body. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand down her back. "I take it you're just coming from Morgan's?" he asked. Emily yanked the blanket down and sat up slowly. She ran her finger down Hotch's cheek and smiled sweetly.

"I love you and when I'm feeling less like a zombie I will talk. But if you don't leave me alone so I can stop my head from exploding, I will…" Emily paused, realizing she couldn't think of a good threat, "… I will do something bad."

With that, Emily dropped back down to the pillow. Hotch bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling, pulled the blanket up over his exhausted girlfriend, and rubbed his hand down her back. He stood up to leave, leaning over to gently kiss her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetheart."


	36. Chapter 36: JJ

A/N: My attempt at responding to the JJ episode. Didn't matter how many times I watched that episode, I cried every time. Hope this does it justice.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily groaned when she heard the ringing. "Cmon. It's only…" Emily glanced at her bedside clock, "4am?" she cried. She grabbed the cell and answered it gruffly, "Prentiss."

"Uh… hi Emily," JJ started, "Is… uh… is Hotch there?" Emily sat up and looked at the cell in her hand. "Shit," she huffed to herself. JJ chuckled on the other end of the phone, hearing Emily whispering to Hotch.

"You answered my cell?" Hotch whispered back. Emily bit her lip. "I thought it was mine," she replied, thrusting the phone at her bedmate. Hotch rolled his eyes and took his cell from Emily, rolling out of bed and leaving the room.

"JJ?" Hotch said quietly as he headed down the hallway. She cleared her throat and decided to just skim right past the Emily answering Hotch's phone surprise. "Uh hi… I just got a text from Strauss asking for an urgent meeting with her and yourself first thing this morning," she explained. "Hold on a minute," Hotch replied, checking his cell for texts. Sure enough, there it was.

"Do you know what it's about?" Hotch asked. JJ sighed. "I have an idea," she replied, "I… I've received an offer from another agency." Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Meet me in my office at 7:30. We'll figure out a course of action before Strauss comes in," he replied. JJ agreed to the plan and apologized for the early wake-up call. "And Hotch…" she started. Hotch rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Nevermind JJ. Just… don't say anything to anyone else." JJ smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes sir."

Hotch ended the call before heading back into his bedroom. He dropped it on his bedside table and headed for his wardrobe. Emily sat up in bed and rubbed her hands down her face. "We going in?" she asked with a yawn. Hotch pulled his slacks up and picked a tie from the rack. He shook his head, walking back into the bedroom. "No," he started, "I have to go in for a meeting." Emily wrinkled her brow. "Is that why JJ called?" she probed. Hotch nodded and made his way to the bed to slip his shoes on.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, rubbing Hotch's shoulders. "Bureaucracy," he replied. Emily wrinkled her brow and sat back. The look on her face made Hotch's heart skip a beat. "I can't tell you Emily," he insisted. Emily shook her head. "I'm your partner Hotch… Your teammate," Emily started, "What happens when we start keeping secrets from each other?" Hotch turned and kissed her gently. When he pulled back he looked her square in the eyes. "If I keep something from you, it's because it's not my secret to tell."

* * *

Emily wandered up to Hotch's office and tapped on the door. She heard him clear his throat, "Come in." Emily sighed at the defeat she heard in his voice. She pushed the door open and smiled sadly when Hotch looked up.

"I know you're not really one for social gatherings, but… We're all heading to the bar for drinks," she explained. Hotch sat back and sighed. It had already been a big day and all he really wanted to do was get home to his son. But before he could shake his head, Emily pointed a defiant finger at him. "No… we need this," she jumped in before he could decline. Hotch smiled sadly and nodded. "Just let me fill out this paperwork and I'll meet you there," he replied. Emily nodded and returned his sad smile. "I'll just grab a lift with Morgan."

* * *

Once the group had arrived at their usual joint, Rossi nodded in the direction of the bar. "Drinks?" he asked. Everyone nodded and placed their orders, before the older agent headed over. "Wait up Dave," JJ called, chasing after him. Rossi turned and waited for the beautiful blonde to join him.

The two agents ordered and paid for the first round of drinks. While they were waiting for the young bartender to ring them up, Rossi put his arm around JJ's waist and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo," he whispered. JJ smiled sadly and pat Rossi's cheek. "I'll miss you too."

Rossi took a deep breath and chuckled, remembering the first time he'd met the young liaison. "You know I first thought that role was just pointless," he huffed, "We'd never had a communications and liaison officer before." JJ's jaw dropped at his confession. At the look on her face, Rossi put up his hands defensively. "But you sure proved this old codger wrong." JJ bit her lip and threw her arms around Rossi's neck.

* * *

Hotch had arrived by the time Rossi and JJ returned with the drinks. They all sat in the booth, sharing jokes and listening to each others' stories.

"Hahaha," Garcia started, "Remember when we were investigating that CIA mole and we were in my office…" her voice trailed off, JJ picking up the story. "Garcia was so excited to have access to their systems. When we'd found out who the mole was, and the supervising CIA agents had left, she actually tried to find Prince William's phone number!" The entire table laughed at Garcia's expense, the latter joining them.

"But I didn't just try, JJ. I succeeded!" she cried out, "I had his number, on my screen. But the damn network shut down before I could write it down." Garcia stuck out a dejected pout, Morgan wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Baby Doll… I'll be your prince." Hotch and Rossi rolled their eyes at each other, the rest of the group laughing further.

* * *

Emily and Reid were up at the bar, ordering the second round, when JJ suggested that she and Morgan have a round of darts. He nodded and smiled, following her to the corner.

JJ pulled the darts from the board and returned to Morgan's side, handing him his. He accepted them and looked at his feet, sighing sadly. JJ took a deep breath but Morgan held up his hand and turned to face her.

"I know I gave you a hard time over the years," he started, "I know I sometimes pushed you too hard… But I need you to know that I only did that because I care about you… I love you… and I respect you."

JJ could feel her eyes well up with tears at his honesty and reached over, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too Derek," she said sadly. "And I want you to know that I will always think of you as my brother and friend." Morgan pulled back and nodded, wiping the tear from JJ's cheek.

* * *

It was starting to get a little hot in the bar and Emily was definitely in need of some fresh air. She let Hotch know where she was going, but declined his offer for company. The fresh air was as much because of her need to get away as her need to breath.

She made her way through the doors, fighting against the crowd of co-eds that were pushing their way inside, gasping when she finally met the cool night air. Walking down the block a way, she found a spot to lean against the wall. As she watched the people pass her, she thought back on her time with the team and thus her time with JJ in her life.

As if her thoughts were brought to life, Emily heard the heels on the pavement and looked over to see JJ heading her way. She smiled and reached out for her friend, taking one hand in her own. "Thought I'd take this chance to come and talk to you," JJ said quietly. Emily smiled and nodded, fighting back the tears.

When she couldn't hold them back any longer she looked up at the sky. "I'm not going to be able to look at you while I say this so don't judge me," Emily started. JJ chuckled and squeezed Emily's hand. Emily took a deep breath.

"You know that growing up, I had a really tough time making friends. I wasn't in one place long enough to really get to know anybody so I was a really lonely kid," Emily felt the tears start to flow more quickly and squeezed JJ's hand tight. "But when I got to the BAU, I knew immediately… I had found a friend. A sister." JJ could feel herself starting to lose it. "I'm not going to be able to say anything without crying," she explained. Emily chuckled and drew JJ in for a tight hug. "It's not like we'll never see each other again," she huffed, standing back to wipe the tears from her eyes. JJ nodded to the door. "Wanna head back in?" Emily nodded and the two women walked back inside, hands holding.

* * *

JJ told Emily she was heading to the bathroom, so Emily sat down next to Hotch. He reached over and rubbed her shoulder, checking that she was ok. As much as he wanted to kiss her and make it all better, he knew he couldn't do that in front of the others. So he'd just have to settle for this.

JJ looked up as she exited the bathroom, narrowly avoiding bumping into Reid as he left the men's. She took him by the hand and guided him to a table in the corner, away from the others. When he looked at her quizzically, she chuckled. "I just wanted to take some time to thank you for being my friend," she explained. Reid smiled awkwardly and shook his head, "It was easy JJ… I love you," he replied. JJ nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I know you've been through a lot since and before being on the team. And I know I still blame myself for what happened to you," she started. Reid wrinkled his brow and shook his head. Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes, "I don't blame you JJ," he assured her, "You… and the rest of the team… are what kept me alive." JJ grinned and ruffled her hand in Reid's hair. "I love you too Spence."

Reid chuckled as they stood, drawing JJ into a hug. "You know you're still the only one who calls me that?"

* * *

Rossi had managed to drag JJ onto the dancefloor, jigging to a couple of classics. She was about to thank him and call it a night when she saw Hotch heading towards them. He tapped Rossi on the shoulder, "Do you mind if I cut in?" Rossi shook his head and passed JJ's hand to his friend.

After Rossi had walked away and was out of earshot Hotch took a deep breath. "I noticed that you'd managed to speak with everyone else so I wanted to add my two cents," he began. JJ huffed and nodded for him to continue.

"Over the last seven years I have watched you grow from a young, green agent into a confident and capable member of this team. You have proven yourself over and again… and you have shown me that it is possible, in spite of all of the darkness that we see, that there are still things worth a smile." Hotch paused for a moment and bit his lip. "I know I said this to you before, and I know that you're not leaving the district… but I will miss you JJ."

JJ bit back the tears and leant up, placing a gentle kiss on Hotch's cheek. When she leant back, she rolled her eyes at the shock on his face. "Hey, you're not my boss anymore Hotch… And that is how I demonstrate to a friend that I love him." Hotch drew JJ into a hug and felt a single tear drop from his face. He stood back after a moment, cleared his throat, and nodded at the table. "We should get back to the others."

JJ nodded and Hotch led the way to the table. She paused for a moment, taking in this picture one last time.

Rossi was quietly sipping his bourbon in the corner, while Reid nattered incessantly about something intellectual. Morgan had his arm around Garcia, whispering something sweet in her ear. And Emily leant closer to Hotch, placing an inconspicuous hand on his shoulder.

They were her family.


	37. Chapter 37: Remembrance of things past

A/N: This one was tough! Rossi is a really difficult character to write cause of his history so I just got really stuck in the bit at his house. So please be kind. It's not my best work.

DISCLAIMER: Same as the past 36 chapters.

* * *

"Rossi," Morgan started, nodding towards the archive box, "What's in the box?"

Rossi looked at the box that he'd kept in his office for decades. "Evil."

The whole team could tell that this was going to be a bad case. The mutilated bodies of the women they'd found; the emotional and psychological torture of the women's families; not to mention the psychological torment Rossi was going through, realizing this could have stopped years ago.

Morgan stood from the table and took a single seat closer to the cockpit. He just needed some time to think the evidence through without the influence of the team. He opened up the file and studied the women's bodies, as they lay at the dumpsite. He reviewed the original M.E's photos and findings, hoping to find the key.

Reid took his files and went to the opposite corner of the jet. He read through each of the files, one-by-one. Hoping. Wishing. Thinking about how he could use his powers for good this time.

Rossi stared out the window of jet, at the sky flying by. He couldn't help that unhelpful thought running through his mind. If he'd just found that one final clue, that missing piece, twenty years ago… maybe these most recent victims would still be alive. Whether anyone believed it too, Rossi was sure the Butcher was responsible for these latest kills too.

Though he wasn't usually one to be affectionate while in public, and especially not when the team were on a case, Hotch couldn't help his fingers from brushing over Emily's as they sat at the table. The mutilated bodies that were passing his eyes, he needed to feel her next to him. She turned her hand over as she looked at the file in front of her, familiarizing herself with the original cases. She gently lifted Hotch's hand and placed it back on his own leg. Then, leaning over and lowering her voice, she whispered. "I get it. I do. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Hotch sighed and sat back in his seat, grateful for her understanding.

* * *

Hotch was standing in the kitchen, hunched over with his head in the fridge. He could feel her walk into the room and smiled to himself. Then he felt her hand in his back pocket, groping and squeezing. "Lost something?" he joked, pulling his head from the fridge and standing up straight. When he turned to face her, Emily pushed her free hand into his other back pocket, alternating squeezes. She giggled as he leant down to kiss her.

When he pulled back he sighed and leant his forehead against hers. "We've got the house to ourselves and we're still clothed? I think we should fix that," he whispered, reaching up to start on her shirt buttons. Emily removed her hands to still his and shook her head. "You've got somewhere else to be," she replied, reaching behind him, into the fridge and removing a dish.

* * *

Hotch tapped his knuckles on the door, glancing down at his shoes until he heard the door creak open.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" Rossi said, surprised to see his friend on his doorstep. Hotch held up the dish, "Cheer-up lasagna." Rossi huffed and stood back in the door, closing it after Hotch stepped through.

"Did Emily send you?" Rossi asked when they reached the kitchen. Hotch nodded and shrugged, "But I would've come around anyway." Rossi nodded and placed the dish in the refrigerator. When he stood up he frowned slightly. "Can I get you a drink?" Hotch nodded and followed Rossi to the lounge room.

As Rossi poured the whisky, Hotch walked over to the bookshelves, perusing his friend's collection. "So what's going on with you two?" Rossi asked, handing Hotch a drink. The younger man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's not why I'm here," he replied sternly. Rossi nodded and gestured to the lounge chairs.

Hotch sat opposite his friend and leant back in the chair. "I'm honestly fine," Rossi started. Hotch shot him an incredulous look. Rossi opened his mouth to further defend, but raised his hands. "Fine… I'm not great," he added, "But I will be." Hotch huffed.

"Are you going to take some more leave off? I'll organize the paperwork if you'd like?" Hotch asked. Rossi shrugged and nodded. "My muse suddenly appeared last night so it might be a good idea to take another crack at it," he replied. Hotch nodded. "I'll take of it first thing tomorrow morning."

Hotch stayed for about an hour, the two men talking through the aftermath of the last case. It was just after nine when he suggested he call it a night. "I'll give you a call tomorrow to confirm your leave," Hotch said when they reached the door. Rossi nodded and held out his hand. "Tell Emily thanks for the lasagna," he said. Hotch rolled his eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Dave," he said before he headed down the path to his car.

* * *

"Rossi wanted me to thank you for the food," Hotch said, climbing into bed next to Emily. He kissed her shoulder and brushed her hair behind her ear. Emily rolled over and smiled, running her hand down Hotch's chest. "Well… I'm good for nothing if not delicious lasagnas," she whispered back.


	38. Chapter 38: Compromising Positions

A/N: Does anyone else LOVE the recent scenes with Morgan and Garcia. Goosebumps everytime. Back to my other favourite couple though… although this one could've called for some kinky stuff between them, I thought that Emily would probably have been a little upset after killing a man.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily climbed the stairs from the bullpen to the walkway, knocking confidently on Hotch's door. At his invitation to enter, Emily opened the door and walked through, closing the door behind her. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled slightly. "What's going on Emily?" he asked gently.

Emily wrinkled her brow, confused at his behaviour. "Uh… I woke up this morning and realized that you hadn't come around last night," she explained. Hotch frowned slightly and sat back in his desk chair. "I'm sorry… I can explain," he started. Emily shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms across her chest. Hotch huffed to himself, _Passive aggressive. She's pissed. _

"I had a surprise for you…" Emily's voice trailed off, inwardly rolling her eyes. She should've know that Hotch would do this. Just when things were getting good. Just when they were getting close. She knew he'd pull away.

Hotch read her face and stood from his seat. He moved to the other side of his desk, carrying a file. He gestured for Emily to sit in one of the seats, while he took the other. Emily rolled her eyes and sat opposite Hotch. He handed her a file and she opened it. She frowned as she looked over the details of the case. When she looked at the second file, she sighed and sat back.

"The victims are couples…" Hotch's voice trailed off and Emily reached over to squeeze his hand. "I understand now," she replied. Hotch sat up in his chair and crossed his arms. "I think it's a good idea if we just steer clear of each other over the next few days… at least until this case is over." Emily nodded and bit her lip. She stood from her seat and leant over to brush her fingers through his hair. "I'll see you in the conference room," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and stood, watching her leave through the door.

* * *

Hotch made his way from the small kitchenette to where the team had gathered, carrying his tea. He looked around for another empty spot but couldn't find one, so he dropped into the seat next to Emily.

As the guys continued discussing the evidence so far, Emily smiled to herself. Following the brainstorm, the others spread out across the rest of the jet.

Emily leant over and whispered softly, "So much for steering clear."

Hotch looked over at her and shot her an unmistakable glare. At the shock on her face, he whispered in reply, "Did you see any other free seats?"

Emily wrinkled her brow and opened her mouth to retort, but Hotch held a finger up. "Don't… sit on that thought until this case is done."

* * *

By the time the team returned to Quantico, Emily had forgotten their little spat on the jet. She was too tired to stick it out until the paperwork was done, reminding herself that there is always tomorrow.

She'd been home for about an hour, making herself something for dinner and a nice tall drink. She huffed, reminded of what her nights had been like before… before Hotch. She lay back on the couch and started to fall asleep when she heard a key turning in the door.

She stayed on the couch, only turning to look at Hotch, his weary body making it's way down the hall to the lounge room. They didn't say a word at first, Hotch dropping onto the couch and pulling Emily into his arms. She sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I've missed you," he whispered. Emily smiled and looked up, into his eyes. "I've missed you too," she replied in a similar tone. Emily reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. "I… I forgot how lonely my life was without you."

Hotch gently guided her forward until she was lying on the lounge, face down. She felt Hotch's calloused fingers pushing her t-shirt up, until her back was bare.

"I'm sick of you getting into precarious positions," Hotch said as he rubbed his hands down Emily's back. She moaned at the pressure, relishing in the contact. Emily huffed and pushed herself up on her elbows. "You're sick of _me _getting into precarious positions? How do you think I feel Superman?" she teased. Hotch pushed her back down and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her back. "You know what I mean…" his voice trailed off.

Hotch looked down and watched as a tear dropped from Emily's nose and fell to the floor. He took her by the shoulders, pulling her up and against his chest. "I killed a man today," she said quietly… defeat obvious in her voice.

Hotch looked at his watch, then pulled his cell from his pocket, texting to Jessica while he held Emily. _Emily's having a tough time. I should stay here until she goes to sleep. _A few seconds later he felt the vibrate indicating her reply. _Not a problem. He's asleep now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. _

Hotch tossed his cell on the coffee table, took his badge and gun from their holsters, and lay back on the couch, holding Emily as she wept, and wishing he could take away her pain.


	39. Chapter 39: Safe Haven

A/N: I'm sticking with the Hotch/Prentiss romance deal, but this episode was mostly Morgan-focused so I figured I'd demonstrate a little Hotch/Morgan friendship.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Reid and Rossi were making their way across the tarmac, Morgan just behind them, with Hotch and Prentiss bringing up the rear. Hotch tapped Emily on the shoulder and nodded towards Morgan.

"Did he say what he was going to do?" he asked softly. Emily bit her lip and shook her head. Placing a gentle hand on Hotch's arm, Emily stopped their brisk walk. Hotch turned to face her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Can I ask you a favour?" she said quietly. Hotch nodded and wrinkled his brow. "Anything Emily," he replied, "You know that." Emily nodded and glanced over to see Morgan making his way up the stairs. "Can you keep an eye on Morgan?" she asked, "His mind isn't 100% on this case and I'm thinking he's not going to be all that focused." Hotch frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Understandably so."

Emily nodded and wrinkled her brow, "I know he's justified in his distractions…" her voice trailed off and Hotch looked her in the eyes. "But?" Emily huffed. "But…" Emily sighed, "He knows how I feel about it. He knows how I feel about him being Ellie's go-to-guy," she explained, "So just for the next couple of days, if you can be the one to check on him…" Hotch nodded and smiled, rubbing his hand down Emily's arm. "Of course."

* * *

Hotch sat in his office, going over the details of the case they'd just closed. He couldn't help but wonder what made a kid become a killer. Could it be true that it was just who he was… that he had consumed his sibling in-utero? He sighed and sat back in his desk chair, staring at the photo of Emily and Jack he'd taken the weekend before. He couldn't help but smile at the happy looks on their faces.

As he sighed and ran his hands down his face, Hotch glanced through his office window, into the bullpen. Hotch looked on as Morgan said goodbye to Ellie and her mom. He wondered what was going through his friend's head. When the office was clear, and Spicer's family had left, Hotch packed up his things and grabbed his briefcase.

After their conversation on the jet, and watching Morgan interact with Ellie and her mom, Hotch assumed that Morgan would need an attentive ear. And after watching Morgan over the past year or so, he knew where he'd find him.

* * *

Morgan looked down at the photo of Ellie and sighed. He really hoped she'd give her mom the chance. It was clear they still had a lot of issues to get through, but Morgan really believed that Ellie's mom wanted this chance. That she wanted to make it work. At the tap on his office door, Morgan looked up.

"Hotch," he stated in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Hotch shrugged. "Figured I'd check in to see if you're ok," he replied. Morgan tapped on Ellie's photo and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I will be… Once I know that Ellie's ok," he replied honestly. Hotch nodded and leant against the doorframe.

Tipping his head in the direction of the elevators, "Wanna get a drink?" he asked. Morgan huffed, thinking over it before he nodded. "Sure," he replied, standing to pack his things. Hotch nodded and waited in the hall, being joined by Morgan a minute later.

As they walked towards the bank of elevators, Morgan pat Hotch's shoulder, "I like the new you Hotch." Hotch wrinkled his brow and pressed the down button. The two men stood in silence as they waited for the car to reach their floor, before climbing inside.

The doors were closing as Hotch reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell. Morgan chuckled to himself, watching Hotch's face as he typed a message. _Won't be over tonight. Morgan needs a friend. _Just as they exited the building, making their way towards the carpark, Hotch felt his cell vibrate. _I figured as much. I don't mind sharing you. _

Hotch looked up from his cell when Morgan cleared his throat, "So where do you wanna go?"


	40. Chapter 40: Devil's Night

A/N: We've had a little Hotch/Morgan, Emily/Morgan, Hotch/Rossi... now it's time for Emily/Reid chill out. Most of it's just short snippets, with some Hotch/Prentiss at the end. Enjoy.

Also, I know I'm banging these chapters up pretty quickly (such is the case when it's pouring and you've got five days off), but now it'll slow down again. But I'm hoping to get through the episodes leading up to Coda/Valhalla/Lauren pretty quickly cause I've got big plans for those ones. I just hope I can keep up the quality. Please read and review so I know if y'all like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds... or The Raven.

* * *

Hotch pulled Emily aside as the team headed towards the jet. He wasn't normally one to discuss personal things in front of the team, but they had closed the case and there were no other team members close by. And even more than that, he was sure that Emily was pissed at him for some reason. She hadn't said as much but the cold shoulder he'd been getting since they arrived back at the firehouse was enough to confirm it. He leant in close to Emily and kept his voice low.

"Did I do something wrong?" he whispered. Emily rolled her eyes and turned to give him a glare. "I'm not getting into this here… it can wait until we get home." Hotch placed his hand on her arm, causing her to stop in her brisk walk. "I'm not going to wait until we get home to discuss this. We're not spending tonight together so it would have to wait until tomorrow and that's not good enough."

Emily huffed and shook her head, staring him straight in the eyes before answering his original question. "Yes… you did something wrong. Of course you did something wrong. Hotch…" Emily looked at her feet, composed herself, then continued, "You keep running into hostage situations, burning buildings, buildings that could potentially burn, buildings where a killer could shoot you in the neck and I would never get the chance to say goodbye. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Hotch looked down at his shoes, not wanting to see the concern and fear in Emily's eyes. Those feelings were more than clear in her voice. "Em… I'm sorry," he said simply. Emily bit back the tears, knowing that the team would be suspicious if she suddenly had puffy eyes. "I just… I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you. Which is what makes this job so tough." Hotch nodded in understanding, not wanting to say sorry again, just for the sake of making things better.

"I know I said that Jack and I needed a little time for just us but…" Hotch's voice trailed off when he saw Emily shaking her head fervently.

"It's fine Aaron," she replied, "I understand… you guys need some boy time. And we can sit down tomorrow and talk the rest of this through. But… for now, just know that I'm not mad at you for being who you are. I'm just mad at you for some of the things that you do."

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't ready to kill him. He knew he'd rushed into situations before, and today was no exception. And it was true... Emily would never get the chance to say goodbye if something happened to him and she wasn't there. It's the same reason he hated her going into dangerous situations. But it was their job. They definitely had some things to talk about, but she was right. There had been a sudden increase in the estrogen in his and Jack's lives and it was testosterone time. He nodded towards the jet and they continued on their way. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Emily leant over and whispered in his ear, "Just know that after we make up… I have a little Halloween surprise for you and it involves lace." She made her way up the stairs, leaving Hotch with a dropped jaw and plenty of images in his mind for later.

* * *

Hotch had said goodnight to what was left of the team a little earlier than usual, making it out the door at 5:30. He was hoping to get home, grab some dinner with Jack, then get in their costumes and head out for candy. He passed by Emily's desk and gave her a grateful pat on the shoulder. He was truly thankful for the honesty and support in their relationship and amazed at how easy things were going.

Emily's blood pressure jolted when she felt Hotch's hand on her shoulder. It was strange how receptive her body had become to his touch. He said a quick goodnight to the others, before heading through the glass doors. She sighed and opened up another document, hoping to have the paperwork done before she left. Reid had offered a second ticket for the Puppetry Co. performance that evening, but Emily respectfully declined.

As she began typing in her Record of Interviews, Emily wrinkled her brow, the realization coming quickly. Since when did she only make time in her schedule for Hotch? What about her other friends? She and Reid went to the Screen on the Green on a regular basis… until about a year ago. Emily's eyes grew wide. She smacked herself in the forehead and bit her lip, picking up her cell from the desk. She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Reid was standing in line for the bathroom, hoping to be in and out before the show started, when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he smiled at the caller ID. "Emily," he said in his typical cheery voice. Emily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Hey Reid," she replied, "I know I said no to your offer tonight, but if I'm not too late, can I still join you for the theatre?"

Reid grinned and nodded, before realizing that Emily couldn't see that through the phone. _So much for a high IQ genius,_ he mocked himself. "Sure Emily. It's in Glen Echo. On MacArthur Blvd. I'll meet you out the front," he squeaked with excitement. Emily confirmed the address and said she'd be there as soon as possible, before hanging up. Reid took his place in line again. Hopefully he could make it in and out before Emily got there.

* * *

Emily tapped Reid on his tweed coat-covered shoulder, eliciting a rather surprising reaction. He turned and pulled her into a tight hug. Emily chuckled and ran her hands down Reid's arms, wondering what was going on. Reid nodded towards the door and the two friends made their way inside. When they reached their seats, Reid stepped back for Emily to go through, before following her and taking his seat beside her.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind Emily. This is going to be awesome," he whispered. Emily chuckled and nodded. "I have no doubt Dr. Reid."

Reid turned to Emily and smiled. "It's been a long time since we've hung out, outside of work that is." Emily returned the smile and nodded, "I know… I'm sorry about that." Reid shook his head, reached over and squeezed Emily's hand. "I'm just glad you're here now."

* * *

Following the puppetry, which Emily had to admit was quite a performance, the two agents made their way to an icecream parlour, talking about how the team was coping since JJ's departure.

It wasn't long before Emily realized it was past midnight, and her exhausted mind and body began calling for sleep. Reid pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you again for inviting me Reid," Emily said quietly. Reid shrugged his shoulders and stated matter-of-factly, "There's no one else who would sit and watch a puppet recite the Raven… and there's no one else I'd rather see that with." Emily felt the lump in her throat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend sweet boy," she said, patting his cheek where she'd left her kiss.

* * *

Emily made it to her apartment just after 12:30, going through her regular routine of turning off the alarm, tossing her go-bag in the laundry, and making her way to the shower.

It felt good to have the hot water cascade down her body and when it was over, she was sad. At least in the shower the sounds in her head… the images of mutilated bodies… they dimmed down for that short moment.

Emily was just wrapping the towel around her body when she heard her cell begin to ring. She quickly dashed into her room, grabbing the device from her bedside table. "Prentiss."

Hotch smiled at her professional tone. "Agent Prentiss," he replied in jest. Emily smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry… who is this?" she teased. Hotch huffed and shook his head, looking over at his exhausted son who had fallen asleep mid-sugar crash. "This is a man… who loves a woman… who isn't here right now."

Emily smiled as she rubbed the lotion over her legs. "Well this is a woman who is naked and touching herself." Emily chuckled at the cough on the other end of the line. "Uh…um…" Emily smiled to herself. Not very often did she find Aaron Hotchner with very little to say. "Relax Unit Chief. I'm just rubbing lotion on my legs."

Hotch sat up and took a sip of water. _Evil woman_, he thought to himself. Emily sighed into the phone, "So how was your night?" Hotch looked over at Jack, his face still covered in chocolate, the table covered in wrappers. "Well… I'll send you a photo of Jack in his costume… hold on."

Emily waited for a moment, then felt the buzzing. She looked down at her cell and grinned, placing the phone back on her ear. "Junior G-Man hey?" Hotch smiled and ran his hand over Jack's head. "Yeah…" he replied. Hotch was silent for a moment, in awe of the marvelous person he and Haley had created. "So what did you do tonight? Please don't tell me you worked all night," he asked. Emily laughed and shook her head. "No. I had a date," she teased. "Uh… excuse me?" Hotch asked indignantly. Emily huffed into the phone, "With Reid."

"Well that's alright then," Hotch chuckled. Emily bit her lip and continued. "We went to the puppet theatre on MacArthur Blvd then went for ice-cream," she explained, "And I have to say, the theatre was pretty good." Hotch was happy with that answer, glad that Emily had taken the time to spend with her good friend. He knew that the two agents were close, and was hoping that their new relationship hadn't taken away from what she had with Reid. God knows that kid needed someone (relatively) normal in his life. "So exactly what was the puppet theatre about?" Hotch probed. Emily sighed as she described their evening.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…"


	41. Chapter 41: The Middle Man

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, pulling her close against his chest while they both struggled to catch their breath. Their sweaty bodies kept each other warm, their hearts beating in unison. "That was quite a wake-up call," she huffed, pulling the sheet up to her chest. Hotch chuckled and kissed the back of her head, "I wholeheartedly concur."

Hotch sighed heavily as he leant his chin on Emily's shoulder. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through Hotch's hair. "Everything ok back there?" Emily asked quietly. "Fine," Hotch replied quickly. Emily huffed, reaching down and lifting Hotch's arm, interlacing their fingers. "Cmon Aaron. Spill," she probed.

Hotch took a deep breath, lifting his free hand and brushing Emily's hair back. "I'm starting to struggle with separating work and home. I keep catching myself just before I slip up and call you Em or Emily in front of the others," he said quietly. Emily smiled sadly as she turned her body to face Hotch. "You know you _can _call me Emily at work, right?" she asked. Hotch shook his head, wrinkling his brow, "It's a slippery slope," he started, "I call you Emily, the next thing you know I'm stopping you from talking to unsubs. It can only end badly if I start blending Emily with Prentiss." Emily nodded and leant up, kissing Hotch passionately, "I understand," she replied, "But for now…" she reached down and pulled the sheet over their head.

* * *

Emily tacked the photo of Stephanie Wilson on the board, listening to Reid reading through the police reports from the earlier murders.

"I've been looking at the satellite photos of the cornfields where the unsubs are chasing their victims," he started, "The fields are nowhere near any main roads. They're right in the middle of large farm properties." Emily turned from the board, "What do you think that means?" Reid wrinkled his brow and shifted his eyes from the women on the board to Emily, "I don't know. But one things for sure," Reid stood up and stopped in front of the board, "They never had a chance."

Emily turned when she heard the door to the interview room open and saw Hotch storm out of the building. She tapped Reid on the shoulder and tipped her head towards the door. "I'm just going to get some air. Let me know when you're ready to head to the club."

Emily made her way through the station and out the front door, checking to her left, then to her right. He was about 200 metres down the street, pacing in front of the general store. _Pacing… that's not good_, she thought to herself. Hotch turned to move in the other direction, staring at his feet, but he could sense her walking towards him. He looked up, just as she reached him.

"I would ask if you're ok but…" Emily started. Hotch shook his head and turned to pace the other way. "I just wonder why some people go into law enforcement," he huffed. Emily wrinkled her brow and wandered over to lean against the store front. "Sherriff Salters?" she asked, her question eliciting a nod from Hotch. "He basically said that these women were asking for it… that they deserve it in some way."

Emily wrinkled her brow and stepped forward, not touching Hotch, but stepping in his way. He groaned and dropped his head to look at his feet. She shook her head and smiled sadly, "You're looking at your shoes like they hold the answers to everything," she teased. Hotch looked up and rolled his eyes. Emily smiled again and reached over, gently grasping Hotch's forearm, "You would never believe that a victim would ask for this to happen. You would never think that a woman who sells her body is any less of a human being than you or I. And you would NEVER hurt an innocent person," she assured him. Hotch let out a deep breath and nodded, "I know all of that," he replied. "But it doesn't make it any easier to hear it from someone else," Emily finished. Hotch nodded and opened his mouth to thank her when he noticed Reid coming up behind.

"Emily," Reid called out. When she turned he tipped his head towards the carpark, "You ready?" Emily smiled and nodded, "Right behind you," she called back. When Reid started to walk away, Emily turned back and offered Hotch a smile. "You gonna be ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded and waved his hand toward the station, "I'd better get back inside." Emily smiled and the two agents walked down the footpath. Emily offered Hotch a cheeky smile when they reached the door, "I'd better get to the strip club."

* * *

Hotch walked into his bedroom when he heard the strange noises. He closed the door behind him, hoping Jack wouldn't sneak in. When he got closer to the ensuite, he chuckled, watching Emily's reflection in the mirror. She was standing in front of the vanity, brushing her hair and singing to Ella.

"In shallow shoals English soles do it, Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it…" she sang, gently brushing her hair and swaying her hips, "Let's do it, let's fall in love."

As the song finished, Hotch clapped his hands together, a grin growing on his face. Emily turned and saw him, her face blushing as red as the dress she was wearing. She placed her brush on the counter and walked into the room, smacking Hotch playfully in the chest. He pretended it hurt and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. "Very nice performance Agent Prentiss," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Hotch quickly and leaving behind some lovely red lipstick. She chuckled as he reached over for a tissue from the bedside table to wipe the makeup from his face.

Emily pulled away and sat on the bed to pull her shoes on, wondering if now was the time to ask. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, figuring now was good a time as any.

"Was everything ok when you went to say goodbye to Salters?" she asked nervously. Hotch walked into the ensuite to throw the tissue in the trash, taking a second to think of an answer. It was clear from their conversation in bed a couple of days ago, and their conversation outside the station on their first day in Johnson County, that Emily could read him like a book. So he figured it was time to stop fibbing. He waited until he returned to the room and sat next to her on the bed before answering.

"Uh, he… he asked me if it was his fault that his son became a killer," Hotch eventually replied. Emily nodded, leaning back on the bed, "And what was your answer?" Hotch fidgeted his hands as he leant forward on his knees, "I told him that using the same techniques he uses on his officers, to discipline his son probably made him vulnerable to Kosina." Hotch paused and swallowed hard, "And it made me wonder if my being absent so much is going to have a similar effect on Jack."

Emily nodded, knowing for a long time about Hotch's fears for his son as he grew up. Though she disagreed that he was an absent father and needed to tell him as much. "You know there's a quote that I always think of when I see you and Jack," she started. She reached over and covered Hotch's hands with one of her own, while running her fingers through his hair with the other.

"_He didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it._"

Hotch wrinkled his brow to stem the tears that pushed on his ducts. He swallowed again, before looking up to meet Emily's gaze. When he saw the understanding and love in her eyes, he couldn't stop the tear that fell. But instead of simply wiping it away, Emily leant over and kissed the tear, then dropped her lips to his.

When they pulled away from each other, Emily squeezed Hotch's hand before she stood from the bed. "Do you really have to go?" he asked, standing beside her. Emily smiled and nodded. "I do… I promised the girls," she replied. Hotch nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "Do you wanna come over after?" he whispered.

Emily pulled back, her hands still on Hotch's shoulders and nodded eagerly. "Why do you think I've got another go-bag in my car?"

* * *

The girls burst out laughing as JJ told them stories of her first months at the Pentagon. "I couldn't believe it was him. Of all the people to be in the elevator when my belly grumbles like thunder in the sky… it had to be Admiral Mullen," she cried, burying her head in her hands. The girls once again burst into laughter at their friend's unfortunate tale.

Once the laughter had settled for the time being, JJ turned to the others. "So what's new at the BAU?" she asked. Garcia's eyes lit up as she told JJ about the teams new gadgets, "They're awesome," she went on, "I upload all of the case files and crime scene photos, ME's reports… everything, onto these tablets and the team can carry them with them wherever they go!" JJ shot Emily a look, the latter chuckling and nodding. Emily turned to Garcia and tapped her on the shoulder, "By the way… what was "the thing" you did that you couldn't tell anyone?" she asked. Garcia imitated zipping her lips closed and winked at her good friend. JJ leant over to Emily and whispered in her ear, "I'll find out and get back to you."

A few rounds of drinks later, the three women were ready for a bathroom break, heading through the crowded bar together. After each taking their turn in the cleanest stall, the girls went about freshening up. Emily lifted an arm to rustle her hair, the hem of her skirt riding high enough that a little lace poked out the bottom. Garcia caught it in the corner of her eye and turned to Emily, yanking on the lace. "Uh... Agent Prentiss. What is this?" she teased. Emily's face blushed and she could feel the embarrassment seeping from her pores. "It's... just a little something I picked up online," she replied. JJ chuckled, having known for awhile about Emily and her little secret. "Online like ?" Garcia probed. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Judging by the hem and the colour, I'd say page 2, bottom left hand corner?" Garcia deduced. Emily's jaw dropped. "Aah! I'm going to take that as a yes!" Garcia squealed, "Show show!" Emily turned to JJ for support but by the look on her friend's face, she'd be waiting a long time. Emily rolled her eyes and opened her red wrap dress, revealing the lace slip she'd bought as a Halloween surprise for Hotch.

"Oh wow! It's so..." Garcia started. Emily chuckled, laughing louder when JJ reached out to touch the material. "That looks surprisingly comfortable," JJ remarked. Emily shrugged. "It doesn't feel too bad," she replied. "So who's the lucky man?" Garcia asked blatantly, holding her suspicions to herself. JJ hadn't revealed anything to her, but after some conversations with Morgan, the computer genius was pretty certain. And Emily's sudden inability to meet her friend's eyes clinched it. "It's Hotch isn't it!" she cried out, not even waiting for Emily to confirm it before she wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. When they pulled back, the friends were so pleased to see the huge grin on Emily's face. Garcia reached over to the bathroom door and locked it. "Ok... it's story time."

* * *

A/N: I don't care if JJ was cut out of these episodes. I know she was there for girls night out. So I thought I'd put a little JJ-love out there. And who doesn't want a Halloween surprise for Hotch? Please read and review. And thanks for all the kind words so far.


	42. Chapter 42: Reflection of Desire

A/N: Just a little chapter. There was alot of interaction, and a big chance for H/P scenes post-play, but I just wasn't sure where to take this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_She sighed as his hands moved over her body. She loved the feeling of his fingers running gently over her skin. She shivered at his warm breath as his lips moved down her body, between her breasts, over her stomach. He stopped and lay his head on her naked body, his arms reaching up to embrace her. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, bringing them into the light when she felt the wetness. _What was that?_ she wondered. Then, when her eyes finally adjusted, she saw it. Red… wet… blood. His blood. _

_Then came the footsteps, growing louder and more rushed the closer they came. The walk turned into a run and suddenly the door burst open… _

Emily sat up in bed, sweat dripping from her body. She shivered as the cool, moist air hit her body. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains and watching the rain fall over the city. As much as she liked the rain, she would be a lot happier if there was another body in her bed. The body of Aaron Hotchner, that is.

Emily could feel herself falling into hypnosis with the rhythmic falling of the droplets. She closed her eyes and sighed as she leant against the window.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Emily's eyes shot open, and she quickly turned to look at the clock on her bedside table. 3:30am. She wrinkled her brow and grabbed her robe from the armchair in the corner of her room. She flicked on the hall light as she made her way towards the front door. She checked the peephole and half-smiled, half-frowned, before opening the door.

"You're soaked," Emily said, running her hands through Hotch's hair. She flicked the water on the floor, before standing back to let him in. "It's pouring out," Hotch said, removing his jacket. He turned to face Emily and she frowned. "Hotch, at my door, in a suit, at 3:30 in the morning… that can only mean one thing."

Hotch nodded. "I tried to call but you must've been asleep," he started, "There's been a second body of a woman found in an alley near M-Street." Emily nodded and turned to return to her room. Hotch followed and continued explaining what she could expect. "Morgan's meeting you there."

Hotch waited for Emily to get into her work clothes, handing her the file to read in the car. "I'll drop you off, then the two of you can get back to the office together." Emily nodded and opened the file as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Emily shuddered as she and Rossi made their way through the crowded theatre. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You ok Emily?" he asked. She smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm fine… I just can't believe some of the work we do…" Her voice trailed off and Rossi nodded. "I know," he replied, "There are so many ways that people can break psychologically. And the scary thing is…" he paused as they reached their seats and sat down, "Is that our work barely scratches the surface."

Emily sat down with a huff, causing Reid to turn. "You ok?" he asked quietly. Emily reached over and put her arm around his shoulder, "I'm fine."

Just as the lights cued the final call for the audience to take their seats, Hotch and Morgan made their way through the crowd, and found their seats in front of the others. They both turned to say hi to the others, Morgan tapping Emily's knee, "So glad we made it. Can you imagine what Garcia would've done if we'd missed this?" he joked. Hotch shot him a sideways glare, "I don't think you wanna think about the consequences."

* * *

The group stood in the foyer of the playhouse, waiting for Garcia to emerge from backstage. They discussed their thoughts on the performance, each party expressing their own take on it.

"It was dark… and tragic… but accurate," Emily stated, invoking nods from her companions. "And for Garcia to take on such a heavy role, in light of the work that we do… she was flawless," Rossi added.

It wasn't long before the group was joined by their final family member. They turned to give her a round of applause, Garcia smiling her thanks. Morgan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I'm speechless," he whispered. Garcia tipped her head, "If I achieve nothing else in my life, that's something to be proud of," she teased. The group continued their appraisal of the play, discussing its' strengths and weaknesses in relation to the profile of the killer… of both killers. When the conversation fell quiet, Morgan suggested coffee down the street.

Emily and Hotch lagged behind the rest, the latter resting a gentle hand on the small of her back as they walked through the glass doors. They walked behind the others, watching the interactions of their team… their family… and Emily felt this warm sensation spread over her chest.

Hotch reached between them and laced his fingers with hers, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Quite a family we've got huh?" Emily turned and offered him a smile, before whispering in reply, "Kind of makes it all worth it."


	43. Chapter 43: Into the Woods

A/N: I did the maths, so hopefully this all works out in terms of time. You'll see what I mean towards the end. Please read and review. Oh and once again, Hotch and Emily's matching sweaters. Different explanation this time.

P.S. This episode totally did my head in the next time I went hiking. Ugh.

P.P.S. Realized I'd mixed up the episodes so the timing wasn't right. I've done some editing so now it should be fine.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily stood up from the lounge, treading lightly on the hardwood floors, trying to make as little sound as possible. She crouched down, checking under the table. Not finding him, she snuck down the hall towards the bedrooms, making her way into Jack's room first. She knelt down, her hand touching the warm farmyard sheets as she looked underneath. Still nothing. She checked under the desk, in the wardrobe, in the toy chest. Nada.

She did a quick sweep of the bathroom, coming up empty, before heading into the other room. She checked the ensuite, thinking he wouldn't picked the shower, but lo and behold. Still nothing. Then it suddenly dawned on her. She quietly made her way towards the bed, hearing the giggles. She got down on her knees, lowering herself slowly, and peeked under the bed.

"Found you!" Emily cried out, crawling underneath the large mahogany bed. She lay on her stomach, right next to Jack, and reached over to tickle him. The small boy giggled loudly and thrashed about as she poked his sides. Emily sighed and placed her arms on the ground, leaning her chin on them. Jack copied her and they turned their heads to look at each other.

Both parties eyes grew wide when they heard the unmistakable footsteps starting down the hall. Emily held her finger to her lips, signaling to Jack to stay quiet. His face lit up and he almost burst with anticipation. The two of them stayed there, as quietly as possible, and listening as Hotch called out to them. He checked Jack's room, the bathroom, and the laundry, before making his way into the bedroom. They watched his feet as they came closer to the bed, Hotch taking a seat to remove his shoes and socks.

Emily pulled a bobby pin from her jean pocket and reached out, touching it gently to Hotch's heel. He jumped, causing fits of laughter from the two occupants of "under the bed." He got down on the floor and burst into laughter when he saw the two sets of eyes looking back at him.

"What are you doing underneath there?" he asked, a grin on his face. Jack shrugged, turned to Emily, then back to his dad. "Just chillin," he replied. Emily chuckled and pat Jack's back. Hotch shrugged and nodded, "Well then I guess I'll just have to eat all of this delicious pizza myself." Jack's face lit up, "Pizza! Did you hear that Emly? We're having pizza!" he squealed.

Emily and Jack crawled back out from under the bed, standing up to dust off their clothes. Hotch ruffled his son's hair and nodded towards the hallway. "Why don't you go wash up before we eat," he instructed Jack. With that, Jack took off, running out of the room.

Hotch turned to his girlfriend, laughing at the dust bunnies that had taken up residence in her hair. He reached up and brushed them out, running his hands down her arms and placing them on her waist. She reached up and kissed him lightly. "I'd better go wash up too, sir," she teased. She removed herself from his grasp and started towards the bathroom, stopping when he smacked his hand over her butt. "Excuse me?" She turned and looked at him incredulously. He raised his hands defensively, "What? I was getting the dust!"

* * *

Emily was packing her go-bag from the washing machine when Hotch made his way in. He carried a light blue sweater, "You might as well take this," he said, folding it and placing it in the bag. Emily turned, a confused expression on her face. He shrugged, "I put it in the dryer and it shrunk," he explained. Emily pulled it out and held it out in front of them, "And you don't want the team getting suspicious huh?" Hotch huffed and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, kissing the side of her head, "Em, we work with profilers. All we can hope is that we don't do anything overt to raise the suspicions of the locals or other agents."

* * *

"_I heard the news. I know this area as well as anyone," Lanham started. Hotch shook his head, looking the father in the eyes, "Sir, I… I can't have you on the trail," he replied. Lanham pointed towards the trail, "Look, I'm not out here for vengeance. What those kids are going through it's the same thing as Daniel went through." _

_Hotch swallowed and nodded, "I understand," he replied. "I need to be here," Lanham argued. Hotch nodded in the direction of town, "Maybe you can help in some other way, but you can't be here." He paused for a moment, understanding this father's desire to help find his son's killer, but also understanding this man's desire to kill that same person. "Sir… I'm sorry."_

Emily wandered into the bedroom, having set Jack up with a DVD. "The movie's starting…" She paused when she saw Hotch, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Quietly making her way over, she sat down next to him and put one arm around his shoulders. He reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, sighing at the feeling of her hand on his back.

"I know what you're going to say in reply, but I'll ask anyway..." she paused, "Are you ok?"

Hotch sighed and reached behind Emily, holding her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. She smiled sadly and pulled his head against her chest, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to my son..." Hotch's voice croaked and he could feel his eyes begin to well up. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I don't think I could ever give up looking for him... and I don't think I would ever rest until I found the person that hurt him and made them pay."

Emily gently tilted Hotch's head until their eyes met, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before answering. "I know that cases with kids are especially painful for you. And I know the kind of father you are," she started, "But honey. You have to let these things go." Hotch wrinkled his brow and nodded sadly. "When he needed you, you were there for him. And Jack knows that... you're his hero."

Hotch reached up and pulled Emily into a passionate kiss, pulling away when he heard Jack call out to them. "In the spirit of being there for your son, what's say we go and start movie night?"


	44. Chapter 44: What happens at home

A/N: And now we welcome Seaver. Gotta give her a chance.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily lagged behind the rest of the team as they made their way across the tarmac. She watched as the others climbed the stairs and into the jet. She couldn't help but wonder what Hotch was thinking. Since when did the BAU take on an academy cadet as consultant? Since when did Hotch trust an outsider?

Emily nodded… sure, Seaver had personal experience being the daughter of a serial killer, but maybe this time they'd gone too far in trying to get into the mind of an unsub.

Rossi turned when he reached the steps, noticing the concern on Emily's face. He smiled and made his way over to Emily, wondering when this woman would stop worrying. Emily met Rossi halfway.

"What you thinking kiddo?" Emily rolled her shoulders back and lifted her go-bag, pointing her arm at the jet. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rossi nodded, "I trust Hotch… He knows what he's doing." Emily rolled her eyes and the two agents continued to the jet, "He's been wrong before." Rossi shook his head and stood back for Emily to climb the steps before him, "Not when it's mattered."

* * *

Emily closed her file and tossed it on the table. She ran her hands down her face and sighed. Hotch checked that no one else was in earshot before leaning closer to her.

"You ok?" he whispered. Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the file. "I'm fine," she replied quickly, patting his arm. She stood up and made her way to the kitchenette. She wasn't really in the mood to talk after looking at the photos again. She couldn't help but think that sometimes… this job really sucked.

"You an addict too?" Emily turned, broken from her thoughts, to find Seaver had joined her in the kitchenette. She huffed and nodded, "Can I make you one?" Seaver nodded. The two women stood in silence while Emily added the coffee mix, waiting for the kettle to boil. *Click*

"It's a bit of a boys club in here, isn't it?" Seaver probed, adding her milk and sugar. Emily chuckled and leant against the counter, nodding, "Uh… yeah," she replied, "Sometimes I wonder if I should burn my bras in protest." Seaver laughed before they fell into silence again.

"So, are you hoping to end up in the BAU come graduation?" Emily asked, taking Rossi's advice and embracing their "consultant." Seaver shrugged and took a sip of her drink before replying, "I suppose everyone expects me to… but we'll see." Emily nodded and smiled. "I can't imagine Agent Hotchner being all that easy to convince," Seaver added. Emily shrugged and started towards the cabin, "You just have to know how to work him."

* * *

JJ walked through the door of the café, eyeing the crowd for her friends. She glanced at the back of a woman's head, black and short, before spotting Garcia sitting opposite. She smiled and made her way through the maze of tables, chairs, and waitresses.

Emily and Garcia jumped out of their chairs to greet their friend. "I can't believe it! You're in town, I'm in town!" JJ cried out as she embraced her two best friends. Garcia chuckled and stepped back to sit down again. JJ placed her order with the waitress, before turning to get the latest gossip.

Garcia looked over at Emily, the two having a mental debate as to whether or not to tell their friend about the new arrival. Emily wasn't sure, but before she could jump in, Garcia opened her mouth. "Charles Beauchamp's daughter is in the Academy!" she blurted out, immediately throwing her hand over her mouth.

JJ looked from Garcia to Emily.

Emily nodded, "She consulted with us on our last case," she began, "She's considering doing her remedial training in the Unit."

JJ repeated her earlier reaction, looking between her two friends.

"Didn't Hotch…" JJ stopped when she saw her two friends heads nod simultaneously.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her friends, Emily walked the three blocks to her apartment, enjoying the crisp, fresh air. She made her way through the foyer, stopping by to empty her mailbox. She huffed as she shuffled through the envelopes and postcards.

She was glad that Johnny had kept in touch, skim-reading the postcard he'd sent from Spain. Her face lit up when she saw the card from London. As she read through the words, written in the unmistakable hand of her dad, she couldn't help the tear that dropped.

Emily sighed and placed the mail under her arm, locked the mailbox, then continued through the foyer.

She slowly made her way up the stairs and home to her apartment, holding the door open with her foot as she keyed in the alarm code. She was just about to call out to Sergio when she heard a knock at the door. Checking the peephole she smiled.

Her smile immediately disappeared when she saw the look on Hotch's face.

He didn't say anything at first, just walked straight into the apartment, past Emily, and into the kitchen. She followed him and watched as he opened the cabinet where she stored her alcohol, grabbed the open bottle of bourbon and a glass, then proceeded to pour himself a rather large drink.

Emily stayed silent, preferring to wait until he spoke first. It was a lesson that she had learnt over time.

Finally, after a second drink, Hotch spilled.

"Jack was sent home from school today," he started, initially staring at his feet, before bringing his eyes up to Emily's face. He was comforted by the utterly perplexed look on her face.

"Another kid in his class was teasing him because he doesn't have a mom, so he punched him."

Emily remained silent, shocked at the words that had just come out of Hotch's mouth.

"I don't know what to do. It feels like Foyet is dead, but he's still managing to ruin those I love."

Emily still didn't speak, instead walking over to Hotch and wrapping her arms around his stiff shoulders. He immediately relaxed in her arms, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"You take all the time you need Aaron," Emily finally whispered, rubbing her hands down his upper back, "Jack just needs to know that, even though his mom isn't around anymore, that he's still got you."

Hotch sighed and stepped back, leaning down to gently kiss her. When he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"I might take him away. Just some time for the two of us."

Emily smiled and nodded supportively. "I think that's a good idea."

Hotch nodded and let go of Emily's waist, turning to clean up the glass and put the bottle back in the cabinet. He turned back to Emily and kissed her again, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for busting in like that," he whispered. Emily huffed and squeezed back, "I love you and I love Jack. And I'm here to support you no matter what the issue, no matter what the time… day or night."

Hotch pulled back and kissed Emily's forehead. "Well, if I forget to say it ever, know that I am grateful for your support." He paused… "I'd be lost without you."

Emily smiled and pat his cheek lightly. She took his hand and they walked down the hall towards the door. She kissed him one last time before opening it up, Hotch walking through reluctantly. Emily watched as he started down the hall, surprised when he turned back.

Leaning in the door jam, Hotch bit his lip. "I almost forgot," he started. Emily nodded for him to continue. "Seaver is requesting that she complete her remedial training at the BAU." Emily's eyes widened and she nodded again. "Can you take care of that while I'm gone?" Emily smiled and nodded again. "Just show her the ropes, maybe do a tour of the building, help her organize a desk…" Hotch voice trailed off when Emily leant forward to kiss him again. She pulled back slightly, "I'll take care of it… You just take care of yourself and Jack."

Hotch smiled and nodded, tapping his fingers on the door, "I'll send through the email when I get home… And it might be an idea to see how Rossi is with it too." Emily nodded and assured him that it would all be taken care of.

Satisfied with his state-of-mind and the woman who had taken up residence in there, Hotch offered her a wave as he made his way down the hall.


	45. Chapter 45: 25 to Life

A/N: Just a "little" chapter that has nothing much to do with the actual episode, but more what happens before, between, and after the case. Read and review please. And feel free to add constructive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily rolled over in bed, sighing as she ran her hand over the empty spot where he usually lay. She jiggled over until she was lying in the very middle of the bed, spreading her legs and arms and giggling. There hadn't been too many mornings when she had the chance to do this. She was about to check the time when her cell began to ring. She reached over and smiled when she saw his grin.

"Hello you," she sighed into the speaker. She couldn't help the smile that grew when she heard his laughter. "Guess where we are Emly!" Jack cried out. But before she could put forward her best guess… "On a train!" the child squealed. Emily chuckled, "And what are you doing on a train mister?"

"We're going to New Yoke!" Emily chuckled again, this time Hotch joining in. She heard the click and the russling of the phone, before his deep voice seeped into her bedroom. "I figured we'd take the chance and visit Sean. Maybe get in a Knicks game and a run around Central Park," Hotch explained.

"Sounds like fun… sure you wouldn't rather be going into work to write up endless piles of reports?" she joked, half-expecting Hotch to be feeling a little anxious about being so far from the work. Instead, he laughed a deep belly laugh, one she hadn't heard in a long time. "Uh… no I think I'm good with this plan," he replied, "Aren't you up yet?" he asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I decided to have a little sleep in this morning. Since I don't have someone waking me up at the crack of dawn so we can beat the cleaning staff to the office," she teased. Hotch chuckled. Emily started to think she could get used to that sound. "But you're right, I should be getting up soon… Seaver's starting today and I doubt she's a late-starter."

* * *

Morgan made his way out of Rossi's office, down the steps, and past Seaver and Emily sitting in the bullpen. Emily watched him walk away, wondering what had him rushing out. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the younger agent-in-waiting. "How about a tour of the building before we get stuck into the rough stuff?" Emily posed. Seaver nodded and smiled, grabbing her cell from her new desk, before following Emily out the glass doors.

"And this is the cafeteria, though I would suggest you don't eat here," Emily explained, screwing up her nose, "If we're in town, we all usually eat at the Starbucks on the campus." Seaver nodded, glancing around at the cafeteria, wondering what could be so bad about the food. But having experienced gastro once in her life, she knew to take local knowledge to heart.

Emily suggested they head outside to get some fresh air, offering to answer any questions Seaver had to ask.

"Tell me about the team," she started, "I haven't been here long so, although I have a slight understanding, I don't really know what everyone's like yet."

Emily smiled and took a sip from her water. "You learn a lot about the rest of the team when we're out on the road… your privacy becomes a casualty of the job… but I'll give you some info to get you started."

"Morgan is as loyal as they come," Emily remarked, "Yes, you might hear rumours about his social life… and you'll hear stories right from the horse's mouth. But if you're in with Morgan, he'll fight to the death for you. " Seaver smiled and urged Emily to continue. "He has two sisters, and he protects us exactly the same. He's also painfully honest, and if he thinks you're heading down a bad way, he'll smack you over the head… literally AND metaphorically."

"I know you've got a history with Rossi, that you've known him for awhile…" Emily paused, waiting for a sign of agreement from Seaver. When the younger woman nodded, Emily smiled and continued, "But I would say that your view of him before will change over your time with the team. We all joke that Rossi is "Mom." Seaver wrinkled her brow, a confused smile on her face. Emily shook her head, "It's not bad… it's just that he's the gentle discipline for the younger members of the team. He has this way of pulling you up when he thinks you've done something wrong, while simultaneously guiding you in the right direction."

"Reid… he's… he's an experience." Seaver huffed as Emily continued, "It's a good idea to avoid asking him too many questions… he tends to talk your ear off." Seaver shook her head, "Oh I've experienced that already." Emily chuckled, "He's got his quirks: his obsession with Star Trek, his books on tape, his mismatched socks… but in all honesty, there's no one else I trust my most guarded secrets to. You can tell him pretty much anything and even with an eidetic memory, he'll keep them to himself."

"Garcia… oh how do you explain Penelope Garcia?" Emily chuckled, "She's one of a kind, that's for sure." Seaver wrinkled her brow, "How does someone like that get into the FBI?" Emily huffed and leant back, "It's actually quite the story… she was a hacker, off the grid. And she always says it was a case of the agency being scared of what she could do, and having to invite her in." Seaver nodded. "Don't get me wrong, now that she's here, I don't think she could imagine working anywhere else. But she's definitely not conventional FBI…" Emily rolled her eyes at her stating the obvious, "And one last thing… if you're in with Garcia, you're in with Morgan."

"What about Hotch?" Seaver probed, fishing for something to help her with Hotch. Emily smiled and leant forward, her arms resting on her knees, "Hotch is a special case," she started, "Like Rossi, he's the discipline for the team. Only his style is more like "I'm disappointed, but I'm still here to help," kind of discipline." Seaver nodded for Emily to continue, "He's also incredibly loyal and honest. But it usually takes a while for him to warm up to people," Emily paused, "But I suspect it may be easier for you." Seaver nodded, "I've known him for awhile, but I was only a kid when we first met." Emily pat her on the shoulder and shook her head, "Just don't bring that up too much…" she smiled, "He doesn't like to be reminded of how old he is."

Seaver turned to her mentor and smiled, "And I suppose I'll have to get the dirt on you from another source." Emily chuckled and nodded, standing up, "I could tell you my opinion of myself, but that probably wouldn't help." Seaver stood up and the two agents headed back towards the building. "Thanks for helping me out today Emily," the blonde said quietly. Emily nodded, "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Emily rolled over in bed, sighing as she ran her hand over the empty spot where he usually lay. She jiggled over until she was lying in the very middle of the bed, spreading her legs and arms and giggling. There hadn't been too many evenings she'd had the chance to do this. She checked the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned. It was only 8:30 and she was already in bed? She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Just when she was about to check her cell, she heard a knock at her front door.

Lifting the robe from the end of the bed, Emily made her way down the hall towards the door. She checked the peephole and grinned ecstatically, pulling open the door.

Jack bolted through the door and jumped into Emily's arms. "Emly!" he squealed excitedly. "There's my little man!" Emily remarked, kissing Jack's rosy cheek. Hotch followed his son through the door and put his hand on Emily's shoulder, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

"We bought you a present!" Jack squealed again, persistently patting his dad's shoulder, "Show her Daddy!" Hotch chuckled and his heart warmed at the sight of Jack, so happy in Emily's arms. Emily tipped her head in the direction of the lounge room, "How about we go and sit down?" she suggested, leading the way. Jack wriggled out of her arms, heading off to search for Sergio.

Emily dropped on the couch, Hotch falling next to her and handing her a small brown package. Emily shot him a sideways look and smiled, "You didn't have to do this Hotch," she started, Hotch shrugging in reply, "But I do like presents." Hotch chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Open it Emly!" Jack cried out, the small boy holding the big black cat. Emily nodded and pat the empty seat next to her, "I'll open it as soon as you come and sit next to me." Jack quickly placed Sergio on the floor, bolting to sit next to Emily. She did as promised, tearing the brown paper off the gift, and her face lit up when she read the cover.

"I love these stories!" she cried out, leaning over to kiss Jack on the cheek, then Hotch on the lips, "My Dad used to read them to me when he'd put me to bed before the embassy party." Emily felt Hotch squeeze her shoulder and turned, shooting him a beaming smile. "And do you realize this is a first edition?" she asked, amazed at the gift. Hotch nodded and smiled, "I too can read Agent Prentiss."

Emily turned to Jack and tickled him gently. "How about we make some cocoa and we'll read one of them?" she suggested. Jack nodded eagerly, jumping from the couch and running to the kitchen.

As the cocoa boiled on the cooktop, Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, kissing the side of her neck. "Good present?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. Emily nodded and leant back to kiss him gently on the lips, "Freakin awesome present."


	46. Chapter 46: Corazon

A/N: And here is where I should've put the dancing. Now that it's been edited, I'm one happy author. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"I don't care Emily!" Hotch cried out, "I don't care if he begged… You know what happened when I was married. You know how I feel about this… about it happening again!" Emily rolled her eyes and followed him into the kitchen, "Don't walk away when we're discussing this please."

Hotch turned and folded his arms, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "All I did was agree to go to a party my mother was throwing. I couldn't have known that she would pull this," Emily exclaimed. Hotch shook his head and refused to meet her eye-to-eye, "But you should've known Emily, as sure as you know your mother."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Believe me, if I'd ever seriously thought about dating one of the men my mother tried to set me up with… my life would be far more simple." Hotch looked up, indignant, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emily rolled her eyes, walking over to the dining table and picking up her things. "I came here tonight because I thought I could vent to my best friend about my mother. Because I was under the impression that you would be happy to listen… But apparently, that's not the case."

"Where are you going?" Hotch demanded, following her to the door. "I'm not going to fight with you about this," she said quietly, turning to face him, "I'm not going to argue over something so ridiculous," she paused and took a deep breath to regulate her emotions, "I just can't believe you would think so little of me."

With that, Emily turned, opened the door, and walked out, leaving a stunned and embarrassed Hotch alone in his living room.

* * *

Since their fight that Saturday night, Hotch had tried multiple times to get in contact with Emily to sort it all out. But she wouldn't take his calls, answer his emails… he even tried to send her flowers, only to have her send them back to the florist. So if he had been grumpy on Sunday night when he'd received the call from Caruso's on M Street, he was even more miserable come Monday morning.

Morgan observed from a distance, noticing small aberrations in his friend's behaviour. He immediately cut off the usual banter during the briefing, almost as soon as it had started; he cut down every suggestion Emily made to the profile; and worst of all, even though the entire team was aware that something was going on with Reid, Hotch had asked (rather rudely) whether the young agent had anything worthwhile to add during the brainstorm on the jet.

As they were disembarking, and heading across the tarmac, Morgan tugged on the elbow of Emily's sleeve. She slowed down her pace to match Morgan's, "What's up?" Morgan nodded in Hotch's direction.

"Is everything ok with Hotch? He seems pissed about something," Morgan asked. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded, but didn't think now was the time to discuss it. "I have a feeling I know what it's about… leave it with me and I'll take care of it." Morgan nodded, sure that Emily could and would find out what was going on, pull Hotch up on his behaviour, and everything would return to normal.

* * *

Their SUV had barely left the lot before Emily brought it up. "I know we have a strict "no personal discussions at work" rule, but I'm going to have to bring this up now," she started. Hotch stared at the road, dreading this conversation. "Morgan noticed your mood and I have to say, as smart as you are, sometimes you're a real idiot."

The car swerved slightly as Hotch absorbed what she'd just said to him. "I'm what?" he asked incredulously. Emily huffed and folded her arms. "We work with people who study behaviour for a living… how did you think they would react?" Hotch shook his head, refusing to have that particular discussion at that point in time. Emily bit her lip in frustration.

"Aaron, I know we have our problems and I know we need to discuss this in further detail, at some point, but right now, I need you to pull your head out of your ass and tell me what's going on. I mean, this can't just be about the other night because I didn't actually do anything," Emily paused to take a breath, "So just tell me."

Hotch turned the car down a side street and pulled over. When the car was in park he couldn't quite remove his hands from the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry for being so unprofessional today. And I'm sorry for the way I acted on Saturday night," he began, "I know you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose… least of all something like _that_." Emily nodded and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"The truth is, that morning, I received a call from Haley's mom, wanting to know if I would be willing to let Jack visit her for a week. When I told her no, that I didn't want him missing out on more school, she became quite verbal." Emily squeezed Hotch's hand again, urging him to continue. "From that point she made the decision that I was gradually cutting everyone on Haley's side from Jack's life, that I had jumped straight into bed with you as soon as Haley was gone, that I'm essentially the reason that Haley is dead… so many things."

Emily wrinkled her brow, hoping to never meet this woman for fears of what she would do. Hotch squeezed Emily's hand this time, bringing her back from her dark fantasies. "I'm sorry I took it out on you… especially when you've done nothing but support me since the day you joined the unit," he said sincerely. Emily shook her head, "We're fine," she replied. She bit her lip, "And Reid?" she probed. Hotch huffed, "I'll apologize," he replied.

Once he was sure that they were ok, he leant over for a quick kiss, before hitting the indicator, putting the car in drive, and heading to the crime scene.

* * *

"How's this?" Emily asked, twirling in her dress, the skirt flowing out. Hotch was interrupted from his thoughts as he stood from the bed to greet his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Emily embraced him completely, her arms wrapped around his neck. When oxygen proved necessary, they pulled away reluctantly and leant their foreheads against one another's.

"You look gorgeous," he replied, running his hands over the satin material. Emily wrinkled her brow and looked up, running her fingers through his hair. But before she could ask if he was ok, Hotch grabbed her hand and they started towards the door. "We're gonna be late if we don't get going."

His attempted diversion still didn't work and as they were heading out the door, Emily tugged on Hotch's hand.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, waiting for another segue, that didn't come. Instead, he replied honestly. "I'm worried about Reid. About these headaches he's been having," Hotch answered. Emily nodded and squeezed his hand, "I've been worried too," she added. Hotch wrinkled his brow, "What's worrying you?" Emily shrugged, "The same thing… and his genetics." She paused, "But I'll take care of it."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "What do you mean?" Emily rolled her eyes and rubbed Hotch's shoulder, "Reid's a private person and sometimes he just needs the gentle approach… you should understand that," she answered. Hotch nodded and mumbled, "I understand that." The pair climbed into the elevator car, "But private or not, for some reason he always seems to tell me." Hotch nodded "I understand that too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hotch led Emily up to the front doors of the club. Her jaw dropped and she squeezed Hotch's hand as he took her inside. Within minutes of checking their coats, Hotch had led Emily onto the dancefloor.

"Salsa dancing?" Emily asked, "What is this about?" Hotch smiled and reached up to brush a loose strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "I wanted to surprise you," he replied. "Surprise me… why?"

"One year," he said, a smile growing on his face. Emily wrinkled her brow. "One year until what?" she probed. Hotch chuckled and shook his head, looking straight into her eyes before answering.

"It's been a year since I allowed myself to believe that this could work. A year since I realized that I love you."

Emily wrinkled her brow, smiling awkwardly as she tried to think back on the events from a year ago. When she remembered, her she looked up at Hotch, "Wasn't Kimmy's wedding a year ago?" Hotch simply nodded, before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart, Emily leant her cheek on Hotch's chest and whispered breathlessly, "One year."


	47. Chapter 47: The 13th Step

A/N: Have to agree with Garcia, Scottish guys are hot. So this is the beginning of the end... sad panda. Just know that the rest of the episodes up to "Lauren" are going to be fairly angsty. Emily isn't letting Hotch in on her secret, so they're basically going to break up, without breaking up. Just saying.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_Garcia held out a note, "Uh this call for you from a Sean McAllister came to my phone accidentally. He sounded very hot and very important."_

_Emily took the note and frowned, "He leave a message?" she asked. "No," Garcia replied, "But it's from Paris. A Scottish guy calling from Paris… Know this Emily. Even if he is ugly, Scottish guys are hot. It's the accent." _

"_I'll keep that in mind," Emily remarked absentmindedly. _

Emily read the note again, rolling her eyes. It was just a name and number… not the answer to her question. That question being: Why was he calling after seven years? The who part of that question was an easy answer, but as far as Emily was aware, that person was locked up tight in a prison in Russia.

As she looked back down at the note, she could feel him behind her. She glanced up as he reached her side.

Reaching over to tap her arm, Hotch leant closer, "You ok?" he asked.

Emily offered him the most sincere smile she could muster, "I'm fine," she replied, a little too brightly.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "So what was that about with Garcia? An international booty call?" he probed. Emily returned his look, "How did you…" her voice trailed off with Hotch's reply, "I have ears Em."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled, reaching over to pat his arm, "It's nothing. Just an old friend wanting to talk." With her reply, Emily started up the steps, leaving Hotch behind her to wonder.

* * *

Hotch tapped Emily's shoulder and waited for her to acknowledge him, "This is not going to end well," he started, "Are you ok with that?"

Emily wrinkled her brow and glanced over at Hotch before looking back at the store, "Yeah… just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

Hotch frowned and shook his head, making his way over to Rossi and Morgan.

"Everything ok Hotch?"

Hotch ignored Rossi's question, "What's happening in there?" he asked.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other, exchanging concerned glances. Both agents had noticed a shift in Emily and Hotch's behaviour during the course of this chase. Everyone knew about their relationship outside of the office, but no one thought they'd see the day when the highly professional Agents Hotchner and Prentiss would bring their issues from home into the field.

"Uh… haven't seen much movement," Rossi answered, deciding to pull Hotch up on it later. "Snipers had a chance for a split-second but Ray moved outta the way before they could take the shot," Morgan added.

Just as the words came out of Morgan's mouth, Rossi noticed some movement. It was Ray. He had his hands on his head, pacing. And just as quickly as he'd appeared, he disappeared again.

Morgan… Hotch… Rossi… Prentiss… a united wall of firepower. As soon as she reached the door and opened it, Morgan ran over to get the girl. Picking her up, he heard the engine start. He pushed her to the side, pulling his gun up just as the car burst through the garage door.

As soon as they saw the vehicle break through the door, it was on. Each agent and officer shooting at the car, and in a blaze of bullets and screeching tyres, Ray's life came to an end.

Slowly walking closer to the car, the team surveyed the damage. He was gone. Rossi looked to his right, at his teammates, and watched as Hotch checked on Morgan first, then Emily. When Emily's eyes met Hotch's she slid her weapon into the holster on her hip, turned and walked away.

* * *

Hotch closed the file and sighed. He couldn't help but wonder what might've happened if Ray hadn't gone to AA. When he heard a loud sigh, he glanced at her, sitting at the other end of the cabin, gazing out the window. He honestly had no idea what was going on with her, but he was sure he could get to the bottom of it all.

Emily heard her phone buzz and yanked it from her pocket, certain of who it was. _Sean McAllister_ the caller ID indicated. She sighed again and hit the green button. Lifting the cell to her ear, she took a deep breath.

"Prentiss." She heard him clearing his throat on the other end, before he spoke, "We need to talk Emily." Emily wrinkled her brow and lowered her voice, "Text me the location. I'll meet you there." Sean agreed and they hung up. Emily nervously tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for the message. She glanced up and saw Hotch watching her. His look made her even more nervous, certain that he was going to try and pull her up on her behaviour, going to try to find out what was going on… sure that he would try to help her out.

A moment later, her cell buzzed again, this time a text. _Place on 6__th__. You know where._

* * *

Emily finished her report from Spokane, signing the dotted line and placing it in the file. She packed up her desk, turned off her light, and grabbed her bags from the floor. She slowly made her way up to Hotch's office, knocking lightly on the door before walking through.

Hotch looked up, his face emotionless. He waited for Emily to speak.

Emily held the file out, passing it over. "My write-up's in there," she explained succinctly, hitching her satchel up on her shoulder.

Hotch nodded, "Thank you." He put his pen down on the desk and leant back in his chair.

"Is everything ok Emily?" he asked, "Are we ok?"

Emily sighed, having guessed this was coming. She nodded and offered him a sad smile. "Everything's fine Hotch… we're fine," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow and stood from the desk. Making his way over to the door, he gently closed it. He turned and reached out, taking Emily's hands in his own, and stepping closer to her.

"If you tell me, maybe I can help," he whispered softly.

Emily shook her head and took a step back, her hands staying in his.

Hotch frowned, confused… whatever it was, he was sure he could help. He sighed and nodded, his internal monologue reminding him that Emily was so used to being independent and not needing anyone. If he just stayed calm, and kept gently reminding her that he was there, she would eventually come to him.

Emily tipped her head towards the door, "I should get going," she started. Hotch kept hold of her hand, even as she started to move away, "Do you wanna come around tonight? Jack really misses you."

Emily shook her head, removing her hand from Hotch's and moving closer to the door. "I miss him too, but I can't tonight… I have to meet a friend." And without waiting for a reply or a goodnight, she walked out the door.

* * *

_Emily made her way through the bar, the tinkling keys keeping in time with her steps. When they saw each other, he stood and she offered a nervous smile. _

"_Emily Prentiss," Sean said, holding his arms out and pulling her into a hug. Emily huffed and hugged him back, "Sean, how are you?"_

* * *

Hotch made his way out of the kitchen, placing their plates on the table. Jack climbed into his chair, on one side of the table, while Hotch sat at the head.

"So how was school?" Hotch asked as they started on their steak and vegetables. He listened intently as his small son went through his day in amazing detail, telling stories from the playground and the classroom.

"And then we did finger painting and I made a picture of us at the park," Jack explained with enthusiasm. Hotch smiled and reached over, ruffling his son's hair, "You wanna show it to me?" he asked. Jack shook his head, swallowing another mouthful of potato, "I think I'll wait till Emly comes over."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, both sets of eyes glancing over at the seat across from Jack. Emily's seat. He smiled for his son and nodded, "Ok buddy. It can wait."

* * *

_Emily prompted Sean to continue with her eyes. He frowned, "Ian Doyle vanished from prison." Emily's eyes grew wide. "Interpol can't find him." Emily shook her head, "What are you saying?" Sean glanced down at his nervous hands, before looking back up at his friend, "He's off the grid." _

_Emily's mind quickly processed it, "Do you think he's headed here?" Sean stared her in the eyes, Emily trying to swallow her emotions before speaking again, "Am I in danger?" Sean nodded, before replying in a whisper, "We all are."_

* * *

Hotch pulled the blanket over his son's body, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. Jack stirred, but his eyes stayed closed. Hotch stood up and headed towards the door, turning when he heard the small boy's voice.

"Daddy," Jack said quietly. Hotch turned and headed back to the bed. Kneeling down he tipped his head to the side, "What's wrong buddy?" Jack's face looked full of thought as he posed his question, "Did you make Emly mad?"

Hotch smiled sadly and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know buddy…" his voice trailed off. Jack sat up on his elbows and looked his dad square in the eyes, "Well can you fix it please, cause I miss her."

Hotch huffed and nodded, kissing his son again. "I'll try."


	48. Chapter 48: Sense Memory

A/N: Emily protecting her team by keeping her secret. Please read and review.

Also, I had an original version of this chapter, but really wanted to fill it out some more. So I hope it all makes sense. If not, sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily rubbed her hands down her face and groaned. Knowing Ian Doyle and the torture he likely had planned for her, Emily wasn't going to get any rest until he was dead and buried.

She sighed and dragged her exhausted body down the hall to her room, through to her ensuite and started the shower. Moments later she felt herself relax as the steaming hot water ran down her scalp, her spine, her legs. She leant with her hands against the wall and closed her eyes.

Her body was already so tired, so with her slow movements, it took her longer than usual to get dressed and pack a go-bag, before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She drove a couple of blocks, before pulling over and running into the cafe for a coffee. Since pulling herself off the dining chair that morning, she'd already made herself six cups. But given how difficult it had been to stay awake the night before, she knew she'd need more than that to make it through the day.

Emily looked up at the barista and smiled, "Uh, I'll have the biggest latte you can make... non-fat, with a shot of hazelnut." After handing over the cash, Emily wandered to the other end of the counter to wait for her beverage. She was just reaching for the cup when her phone buzzed.

_BAU in 30 minutes. Los Angeles. A. _

Emily rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. As the hot liquid slid down her throat she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get through this ordeal, and what her relationship with Hotch was going to look like when it was all over. She grabbed an extra couple of napkins and headed back to her car.

* * *

"_Somebody have a long night?" Morgan asked, turning as Emily passed him._

"_Somebody wanna mind their own business?" she retorted. _

Rossi was broken from his thoughts as Hotch cleared his throat. He looked over at his friend, the Unit Chief's thoughts deep in his examination of the evidence thus far. Rossi wrinkled his brow, wondering if Hotch knew what was going on with Emily and Morgan... or Emily and himself for that matter.

Rossi pat Hotch's arm, "Mind if I get through?" he asked. Hotch nodded and Rossi waited for him to stand, before climbing out of the seat and heading towards the kitchenette. He started to make himself a coffee, turning to catch Morgan's eye. When the younger agent finally looked up, Rossi tipped his head, signaling for Morgan to join him.

Morgan made his way through the cabin and met Rossi, nodding when the older agent offered to make him a coffee. When he handed the mug over, Rossi checked to make sure that no one else was within earshot, before speaking.

"I've noticed some tension between you and Emily, and you know I've seen how she and Hotch have been lately… wanna tell me what's going on?"

Morgan took a sip of his coffee, swallowing slowly before shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly don't know," he replied, thinking back over the past few weeks. He had noticed moods changing between Hotch and Emily, but they had seemed to have worked everything out. Then they ended up chasing Donovan and Manning across the northern states and things went haywire again. Emily had started to avoid Hotch at work, and going by Hotch's behaviour lately, the same could probably be said for their communications outside of work too. Morgan shook his head and looked up as Rossi probed further.

"What she said to you in the conference room… she never talks to you like that unless you've done something to piss her off," Rossi remarked.

Morgan huffed and shrugged again, "I don't know why she reacted like that, but I think Hotch might…" he paused and pat his colleague on the shoulder, "I'll look into it and get back to you."

Rossi seemed satisfied with that answer, waiting for Morgan to return to his seat. He took another sip of his drink, and looking over to see Hotch glancing up at Emily. Rossi could see concern and care in Hotch's eyes, but these emotions quickly vanished when Emily looked up. Hotch's eyes dropped back to the photos in the file and his resident frown returned. Rossi sighed heavily before returning to the table.

* * *

_"So we're looking for a vehicle. One that could be in any are of Los Angeles at one o'clock in the morning and not attract attention," Emily stated confidently. _

_"Well I hate to say it, but that could be a police car," Bailey replied. _

_Hotch wrinkled his brow, "Or a taxi," he added, looking up at Emily. _

Rossi looked from Emily to Hotch, "It's gonna be a long night," he started, "What's say we take a break and get some food?" Hotch nodded and looked at Morgan, tipping his head in the direction of the door. Morgan, Hotch, and Bailey left the room together, leaving Rossi, Reid and Prentiss behind to look into the new lead.

Hotch and Morgan made their way down the street to the burger joint at the end of the block. After placing their large order, Hotch and Morgan sat down to wait. Morgan figured now was as good a time as any to check in with Hotch. He knew the man was extremely private, but he also knew that Hotch was just as worried about Emily as the others.

"So how's Jack going?" Morgan asked, easing his way into the conversation. Hotch smiled at the mention of his son and fidgeted his fingers on the table, "He's going well… His behaviour is improving at school. And he's finally stopped needing the light on when he sleeps." Morgan nodded and leant forward on his elbows. "And Emily?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, unable to ebb the frown that appeared on his face.

"I've noticed some tension between you two," Morgan explained. He sighed and shook his head, "And she's been acting strangely with everyone... me included."

Hotch nodded, glad he wasn't the only one noticing how she'd changed. But he didn't have any answers for his friend. "I don't know what's going on with her. But I do know that if I keep pushing her, she's going to push me away."

Morgan sighed, "Is there anything I can do?" Hotch nodded and took a deep breath. "Just keep an eye on her. And if she keeps acting strange, let me know."

Morgan nodded, promising Hotch that he would help him out in whatever way he needed. The team had been through a lot over time, so he was sure they'd make it through whatever was going on now. He wrinkled his brow, realizing that they had at least known what they were fighting in the past. When Reid was behaving strangely after his time in captivity with Henkel, the team knew what the issue was. When Hotch returned post-stabbing, they knew who Foyet was and what they had to do. But this... Emily's cryptic and mysterious behaviour... was different. No one knew what was happening. And that's what worried him the most. How could they help her to fight whatever demons haunted her, if she never told them what those demons were.

"28!" Morgan and Hotch looked up and stood, handing the cashier their ticket and taking the mountains of styrofoam trays.

* * *

Morgan turned the vehicle onto the sidestreet, heading back to the station. He turned to Emily and reached over, patting her arm and breaking her from her thoughts. When she jumped slightly, Morgan wrinkled his brow. "Sorry," he said gently. Emily huffed and shook her head, looking out the window, "It's fine..." she replied quietly, her voice trailing off.

But Morgan knew she was anything but fine. Emily Prentiss didn't jump like that... ever. He sighed, wondering if he should raise the topic again, or if she'd blow him off or get upset.

"I know you told me not to ask, but I just wanted to check if you're ok."

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded, glancing over at her friend, "I'm fine… just didn't sleep well last night. Honestly," she replied, begging him to drop the subject. She should've known it wouldn't be that simple, and the sigh that he let out confirmed her suspicions.

"I spoke to Hotch," Morgan admitted quickly, worried about what her reaction would be.

Emily looked over at Morgan, her emotions clear on her face. Yep... she was not happy.

"You had no right to do that Derek. God! Why is everyone so worried? I have one bad night of sleep and it becomes everybody's mission to find out what's wrong!" Emily cried out. While she appreciated their concern, she really did not want them getting involved. The minute they did, they became a target too. And as much as it hurt her to keep avoiding the people she loved, she knew it was the only way to keep them safe.

Emily was surprised when Morgan pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled on the handbrake. He turned in his seat to face Emily before he started, but she couldn't face him.

"Emily, look at me," Morgan said seriously. She took a deep breath before raising her head to look at him. His face showed concern and love, and a little bit of frustration.

"For starters, that's not all this is about. You've had times when you haven't slept for days before, but you've never acted like this. We all have those times when the nightmares become so real, that we refuse to sleep just so we don't have to deal with them. So before you lie again, and tell me that your lack of sleep is the only problem, remember that I've had just as many sleepless nights."

He paused, his face softening as he lowered his voice.

"And secondly, we care about you Emily. Rossi, Reid, Garcia, me… especially Hotch. And we just want to be sure that you're ok, and that you realize you can ask us for help."

Emily shook her head and stared at her feet, "I know all of that Morgan," she paused, looking up to face him, "But there's nothing to be worried about."

Morgan huffed and put the car into gear, "So the fact that you're turning away from the man whose been by your side for as long as he has… that shouldn't concern us?"

Emily wrinkled her brow and looked over. She sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes, staring out the window as they returned to the main road. Of course he was right. But if he knew why she was doing what she was doing, then he'd understand. Of course that's where the problem lay. In order for him to know that and therefore understand, she would have to tell him about Doyle and what he was likely to do. Then he would try to help... as would the others... and that would put them in danger. Emily huffed, _Rock, hard place. Hard place, rock. _

* * *

The office was dark, except for the light coming from Hotch's office. Morgan made his way through the maze of desks and up the stairs. Knocking on the doorframe, he waited for Hotch to look up before walking in.

"Take a seat," Hotch said, standing from the desk and joining Morgan on the lounges. When the two men sat down, Morgan began.

"I told her that we'd spoken and she got pissed. She told me to stop talking about her and to stop worrying about her… basically that she doesn't want anyone to know what's going on," he explained.

Hotch wrinkled his brow. He had his suspicions about what was going on, but he didn't want to share that with Morgan, in case he was wrong. Though the more he heard and saw, the more he was sure of it.

"I don't know what to say, Hotch… she's not letting anyone in on this one."

Hotch nodded and sat back in the chair. He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, before turning back to his friend.

"Don't talk to anyone else in the team about this… it stays between us alright?"

* * *

He made his way through the city, steering the vehicle through the crowded streets. As he turned the corner, his cell buzzed. Removing it from his jacket pocket, he quickly read the text.

_Hey Hotch, Just wondering if you've heard from Emily. We're supposed to be meeting to go shopping tonight but she hasn't turned up. If you manage to get in contact with her, can you let her know to call us... Me or Garcia, doesn't matter who. Thanks, JJ. _

Hotch wrinkled his brow and turned down the next street, doing a loop and heading back in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

He raised his hand to knock on the door, tapping loudly.

He turned when he heard another door open on the hall, and watched as a woman made her way to the stairs. He forced a smile as she waved.

He turned back and knocked again, waiting to be sure before he pulled his keys from his pocket.

He unlocked the door, keyed in the alarm code, and closed the door behind him.

When he switched on the lights, he saw it… a long, green box.

Hotch made his way over to the table and looked in the box… empty. He searched the table top for something… anything that would tell him what it was and where it came from. A card, a note… anything. He leant over and looked into the small dustbin, his eyes picking up something. He bent down and reached for it… a flower… a purple flower.

He looked from the flower, to the box, to the rest of the apartment, then back to the flower. Sighing heavily, he tossed the flower back in the bin, switched off the lights, hit the alarm, and locked the door behind him. He didn't know what Emily had gotten herself into, and he shouldn't be making assumptions based on the little that he'd seen and heard. But Hotch couldn't help his mind from going down all sorts of horrible, yet likely, scenarios. Scenarios where Emily was lost and looking for a way out.


	49. Chapter 49: Today I do

A/N: And again, I had the original but reworked it a bit. Adding some more Seaver and a little Rossi/Hotch moment. And Rossi's thoughts- basically what I think. I work with kids and can't stand it when parents are so unwilling to do everything in their power to ensure their children are safe. Anyway... vent over. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily thought back over the last few hours… maybe he was starting to understand that he needed to steer clear. He'd not called in a week, not emailed in days except for work-related correspondences, he'd practically ignored her since the briefing that morning… Emily sighed and leant back in her seat.

She was starting to really miss him, but she knew that she couldn't give in to her desires. She had to stay away… in order to protect him. She couldn't imagine what Doyle would do if he found out about her relationship with Hotch. Given her relationship with him while she was at Interpol, she doubted he would react in a calm manner. And given the photos she'd seen of what he'd done to others who had crossed him…

Emily shook her head and breathed deeply. She couldn't allow herself to think about Hotch in that way. She had done everything she could possibly do to keep Doyle away from Hotch. And Jack. God the things he would do to Jack if he found out... Especially after the photos of...

Emily jumped when Seaver sat across from her. "Sorry," the younger agent said quietly, offering Emily a smile. Emily returned the smile and shook her head, "It's fine... I was just thinking through the evidence." Seaver nodded and leant forward in the seat.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Seaver asked, holding open a bag of chocolate drops. Emily nodded as she reached for the candy, "Of course," she answered nervously.

"Of all the victims who are kidnapped and taken hostage when we're called in to consult, how many of them have survived?"

Emily's eyes grew wide… when this girl asked questions, she really made it count. "Uh… I don't have the exact numbers… for that you'd have to go to Reid," she replied honestly, "But if you ask me… not enough."

Seaver nodded, obviously satisfied with that answer.

"But when we're working on cases like this, we always assume that a victim is alive until we know otherwise." Seaver wrinkled her brow. "Why is that?" Emily shrugged and smiled sadly, "I suppose our attitudes are different when we don't have a body… it gives us hope and encourages us to fight harder."

* * *

Seaver climbed out of the passenger seat of the SUV and made her way through the front doors of the station. Emily paused on the footpath when her cell began buzzing. She looked down at the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Garcia?"

"Emily... I just got a call from JJ asking if we wanna see a movie with her when you get back from New York?" the tech analyst asked quickly.

Emily huffed and shrugged her shoulders, "Uh... not sure. Can I get back to you?"

Garcia wrinkled her brow and continued her typing, wondering why Emily was cutting off contact with her friends. She knew from conversations with Morgan that he was beginning to worry about her, and that they hadn't gone out much in the past few weeks. And Reid had invited her to see Solaris, explaining that Emily had declined his original invitation and he didn't want to see it alone.

"Uh yeah... sure," Garcia replied. She paused for a moment, breathing deeply. "Is there something going on with you lately?" she probed, hoping that Emily wouldn't run from her question. And she was surprised when she heard an answer.

"I'm just tired..." Emily replied, rolling her eyes, "And I'm worried about my dad. Haven't heard from him in awhile." She actually was worried about her dad, not something she would usually raise with her friends. But at least this truth wasn't quite as dangerous as the real reason for her lack of sleep and social graces. "I'll be fine once he gets in touch with me," she assured her friend.

Garcia smiled sadly, "Ok pumpkin," she replied, "Just let me know if you want me to try and find him... you know I can." Emily chuckled and nodded, heading towards the station door. "Thanks Pen."

* * *

Rossi sighed, dropping heavily into the seat next to Hotch. When the younger agent looked up, he watched as Rossi looked out the window.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked, inwardly rolling his eyes. It seemed to be the phrase of his life at the moment. First Reid with his headaches, then Emily with her secrets, now Rossi with his sighing.

Rossi couldn't look away from the image outside, the clouds flying past as the jet made it's way through the sky. He shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again and turning to Hotch. "I just don't understand people sometimes," he lamented.

Hotch nodded his head and closed the file, "She's a narcissist... she was looking for a way to get some attention," he stated.

Rossi shook his head, "I know that... I wasn't talking about Jane." He paused, Hotch wrinkling his brow. "I meant the parents... Gail's mother and Molly's father... both of them were keeping details about their children because they were afraid of what those details meant... it meant admitting that their children were messed up." Hotch nodded for him to continue. "I just don't understand how some people refuse to do something because of how it might look, even if that something could save their own child's life."

"Pride," Hotch remarked succinctly. Rossi huffed and nodded, "Pride can make us do stupid things."

* * *

Hotch looked up, sensing her presence at his door. He was surprised to find it empty. He shook his head and dropped his eyes back to his report. He looked up again when he heard the tap on his door.

Emily waited until Hotch invited her to enter, walking in and handing him the file. "I'm outta here… unless there's something else you need?" she asked. Hotch shook his head, "No… that's fine… you did a good job today Emily." Emily's eyes grew wide at the compliment, but her heart was hurting. Since when did small praises from Hotch surprise her… it said a lot about the current state of their relationship.

"Is everything ok with you Hotch?" she probed, wondering if he would even tell her after the way she'd treated him of-late. Hotch looked up, an indignant look in his eyes, but instead of yelling at her, his face fell and his shoulders slumped. Emily's heart ached again, wishing she could just take him home, make love to him, and tell him everything. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Have a good weekend Hotch. Give my love to Jack."

Hotch waited until she'd left before replying, "Goodnight Emily." His eyes followed her as she moved along the walkway, towards the conference room. She suddenly stopped and pulled the cell from her pocket. Hotch frowned as she read the text, then looked in the direction of his office. He didn't know what to do, but he could tell by her face that something was wrong. Something dark. A secret from her past. Then and there, Hotch made a resolve to help her, whether she asked him or not.

* * *

Emily opened the door to her hotel room, closing and locking it behind her. She dropped her bags on the floor and did a quick sweep of the room. Pulling out a small device from her go-bag, she moved around the room and checked for bugs. When she gave herself the all-clear, she sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

She reached into her jacket pocket and opened the contact list on her cell, scrolling down to the third name. "A." When she hit dial, she held the phone to her ear and waited.

"Ambassador Prentiss." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Mother, it's me."

"Emily! How are you?" Elizabeth replied eagerly, "I haven't heard from you in awhile… you're not in trouble are you?"

Emily huffed and started to remove her boots, "No Mother, I'm not in trouble," she lied, "I just wanted to call and see how your trip's going?"

"The tour is going well. We've organized a few new sites and have had several meetings with some of the higher ranks of the military… How are you?" Elizabeth asked. "Uh… fine. Working a lot… just got back from Syracuse. Kidnappings," Emily rolled her eyes at her disjointed rundown of her life of-late. "So when are you back from Italy?" she probed. "Well we've actually added a few items to the agenda so it looks like I'll be extending the tour," Elizabeth answered, "You could come and join me?"

Emily huffed, "Uh… I don't think that's possible right now, sorry Mother. Maybe next time." The two women stayed silent for a moment, "Just let me know when you'll be back and we'll organize lunch." Elizabeth agreed to the plan, before saying goodnight.

After hanging up with her mother, Emily's next stop on the contact list was "S." This time, there was no answer, the call going straight through to message bank. Emily wrinkled her brow and tried the number again. And once again, no answer.

Emily's heart began to pound heavily as she tried the house number. But still no answer. She listened to the answering machine, heard the beep, and left a short message. "Hey Daddy. Just calling to see how you are and see if we could maybe set up a dinner soon… call me back. Love you."

Emily was quickly running out of options. She had a couple left though, so she tried his assistant. "Simon Prentiss' office, Angela speaking," she answered politely. "Angie, it's Emily. I've been trying to get hold of my dad… do you know how I can get in touch with him?" Emily asked nervously.

"Hi Emily. Uh, your father's out of country at the moment. He should be back in a week. Is this urgent?" Angela asked. Emily took a moment to consider it, "No, it's not. I'm sure he'll call me at some point… Thanks for your help."

After ending the call, Emily looked down at her cell, and stared at the other number… the number she had only called once, when she was stuck on a bus in the middle of Mongolia. Three hours later a black hawk helicopter had landed, carrying Emily back to civilization. Taking a deep breath, she hit call.

"_Can't take your call right now. Leave a message after the tone._" Emily frowned, but waited for the beep. "It's me. I'm on my cell. When you get this, please call me." When she hung up, Emily frowned. It was exceedingly rare that she was unable to get in contact with her father… it had only happened a few times that she could remember. She took her phone with her into the bathroom, placing it on the counter while she showered.

Ten minutes later, just as she was climbing out, she heard the device buzz with a text. She dried her hands and reached for her cell, opening the message.

_Hi sweetheart. I'm on a job at the moment. Will be stateside in a week. I'm safe, hope you are the same. Lots of love, Daddy._


	50. Chapter 50: Coda

A/N: I'm really finding this difficult, with the expectations that this is an HP story, to find good storylines to back up what happened in the episodes. It's tough when there's something so huge happening and you wanna focus on that, but then you've gotta remember that there are other people on the team who are having reactions to the everyday experiences in their jobs. So please, bear with me as I figure out how to handle this whole Emily/Doyle situation.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

As the team dispersed to the various nooks of the jet, Morgan stood and made his way to the corner of the jet. He'd noticed how Emily separated herself from the group so he'd gone to join her.

He'd originally rolled his eyes at his own behaviour, starting to think that he was going crazy with the various theories running through his mind. Ever since her strange had begun a month or so ago, he had been interpreting everything she'd said and done and trying to come up with the truth. It was as if he was studying her like he would an unsub, trying to anticipate her next move. But wrong or not, he knew that he had legitimate concerns for her, and could therefore justify constantly checking up on her.

"You doin alright?"

Emily looked up from her file and nodded, "I'm good." She should've expected this. Ever since Sean had informed her of Doyle's escape, Morgan had been analyzing her behaviour and constantly making sure she was ok. And as much as she appreciated his concern, she was starting to get a little miffed.

Morgan wrinkled his brow, "Where'd you end up going for lunch?" he probed.

"Uh… a friend and I met at Komi on Dupont Circle," she lied, hoping to ebb the flow of questions she was expecting regarding her whereabouts. "Is that a good enough answer?"

Morgan rolled his eyes and leant closer to his friend, "You don't have to push me away Emily… I've told you this before and I'll keep saying it til you believe me."

Emily turned to face him, watching the concern in his eyes and wishing she could just tell him. Wishing she could tell the whole team. But Clyde was right. Telling them would put them in danger, and there were already enough of the people Emily loved in danger, or worse- dead.

Emily reached out and pat Morgan's arm, "I know you've got my back. And you know I've got yours," she said honestly, "I'm just going through a bit of a rough patch right now." She paused and sighed deeply, "But I'll get through it. And I appreciate your concern."

Morgan seemed content with that answer. Now he was getting somewhere. He'd just wait and see if this really was just a phase. If not, he may have to rethink his approach and call in some back-up.

* * *

Morgan pulled the car away from the curb, following the officers in the direction of the station. He wondered if he should wait to check in with Hotch, but figured that any time he brought this issue up was bound to be awkward. And given the concerns that both men had for their team-mate, Morgan figured that the sooner they pooled their own understandings of the situation, the sooner they could come to a conclusion about what to do.

"Have you spoken to Emily recently?" he asked nervously.

Hotch wrinkled his brow as the car turned the first corner, and shook his head. "No… She won't talk to me." He paused and sighed, "Have you?"

Morgan nodded, a surprised look appearing on Hotch's face. "You have?"

Morgan bit his lip, "Yeah, I've talked with her a couple of times… same response every time." Hotch looked at him to continue. "She's fine. She doesn't need my help."

Hotch nodded in understanding, grateful that Morgan was trying to make her understand that they were all willing to help. He was a good friend… Hotch looked over at his colleague… And if anyone could get through to Emily right now, it was Morgan. Hotch had certainly tried, and failed. But their relationship was significantly different to what she had with Morgan.

Hotch shrugged… in any case, he knew he wasn't alone in his concern for Emily.

* * *

Rossi felt Hotch's hand on his shoulder and looked up as the younger man took the seat opposite him.

"I know that the past few cases have been hard on you... and that you've put a lot of emotions and energy into them," Hotch stated, his voice laced with worry for his friend.

Rossi huffed and nodded, "I keep telling myself that I don't have to keep doing this... that I can leave. But..."

"But you don't want to give up the chase," Hotch finished for him.

Rossi nodded. Of course Hotch would understand. Even after he was stabbed and then the death of Haley, Hotch came back. Hell, the man almost got blown up and he still came back.

"I think I just need to find a better way to deal with the emotions this job brings," the older agent pondered aloud, "My old tricks don't seem to work anymore."

"You mean booze and women?" Hotch teased.

Rossi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah... maybe I'm getting too old?" he joked.

"Maybe?" Hotch retorted, smiling sadly at his friend. He tipped his head toward the kitchenette, "Coffee?" At Rossi's nod, Hotch stood and made his way down the aisle.

* * *

Emily yawned as she finalized her paperwork, placing it in the brown folder, and packing up her desk. She checked her watch and her heart began to beat fast and hard. She needed to get going if she was going to make it on time. She took a deep breath and carried the folder up to Hotch's office, knocking lightly on the door. At his "Enter," she made her way through the door.

Hotch looked up when he smelt her perfume. It was a mix of apple and cinnamon and reminded him of Christmas. She held out a file, stretching her arm out awkwardly. Hotch stood and took the file, dropping it on his desk. Just as she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"Emily, wait," he started. When she stopped in her tracks, he walked around the desk and gently closed his door. Turning to face her he reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder. It was the most contact they'd had in awhile. He felt Emily lean into his hand and he responded by moving closer to her. When there was barely a sliver of light between them, Emily finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you… missed holding you," he whispered into her hair, his warm breath tickling her scalp.

She squeezed him tight, before taking a step back, "Me too."

Hotch ran his hands down her arms, causing her to close her eyes. He saw a tear drop from one eye, and reached up to wipe it away. She opened her eyes again, looking at him intensely, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately. She eventually pulled away, aware that this was already going too far, and his lips followed. She took another step back, out of his reach, and cleared her throat.

"I miss you too," she repeated, "But you have to trust me. I promise you will eventually understand why I did this."

Hotch nodded, grateful that she wasn't shutting him out completely, but feeling like this was some sort of goodbye. She stepped forward again, giving him one last kiss, before pulling back and holding his face in her hands. "No matter what happens… just know that I love you."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, taking one hand in his and kissing the palm. "I love you too," he whispered in reply.

Emily sighed, pulling her hand from his and stepping back. With one final sad smile, she stepped around him and walked out the door, leaving Hotch alone in his office.

* * *

_"Honore de Balzac once said, _"Most people of action are inclined to fatalism and most of thought believe in providence," _Ian started before he stood, "Tell me, Emily Prentiss... which do you think you're gonna be?" _

Emily watched as Doyle made his way down the stairs. She waited until he had disappeared before rising from her seat and tossing her empty coffee cup in the trash. After making her way to her car and heading out of the carpark, Emily checked her mirrors, checking if anyone was following her. She noticed a black van behind her, and decided to do some evasive driving before heading for her destination.

Ninety minutes later, she pulled into the underground carpark of her building, hoping to be in and out of her apartment as quickly as possible. She raced up the steps and made her way through the door, decoding the alarm before doing a nervous sweep.

When she was certain the apartment was clear, she went through the entire dwelling, collecting keepsakes and photographs from the past two years. Everything she could find that had any connection to Hotch and Jack. Even if he did try to go after her team, at least Doyle wouldn't be aware of the special relationship she had with her Unit Chief. And that little piece of information could mean the difference between life or death for Hotch and his son.

Removing photos from frames, she took the collection and placed them in the kitchen sink. Then pouring a few drops of vodka over them, she lit a match and dropped it, igniting the small pile of memories. The alcohol fueled the fire, causing rather large flames to ignite in the steel tub.

Emily reached up and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, taking a couple of unhealthy swigs of vodka as she watched her precious memories burn. Then, when there was nothing left but ashes, she turned on the tap and washed them down the drain.

Emily sighed and wandered over to the counter where she'd left her keys. She picked up the only photo she hadn't burnt, hoping she could find some way to keep it hidden from Doyle. Some way that she could hold on to this one last memory without endangering the man she loved.

She traced her finger over the photo, remembering that morning. They'd woken up early, neither party wanting to go back to sleep. They'd made love, made breakfast, then spent the rest of the day snuggled in bed.

She ran her finger down Hotch's arm, outstretched as he held the camera up. His other arm was wrapped around her bare shoulders, holding her naked body tight into his side. Their bodies surrounded by red cotton sheets and white blankets, Emily hadn't been able to suppress her smile as she looked up at Hotch's beaming face. That morning had been perfect. And she wanted to remember it for as long as she lived.

Emily folded the photo, slid it into her back pocket, and headed out the door.


	51. Chapter 51: Valhalla

_Garcia shook her head and smiled mischievously, "I'm going to make it my life's work to find out who this boy is, so you might as well…"_

"_Stop," Emily remarked bluntly, almost deterred by the hurt look on her friend's face. But she did not want Garcia to snoop any further. "Just stop. We have enough to worry about already don't we?" Emily finished, before storming out of the conference room. _

"Then she just walked off," Garcia mumbled, finishing her recount to Derek.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. Sure she'd been moody and told him on more than one occasion to stop his probing, but to talk like that to Garcia… This was even worse than he thought. Those two were close friends and Morgan couldn't remember a time before when Emily had snapped at her.

He reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry Baby-Girl," he said lovingly, "I'll take care of it."

Garcia nodded and smiled sadly, sure that her Adonis would indeed make sure that Emily was ok. Garcia had been surprised at the tone in her friend's voice. Sure, she'd definitely had moments where she may have overstepped the mark and pushed a little too hard, but Emily had always just made a joke. But not this time. This time something was really wrong.

* * *

_Emily read the text on her phone and slipped it into her coat pocket, a frustrated groan escaping from her lips. _

"_You ok?" Rossi probed, assuming that it wasn't a usual response to a text. _

_Emily rolled her eyes and quickly glanced at her friend, "People text like it's not as intrusive as a phone call." _

_Rossi nodded and the two agents were silent for a moment. _

"_You know you haven't had a vacation in a while," he started, "Weren't you talking about Italy?" _

_Emily huffed and shook her head, "My mother extended her trip there. It wouldn't be much of a vacation." _

_Rossi shrugged, "It's a big country." _

_Emily shook her head again, "Not big enough." _

"Did you see who the text was from?" Hotch asked, questioning his friend for further information.

Rossi shook his head, "She put her cell back in her pocket before I could look." He paused, noting the look of concern on Hotch's face. "Is there something we should be worried about?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders and stood from the lounge. He slowly moved back to the other side of his desk and sat in his chair. "There might be," he started, "But I'll have to get some more information before we step in." Rossi nodded and started towards the door, "But Dave," Hotch paused until Rossi turned to face him, "Not a word to anyone. Not until we know more."

* * *

Hotch pulled the SUV up to the curb and jumped out of the car. He made his way to the steps of Delaney's home, and breathed a sigh of relief to see the two agents unharmed.

"You guys ok?" he asked nervously, staring at Emily. Morgan nodded and stood, Emily joined them all on the footpath as Rossi walked over.

"A group of four men. One's dead," Morgan started.

"Automatic weapons, black clothes, white masks, unmarked car," Emily continued.

"Did you get a shot at the car?" Rossi probed for more information. Emily shook her head. "No… I didn't want to take the chance and hit a civilian." Rossi nodded and the three agents turned to their Unit Chief.

"Rossi, you and I will check the house. Morgan and Prentiss- try and ID the kid," Hotch instructed sternly. The three agents nodded and started to walk away. Hotch grabbed Morgan by the arm and pulled him away from the congregation of officers and paramedics on the footpath.

"She's hiding something Hotch," Morgan started, looking towards Emily as she stood over the body. Hotch nodded and lowered his voice as he explained what Rossi had told him. Morgan raised his eyebrows and returned the favour, telling his friend about his conversation with Garcia.

"She was wondering if these guys are doing all of this to get a BAU commitment," Morgan added, explaining the conversation with Emily in the car. Hotch breathed deeply and looked over at Emily.

"Emily came from Interpol," Hotch remarked, invoking a surprised look from the younger agent, "Judging by what we've found so far… that is a possibility."

Morgan nodded and pat Hotch's arm. "If this does involve Emily in some way, we just need to hope that she'll be smart enough to come to us," Morgan started, "In the meantime, we just need to focus on the information that we have."

* * *

"I need you guys back here," Hotch explained, "We're starting the presentation."

Morgan looked up at the building and sighed, "We're on our way back now Hotch." He kept the fact that he was waiting outside of Emily's building to himself.

"How's she doing?" Hotch probed, hoping Emily was getting ready to share what she knew. He heard a deep sigh into the phone.

"She's struggling Hotch… but she's still not telling me anything."

"Just get back here as soon as you can," Hotch stated, "We'll start and you guys can add anything when you return."

The two agents said goodbye and hung up, just as Emily approached the car.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked Morgan, reaching back to pull her seatbelt on.

Morgan nodded and tapped his phone on the steering wheel as he pulled away from the curb. "Hotch checking in."

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded, trying to keep her emotions in check. The way this case was heading, she would need to rid herself of those feelings if she wanted the people she loved to stay safe.

* * *

Emily waved down the cab, climbing in and looking up at the large concrete building that had virtually been her home for the past four and a half years. She sighed as she thought about those she loved who, as Hotch had said himself, were now on Doyle's list of targets. Emily frowned as she thought to herself, finally coming to the conclusion that in order to save her family, she would need to sacrifice herself. She would need to give her life for theirs.

"Uh miss..." the driver called out louder, "Where to?"

Emily blinked away the tears and smiled sadly. "Dulles," she replied, sitting back and watching the building disappear as the cab drove away.

_Now or never, _she repeated to herself.

* * *

A/N: This is only a short chapter, saving the bulk of it until "Lauren." Please read and review.

DISC(LAME)ER: I don't own Criminal Minds.


	52. Chapter 52: Lauren Part One

A/N: And we're here. Doing this episode in 2 parts so don't sweat when you get to the end and it's not all closed off. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

The briefing ended with Hotch instructing that all inquiries be directed to himself or another member of the team. As the various agents dispersed, Hotch nodded to the team to join him at the front. He glanced around at his team and noted the one person missing… Emily.

"Where's Prentiss?" he asked, looking at the group. He was met with blank looks, except Morgan. "She was right behind me during the briefing," he replied, his eyes wide.

Hotch turned to the team, providing them with tasks for the time-being, before catching Morgan's eye and nodding towards his office. The two agents made their way upstairs and shut the door behind them.

_Emily swallowed the tears that were pushing, "I know what the world can do to a girl who only sees beauty in it… like you," she said quietly. Garcia bit her lip and watched as her dear friend struggled with her emotions. "Somehow you… you always make me smile." Emily paused and smiled sadly, "And I don't think I've ever thanked you for that." _

Hotch frowned as Morgan recounted another story from Garcia, clinching his suspcions. He sighed and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, dropping his head in his hands. Morgan's shoulders sagged as he watched his friend, sure that Hotch was regretting his decision to not push Emily harder. After a few moments of silence, Hotch spoke up.

"She was saying goodbye."

Morgan wrinkled his brow and sat in the seat opposite his boss. When Hotch looked up and saw his face, he sighed.

"Think about it," he started, "Garcia in the bathroom. Rossi in the elevator. You in the car…" Hotch huffed, "She's saying goodbye to everyone. She's saying goodbye to her loved ones."

Morgan nodded and leant his elbows on his knees, "What about you?" he asked.

Hotch thought back to that evening in his office and he felt the tears well up. "She said goodbye a couple of weeks ago. After Louisiana," he said quietly, thinking back on the last time he'd held her in his arms.

* * *

_Emily backed away, through the group of agents towards the back of the room. Just before she reached the door, she turned and pushed the glass open. She made her way through the foyer and climbed into the elevator. _

_As the doors closed, Garcia switched to the next camera, at the front of the building. She watched as Emily rushed down the steps and waved down a cab. _

As the car drove away, Garcia zoomed in on the rear window and saw the emotion on her friend's face. "God Emily, what were you thinking?"

Garcia ran through the corridor, leading to Hotch's office. Without even knocking, she burst through the door, surprising Morgan and Hotch. "You guys need to see this."

She led them back to the conference room and brought the footage up on the big screen. When it was over, she turned and was saddened by the look of defeat on Hotch's face. He quickly pulled on the mask and with a steely voice gave her the instructions. "Find the number of the cab." He stopped and turned, walking back to the table and writing down a series of numbers, handing the paper to Garcia. He started to walk away again when Garcia spoke up.

"Uh sir?" she asked, holding up the slip.

Hotch stopped and turned in the doorway, "A list of Prentiss' current and former contact numbers," he explained, "Try them all Garcia."

Garcia nodded as she and Morgan watched Hotch storm back to his office and close the door. The two agents turned back to the screen, to see Emily's tear-stained face.

* * *

_Garcia looked around the group, her eyes stopping on Hotch. "I hate to be the one to ask this but… how long does Emily have?" _

_Hotch sighed deeply and shook his head, "Her best chance is also the most troubling." He paused and pursed his lips, "Doyle saved her for last because he views her as his stressor. Which means he'll take his time." _

The team exchanged glances as Hotch walked towards the kitchenette, his emotions seeping from his skin and making the team evermore aware of the torture he must be going through.

Hotch poured the steaming water from the jug, stirring the black liquid. This was going to be a long chase… no doubt in his mind that Doyle would make it difficult to find her… so Hotch needed to be alert. He took the first sip of coffee and thought back over Garcia's question.

He couldn't fault his friend. She was just asking what everyone else was thinking. He just hated the answer. He couldn't imagine the torture that Emily was bound to go through at the hands of Doyle. If it felt anything like what he was feeling now, he didn't know how she would survive. He had seen the photos from the villa in Tuscany, and after what JJ had found out from Langley, he knew that Emily had managed to charm him. And as the man who currently held her heart, Hotch knew what it felt like to fall in love with her.

"White with one."

Hotch was broken from his thoughts when JJ spoke up. He smiled sadly and reached up for a clean mug, scooping in the ingredients for JJ's drink. After switching on the kettle again, the two friends leant on the counter, waiting in silence as the water boiled.

"I should've seen it," Hotch stated quietly.

JJ looked over at his face, exhausted yet determined. She wrinkled her brow, "Hotch," she started.

Hotch stood up straight and shook his head. "She was distancing herself from me. Avoiding my calls, refusing to visit with Jack… she loves Jack… I should've realized." After the years of having Emily by his side, the sudden loss of that contact should've raised his suspicions. And the whole time he'd been thinking it was something else. He'd been thinking that she'd stopped loving him, when the truth was that she'd loved him so much she'd put herself in harms way.

JJ reached over and placed a gentle hand on Hotch's arm. She waited for him to look at her before she replied, "She was protecting you," JJ whispered, "She knew that if she told you, that you'd do anything to help her." She paused, "She loves you Hotch. And this was her way of making sure that you stayed safe."

Hotch shook his head as he stirred the coffee. "I should've seen it…" his voice trailed off as he handed JJ the mug and walked away.

JJ turned, her eyes following his path. She looked up at Morgan and Rossi, and shook her head. The men exchanged glances, then turned to look at Hotch, alone in the corner.

* * *

_She lay on the grass, the sun shining on her face. Across the yard she could hear giggling. She looked up and smiled at the sight of her two boys wrestling in the grass. When they looked up from their game, and in her direction, both faces beamed with smiles. She watched as the man and boy stood, the latter racing to her side and lying next to her while the man wandered out of view. She and the boy sat up and watched as the man made his way over, carrying a small girl with long dark curls. The man sat next to her and passed over the smiling girl. He leant over and kissed her gently. _

"_I love you Emily." _

_She smiled back at him and ran her hand over his face. _

"_I love you too Aaron." _

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. She glanced around the room to get her bearings, finally realizing where she was. She tried to sit up in the bed, but her body was so heavy. She lay back and looked at the ceiling.

The door opened and she looked up to see a woman walk in, her white coat shifting as she moved.

"Ms Hilaire," the doctor smiled, "Glad to see you're awake."

Emily wrinkled her brow and nodded, waiting as the physician checked her vitals. As she started for the door, the doctor turned.

"I'll let your friend know that you're awake."

A few moments later, the door creaked open and Emily lay still, her heart beating faster and harder. Emily opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

JJ smiled and walked to her friend's bedside, handing her a small envelope and squeezing her hand. The two women held on to each other, not knowing the right words to say.

"I can't stay long," JJ said quietly, nodding towards the envelope, "Just something to get you started. I'll contact you when you get there."

Leaning over the bed, JJ kissed her friend's cheek.

"How is he?" Emily asked timidly. JJ shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Tell him I love him," Emily whispered. JJ nodded and squeezed Emily's hand again, before turning and leaving. As quickly as she'd appeared, she was gone again.

Emily opened the envelope and looked through the documents. A passport and birth certificate telling Emily her new identity.

Charlotte Hilaire, DOB: September 9, 1971.

Also inside the envelope was a few credit cards and a slip of paper, listing a bank account. She looked at another paper, the printout of an e-ticket to Paris. Leaving in five days. She sighed and lay back on the pillow, the papers dropped to her side. She looked up and found something had dropped from between the papers and onto her lap. Sitting up, she unfolded the paper and gasped.

She ran her finger down Hotch's arm, outstretched as he held the camera up. His other arm was wrapped around her bare shoulders, holding her naked body tight into his side. Their bodies surrounded by red cotton sheets and white blankets, Emily hadn't been able to suppress her smile as she looked up at Hotch's beaming face. That morning had been perfect.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she turned the photograph over. On the other side, in his handwriting, was a message.

_I understand. And I love you. _

Simple yet clear.

Emily sighed and packed the things away in the envelope, painfully leaning over to place them in her bedside table. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to that afternoon in the yard…


	53. Chapter 53: Lauren Part Deux

A/N: And part two. I hope these chapters do the story and Prentiss justice. I have so much respect for Paget Brewster and the level of professionalism she maintained throughout her last episodes with the show. She is going to be greatly missed. As for Emily, we all know she's still alive, but I'm trying to make sure that the characters who aren't aware, don't pick up on any suspicious behaviour. We all know what these profilers are like... one slip up and you've got some splaining to do.

Anyway... enough of my ranting. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Do you remember that guy who tried to come onto her… when Hotch and Morgan were right in front of him… what was his name?" Garcia asked, glancing around at the group. Reid smiled sadly, "The Viper," he answered, "She was _not _happy when we suggested she be the one to lure him."

"And that time when she poked your face while you were explaining that Aryan code…" JJ remarked, reaching over and mimicking Prentiss… "He's so lifelike."

Reid huffed and nodded, swatting away JJ's hand.

"I just remember…" Reid started, but was interrupted by Morgan, who jumped up from Emily's chair and kicked her desk, denting the side, before storming out of the office. The others turned to watch him leave, surprised by the force with which he opened the glass doors.

Their collective gaze turned to see Hotch emerge from the elevator, following his meeting with the acting Section-Chief Clark. He passed the group, sitting in the bullpen, quickly glancing at Emily's desk before racing to his office.

"What do you think Hotch is gonna do?" Reid asked nervously, looking around at his friends. Garcia and Rossi exchanged a look, knowing that this would be just like last time. Hotch would kill Doyle.

* * *

Hotch closed the door behind him and sat at his desk, sighing heavily as he ran his hands down his face. He could feel the emotions coming on, and knew that he couldn't let himself break down here, in his office. He swallowed hard and opened his laptop, pressing play for the thousandth time since it all began.

_Emily backed away, through the group of agents towards the back of the room. Just before she reached the door, she turned and pushed the glass open. She made her way through the foyer and climbed into the elevator. _

_As the doors closed, the video switched to another camera, at the front of the building. Emily rushed down the steps and waved down a cab. She climbed into the vehicle, the car driving away from the building. The video zoomed in and highlighted Emily's face. _

Hotch reversed the video and played it through again. And again. And again.

Each time his heart ached as the camera zoomed in on Emily's tear-stained face. If only she'd told him. If only she'd trusted him enough to let him in. But, just as he'd said in the note he'd given to JJ. He did understand. And he did love her. She had put her own life at risk to save their team. Their family. He sighed as his heart ached for the woman he loved.

He pressed the buttons and rewound the tape once more, burning the images into his brain. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last image he remembered of Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Elizabeth took Simon's hand and squeezed it tightly. They might have been divorced long ago, but they still cared deeply for each other. And if for nothing else, she was grateful for that. Especially today. The day they were burying their daughter.

Simon squeezed back when the song began, and the mourners placed the roses on the large black coffin that held his daughter's body. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks as his heart broke again for his little girl. The words of the song they both held so dear echoed in his ears and he looked over the coffin at the other man who held his daughter's heart. But Aaron wouldn't meet his gaze.

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup._

_Je ne sais pas, what to do._

_You know you've completely_

_Stolen my heart._

_Morning, noon, and night time too._

_Toujours, wondering what to do._

_That's the way I've felt_

_Right from the start._

_Ah, Cheri!_

_My love for you is tres, tres fort._

_Wish my French were good enough._

_I'd tell you so much more._

_But I hope that you compris,_

_All the things you mean to me._

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup_

_I love you, yes I do._

_Wish my French were good enough._

_I'd tell you so much more._

_But I hope that you compris,_

_All the things you mean to me._

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup_

_I love you, yes I do._

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup_

_I love you, yes I do._

* * *

As the service drew to a close, the members of the team gathered by the large tree, under the shade of its' branches. The family consoled each other as they mourned the loss of one of their own, Morgan wrapping his arm around Garcia's shoulders; JJ, holding firm onto Reid's hand.

Hotch and JJ, being the only members of the team who knew the truth, found it difficult to watch their friends go through this pain, but kept the secret to themselves. It was the only way to keep Emily safe. The only way to make sure that she stayed alive.

Rossi looked up from his feet and noticed two people headed towards the group. A woman, in her sixties and dressed impeccably, and a man, the same age and dressed in a black suit. Rossi tapped Hotch on the shoulder and tipped his head in their direction, the older agent surprised at the look on Hotch's face. A mixture of sadness, worry, and fear.

Hotch instantly recognized the couple and swallowed hard. He should've thought about this in advance, but he'd honestly been so concerned with how the team would be grieving that he hadn't had much time to consider Emily's parents. He regretted not being the one to tell them of the news in the first place, being instructed by the higher ups that it was best to come from someone who didn't know the Ambassador and her ex-husband.

When they reached the small group of people, Ambassador Prentiss held out a gloved hand for Hotch to shake. He obliged, but couldn't look her in the eyes. He then held his hand out to greet Mr. Prentiss, before turning to introduce the rest of the team to Emily's parents.

The others offered their condolences, Garcia surprising them by pulling both parents into a hug. When everyone had given their love and Hotch had offered the full support of the Bureau, the team began to walk back towards the cars. Hotch stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to see Mr. Prentiss standing there.

Hotch was further surprised as the older man embraced him tightly, his body shaking as he tried to hold back his grief. Hotch couldn't imagine the pain Simon must've been going through, believing that his daughter, his only child, was dead. "I know you did everything you could," Simon whispered. As they stepped back, Hotch nodded in reply. Simon put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and nodded.

Just before Hotch turned to return to the rest of the team, Simon held out a small package, with a note attached. It was addressed to him, in her writing. And post-marked two weeks ago. "She wanted you to have this," Simon said quietly, glancing over at Elizabeth who was waiting by the town car. Simon looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath before he looked up again, "She loved you Aaron, remember that."

Hotch nodded and offered the man a handshake. He watched as Simon walked away, before stashing the package in his coat pocket. Then, taking one final look at her grave, Hotch made his way across the lawn, rejoining the rest of his family and mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Jessica asked, helping Jack put his sneakers on. Hotch shook his head and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I just need a little time to myself," he said quietly.

Jessica nodded sympathetically, wondering how this man was still standing after everything he'd been through. She smiled sadly as Jack gave his dad a hug, then took the small boy's hand and led him to the front door. "Well give us a call if you want anything while we're out," Jessica said, turning back. Hotch nodded and thanked her for her help, before closing the door behind them.

Hotch made his way into the kitchen, removing the bottle of whisky from the cabinet, and grabbing a glass. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door. He knew no one else was home, but he felt like he needed the added privacy, if this note was what he thought it was.

He sat down in the armchair in the corner of his bedroom, placed the glass and bottle on the small table, and switched on the lamp. He slowly poured himself a double, then took his first sip. Sighing, he realized it was time.

Placing the glass back on the table, he slipped the letter opener into the crease and sliced through the tape. Removing the plain brown paper, Hotch felt his throat constrict when the book dropped into his lap. His mind went back to that day, the day they went to the zoo. The day he'd made the decision that Emily was the one he was meant to be with. Forever. She was his answer.

His finger traced over the small brown rabbit, dressed in a light blue coat. He felt a tear drop from his face, and onto the paper, quickly reaching down to wipe it with his sleeve.

He glanced over at the note, still attached to the wrapping paper. Reluctantly, he reached for it, tearing it off and slicing open the envelope. Slipping his fingers inside, he retrieved the notepaper, bringing it up to his nose. It smelled just like her… apple and cinnamon. His mind raced with memories, the scent of Emily triggering images in his mind from the years past.

He could feel his eyes well up as he unfolded the small note, written in her beautiful handwriting. He took another sip of his drink before he began to read her final words to him.

_Aaron, _

_By now you know the truth. By now you know what I have done... what my past involves. And I hope, beyond all, that this will not stop you from loving me. I know you'll be hurting, and your mind will be going over the past years in your mind. And while I may have hidden secrets about my professional past, know that everything I have told you... the feelings we share and the memories we have, were all true. I meant those words and I will continue to do so, as long as I live. _

_You have to know that you have meant more to me than any other person in my life. I know that the things that have happened over the last few days have caused you to question this. But be safe in the knowledge that I do love you. _

_Aaron, I love you. You have to understand that before anything else. So long as you believe that, you will understand why I didn't tell you. Why I had to keep you safe. Why I had to make sure that our family was safe. Please don't spend your life wondering what you could've done. This was not your story to tell. _

_Take care of Jack and give him my love. Make sure he understands that I love him also. He has brought such light into my life, a light that I hadn't experienced in a long time. If I can be grateful for just one thing that you have given me, it was the love of my two favourite boys. _

_I know that you'll be hurting right now. And that there is nothing I can do to stop you from having to feel this pain. But please, be sad. I promise that we will see each other again. In this life, or the next._

_All my love,  
__Your Emily._

Hotch read over the words, again and again. He kept reminding himself that, even if the rest of the world thought that she was gone, he knew that he would see her again. When that was, he didn't know. But he at least knew that the woman he loved was alive. And he knew, without a doubt, that she would stay that way for a long time.


	54. Chapter 54: With Friends like these Pt 1

A/N: Again, I'm splitting this episode into two chapters. I was going to go down another road, but then realized everything I'd written would work better with the next episode. So I've reworked it and here's the first part. It's sad/angsty, but you've been warned in previous chapters. So that's just a little reminder.

As a quick note for everyone reading, especially those who reviewed, thanks again for the kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. The purpose of this story was to stick as close to the original episode as possible, so Emily and Hotch's fate will depend on what happens in the show. I secretly (or not-so-secretly) hope that Paget returns and they can make an awesome story out of that. So fingers crossed. But with reference to this story, if neither of these characters return next season, the story will likely end. I might contemplate writing an AU story separate to this, but that all depends on what happens in season 7.

Anyway. Please read and review. And remember this is 1/2 for "With Friends Like These."

P.S. The first scene is mostly dream sequence/reminiscing on Hotch's part, with only a small touch of live stuff. But the convo with Strauss, I figured he'd have to have that given the conversation he has with Rossi at the beginning of the episode.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_He could hear the giggling as he made his way through the front door of the house. Dropping his briefcase on the floor and telling himself that the work could wait, he made his way up the stairs, following the beautiful sound of laughter. _

_When he reached the landing, he looked up and saw a thin stream of light peeking through the crack in the door. Making his way across the carpeted hall, he gently pushed open the door, hoping to surprise them. _

_He looked across the large bathroom, a grin growing on his face, the sight too beautiful for words. Leaning in the doorway, he sighed as he watched his family. _

"_Daddy!" his eldest cried out, standing from his treasured spot beside the tub. "Come and look! Charlotte's belly button dropped off!" the young boy cried out. _

_His wife glanced up and chuckled, watching as their son dragged him across the tiles. When they reached the bathtub, he put his arm around her waist and looked over her shoulder. _

_He was amazed at how much their little girl looked like her mom. The long dark curls, the ivory skin… no doubt. _

_He reached into the tub and ran his hand over the bathing baby's head, returning the elated smile she offered him. He grabbed the towel from the wooden rail, holding it out as she was lifted from the tub and placed in his strong arms. He gently dried her head, leaning forward to kiss her temple. "You're beautiful, Charlotte Rose," he whispered, glancing up at his wife before returning his gaze to the little girl in his arms, "Just like your mother." _

"_Emly can we show Daddy the belly button now?" Jack asked, tugging on the tail of his father's coat, "It's so gross Dad. It's so cool!" _

_Hotch huffed and tipped his head in the direction of the door, following Emily and Jack across the hall and into Charlotte's nursery. While Jack ran off to find his latest piece for show and tell, Hotch lay his daughter on the change table, taking the diaper and onesie from Emily. _

_He leant over and kissed her gently, one hand on their daughter's stomach, one hand on his wife's hip. "Hello Mrs Hotchner," he whispered, before turning back to dress Charlotte. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck, "Welcome home, Mr. Hotchner." _

A sliver of sun snuck through the curtains, shining a thin line of rays on Hotch's face. He smiled, the aftermath of his pleasant dream, and rolled over, running his hand over the empty spot on the other side. As he slowly opened his eyes, the memories came flooding back and his smile quickly disappeared.

He wrinkled his brow and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Anticipating his alarm ringing, he reached over and switched it off, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and dragging himself off to the shower. Any other day and he'd take his time, but today he had somewhere to be. And new addition or not, Agent Seaver deserved the team's support today… the whole team.

As the hot water ran down his spine, Hotch's mind replayed his conversation with Strauss the day before.

_Hotch was standing at his office window, watching the group in the bullpen. He didn't even hear her footsteps, and was surprised when she spoke. _

"_I've just informed Agent Seaver that she is welcome to stay with the team following her graduation tomorrow," Strauss began, waiting for Hotch to face her. The look he gave was exactly as she'd been expecting. _

"_Ma'am, I was under the impression that finding another agent was my responsibility," Hotch rebuked, refraining from spitting the words at her. _

"_You can still find a more experienced agent to replace Prentiss," Strauss replied coldly, the words cutting at Hotch's heart, "But having her on your team in the interim will help." _

_Hotch shook his head and returned to his desk, slowly lowering himself into his chair, "It won't fix the problem," he replied. _

_Strauss shook her head, "No, but it'll take away some of the pressure in the meantime." _

_Hotch stayed silent and nodded in defeat. He didn't have the energy to argue anymore… not after everything that had happened in the recent weeks. He nodded and looked up, "Thank you ma'am," he said sternly, a clear indication that he wanted her to leave. And rather than arguing, Strauss simply nodded and walked away._

* * *

The thump of the heavy base hit the women as they made their way through the doors of the bar. The heavy smoke from the special effects machine on the stage hit their lungs, causing them both to cough. They looked at one another, shaking their heads and frowning, turning to leave the way they'd entered.

"Ok… how about we find somewhere quiet where we can actually hold a conversation without fear of losing our voices?" JJ suggested as Garcia joined her on the footpath. The latter nodded in complicity and the women made their way down the block and turned onto 18th St, headed for Tryst.

When they entered the coffeehouse, both women sighed in comfort and quickly nabbed a table being cleared. They placed their orders and sat back to enjoy the warmth of the room. As their bodies adjusted to the warmer temperature and the atmosphere of the café, both pairs of eyes settled on the third seat at the table.

After a few moments of silence, JJ smiled sadly. "Hey… haven't you got Seaver's graduation coming up soon?" she asked, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation. She was really dreading that conversation and wanted to hold it off for as long as she could.

Garcia shook her head and returned JJ's smile with her own meager attempt, "It was yesterday," she replied succinctly. JJ wrinkled her brow and reached over to squeeze her friend's hand, her heart constricting at the sight of her dear friend's heartache. Garcia took a deep breath and looked up at JJ.

"I know you're probably dealing with your own grief, but I just…" her voice trailed off. JJ stayed silent and waited for Garcia to continue. "It's just… no one is talking about it. And I need to vent to someone who knew Emily, who knew how much she meant to me."

JJ nodded for her to continue but just as Garcia opened her mouth, her cell rang. She groaned and flipped open the device, answering it gruffly. JJ watched as her friend's face dropped and she nodded. "I'll be right in sir."

JJ breathed a secret sigh of relief. While she knew she needed to help Garcia through her grief, she also knew that right now, she would find it difficult to hold onto her secret.

Garcia looked up from her cell and frowned. "Case?" JJ assumed aloud. Garcia nodded and stood from her seat. She signaled to the waitress to make her coffee "to go," and started to pull her purse from her bag. JJ placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm and stood, "This one's on me Pen."

Garcia nodded and reached over to pull JJ into a hug, letting out another tear. As she stepped back she smiled, "I'll call you when it's over and we'll meet up again." At JJ's nod, the two women said goodnight before Garcia made her way out the door.

JJ JJ dropped back to her seat and ran her hands down her face, wondering how she was going to keep this secret.

* * *

Hotch looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, and watched Morgan as he walked through the station and out the front door. He tapped Rossi on the shoulder and tipped his head back, "I'm just going out for some fresh air." The older agent nodded and turned back to Reid's map, wondering if he could see anything helpful.

When he turned outside the front door of the station, Hotch saw Morgan walking to the end of the block, ignoring the rain that was pouring. He ran after him, pulling his jacket over his head, and reaching Morgan just as he walked under the awning of the café.

Morgan turned when he heard the footsteps, broken from his thoughts, and sighed. "What's going on Hotch?" he asked quickly, hoping there wasn't another body. That was the last thing they needed right now.

Hotch wrinkled his brow and ran his hand down his coat, brushing off the water, "Is everything alright?" he asked, ignoring Morgan's question, and obvious attempt at deflection.

Morgan rolled his eyes and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Just getting some space," he replied softly.

Hotch nodded and mimicked Morgan's body language, the two men moving to lean against the wall.

They stood in silence for a while, watching the rain fall on the road, before Morgan spoke up. "I'm worried about Reid." He paused, seeing Hotch looked up out of the corner of his eye. "He's still getting those headaches."

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed, "Emily told me she'd take care of it," he stated softly, remembering that conversation with her. He'd had no doubt that she'd be able to get to the bottom of what was going on with the young genius, and by all accounts, since then, he'd appeared to be handling it much better. That was, of course, before Doyle came into the picture.

Morgan nodded and turned to watch Hotch's face fall. He reached up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, wishing he could take away Hotch's pain too. "I'll take care of it," he assured the older agent, tipping his head in the direction of the station. At Hotch's nod, the two men made their way through the rain, returning to the dry warmth of the station and hoping their entire team wasn't about to unravel.


	55. Chapter 55: With friends like these pt 2

A/N: I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I'm taking the title of this episode and trying to make these chapters about the friendships in the team. So last time it was JJ/Garcia, Morgan/Hotch. This time it's Hotch/JJ, Rossi/Morgan… Just so you know where I'm coming from.

Hehe I also just realized that when it comes close to the end of the line with episodes to write, I usually expand them and make them two/three-parters. Eh. More reading for you guys.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

His elbows met his knees, just as his anger hit the wall.

He couldn't help but hate right now.

He hated him for killing her.

He hated her for not telling him sooner.

But mostly, he hated himself for not being there to save her. It was his job. She was his friend. And he had to watch her die.

He felt the cool breeze as it rushed through the trees.

He sighed and sat up, leaning back on the small bench.

He couldn't take his eyes off those words: Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity.

He wondered if he really believed that anymore.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Rossi said quietly, his mind racing back to sixteen months earlier. He'd assumed correctly then, just as he had now. When Morgan turned, Rossi offered him a sad smile before he sat down. The two men sat in silence, looking at the headstone, each recounting in their minds their own memories of Emily.

"I know you blame yourself, son," Rossi started, keeping his eyes on the grave, "But you know you did everything you could…"

Morgan wrinkled his brow as Rossi's voice trailed off. He hoped that one day, he might believe those words. But right now, there was not a single atom in his entire being that could believe that there wasn't _something _he could've done.

The men fell into silence once more, the glow of the setting sun casting a halo behind the city. Rossi knew that all Morgan needed was time. That was true for the entire team.

* * *

"Daddy! Did you see? I went the whole way!" Jack cried out, screaming across the park from his spot at the monkey bars. Hotch chuckled and waved at his son, watching proudly as Jack reached up and climbed back across in the other direction.

"He's getting big."

Hotch turned at the sound of the familiar Southern drawl and smiled at Will, holding out his hand to shake. "They grow up too fast, if you ask me," Hotch replied, nodding down at Henry. JJ's eyes grew wide, "One minute he's so tiny he's swimming in his onesie's, the next he's running the wrong way up the slide."

Will looked up, rushing over to his son's side and helping him up the rest of the way. As he let go, his little body slipping down, guided by his father's strong hand, JJ dropped on the bench next to Hotch. They sat silently for a moment, watching the kids play.

"So how are you going?" JJ started, patting Hotch's knee.

He looked over at his friend, before turning back to watch his son, "I'm doing ok," he lied. He'd never been one to heap his emotional turmoil onto others, preferring to do that in the privacy of his bedroom.

JJ shook her head and turned to face him, shooting him an incredulous look. "You wanna try that again?" she probed. JJ knew Hotch. JJ knew Emily. And most importantly, JJ knew Hotch with Emily. And given how he felt about that woman, she couldn't imagine what Hotch without Emily was feeling.

Hotch sighed, glancing over at JJ, but put off by her glare. _Where the hell had she learnt that? _he wondered, huffing to himself when he realized, _That's right… eight years of knowing me. _"Ok… I'm not great," he conceded, "But I will be ok." Or at least he hoped he would… though that probably wouldn't happen until Emily was back in his arms.

JJ reached out and squeezed his shoulder, turning back to look at the boys, Will and Jack helping Henry go across the monkey bars. The look on her little boy's face made her heart skip a beat, and she waved at him, beaming with pride.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Hotch mumbled, glancing over at his friend. She turned back and looked him straight in the eyes, and shook her head, "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

She made her way through the door, thanking the gentleman who held it open. Unbuttoning her coat and removing the scarf from her neck, she made her way to her usual table. In the corner, towards the back, with a 360 degree view of the room. She removed her coat and lay it on the seat next to her, sliding down until she was sitting in front of the table.

A waiter joined her and held out a menu. She huffed and shook her head. "Vegetable croquettes, please," she said quietly, the young man noting down her order. "And a glass of the Woodbridge Chardonnay," she added. He poured her a glass of water and thanked her, making his way to the kitchen.

Emily reached over and picked up the napkin, sliding the cell from her pocket and placing it on the table. She turned to glance around the restaurant, watching the various parties as they ate their evening meals. Just as she was about to check the time, her cell began to buzz.

"Salut," she said succinctly, waiting for the caller to reply.

"Salut," he replied.

"What do you want?" she demanded harshly.

"We need to meet, Charlotte," he answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She shook her head, wondering if she should even be talking to him now.

He huffed on the other end, "I need to discuss something with you in person… calls can be traced."

Emily shook her head and bit her lip, "And traitors can't be trusted."

He wrinkled his brow, "I assure you, I was not the one."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word for it? Or is there another reason why you are the only one left alive?" she whispered harshly, glancing to check that the patrons at the next table weren't eavesdropping. All was clear when she noticed the elderly couple deep in conversation.

He took a deep breath and sighed, wishing he didn't have to resort to this, but judging by her tone that he had no other choice. "I want to help you Charlotte, but I realize now that it's going to take more than a phone call to gain your trust again. Wait to hear from me… I'll be in touch."

At the dial tone, Emily glanced around the restaurant, looking for any sign of movement. She saw nothing and sighed, resting her head on the cushioned back of the seat. She looked up as the waiter placed the glass of wine on the table, offering him a smile.

Across the street, Clyde stepped onto the footpath, exiting the small Shisa lounge. He had spent the past week in the city, trying to find her… checking her old haunts from her Interpol days.

He walked down the block, tossing the cell into the trash, before heading in the direction of his hotel. As he walked, he wrote a mental list of the things he needed to get done tonight. Most importantly, he would need to be on a flight first thing tomorrow. Destination: Washington DC.


	56. Chapter 56: Hanley Waters Part One

A/N: So for each of the team, I'm sticking with what they discussed on the show, but elaborating. And as with this episode, not including Seaver in the grief assessment. And I understand why they skipped her. Not that I'm advocating that she's not contributing to the show, but for someone who's only been there a short time, they wouldn't necessarily be grieving like the others. I'm also explaining the "Who's assessing Hotch?" question. So look out for that. I didn't mean to end this chapter the way I did, it was just getting really long. So I'm saving the "reveal" for the next chapter. This episode's another two-parter. And don't fret, the second part won't be anywhere near as long as this one.

If I've forgotten to explain anything, just lemme know and I'll answer your questions.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_Garcia shook her head, confident that she wasn't going to speak about how much she missed Emily, "I'll talk. But I don't wanna talk about her being gone." She sighed and looked up at Hotch, "Can I talk about how she made me smile?"_

_Hotch smiled sadly, "Of course." _

Garcia returned his smile, "Ok… um…" she paused and chuckled, remembering one of her favourite Emily stories. One that she hadn't told the others… it was their little secret. She sat up in her chair and turned briefly to glance over at the lounge by the wall. When she turned back to Hotch, she began.

"When Emily first started here, you guys were heading off to St Louis on the two cases," Garcia began, "You know where the guys were talking through the newspaper?" Hotch wrinkled his brow in curiosity and nodded, sitting back in his seat and lacing his fingers together. Garcia nodded, "Right… well I had gone down to the coffee shop for some java. And as I was leaving, I saw her sitting by the window, her box of belongings on the chair across from her."

"I had seen her in your office earlier that day and had done some checking up on her, and found out that Strauss had transferred her onto the team." Hotch nodded, knowing that piece of the story. At first, he'd hadn't trusted her… hadn't wanted her on the team. How different his life would've been if he'd fought with Strauss over that one. Or if Emily hadn't been so determined. Hotch's thoughts were broken as Garcia continued her story.

"So when I saw Emily in the café, I made my way over and introduced myself and welcomed her to the team." Hotch's huffed and shook his head… only Garcia. "She moved her stuff so I could sit down and we started to get to know each other. And when I asked her why she wasn't in St Louis, she explained what you'd said." Hotch cringed and dropped his head, staring at his shoes. When Garcia reached over and gently pat his leg, he looked up. "She was meant to come to us Hotch," the blonde said softly. Hotch nodded, before she continued.

"So we exchanged phone numbers and I promised to call her when you guys were coming back. Which I did… and the rest is history."

Hotch smiled sadly and sat forward in his seat. He took a deep breath and looked up at the woman opposite him, one of his few true friends, "Thank you Penelope," he said quietly. If it hadn't been for Garcia, Emily might not have been there that night.

Garcia returned his smile, a small tear dropping from her cheek. She sighed and took a moment to compose herself, before standing from her seat. "I'd better get back to work," she said softly, "Those databases aren't going to compile themselves."

* * *

_Reid paused, wondering if Hotch really wanted him to be _this _honest. He swallowed hard, "Sometimes I think maybe… maybe Gideon was right. Maybe it's just not worth it." _

Hotch looked up and watched the emotions play on the young agent's face. He rolled his eyes inwardly, wondering what he thought was going to be achieved by he and JJ keeping this secret. He huffed… _That's right. Emily's safety._

"Why don't you start by telling me what Emily meant to you?" Hotch probed, hoping that Garcia's technique would work on Reid too. Reid looked up with wide eyes, his face quickly relaxing as he sat back on the lounge. He nodded and took a moment to reflect on the years he'd known Emily. Soon enough, he'd figured it out.

"She made me feel safe."

Hotch pursed his lips and nodded, urging Reid to continue.

"I felt like I could tell her my secrets, and they would stay that way," he elaborated, wrinkling his brow when he remembered it was her biggest secret that kept her from being there now. He shook it off to continue, putting that thought in the back of his mind to mull over later.

"The way I understand things… events, theories, perspectives… is to look at the evidence. To see what makes people believe or understand something."

"And my feeling safe with Emily… the evidence is staggering," the genius continued, his voice getting higher as he went along this train of thought.

"She was the one pushing me to deal with my issues after Henkel. When we were taken hostage, she sacrificed her own safety, to make sure that I didn't get hurt. She was the person I went to when I was having doubts about my own skills. She defended me when Morgan would tease. She was the only one I spoke to about my headaches. And it makes me angry… angry that she knew that I trusted her in all of those ways, but she didn't trust me enough to tell me her secret."

Reid stopped suddenly, noticing that he'd risen from his seat and was pacing as he spoke. His face began to heat up and he looked over at Hotch. Just as suddenly as he'd risen, Reid dropped back onto the lounge and put his head in his hands.

Hotch, just observing his young friend in all of this, was surprised at everything Emily had done… everything Reid had trusted her with. He'd known that Emily liked to check in on the younger man. And that she held a special spot in her heart for him. Maybe it was their shared interests in having absent mothers. Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, the sudden loss that Reid was experiencing, Hotch'd had no idea. He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, and waited for Reid to meet his eyes again. When he did, Hotch took a deep breath.

"Reid, you know why she kept this secret from you… she was just protecting you."

The young agent nodded his head and looked back at his feet.

"And that's what hurts the most."

* * *

_Rossi paused a moment, considering what to say next. "I guess I've come to realize…I'm more married to this team than I have been to three ex-wives."_

_Hotch smiled sadly and raised his eyebrows, understanding the comment and understanding Rossi's pain. He looked down at his glass, glancing up at Rossi momentarily, "It's been a hard year. But we'll get through it."_

_Rossi nodded, "Yeah… we will… Emily and Haley," he said strongly, holding up his glass. Hotch held up his own, thinking of the two very different women he'd loved and lost in two very different ways. _

Hotch turned to Rossi, as the men lowered their glasses, "Everyone's got their own stories. Their own reasons for loving her… and missing her."

Rossi huffed and nodded, "We're a family. There are moments that define our lives together… I know I've got my own."

Hotch nodded and raised his eyebrows, "Care to share?" he probed.

Rossi chuckled, "Only if you reciprocate," he teased. Hotch nodded in understanding, not sure if he was willing to bring up any of his own feelings about Emily. He was just managing to hold it together for the team and was sure that if he started to talk about her, what she meant to him, then he'd fall apart. He was surprised when he heard his friend's voice, breaking him from his contemplations.

"I never had any kids of my own," Rossi started, "So I guess the people on this team, especially the younger agents, they're like my kids." Hotch nodded, urging him to continue. "I can remember this one time, when we were trying to get her and Reid out of the compound…" he paused and huffed as he reminisced.

"And she was adamant that she wasn't leaving until we got Reid too," Rossi looked up and saw Hotch smiling, "I practically had to drag her out of that building before it blew up." Rossi paused and shook his head. "I guess I knew it from the moment I met her," he glanced down at the glass in his hands, before taking a breath and looking up at Hotch, "That woman was born to protect."

* * *

_Hotch could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke to Shelley, "Believe me, everyone who tried to save him that day isn't gonna forget… It's the day they failed. They'll ask themselves what they could've done. Could they have gotten here sooner? They'll heal. But it's gonna take time. They'll move on, but they won't forget." He watched the emotion on the woman's face as she talked it through, and he could feel his own heart aching for the love that he'd lost. _

_Hotch looked up at Morgan as he talked through his pain, "She was my friend. I lost my friend right in front of me…" he paused, "And I'm sposed to go on like nothing happened?" _

_Hotch remained silent, dreading the question he knew was coming. _

_Morgan wrinkled his brow and looked up at Hotch, "You know we… we um… we come in here and we talk to you. Where do you go? Where are you with all of this?"_

_Hotch closed his eyes momentarily, afraid of what Morgan might see. He considered a plausible answer, one that would be unlikely to raise suspicion, "Same place as you… wishing she was here." _

Morgan nodded and looked back at his hands, wringing his fingers out of habit, "You know when Foyet took away your family, you were ruthless, you didn't give up…" he paused and studied Hotch's face before he continued, "What are we gonna do about Doyle?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked intently at his friend and colleague, "I know you want him to pay for what he's done. And I know you want to put a bullet through his head yourself," Hotch paused, making sure that Morgan was following, "But we need to leave this to someone else. We don't have to authority to do what needs to be done to make sure that no one else has to suffer at Doyle's hand."

Morgan frowned and shook his head, standing up suddenly. Hotch watched as he made his way to the door, opening it roughly, "Not good enough."

As he made his way down the stairs, Hotch's eyes followed Morgan, until he reached the glass doors and disappeared out of sight. He shook his head and walked over to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed the number. After listening to the voicemail message, he stated very clearly, "We need to sit down. Text me with the details." He replaced the receiver and dropped into his desk chair, hoping that Morgan's determination wouldn't ruin the plans.

* * *

"You know everyone's asking who's assessing my grief… who's asking me these questions."

JJ looked across the small table and smiled sadly at her friend. She reached over and pat his arm, "It must be tough. Hearing everyone talk about her being gone and wanting to end their suffering."

Hotch shrugged his shoulders and stood, making his way to the window and looking out, over the large courtyard, "I think it's hard when you know that they're going through the grieving process, but don't have to be." He paused and sighed heavily, "But it's made even more difficult by the fact that she was the one I'd talk to about these things… and she's not here now."

JJ stood and walked over, sitting on the windowsill and studying Hotch's face, wishing she could provide him with her current alias so he would have some relief. But she couldn't. Not without jeopardizing Emily's safety and the rest of the plan. But she did know the relief she could give him for the moment. Taking his hand and leading him to the small armchairs in the corner of her office, she gestured for him to sit in one, before taking a sit in the other.

"I know I'm not a profiler or a psychologist... but I'm your friend. And I'm Emily's friend."

Hotch nodded and pursed his lips. "I..." he shook his head, ignoring his original plan of insisting he was fine. JJ would never buy that. And Hotch respected her too much to lie to her. He took a deep breath and laced his fingers in his lap, "I'm trying to hold it together for the others and especially for Jack," he started, wrinkling his brow out of habit, "But then I get home and eventually Jack goes to bed and I'm on my own..." He paused and closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream.

"I know you Hotch," JJ stated, "I know you feel like you need to be 100% together for everyone else... But you can't be. It's not possible. What you're going through is massive." She reached over and gently tapped his knee, "And I know that you think that you're Superman... at least Emily thought you thought you were." JJ paused again, smiling when Hotch's lips turned up. "But you've gotta let it out."

Hotch nodded, wondering how he could've let JJ go in the past, and wondering how she got to be so wise. "I do... I..." Hotch paused, wondering if maybe he was letting his guard down a little too much. He shrugged his shoulders... he didn't have Emily at the moment, so he needed to talk to _someone_. Might as well be JJ. "I don't want to grieve and I don't want to talk. I want to do something. I want to have her home, safe... I want Doyle dead."

JJ nodded in understanding, having had similar thoughts of late. And she knew that Hotch was a man of action, wanting to get rid of the threat so that Emily could come home. JJ rolled her eyes inwardly, wondering how Hotch could cope, knowing that she was out there, but not knowing where. And knowing that all he had to do to get her back, was to kill a man.

JJ contemplated, for a millisecond, telling Hotch Emily's whereabouts. When she realized what she was thinking, she quickly shook her head and decided to offer him some advice instead. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted at a knock at the door. When she and Hotch turned, they were surprised at who was there.


	57. Chapter 57: Hanley Waters Part Two

A/N: And part 2. As I said earlier, far shorter than the previous chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or Watership Down. (You'll see what I mean).

* * *

When JJ and Hotch turned, they were surprised at who was standing in the doorway. Neither of the agents had been expecting that face on their door anytime soon.

Clyde made his way into the office, leaving the door open. He reached out his hand, which Hotch and JJ shook in turn. JJ gestured to the armchairs and walked over to close the door, pulling another chair over to create a small circle.

"How are you Clyde?" JJ asked politely, still stunned at his presence, but glad to get an update on the situation. She sat in her seat and glanced over at Hotch, who offered her a calming assurance.

Clyde nodded and smiled, "I'm well thanks, and you?"

The trio moved quickly through the pleasantries, before JJ assured their British friend that her office was bug-free and safe to talk. Clyde nodded, beginning with questions about how the team was coping, following the loss of Emily.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Hotch explained, "They're struggling to deal with their grief, and I'm struggling to stop myself from telling them so I can save them from going through this pain."

Clyde nodded, but a serious look grew on his face, "You made an oath. In Boston, you promised me that you would get her back alive, and I trusted that promise." He paused, waiting for Hotch to look up, "Now it's your turn to trust me. I'm looking out for her, Agent Hotchner, but for this to work… you have to help me."

Clyde paused for a moment, wondering how to ask Agent Hotchner for his assistance. He knew that Emily and this man had a special bond… how close that bond really was, Clyde couldn't know be certain. But he was sure that there was something… a message… that Clyde could pass on to Emily to help her understand that he could be trusted. That Agent Hotchner trusted him.

"I can't give you the details of our plan for locating Doyle," he started, noting the obviously disappointed looks on the agents' faces, "But I can let you know that I spoke with a contact in Holland yesterday, and she assures me that all is going well."

Hotch and JJ let out synchronized sighs. Emily was safe… and in Holland. Hotch nodded, urging Clyde to continue.

"I trust that she's telling me the truth, but the feelings are not mutual," he explained cryptically. At the frown on Hotch's face, he continued. "She wants assurances that I'm an ally. Assurances from you, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch pursed his lips, considering the request. He knew that this plan wouldn't work unless Emily knew what Hotch knew… that Clyde Easter could be trusted.

And what he passed on had to be something that Emily could understand and know was from him, but it also had to be something that wouldn't raise suspicions. He raised his eyebrows as he remembered a conversation with Emily… a conversation about books.

He reached into his jacket pocket for his notepad and a pen. Quickly jotting down the quote, he folded the paper and handed it to the British agent. Clyde opened the paper and read the quote, looking up with a wrinkled brow. Hotch nodded towards the small piece of paper, "And if she still has doubts, assure her that you are her humble man-servant," he added.

Clyde nodded and stood from his seat. Shaking the two agents' hands, he made his way towards the door. He turned before he reached it and smiled, "I'll be in touch," before making his way out of the office.

He quickly exited, to the front of the building and waved down a cab. After climbing inside and requesting a trip to Dulles, he pulled the note from his pocket, trying to fix the quote in his memory.

"_I think we ought to do all we can to make these creatures friendly. It might turn out to be well worth the trouble." _

He wrinkled his brow, wracking his brain to think of where the words came from. He folded the paper again and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Maybe Emily could educate him.

* * *

Emily lay back on the bed, staring at the photo. She knew it was probably really unhealthy to look at it too often, but she didn't care. Looking at Hotch's face also helped her to remember the faces of the others in their family: Jack, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, JJ… even Ashley.

Rolling over, she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Sighing and pulling herself up, she walked over to her backpack, tucking the photo in the pocket with her passports and cash. She returned to the bed, leaning over to switch off the light, before she picked up her bag and made her way out the door.

Emily handed the keys to the woman at the front desk, along with the balance for the room. She made her way out of the guest-house and across the street to the small internet café.

Sitting down at the computer, Emily logged on and waited for the system to load. She glanced around the room, a small room of about 10 desks, and a booth for phone calls. And at that time of day, before school was let out, there were only one or two patrons logging on.

She sighed and scrolled down the menu before typing the keywords into the search engine. It didn't take long for the right link to pop up on the screen and she clicked it, pausing the video as it loaded.

"_This is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Our team has come from Quantico, Virginia because we want to talk to you. We know that you have a personal message that you need to share with the world. All we ask is that you stop hurting people, because we are listening. We know you've been hurt, and you've suffered a terrible loss, and we want to talk to you about it. We want to know how we can help. We've taken the first step. Now it's up to you. You can contact me at 1800 555 0140. That number again is 1800 555 0140. Thank you." _

Emily sighed, staring at his face. She started the video again, taking stock of how he looked. Tired. Exhausted. Defeated. She saw how his shoulders sagged and he gripped the podium. She felt a tear drop down her cheek as she reached up to run her finger down his face. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. What the team was going through. A small part of her wished she could just climb aboard a plane and fly straight to Virginia, and be back in his life. But her instinctive part, the part that knew she couldn't do that without risking their lives again… that part knew it wasn't that simple.

As quickly as she'd logged on, she'd logged out. Handing the cash to the young man at the front desk, she pulled her backpack over her shoulders and made her way down the street. She sighed, the golden sun warming her cheeks, and thought back on happier days.


	58. Chapter 58: The Stranger

A/N: I had some good ideas for these next few chapters, then lost the document I'd written them in so here's something completely different, but I hope it still works. I don't know if anyone else read into Strauss' questioning/pushing/behaviour but I took it as "Strauss has suspicions about Emily's death and is probing Hotch for information." Of course now we all know about the budgetary constraints/team issues so maybe I was just looking at it through "Indefinable" eyes.

Please read and review. And thanks to all who've been doing it thus far. I'm not a regular respondent to reviews so sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

He lifted the stack of files from his in-tray, rifling through them. How the hell was he supposed to get all of this work done and still leave at a reasonable hour? He sighed and took another sip from his coffee, ice cold by now, before picking up the next form and reading through it.

"How in god's name does Anderson manage to rack up so much vacation time?" Hotch pondered aloud, glancing over the dates. He huffed to himself. Probably not all that odd considering the hours they worked in the Unit. Hotch calculated his own numbers in his head. He wrinkled his brow and wrote some notes on the blotter on his desk, then reached for the calculator. "What the…!" He shook his head, _That can't be right. A whole year? _He sighed heavily and threw the calculator back in his desk draw, signing Anderson's leave request before moving onto the next form.

As Hotch typed the numbers of the latest budget review into his calculator, he heard a tap on the door and looked up.

"I've got a pile of leave requests and budget reviews to get through…"

"I'm just here to see if you want to join us for a movie? The youngens are dragging me to a slasher," Morgan cut in. It was his personal belief that Hotch had gone even further off the rails since Emily's death. Last time, Emily was the one to step in… make sure that Hotch ate and slept and got out of the office. Morgan sighed inwardly. That wasn't going to happen this time.

Hotch huffed and dropped his pen on his desk, "The youngens? What does that make us?"

Morgan chuckled and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, "The oldies."

Hotch smiled slightly and shook his head, "I appreciate the offer but I can't tonight."

Morgan nodded, satisfied with that answer, but still puzzled by his friend's recent behaviour. He dropped into one of the guest chairs and leant forward, elbows to knees. "Do you wanna talk, Hotch?" he asked nervously, "I think I can explain to Garcia that I'm needed here."

Hotch shook his head, "That can only end badly," he joked, "I'll be fine. I just need to get through this paperwork, get home, and see my son."

Morgan wrinkled his brow, hoping that someone would be able to get through to the man. Maybe he was right though. Maybe he just needed to see Jack. After having seen the little boy grow up, Morgan knew the influence he had on his dad.

As Morgan stood from his seat he glanced over the desk and saw a file. It was folded over, so the evidence wasn't visible. But the name was printed clearly on the front label. _Ian Doyle._

Hotch watched Morgan's face, studying his reaction to the file. When the younger agent tapped the back of the chair and walked out, Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for the file and opened it, studying the photos. He lifted the small evidence bag, staring at the gold chain and rings as if they held the answers to everything. He sighed and closed the file again, re-reading the file in front of him. When he looked back up at the pile of paperwork, and wondered if he'd ever finish it, he sighed in defeat and packed up his things.

_The requests would still be there in the morning_, he thought to himself as he closed his office door. He walked through the bullpen, his heart aching as he passed her old desk, through the glass doors, and away from the BAU.

* * *

Hotch walked out of the profile briefing, tapping Rossi on the shoulder and pointing to his cell. When the older man nodded, he hit the answer button.

"Jess... is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she answered, hearing the obvious relief in her brother's voice, "I just wanted to call and let you know that Jack asked me some really tough questions today, and I didn't quite know how to answer him."

Hotch frowned and continued down the street, away from the station, "What sort of questions?" He heard Jess sigh on the other end of the line and frowned even further, "Jessie?"

"He asked if Haley and Emily were together now, in heaven. And when I told him yes, he asked when he could go and visit them... I didn't know what to say Aaron."

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to do. It's not there was a parenting book titled "_What to tell your kid when you divorce your ex-wife, who is then murdered by a psychopath, then your next girlfriend has to fake her own death to escape another one._" Hotch huffed at his own insanity and ran his hand over his face.

"That's ok Jessie. Just tell him that we'll talk about it when I get home," he replied, hoping that he could think of an appropriate response by the time he returned to DC, "Tell him we'll go out for peproni and he can ask me anything he wants."

Jessie sighed and nodded, "Ok Aaron. Stay safe and I'll try to get him to wait until you get back."

Hotch looked up when he heard his name. Seaver was hanging out the door of the station, trying to get his attention. "I've got Garcia on the line!" she called out.

Hotch nodded, holding his hand over his cell, "I'll be there in a minute." When the cadet's head disappeared back into the building, Hotch pulled his phone up again. "I've gotta go," he sighed. "Tell Jack I love him."

When they said goodbye and hung up, Hotch sighed, making his way back towards the door. What the hell was he supposed to do now? And why did he suddenly have this horrible weight on his heart? He huffed as he passed two uniforms in the foyer, lying to his son had never been an option before... how things had changed.

* * *

_Strauss moved from behind her desk and walked over to the small table. She reached her bag and slid some files in._

"_Why… uh… why the interest in the well-being of my team?" Hotch asked suspiciously. He'd had some inklings from the Chief's behaviour that she might know the truth about Emily. But he wasn't going to question her directly._

_Strauss paused, considering her answer, before looking up at Hotch. "The Director has some concerns."_

_Hotch wrinkled his brow and moved closer to Strauss, "What kind of concerns?" _

_Strauss swallowed and lowered her voice, "There's a chance that I might need your help. And I want you to be in a position to assist." _

Well that wasn't cryptic now was it? _Hotch thought to himself. He shifted his head slightly, watching her pack her things, "What's going on?" _

_Refusing to look him in the eyes, Strauss continued packing, "I'm just dealing with a few things right now." _

"_What is it?" _

_Strauss paused and took a deep breath, "I might have to be away for a few months. I'm not asking you to step away from your duties, but I might need you to supervise some departments." _

"_Whatever you need… of course." _

_Strauss nodded and turned quickly, "I'll be available by phone." _

_Hotch thought for a moment about what he was going to say. He wrinkled his brow, "Would you… do you want to talk about it?" _

"_So you can assess me?" Strauss paused and saw the concern in Hotch's eyes, "I don't do that either." She lifted her bags and walked past him, through the door and into the hall. _

_Hotch turned to watch her leave, his mind pondering the millions of possibilities for her recent behaviour. _

"I see what you mean."

Hotch nodded and wrinkled his brow, "Do you think we should be worried?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "She's gone for now. Just watch your back, watch what you say, and make sure you don't leave anything for the others to see."

Hotch looked up at JJ, taking a sip from the tea she'd made him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been offloading all of this to you," he said, just above a whisper, "It's not fair, I know."

JJ shook her head and leant forward in her chair, "You need to talk. And no one else knows." She paused as she studied his features, "I'd like to think we're close enough that even if the others knew, you'd still come to me."

Hotch huffed and nodded, "Of course."

JJ smiled mischievously and took a sip of her tea, "After all, I'm the Robin to your Batman."

Hotch chuckled and nodded, "That sounds about right."

"And Emily's the Lois Lane to your Superman."

Hotch shook his head and turned the mug in his hands, "I prefer to think of her as Wonder Woman," he replied, "She has her own superpowers. And she knows how to use them."

"Any powers in particular?"

Hotch looked up with a wrinkled brow at JJ's question. He pondered for a moment before smiling, "Strong body, strong mind, strong will."

"Not to mention a loving heart… and bulletproof bracelets."


	59. Chapter 59: Out of the Light Part One

_Emily's eyes burst open as the small bundle of energy pounced onto the bed, his body dropping across both of the adults. Hotch laughed, a full belly laugh that brought tears to her eyes… mostly because of how rare it was to catch. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked his son, looking over Emily and catching Jack's eyes. _

"_I wanted to surprise you," the boy said, sitting up quickly, pressing down on Emily's stomach. _

"_Well you succeeded," she cried out as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. _

_Jack looked at his dad, concern in his young eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" _

_Hotch smiled at his son and pulled him into a cuddle, "No buddy… When Emily wakes up, the first thing she needs to do is go to the bathroom." _

_A relieved smile grew on Jack's face, the smile growing wider when the woman of the hour returned to the bed. She climbed back under the sheets and tickled Jack's side. "Thanks for the wake-up call, kiddo… but I think we should have a sleep-in." _

_Hotch wrinkled his brow and sat up, leaning his head on one hand. "Uh… Hotchner men don't exactly know the meaning of a sleep-in… we're early risers." _

_Emily placed a hand on Jack's tummy and yawned, "Well… why don't I educate the Hotchner men?" She looked down at the little boy, who had caught her yawn, and smiled, "Step one…" she ran her hand over Jack's eyes, causing them to close, "You close your eyes." Hotch rolled onto his back and sighed, feeling Emily's soft hand run over his eyes. _

"_Step two…" she reached over and rested one hand on Hotch's chest, her arm draping over Jack, "You snuggle up with those you love." _

_Hotch reached up with his left hand, holding onto Emily's, and sighed. He opened one eye and glanced over at his smiling girlfriend. She held a finger up to her lips, then pointed down at Jack. He'd already fallen asleep, his breathing even, his chest rising and falling. _

_Hotch smiled and caught Emily's eye again. "I love you," he whispered, before closing his eyes and following his son's example. _

Looking over his hand of cards, Reid wrinkled his brow. "Someone should really wake him," he whispered to Morgan and Rossi, before reaching out to throw in his bet, "I'll call."

"You can wake him if you feel like being his paperwork bitch for the next 6 months," Morgan replied, "Do you see that smile on his face? It disappears the second he wakes up and remembers she's gone." He reached over, turning the final card. He sighed. _Damn… I really thought I had the flush. _

Rossi looked up from his book and saw Reid start to move. The older agent put his hand on Reid's shoulder and shook his head, "I'll do it." He looked over at Morgan and shook his head. The last thing Hotch needed was to be woken from a pleasant dream, but he also wouldn't appreciate being woken by the sudden jolt when the plane landed in ten minutes.

"Hotch," Rossi said quietly, squeezing the man's shoulder. The smile on Hotch's face remained, as did his steady breathing. "Hotch," Rossi repeated, a little louder than before. He shook Hotch's shoulder a little and ducked just as the arm thrashed out.

Hotch sat up quickly, surprising Rossi to his feet. He looked around the cabin, Seaver in the corner, reading her book. Hotch was glad she wasn't paying attention to the commotion. He looked over at the guys, Reid and Morgan sitting at the table. They were looking on with concern in their eyes.

He wrinkled his brow and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Are you alright Hotch?"

Hotch looked over at Rossi, who'd dropped onto the lounge next to him. Hotch just nodded and stood quickly, making his way towards the kitchenette. "I'm fine… just a dream." He clicked the button on the kettle and took a moment to compose himself, "We almost ready to land?"

At the synchronized nods of the others, he nodded, then turned back to pour himself a quick cup of coffee. It was already 7:30. 7:40 by the time they landed. He'd quickly drop of his things in the office then head straight home. He pulled out his wallet and looked at their smiling faces. Sighing he shook his head. He'd get off the jet, climb in his car, and head straight home. The paperwork could wait until morning.

* * *

Clyde slid into the seat, doing a quick check of the room. He didn't see anything suspicious so he took the password and user name the new tech guy had given him and logged into the email. He quickly opened up a new message and started to type.

When he was finished, he checked the text, hoping it was cryptic enough but still obvious. If she couldn't remember what that place meant to the two of them, then maybe she needed to rethink her career choices.

He hit send and sighed, then logged out of the account. He only hoped this would work. He couldn't be sure but it was the only way he could think to do it.

He'd tried returning to Amsterdam, but she was gone. And so was the identity she'd been using. Charlotte Hilaire was no more. He only hoped that she would contact him soon. They needed this over and done with so Emily could return to her life.

* * *

"Rose! Rose! Wait for me!"

Emily turned and smiled at her neighbour's son, chasing her through the foyer. "Slow down Sebastian… You'll have a stroke," she joked to the twelve year old, reaching over to ruffle his hair when he caught up with her. He returned her smile, melting her heart.

Ever since she'd moved into the building, Emily had made quite good friends with Ariella and her son. She was another ex-pat, about Emily's age, who worked at a local art gallery as the manager. She was the first person in the building to welcome Emily… well, Rose… and had invited her around to dinner a few times in that three-week period. It was because of Ariella and Sebastian that Emily really wanted to stay longer. She wanted that human connection again. Wanted to be a part of a family… or at least be able to watch one from the outside.

Sebastian also reminded Emily of Jack… an older version of him anyway. He had the same sandy hair and dimples in his cheeks. And he was so polite, always offering to help Emily with her groceries. He had even offered to be her tour guide. She had assured him that she knew the city well, but was definitely up for the company if he had some spare time over his vacation.

Emily shook herself from her thoughts and waited for Sebastian to catch his breath, "Ok, now what is it that's so urgent?"

Sebastian held out a small, plain brown package, "This was sitting in the mailroom. I thought it might be important."

Emily took the package wearily, studying its wrapping. It seemed innocuous enough. She smiled at the young man as she pushed it into her satchel. "Thanks Seb. I probably wouldn't have even bothered to check my mail when I got back."

"Where are you going?" he asked inquisitively.

Emily huffed, "Uh, well classes start in a month so I'm going to the university to see what I want to take this semester."

Sebastian nodded and smiled again, "Ok, well I'll let you go then," he said, turning to head back upstairs.

Emily watched him leave, then made her way through the front doors of the building, the mysterious package burning through the leather of her satchel. She'd just look at it later. Right now, she was heading to the university to sit in on a lecture, then check her email.

* * *

Professor Nibby thanked the students for their attendance and held up a pile of handouts, "If you would like a syllabus for the coming semester, they will be here at the front, and near the exit at the back. Thank you."

Emily smiled and stood from her seat, thanking the young student who handed her a copy of the syllabus. She pushed it into her satchel, her hand brushing over the small parcel. She was itching to open it, but given that she didn't know what it was, who sent it… who even knew where she was… she thought it was best to wait.

She made her way down the stairs of the old sandstone building, following the signs to the library. She was really hoping to get a chance to check her email and using a "guest" login at a university… well at least her identity would remain concealed.

Emily found the building she was after and, after asking directions to the computer labs, she found the computers. She chose one that was in the corner, far from the others there at this time of day. She sat down and typed in the guest user name and password, then opened the browser.

The subject heading read "I miss you," the sender, Luke Renalt. Emily wrinkled her brow. She hadn't thought about that person in quite some time, with the exception of the document she'd given the team as they hunted for Doyle. She hadn't heard from him since Tuscany.

Emily cautiously opened the email, organizing her thoughts in case she needed to get the hell out of Rome. She was just glad she kept multiple passports, credit cards, and large amounts of cash with her at all times. If her location did become compromised, she wouldn't have the opportunity to get back to her apartment.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she read through the message.

_My darling, _

_I miss you so much. I just want to see you again. Please meet me at the park. Our special place. Where the man who murdered the martyrs lives. _

Emily sighed inwardly, thinking back on that day. She had just finished at Yale, getting ready to go to Georgetown for her post-grad studies. During the summer she'd taken off, deciding to go back to old haunts and create new memories. Which is how she ended up sitting in the Oppio Gardens, watching the sun set over the Colosseum and sketching the beautiful scenes in front of her. A family, packing up their picnic. An older couple, laughing as they reminisced.

_Emily had always loved to sketch. It kept her calm… grounded… in a world where she felt like she could float away at any time. She smiled as she watched the families closing up their days together. She wished for her childhood so that she could redo it all. There were many regrets, many lunches and dinners missed with her parents. _

_She almost jumped out of her skin when the man sat next to her. She glanced over and offered him a clipped smile, before she turned back to her drawing. _

"_Have you ever thought of being a professional artist?" _

_Emily looked up, surprised at the strange man talking to her. The strange British man. She studied his face, his tired eyes, his cheeky smile, framed in his dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair. _

"_I've often thought about it. But my mother would kill me if I chose such an unstable profession." _

"_And what does Ambassador Prentiss believe to be a stable profession?" _

_Emily looked up and wrinkled her brow, "Uh… do I know you?" _

_The man shook his head and smiled, "No… but I know you. Emily Prentiss." He paused and watched the concern seep from her eyes, "Emily Rose Prentiss, born October 12, 1970 to Simon and Elizabeth Prentiss." _

_Emily picked up her satchel from the ground and started to pack her things away, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm not buying." _

_The man reached over and placed a gentle hand on hers, stopping her from packing. Emily looked up and saw the small smile on his face. "Calm down Emily. I didn't mean to frighten you… I came here with a proposition." _

_Emily held her satchel against her chest and stared at the man, "What sort of proposition?" _

"_An international one," he answered, holding out his hand, "Clyde Easter… pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

A/N: I have more to this episode but I thought this was a good place to pause. So this will be a two-parter. I'm also tired so I can't promise that part 2 will be up any time soon. I hope it's alright.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.


	60. Chapter 60: Out of the Light Part Deux

A/N: Ok so this ended up being a bit longer than I'd planned. But I hope you enjoy it. I'm really trying to get the Clyde character right but it's hard because there's not alot of behavioural things from the show so I'm just sticking with what I noticed and elaborating. I'm also dating Clyde as being the same age as the actor who plays him (1964). And I've never been to Rome myself so I'm basing all of my information on what I can get from the internet and Lonely Planet books. So if I screw up, please correct me.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

She strolled down the concrete path, the sun gently kissing her face. She sighed, enjoying the quiet of the afternoon. The park was fairly empty, just a few couples, a family here and there. But even with those groups present, the serenity of the garden remained. In the distance she could hear the bustling traffic of the city, but it was mostly white noise.

Emily found the spot, right near the statue of Nero. The same bench was there, stone and cold with intricate carvings down the legs. She pulled her satchel over her head and sat, quickly pulling out her sketchbook. She couldn't help it. There was something about the beauty of the garden that had her inner artist buzzing.

As she drew the scene in front of her, Emily sighed. A couple of young lovers were lying on the grass, watching the sky. She drew their bodies. The young girl had her head on the man's stomach, his fingers gently running through her hair. He said something and the girl's body shook with laughter.

Emily couldn't help the path her mind went down as she watched the scene in front of her.

_The sun was high in the sky, shining over the people in Georgetown Park. There was a group of boys playing touch football, some kids playing on the jungle gym. Two girls were flying kites, and there were families dotted on the lawn, enjoying a Sunday afternoon together. _

_The feeling of the grass on her skin, the sounds of the Potomac as boats sailed by, the feeling of Hotch's finger's running through her hair, the giggles coming from Jack as he lay between them. It was as close to perfect as Emily ever expected to be. _

"_Ooh! Look! It's a castle!" Jack cried out, pointing to a cloud. _

_Hotch pointed to another, "I can see a corvette." _

_Then it was Emily's turn, "I can see my fifth grade teacher!" _

Emily was broken from her thoughts when she felt him sit down. She looked back over at the couple, before returning her gaze to her sketch. He leaned over her shoulder and smiled.

"I see you've still got it."

Emily looked up warily, being careful not to look directly at him, "You weren't followed were you?"

Clyde shook his head and laced his fingers in his lap, "I've been doing this job since Reagan was in office. Believe me, I'd know if I was followed."

Emily huffed, "Reagan? Shouldn't you be saying Thatcher?"

"I am a citizen of the world, darling, not just of the motherland."

Emily paused for a moment, finishing her drawing of the young couple and starting on the background. She wrinkled her brow and sighed, "I shouldn't be here. I'm still not convinced it wasn't you."

Clyde reached over and took the sketchpad from Emily, the latter looking up in contempt. He ignored the daggers she was throwing his way, instead focusing on remembering the quote, "Perhaps you can solve a riddle for me," he started, "Can you tell me where this quote is from? The moment I heard it I've been wracking my brain to figure it out and I know how consumed you are with literature."

Emily took back her drawing and pencil, erasing the changes Clyde had made, "I don't know if I can, but I'll try."

Clyde nodded, "_I think we ought to do all we can to make these creatures friendly. It might turn out to be well worth the trouble._"

Emily immediately looked up from the picture and stared directly at her companion. She knew it was potentially dangerous, but she was so shocked. Could it mean… Did he really… Was this a message? "It's…" she swallowed hard, willing the tears to stay put, "It's from _Watership Down_."

Clyde huffed and sat forward in his seat, nodding.

"How is he?"

Clyde smiled sadly and turned to look at her, "He's fine. But that's not why I'm here."

Emily nodded as she added the final touches to her picture. It was a message from Hotch. What she would give to actually speak to him, but she supposed that knowing that the two men had been in contact settled her nerves somewhat. Emily posted those thoughts away in her mind for later, instead focusing on getting as much information as she could, "What's being done to locate him?"

"I've been in contact with some colleagues. We've had confirmed sitings in Syria. He seems to have a small weapons distributing warehouse there."

Clyde paused. "Did you get the package from Agent Jareau?"

Emily nodded, "I did. Tell her thanks. I was starting to get low."

Clyde wrinkled his brow, "So I can assume that Charlotte has passed away?"

Emily nodded again, "After Rose, I've only got two left."

Clyde remained silent, wondering what the next step would be. She couldn't keep burning up her aliases like this. It wasn't sustainable. And as eager as he was to find Doyle and kill him, he needed to think practically too.

Emily turned to face Clyde, her expression serious, "I want to stay here. I want to stay in Rome. I've taken out a six-month lease on my apartment… I… I need some stability for awhile."

Clyde pondered her wish for a moment, going back and forth on whether it was a good idea. Yes, it was possible that Doyle would find Emily even while she was living under an alias, but as he'd thought before, it just wasn't practical for her to be moving so frequently.

He finally nodded, breaking himself from his doubts and figuring that this would be the most viable option, "I understand… I just need you to be careful darling. The first sign of trouble and you get rid of your ID and you get on a plane and disappear again."

Emily nodded in agreement. She was glad he was consenting to her wishes and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. If he got any wind of Doyle coming her way, he would warn her. And all of this because of that quote. Emily bit back the tears again, wishing she could pass on a message. She looked down at the sketch and tore the paper from her book, folding it gently and passing it to Clyde. "Will you give this to him? Will you tell him I miss him?"

Clyde took the drawing and tucked it in his jacket pocket. He looked over at his colleague. His friend. And his heart hurt at the pain in her eyes. He'd had no idea about her relationship with Agent Hotchner until he'd spoken to the man earlier that year. He knew Emily… knew that she wasn't the type of person to go about proclaiming her feelings to every Tom, Dick, and Harry. He knew she was a private person and he could tell from the little contact he'd had with Hotch that he was the same. But he was still surprised. And given his profession, he'd thought that nothing would surprise him anymore.

Emily wrinkled her brow and reached over, squeezing Clyde's hand, "I want to help. I want to put a bullet between his eyes myself for the pain he's caused."

Clyde stood from the bench and turned to look at the sun setting behind the Colosseum. He glanced down at Emily, then back up at the ruins, "I'll be in touch."

Emily turned and watched him walk up the path, towards the baths, and sighed. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. She chuckled softly when she saw a castle, then a corvette. She glanced around the sky once more and sure enough… Mr. Farbour.

Emily sat up again and packed her things away in her satchel. She sighed and stood from the bench, smiling at the couple still lying on the grass, before she continued up the path and towards the gate.

* * *

A/N: The Watership Down reference is from one of the earlier chapters, "Hopeless Continued" where Emily buys Hotch the book. Couldn't remember if I'd mentioned that in the earlier chapter when Hotch passes it on to Clyde. So there you go.


	61. Chapter 61: Out of the Light Part Trois

_**AN: Hi all. Sorry for the long delay in postings. As I said in my profile update, I've been working on my new story. And with my current jobs and uni schedule, there's not alot of time for writing. Unfortunately. But now that the new season is approaching, I'll hopefully be returning with some new chapters in the Epics, and some new stories. Guess we'll all just have to wait and see what happens with Prentiss/JJ's returns.**_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. **_

* * *

_Emily's face lit up, a smile growing as Jack made his way down the field. She cheered his name, grabbing onto Hotch's upper arm as the small boy dribbled the ball towards the goal._

"_Yeah Jack!" both adults cheered excitedly when he kicked the ball straight into the net, "Way to go Jack!" _

_Jack turned back and beamed proudly at his parents, holding his hands up in the air, just as the airhorn blared, signaling the end of the game. The small boy ran towards them, throwing himself into Emily's arms. She kissed the top of his head and squeezed tight, Hotch patting his son on the back. _

_Emily put the boy back on the ground and she and Hotch watched as Jack rejoined his teammates in a huddle. Hotch put his arm around Emily's shoulders and kissed her forehead. _

_Hotch squeezed Emily's hand, both adults keeping an eye on Jack as the family made their way to the parking lot. "Our boy's got talent huh?" Hotch stated, smiling proudly at his son. _

_Emily's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Hotch, "_Our _boy?" _

_Hotch glanced at Emily, taking a quick note of her surprised expression, before returning his eyes to Jack. He nodded and smiled, reaching up to wrap his arm around Emily's waist, "_Our _boy, Em." _

Hotch sat back on the side of the field, watching the team as they celebrated their win. He couldn't help the grin that grew on his face as another boy gave Jack a hi-five.

"Your son isn't bad at all."

Hotch looked up quickly, his ears instantly recognizing the rich British accent that came from his side. He shielded his eyes from the sun's glare and his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked nervously, "Someone will recognize you."

Clyde shook his head and smiled inconspicuously, looking up to watch the children as he sat down next to Hotch, "I waited until Agent Rossi had left…" the Brit paused, "I'm not new to this, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch shook his head in frustration, but managed to keep his facial expression neutral. Suddenly, a feeling of dread swept through his stomach and he turned to look directly at the man, "Did something happen? Is she alright?"

Clyde smiled and nodded, reaching into his pocket. "She's fine," he replied, holding out the piece of paper, "She wanted me to give you this."

Hotch took the folded paper and frowned. He unfolded it, finding a sketch a couple and child, lying on the grass, watching the sky. The child was pointing towards the sky, his face bright. Hotch huffed and swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"I wanted to let you know that plans are underway," Clyde explained, "It will likely still be a couple of months before we can begin, but we've got a plan to find him." Clyde paused the conversation when Jack ran towards them.

The young boy ran straight to his father's side, warily watching Clyde.

The older man stood and ruffled Jack's hair, offering the boy a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Aaron."

Hotch watched Clyde walk away, keeping a firm hold on his son.

"What's that Daddy?" Jack asked, pointing to the piece of paper.

Hotch tucked it in his jeans pocket, smiling at his son, "What's say we get some icecream on the way home?"

* * *

Hotch pulled the blanket up over his son's exhausted body. It was a wonder he'd lasted as long as he did, given the early start for the soccer competition that morning. He smiled and switched on the nightlight beside the bed, then made his way out of the room, closing the door gently.

Bypassing the kitchen, after deciding that alcohol wasn't the answer, Hotch went straight to his room and closed the door. He stripped down to his boxers, pulling out the folded paper and dropping it on the bed. Once he'd brushed his teeth, Hotch returned to the bed and dropped down, pulling a sheet over him. He opened the paper again, taking a thorough look at the picture.

The faces were clear- Jack, Hotch, and Emily. Emily was resting her head on Hotch's chest, with Jack lying down between them. Hotch had one arm behind his head, and was running his fingers through Emily's long dark hair.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, something looking out of place. He reached onto the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, pulling them over his eyes. Drawing the picture closer to his face, his heart beat fast and a tear dropped down his cheek.

He hadn't been paying attention to the bodies of the three people in the picture, but with his glasses and now focusing on that one spot, Hotch could finally see.

His left hand, with his fingers running through Emily's hair, was more clear. And he could make out a wedding band on his ring finger. Looking over at Emily, his eyes grew wide. Her left hand lay on her stomach, holding a rose. Also on Emily's ring finger was a wedding band. And under her hand… a small bump.

Hotch's heart beat fast. Was this Emily telling him that she was pregnant? Or was this simply a message from her, saying she had hope that they would eventually have a future together? Hotch sighed, his heart beginning to calm at the thought of Emily pregnant with his child.

Whether she was pregnant now, or would be in the future… this picture gave Hotch hope. Hope for a future with Emily as his wife. A future where Jack would be her son, and they would create life together. A future where a simple afternoon with their family, in the park, would be a reality.

As Hotch closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his mind took a hold of that future and showed it to him in Technicolor.


	62. Chapter 62: Big Sea

**_AN: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to be back. Work's settled down now and I've got a week of uni holidays so... I haven't gotten started on the next chapter, but after watching the premiere last night I've got HEAPS of ideas. Please be patient, I'm going to try to get another chapter up in a week or so. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

Big Sea

"I'll take two," Seaver requested, throwing two cards down on the table. Reid picked up two more from the deck and passed them to the younger agent.

"Two for you, and… one for the dealer."

Seaver wrinkled her brow suspiciously, offering Reid a sly smile, "Is it true?" she asked, eyeing Reid off.

Reid raised his brow, not taking his eye off his cards, "Is what true?"

Seaver huffed, "That you're from Vegas?"

Reid nodded and grinned, "Until I went to graduate school in Cambridge."

Seaver rolled her eyes and nodded to his cards, "Ok… show me what you got."

Reid placed the cards on the table, smiling, "Full house, Jacks over nines."

Seaver groaned and shook her head, "I give up… let's play snap."

Rossi chuckled at the young agents banter, before looking down the aisle. He watched as a hint of a smile grew on Hotch's face as he looked at something on his cell. The older agent wrinkled his brow, wondering what had his friend so happy, his curiosity growing over time. Hotch's eyes remained glued to the screen, his whole concentration being awarded to whatever he was watching at the time.

Finally, Rossi's curiosity got the better of him, as he excused himself from the table and went to find out what had Hotch so enthralled. He made his way to the kitchenette, under the ruse of getting himself a drink of water. On his way back towards the cabin, Rossi paused, and looked over Hotch's shoulder.

"When was that?"

Hotch almost jumped out of his skin, apparently more focused on the video he'd been watching than Rossi had thought. He hit pause and cleared his throat, "Emily's father's birthday party," he replied succinctly.

Emily was dressed in a gorgeous, knee-length red satin dress and red satin shoes. Hotch's arms held her tight as the pair moved around the dancefloor. In the background, the sounds of the jazz band playing the favourites. Hotch spun Emily out of his arms, then pulled her back to him, kissing her gently and eliciting a grin. She ran her hands up his shoulders and neck, playing with the tufts of hair at the back of his neck.

Simon had emailed the video to Hotch the following Monday, thanking him for attending the party and using it as a way to ask Hotch about his "intentions" with Emily. Reminiscing on that (at the time) awkward conversation, Hotch couldn't help the sadness that came over him. And the fear of Simon's reaction when Emily finally returned.

Hotch was broken from his thoughts when Rossi spoke again.

"I didn't know you could dance," the older agent commented, "I suppose it all comes down to who your partner is, huh?"

Hotch huffed and nodded, "Emily's a great dancer but…" Hotch's heart beat fast at his faux pas, "I have a feeling I brought her down a few notches that night."

Rossi wrinkled his brow at what Hotch had said, knowing that Emily was gone and now suddenly worried that Hotch was in denial about her death. The signs had been showing for weeks. He'd practically refused to pack up her desk, and only when Facilities Management insisted that Emily's belongings be removed did Hotch personally pack them into a box and take them into his office… where they'd been ever since. And even more concerning, Rossi had recently had a discussion with Jessica after one of Jack's games, and she'd told him that Hotch still hadn't fully explained to Jack that Emily was gone.

Rossi shook his head and sighed, offering Hotch a gentle smile as he sat opposite, "Aaron, I've known you a long time…" he paused, waiting for Hotch to nod, "So when I say this, I only mean it out of respect."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I think you need to see someone… about Emily. Talking to someone can only help, and someone who isn't in the Bureau but who has the responsibility for confidentiality… I think it would really help you deal with all of this."

Hotch closed his eyes, before looking down at the paused video, the image frozen on Emily's smiling face as Hotch whispered something in her ear. He knew this talk was inevitable. He'd been so careful since Emily had absconded to Europe, but Rossi had known about his relationship with Emily… even if it hadn't been confirmed with the couple themselves. So Rossi's concern was completely understandable. Hotch sighed and looked up at his friend.

"I've actually been seeing someone… since it happened," Hotch admitted. It was the truth, after all. Since Emily had left, Hotch had been meeting regularly with a psychologist who worked inside the CIA, who had been briefed on the mission. It was his job to ensure that Hotch had someone to talk to, so that the information wasn't leaked and Doyle didn't become aware that Emily was still alive.

Rossi nodded and stood from the seat, "Ok… I just… I'm worried Hotch."

Hotch offered his friend a sad smile and nodded, "I appreciate your concern, Dave… but I'm ok… really."

Rossi returned Hotch's smile, before he turned and headed down the aisle, passing Morgan on the way.

Hotch's eyes stopped on Morgan, looking at a photo. He wrinkled his brow, frustrated with Rossi's concern for him, when Morgan was clearly dealing with something himself.

* * *

Garcia quickly packed her things into her purse, rushing so fast she almost packed the intake files for the team's next cases as well. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head, and unpacked those items again. Just as she picked up her bag and turned to leave, she squealed.

"Garcia," Hotch huffed, "Are you alright?"

Garcia nodded and placed her hand over her heart, "Geez G-Man… you scared the sh…" she stopped and cleared her throat, offering him a smile, "What can I do for you?"

Hotch tipped his head towards the two chairs in the corner, gesturing for Garcia to join him. When they were both seated, Hotch cleared his throat.

"I know that, since Emily's… been gone… there's been a bit of a hole in the team… And I was wondering if you could help me out."

Garcia felt her heart constrict at the mention of her name and the broken look on Hotch's face that accompanied it. She swallowed over the lump in her throat as she nodded, "Of course, Hotch… what can I do?"

Hotch looked down at his feet, "Emily was the nurturer of the team… she was the one I would go to if I needed her to keep an eye on another agent, or if I thought someone was going through something. And the others have always gone to Emily if they needed help, or a shoulder." Hotch paused and looked up at Garcia, "But in her absence, I'm struggling…"

"What do you need me to do, Hotch?" Garcia interrupted, much to Hotch's relief.

He sighed and offered her a smile, "You're close to Morgan and… he's been struggling with the case we just got back from," Hotch explained, "I was just wondering if you could check in with him."

Garcia grinned and nodded, reaching over to squeeze Hotch's hand, "Of course I can do that, Hotch."

Hotch nodded and smiled, "Thank you Garcia," Hotch replied, raising his brow and nodding towards Garcia's purse, "I'll let you go… I really appreciate your help."

Garcia nodded and stood from her seat. As she was heading towards the door, she paused, turning to face Hotch again. Reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, Garcia smiled, "I hope you know you can always come to me too."

Hotch nodded and looked down at his feet, before meeting Garcia's concerned eyes, "I appreciate that."


End file.
